Yu-Gi-Oh! Union
by fumofu6
Summary: Kuroki, an aspiring young boy, attends Star Dueling Academy in the hopes of fulfilling his dreams as a Major League Duelist. He meets his new group of friends there, with some sharing a past with him, and others who are weirder than the norm. However, a Duelist named Gungnir opposes him and his friends putting his victims into a slumber for his own ambitions. MC's name is changed.
1. Chapter 1: The Key to the Future

Chapter 1: The Key to the Future

The teen boy stepped through the halls of the overly large academy made to idolize the greatest duelists of all times. He continued forward through the corridor to a blinding light at the end of the hall. He could hear the chants of his name calling him to present himself in front of the audience.

"Kuroki! Kuroki! Kuroki!" The loud audience continued. He stepped into the light and saw the tall ceilings surrounding as a dome. This was his moment to get to the major league. Suddenly, he looked down and saw that he had only his pajamas and an alarm clock blaring into his ears in hand.

"Whoa!" Kuroki woke up breathing loudly. He sighed as he had just awoken from a good dream that was his and his only. He heard a knock at his door and welcomed the person to come in. It was his mother, Kudou Rena.

"Kudou Kuroki! You are about to be late to your entrance exam at the Star Dueling Academy today! Come on and get dressed so you can go!" His mother huffed aggressively. Kuroki then jumped out of bed replying to his mother, "Yes, mom! I'll get ready."

"Good, meet me downstairs once you are done." Kuroki nodded in response to his mother as he stripped out of his pajamas and into his casual dress suit for his entrance exam. He walked out his door grabbing his deck on the way out with his bag containing all the stuff he would need for the next 3 years of his life, if he even makes the entrance exam at all. Kuroki tossed his bags down the stairs and stomped down in a hurry. His mom pressed at the door waiting for the scruffed boy who was both excited and nervous to move into the car.

As he placed his bag and suitcase into the trunk, he looked up at his mom. "What do you think it's going to be like over there, mom?!"

His mother chuckled. "Oh probably it has changed since the last 20 years. Who knows what it is like now. But I know you'll have a good time over there. I just know it." Rena ushered Kuroki into the car as she started the engine. "Did you forget anything, dear?" Kuroki shook his head.

"Nothing. I haven't forgotten anything." He gives a quick smile to his mother as she drove towards the exam area before looking out the window. The Star Dueling Academy was far out into the sea, and that was where he was going, for sure. It didn't take long before he arrived at the exam area as it was a short drive. Kuroki stepped out of the vehicle and opened the car trunk to grab his duel disk. His mom giggled happily.

Upon looking at the exam area, it was a large building with a large dome in the middle. He knew that was where it would be. The place that would determine his future. Kuroki brushed his white plaid shirt and blue vest.

"Today is the day that tells all…"

Kuroki slowly walked inside nervously with his mom cheering from the back. He looked back at his mom who was waving her arms around wildly in support of him. He grinned widely at the love his mom gave. With that, he rushed inside and came upon the registrar office.

The lady at the front firmly stared at him. "Name?" She monotonously asked.

"Kudou Kuroki!" Kuroki excitedly said.

"Your testing… is the last one. You'll be on in about 3 minutes. You came quite late you know. Any later and you'd be disqualified from the exam." Kuroki chuckled it off. He was glad he made it though. He took his ID from the lady and ran off in search of the testing room. The loud shaking and sounds from a room let him know that that was it. He opened the two doors to see the arenas. It was almost his time to shine.

"Kudou Kuroki, report to the center stage for the practical exams. Repeat, Kudou Kuroki, report to the center stage for the practical exams." Kuroki ran down the stairway and hopped over the small rail down to the arena. He walked over to the center stage looking around at the amount of students there were going to be with him. Then, a voice met with his ears.

"Kudou… Kuroki, correct?" The larger man stated. Kuroki nodded silently. "Hm… do you have your deck ready?" Kuroki pulled his arm up to show his duel disk. The examiner chuckled. "Aha, great then! Your examiner is Professor Portman, me! Now, we shall see your skills and test it ourselves! Remember, this is a test of wits and not a test of sheer power!"

"Yes, sir!" Kuroki screamed readying his Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

Kuroki vs Portman

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Style

New Era Style. The newest playstyle where Link Monsters are not needed to be used to make more Extra Monster Zones and the Pendulum Zones are back separate from the Spell/Trap Card Zones. The Extra Monster Zone exists but only for Link Monsters. Any other Extra Deck Monsters can go into the Main Monster Zone.

"I'll take the first move!" Professor Portman announced. "I activate the Spell Card 'Trickster Pass' and send 1 'Trickster' monster from my hand to the Graveyard. Then I draw 2 cards." Portman then took a look at his hand. "Perfect." He mumbled. "The effect of 'Trickster Honoo-ka' (Level 3/FIRE/Spellcaster/1200/1200) in the Graveyard activates! It is sent to your Graveyard instead." Kuroki looked at his Duel Disk.

"So now I can't banish cards during my Main Phase now. Great." Portman then set 3 cards on his field and set 1 monster. "I end my turn. However, by the effect of 'Trickster Pass', I must send all cards in my hand during my End Phase. So I send this card to the Graveyard."

Kuroki then looked at his hand. "Seems like a good start. My turn, draw!" Kuroki drew his 'Reinforcement of the Army'. "I activate the Spell Card 'Reinforcement of the Army' so I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my Deck to my hand! I'll add 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' (Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1800/1500). Then I also Summon him! When he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 'Keyblade' monster from my hand! Appear, 'Goofy the Keyblade Guardian Knight'. (Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1500/1900) Since Goofy was Special Summoned, I can discard 1 LIGHT monster to add 1 LIGHT monster with 1800 ATK or less from my Deck to my hand. I'll discard 'Mickey the Keyblade King' (Level 7/LIGHT/Warrior/2550/2100) and add 'Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard' (Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1300/1100). Battle! Sora, attack that face-down! Aerial Dive!"

Portman laughed. "Big mistake! I activate the Continuous Trap Card 'Trickster Mayhem'. If you have a 'Trickster' monster in your Graveyard, your monster's ATK become zero."

Sora's ATK 1800 - 0.

Goofy's ATK 1500 - 0.

"As if! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Return Fee'. I return Goofy to my hand so that I can target 1 card in either player's Graveyard, and return that to the Deck. Now it goes back to your Deck!" Portman then caught his card in the air and it vanished returning to his Deck as it shuffled itself. "Since I don't have a 'Trickster' monster in my Graveyard, my monster's ATK returns to normal."

Sora 0 - 1800

The face-down then revealed itself as a girl who appeared with bubbles around her. It was 'Trickster Mizuka'. (Level 3/WATER/Spellcaster/1400/1400) "Your monster is destroyed!" Kuroki danced around in a small victory. "Yes!"

Portman then turned over a card. "Trap Card, 'Tricksterlusion'. Since my 'Trickster' monster was destroyed, I can instead return it to my Deck and Special Summon 2 'Trickster' monsters from my Deck with different names. Come out, 'Trickster Honoo-ka' (1200/1200) and 'Trickster Kaze-Tarou' (Level 3/WIND/Spellcaster/1300/1300)."

"Not good… I'll set two cards face-down and activate 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer's' effect. I banish 'Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard' from my hand and add 1 'Drive' card from my Deck to my hand. I'll take 'Drive Form'. That'll end my turn."

Turn 3

Kuroki

LP: 4000

Hand: 2

Graveyard: 3

Portman

LP: 4000

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 2

Portman stared down his opponent's field, viewing the cards Kuroki had. "Isn't this… a bit much for that guy, Itou-san?" A girl said.

"Hm… maybe. But I get the feeling he might pull through, Maya-san." Itou replied.

Maya held herself watching the duel intently.

"Draw! I activate from my hand the Spell Card 'Twister Trickster'. If I control at least 2 'Trickster' monsters, I can target 2 cards you control and they cannot be activated nor their effects this turn. I choose your 2 face-down Spell/Trap Cards. Next I fuse 'Trickster Honoo-ka' and 'Trickster Kaze-Tarou' to Fusion Summon!

"What?! But you don't have a 'Polymerization'." Kuroki was surprised.

"I don't need 'Polymerization for this Fusion Summon. This is Contact Fusion! Now, come on! Appear, the malevolent trickster of soul. Unleash your trickery to fight your foe! Fusion Summon! Level 6 'Trickster Embodiment of Soul'! (Level 6/WATER/Spellcaster/2200/2200) Also, the monsters sent by this effect have the recurring effect that they are sent to your Graveyard instead! Now you cannot activate cards and effects in response to my card effects due to Kaze-Tarou. And you cannot banish cards due to Honoo-ka. Also, once per turn, I can send 1 monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I'll send 'Trickster Yami-no-Kagami'. (Level 3/DARK/1500/1500) It is also sent to your Graveyard. Then, you can draw 1 card." Kuroki accepted the draw. He looked at the Quick-Play Spell Card in his hand.

"'Curaga'..."

"Not good for him. Professor Portman already has his combo set up. That Kuroki guy won't have many options against him. Are you sure he'll pull through?" Maya asked Itou.

"I'm pretty sure…" Itou calmly stated.

"Battle! Embodiment of Soul! Attack Sora! Soul Strike!" The Fusion Monster pierced her arm through Sora and destroyed him. (Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 3600) "With this, I'll end my turn."

Turn 4

Kuroki

LP: 3600

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 7

Portman

LP: 4000

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 2

Kuroki drew a card from his Deck. As he was about to start his turn, Portman interrupted him. "'Trickster Yami-no-Kagami' effect. During your Standby Phase, while it is in YOUR Graveyard, you take 100 damage for each card in your Graveyard. There is 7, so that is 700 damage to you!" The Trickster appeared in air and shot a dark blast at Kuroki charging pain through him.

Kuroki

LP: 3600 - 2900

Hand: 4

Kuroki took Curaga in his hand and discarded it to activated his Trap Card on the field. "I'll activate 'Key of Wonders'. This lets me Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Keyblade" monster from my Graveyard, then I can also Special Summon 1 "Keyblade" monster from my hand. But their effects are negated. Come, Sora… Goofy!"

Portman grinned. "Interesting! But I have to stop you! I'll activate 'Bottomless Trap Hole'. Your monsters with 1500 ATK or more are destroyed and banished!"

Kuroki looked devastated. However, he couldn't use anything in response to it since there was Kaze-Tarou in his Graveyard. "Ouch… it looks like Professor is too much for him." Maya sighed from the seats. "His deck seems interesting too. Now if only I could see it upfront."

He then remembered. "I activate the effects of 'Trickster Honoo-ka, Kaze-Tarou, and Yami-no-Kagami'. Honoo-ka forces me to discard a card to shuffle it to your Deck. Kaze-Tarou forces me to destroy my own card so it can shuffle back to your Deck. And Yami-no-Kagami punishes me by banish my top card of my Deck face-down so I can shuffle it back!"

"Amazing… you know what to do. Hahahaha!" Portman laughed it off. "So you think you got what it takes? Then bring it on!"

"I gladly will!" Kuroki revealed his card on the field in reaction to 'Trickster Kaze-Tarou's' effect. "I now activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Light of the Darkness'. If a LIGHT monster(s) is banished, I can Special Summon those monsters back, but their effects are negated and their ATK become 0. Revive! Sora and Goofy! Don't worry, I'm finishing it this turn! I activate the Spell Card from my hand, 'Drive Form'! This let's me reveal 1 'Drive' monster from my Extra Deck, and use the monsters on my field as materials to Summon that monster. Now then, with the strength of valor, show your power. Reveal to all the might of light! Drive Fusion Summon! Materialize, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade Bearer of Valor'!" (Level 7/LIGHT/Warrior/2500/1900)

The crowd of students yelled in awe as it was a never before seen monster. "Who'd have thought that he'd make a comeback?! What do you think Itou-san?" Maya tapped her foot in excitement.

"Most definitely interesting. He is quite intriguing." Itou chuckled.

Another couple of students began to talk about Kuroki. "Heh, here I thought he stood no chance against Professor Portman. But now, he's going to win, Kintaro." The pompous boy said.

"Hmph, that's what it seems like, Bakance-san." Kintaro smirked.

"It's Vance to you!" He pouted.

"I activate the effect of 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer of Valor'. By discarding 1 card and banish the top 2 cards of my Deck, I can destroy 1 other monster on the field, then we both take damage equal to its ATK." Kuroki explained.

"Amazing effect you got there," Professor Portman did not falter. He gave the look of amazement.

"Over the Horizon!" Kuroki called out. Sora leaped into the air and pushed through the Embodiment of Souls and destroyed her.

Kuroki

LP: 2900 - 700

Hand: 0

Portman

LP: 4000 - 1800

Hand: 0

"However, Sora the Keyblade of Valor cannot attack this turn. So what will you do?" Portman wondered.

Kuroki smirked. "I'll activate the effect of the banished 'High Drive'. If this card is banished by a 'Drive' card effect: I can Special Summon 1 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' from my Graveyard." Portman gasped. "And you know what this means! Direct attack! Sora the Keyblade Bearer, Aerial Spiral!" Portman was cut through by Sora as his LP were reduced to zero.

Portman

LP: 1800 - 0

Winner: Kudou Kuroki

"I win!" Kuroki jumped about and ran across the stage in excitement as he was officially going to be enrolled in Star Dueling Academy.

"I told you, Maya-san. Now my money." Itou grinned widely as his hands were holding onto Maya's funds.

"Can't believe I lost this bet…" Maya slumped down in depression.

"I'm finally going to go where I've always wanted to all along! Star Dueling Academy!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Intriguing Reality

Chapter 2: The Intriguing Reality

Kuroki looked from the boat waving off to his mother as she returned the gesture. He never felt so alive as then. This was his chance to become what he had wanted. However, since they were on a boat, the students would have to wait a couple of days before arriving at Star Dueling Academy.

"Attention, attention. All students report to the Assembly Room on the ship for orientation. Please report as soon as possible. This message is not optional. It is mandatory. I repeat, mandatory." The speakers then played a tune before hanging up.

"I guess it's time to go there then." Kuroki followed the crowd of students towards the Assembly Room. Through tight halls and wooden doorways, he finally arrived at the designated room. A man walked in, and greeted the student body. Kuroki blinked for a moment and realized who it was. Professor Portman.

"As you begin to enter the new era of your life, we ask that you retain yourself through your journey at our academy. We assure you the best time of your lives there. However, you must also prove yourself worthy. Everyday, you must duel at least once, whether you win or lose. You must show your passion for dueling. Bring forth your inner might and shine brightly." Portman stopped. Kuroki watched with gazing eyes. He admired many of the student duelists here. "You may duel teachers, students, and staff alike. There are no boundaries to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Now, exceed your limits and break through! Even… today." Portman smirked. "Yes, that's right. Starting now, your journey has already begun. Make no time for rest. Now, let the games begin!" Many of the students began to freak out.

"Eh?! I don't have my duel disk on me right now!"

"Let's go get it then!"

"Who do I duel?"

"Oh no… what if I lose?"

"No... my deck is incomplete."

Kuroki puffed his chest out. "I'm ready to duel whomever today!" He roared. A person tapped his shoulder and he looked at the guy. "Uh, who are you?"

"Pardon me, my name is Kisaragi Itou," the man greeted. Kuroki was slightly confused at the fellow. There was a girl next to the guy who was smiling while holding back her arms in shyness.

"Ku-"

"-dou Kuroki yes?" The girl interrupted. In response, Kuroki quickly nodded assuring her. She chuckled lightly and introduced herself. "My name is Maya Corlea. Ah, Corlea being my last name." Kuroki shook his head showing he understood.

Itou brushed her to the side. "Since you're looking for a duel, how about I fancy you one?" Itou offered. Kuroki took a moment to think about it. He snapped his fingers.

"Oh, you must've seen me in my duel against Portman!"

Itou giggled. "Yes, yes I did. We all did actually." Maya nodded agreeing with what he said. "So duel?"

Kuroki agreed. He readied his duel disk and inserted his deck. Itou did the same and jumped back to the other side of the room. Then, students around stopped in their tracks. "Look, it's that one student who beat the professor."

"Oh it really is!"

Vance and Kintaro approached Maya. "So this is the guy huh. He looks a bit more normal than in the exam area."

"Yeah, well maybe that's fine too." Maya stated.

"Duel!"

Kuroki vs Itou

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

Turn 1

Kuroki looked through his hand. "I'll be first. I activate the Spell Card 'Heart of Light'. By paying half my life points, I can Special Summon 1 "Keyblade" monster from my Deck. Come, Sora! (Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1800/1500) (Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 2000) When he is Special Summoned, I can add 1 "Keyblade" monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add 'Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard'. (Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/1300/1100) I will Normal Summon him. When Donald is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 'Drive' card from my Deck to my hand. I'll add 'Drive Form'. I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn.

"Is that all?" Itou asked.

"Hmph, yes it is."

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 2000

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 1

Itou

LP: 4000

Hand: 5

Graveyard: 0

Itou drew his card. "If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 'Reality Rupture Dayream' from my hand to the secondmost left zone, but I cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck except Link Monsters." (Level 1/LIGHT/Psychic/100/300)

"Oh, a Link deck. This'll be interesting." Kuroki murmured as he felt his blood warm up.

"'Reality Rupture Dayream' monster effect activates! I can add 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck to my hand, then send 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I add 'Reality Rupture Luciream'. (Level 2/DARK/Psychic/600/1700) Then I Normal Summon him in my middle zone!" A crack then appeared into the ground and out came a human covered in glowing blue tattoos. His left eye was covered but his right eye stared at Kuroki with a raging blue hue. "When 'Reality Rupture Luciream' is Normal Summoned, I can discard 1 card and Special Summon 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck. Come 'Reality Rupture Recuream' to my secondmost right zone. (Level 3/LIGHT/Psychic/1500/1300) Now, I Link Summon! With 'Reality Rupture Recuream' and 'Reality Rupture Dayream', the summoning conditions are met. 2 monsters! Fill in the Link Markers! Link Summon. Link 2, Reality Rupture Dreahealream'! (Link-2/LIGHT/Psychic/1000/Up, Down-Left) I then activate the Normal Spell Card 'Boundary Change'. If I control a Psychic Link Monster, all Psychic monsters I control can attack directly this turn. Next I activate the Equip Spell 'Visionary Revision'. I target 1 Level 4 or lower Psychic monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it."

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 2000

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 1

Itou

LP: 4000

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 2

Kuroki flipped his Quick-Play Spell Card. "Not so fast! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, 'Mystical Space Typhoon' and destroy your Equip Spell Card."

Itou placed a card in his hand onto his duel disk quickly. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, 'Terrible Decision'. If you activate a card effect during my turn, you must declare the card I choose in my hand. If you guess it right, your card effect goes through, and the card I chose is banished. If not, it is negated and destroyed. I choose this card. Now guess!" Itou flaunted a mystery card in his hand.

Kuroki shook his head. "Uh, Spell!"

Itou revealed the card to be a Monster Card, 'Reality Rupture Dayream'. "Sorry, but you're wrong. It's a Monster Card. So Mystical Space Typhoon is negated and destroyed."

Kuroki panicked. "Oh dammit…"

"I Special Summon Recurream. And battle! Luciream, direct attack! Mind Disruption!" Kuroki winced as Luciream blasted him with an energy wave. (Kuroki's LP: 2000 - 1400) "Since a 'Reality Rupture' monster dealt battle damage, Luciream's effect activates. I can add Dayream from my Graveyard to my hand. Now, Dreahealream, direct attack! (Kuroki's LP: 1400 - 400) And, for the final attack. Sadly, our Duel must end so soon. You haven't put up much of a fight. Direct attack, Recuream!"

Kuroki flipped his other Set card. "I activate the Trap Card 'Reflera'. If I control a face-up 'Keyblade' monster, I can negate an attack and immediately end your turn."

Itou was surprise. "No way! Urgh, then so my turn ends." Itou stared attentively at Kuroki, observing his every move.

Turn 3

Kuroki

LP: 400

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 5

Itou

LP: 4000

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 2

Kuroki started with his draw. He examined his hand for plays. "All right, I activate the Spell Card 'Drive Form'. By using Sora as the catalyst and Donald as the power, he can obtain a better set of powers!"

"Oh here it comes!" Everyone around was excited to see what was next.

"Release the inner knowledge you know. Call forth the power of arcana and blast away all that comes. Drive Fusion Summon! Level 6 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom'! (Level 6/LIGHT/Warrior/2100/1400) I'll then Normal Summon Goofy in Attack Position. (Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1500/1900) Battle! Sora, attack Dreahealream! Magic Haste!" Sora used his Keyblade and shot at Dreahealream with magical bullets destroying him. (Itou's LP: 4000 - 2900) "Next, Goofy, attack Luciream!" Goofy charged at Luciream and smashed him into the ground and faded. (Itou's LP 2900 - 2000) "Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Drive Revert'. I return 1 'Drive' monster from my field to my Extra Deck and Special Summon all monsters used for that Summon from my Graveyard! Reappear, Sora, Donald!"

"Whoa… outstanding Battle Phase combo he has there. Monsters Summoned during the Battle Phase can still attack." Maya said. Kintaro and Vance looked at her in awe.

"Now is not the time, do you not see who is losing? Don't you care that Itou-san is going to lose? Your boyfriend?!" Kintaro shouted.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Maya punched Kintaro down and resumed watching the duel happen. "Urgh… I swear you get on my nerves."

"Sora's effect activates! I add 'Mickey the Keyblade King' to my hand, then he attacks Recuream!" Kuroki commanded.

"Oh crap… my last monster." Itou looked at his hand. "I can still make a comeback!" Sora cut through Recuream with ease and killed him. (Itou's LP: 2000 -1700)

"Now, direct attack Donald! Donald Fire!" Itou winced as the fire engulfed him for a few seconds. (Itou's LP: 1700 - 400) "I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Turn 4

Kuroki

LP: 400

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 6

Itou

LP: 400

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 5

"My turn. Draw!" Itou announced anxious to win the duel. "Hahahahaha! Either I will win, or we'll both lose." Kuroki cocked his head in confusion. "Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Dayream from my hand. Then with his effect, I can add 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck to my hand and send 1 'Reality Rupture' card from my Deck to the Graveyard. I'll add 'Reality Rupture Nighream' to my hand and send 'Reality Rupture Haven' to the Graveyard. Now since Nighream is in my hand, I can add 1 'Reality Rupture' card from my Graveyard to my hand and Special Summon himself. I'll add 'Reality Rupture Haven' but it cannot be activated this turn. I now activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Twin Twisters. I discard 'Reality Rupture Haven' and target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field and destroy them. I target your face-down." Kuroki's face-down broke into pieces with an explosion from the winds coming from the card Itou played. "Now I will Link Summon! Link Markers set! Summoning Conditions met! Link Summon! Link-2 'Reality Rupture Falsream'! (Link-2/DARK/Psychic/1200/Up, Down) His effect now activates. When he is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 'Reality Rupture' Link Monster from my Graveyard. I will Special Summon Dreahealream under Falsream. Now that Falsream is linked with Dreahealream, he can attack you directly by Dreahealream's own effect. This is the finisher! Falsream, direct attack! False Reality!"

"I have to do something!" Kuroki looked at the attacking Falsream in fear. Every moment that he was thinking, he was that much closer to losing this small duel. If something like this took him down, who knew what else would.

Kuroki

LP: 400

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 7

Itou

LP: 400

Hand: 2

Graveyard: 7


	3. Chapter 3: Key of the Masters of Masters

Chapter 3: Key of the Masters of Masters

"What do I do?!" Kuroki asked himself. Falsream's attack exploded around Kuroki and smoke covered the area and obscured everyone's vision on him.

"And so our duel ends…"

"We'll see about that!" Kuroki had his hands out confidently. "I activate the Trap Card from my Graveyard. The one you just destroyed. 'Key to Wisdom'. By banishing this card and two other 'Keyblade' cards in my Graveyard, I take no damage for the rest of this turn."

"No way… tch. I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Itou relaxed himself staring at Kuroki.

Turn 5

Kuroki

LP: 400

Hand: 3

Graveyard: 5

Banished: 3

Itou

LP: 400

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 7

"My turn, I'll draw!" Kuroki smiled at his drawn card. "I activate the Spell Card 'Key of Mastery'. If I control a 'Keyblade' monster, I banish 3 cards in your Graveyard. Then, I send the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard. I'll banish Nighream, Dayream, and Luciream from your Graveyard. Now my 3 cards are sent to the Graveyard."

"Hmmmm… what could he be planning?" Maya wondered. Kintaro pat her back. "Oh don't worry, your boyfriend is fine!" Maya immediately punched Kintaro in the guts.

"Next, I activate the Spell Card 'Key of Valor'! All 'Keyblade' monsters I control gain 800 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by battle!" Kuroki announced.

Wisdom Sora's ATK: 2100 - 2900

Goofy's ATK: 1500 - 2300

"Now, attack! Sora, finish this duel! Take on Dreahealream!"

"And so you have fallen for it. I activate the Trap Card, 'Blazing Mirror Force'." Itou opened his Trap Card.

"As if, I activate 'Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom's' effect! I can negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card once per turn and destroy it." Kuroki retaliated.

"Oh, that is where you're wrong. I activate my other Trap Card, 'Breakthrough Skill'. I target 1 monster you control and negate its effects this turn!"

"In that case, I activate 'Key of Finality'. This turn, if I control 2 or more 'Keyblade' monsters, I discard 1 card, then shuffle all monsters I control to my Deck, and shuffle all monsters you control to your Deck. Bye bye Links!"

"Agh!" Itou returned his monsters to his Extra Deck while Kuroki had his Deck shuffled.

"I'll end my turn." Kuroki was intensely nervous. He will lose if Itou drew the right card.

Turn 6

Kuroki

LP: 400

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 10

Banished: 3

Itou

LP: 400

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 4

Banished: 3

Itou slowly drew his card from his Deck. "My draw." He looked at it and sighed.

"I'll set 1 card and end my turn." Itou looked at Kuroki. They both felt the same. Nervous about each other's next move. Anxious to see what the other would do.

Turn 7

"Draw!" Kuroki was baffled. He drew exactly what he needed. "It looks like I'm winning this one."

"It doesn't matter what you Summon, the result is the same!" Itou said. "You can't change it!" Kuroki simply laughed it off.

"That is what you think, but watch this! I Summon 'Young Sora'. (Level 2/LIGHT/Warrior/400/0) Now, get ready! Direct attack! Wooden Swordplay!" Itou screamed.

"You asked for it! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Psychotic Shift'! I banish 1 'Reality Rupture' card from my Graveyard. I'll banish 'Reality Rupture Haven' and then target 1 monster you control and destroy it!" Itou smirked as students around were hyping up this finale.

"It doesn't matter if my monster is destroyed, the outcome is still at random!" Kuroki exclaimed.

"And that is where you're wrong. We both take damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster! That is 400 points of damage to both of us! So we'll both take the damage!" Itou explained.

Kuroki gasped aloud. "Agh! No!" A large blue wave pulsed throughout the room and both Kuroki and Itou fell to their knees.

Kuroki

LP: 400 - 0

Itou

LP: 400 - 0

Winner: No contest.

Itou stood up first. "Wow, Itou. You ended it in a Draw!" Shouted Maya. He turned around and chuckled scratching the back of his head.

Kuroki breathed in and out. "That was… a fun game!" He then pointed at Itou. "We should duel again sometime! I know we'll have another outcome different to this one. I just know it!" Kintaro and Vance approached the excited Kuroki.

"Nice dueling skills you got there." Vance complimented. "Great to see a potential rival that I'll be able to battle soon."

Kuroki cocked his head. "Why not now?" Vance pointed at his arm. There was no duel disk riding his arm. Kuroki shrugged. "I guess." He stood up and brushed his pants. Students around started exiting the room to either watch other duels or to duel other students. Then, something growled. Kuroki looked down. "Ah, I'm hungry…"

Maya pulled Kuroki closer. "I know a place to eat. Vance, Kintaro, Itou. Let's go!" With a tiring groan, Kuroki slowly followed behind.

Soon enough, they were at the restaurant inside the ship. As the group sat down at their table, they ordered their food and waited.

Maya clapped in succession of an idea. "Hey, Kuroki. Let's duel!"

"Eh, right now?!"

"Yes!"

Kuroki sighed. "But I'm hungry…"

"Oh come on. We can duel as we wait."

"Fine…" Kuroki lazily picked up his duel disk and started it. Maya threw on hers and turned hers on.

"Duel!"

Kuroki vs Maya

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

Maya stood from the other side of the open restaurant. "Hmmm, they said it is fine to duel here as long as we don't do something crazy. So let's do this! I'll start us off! I'll activate from my hand 'Cooking Recipe'! When it is activated, I can add 1 'Maingredient' monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add 'Maingredient Beeph'. I then activate the Field Spell 'Cooking Pot'!" Suddenly, a gigantic pot appeared behind Maya.

"What a weird Deck… and are you teasing me with food!?" Kuroki yelled.

"Nooooo. Ahem, now I Normal Summon 'Maingredient Beeph' (Level 2/EARTH/Beast/0/0). Its effect activates! I can Special Summon 1 'Maingredient' monster from my hand. Come, 'Maingredient Porky'! (Level 1/EARTH/Beast/0/0) If it is Special Summoned: I can add 1 'Cooking Pot' from my Deck to my hand." Maya revealed the second added 'Cooking Pot'. "'Cooking Recipe' effect activates, each time a 'Maingredient' monster effect is activated, I can place 1 'Foodie Counter' on a 'Cooking Pot' I control. Two were activated so 2 Foodie Counters are placed. Now, since I control a face-up 'Cooking Pot' I can Special Summon 'Maingredient Cabbaj' from my hand including 1 other 'Maingredient' monster. Appear, Cabbaj and Carat! Carat's effect activates! Each time a 'Maingredient' monster is Special Summoned, you take 100 damage!"

"Uh oh, that's two." Kuroki mumbled. (Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 3800)

"Furthermore, since I activated a 'Maingredient' monster effect, I place 1 'Foodie Counter' on 'Cooking Pot'. (Foodie Counters: 3) Now I activate 'Maingredient Porky's' effect, I Fusion Summon 1 'Maingredient' or 1 'Maingredichef' Fusion Monster using monsters I control. I fuse Beeph, Porky, and Cabbaj. Blend together mingling the flavors, and refine what you have become! Fusion Summon! Level 6, 'Maingredient Beeph Stu'! (Level 6/EARTH/Beast/1900/1500) 'Cooking Recipe' places 1 'Foodie Counter' on 'Cooking Pot' and since 'Maingredient' monsters were sent to the Graveyard, 'Cooking Pot' places counters on itself for the number of monsters sent. (Foodie Counters: 3 - 7) Also, Carat's effect. You take 100 damage. (Kuroki's LP: 3800 - 3700) Beeph Stu's effect, I send 1 'Maingredient' monster from the Deck to the Graveyard, and inflict 100 damage for each monster used to Fusion Summon that card and the number of monsters in my Graveyard. This makes it 300 plus 400! I send 'Maingredient Beeph'. (Kuroki's LP: 3700 - 3000) 'Cooking Recipe'! (Foodie Counters: 7 - 8) 'Cooking Pot'! (Foodie Counters: 8 - 9) 'Cooking Pot' effect! Once per turn, I can banish 1 random card in my hand and in your hand until my next Standby Phase and place 1 'Foodie Counter' on itself. (FC: 9 - 10) 'Cooking Pot' effect! I remove all my counters on this card and inflict 100 damage for each counter removed! That's 10, so 1000 damage!" (Kuroki's LP: 3000 - 2000) "I'll end my turn with that!"

Kuroki looked at his hand. He lost his key card Sora. What was he going to do?

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 2000

Hand: 4

Graveyard: 0

Banished: 1

Maya

LP: 4000

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 4

Banished: 1


	4. Chapter 4: Can We Eat?

Chapter 4: Can We Eat?

Turn 2

Kuroki drew his card. "Can't this wait until after we eat?!"

"No! We can do this as we wait," Maya replied. "Now go on, it's your turn."

He groaned. "Fine, I'll end it now!" He took the card he drew, 'Foolish Burial'. "I activate the Spell Card 'Foolish Burial' from my hand. With it, I send 1 monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I'll send Donald. Next, I banish 1 LIGHT monster with 1800 ATK or less from my Graveyard to Special Summon this card from my hand. Come, 'Roxas the Keyblade of Destiny'! (Level 6/LIGHT/Warrior/2500/1600). When Roxas is Summoned this way, I can target 2 cards on the field and shuffle them into the Deck! Now, I'll make both your monsters disappear!" Beeph Stu and Carat suddenly vanished into darkness. "Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card 'Mystical Space Typhoon' and destroy your Field Spell!"

"Hey! Unfair!" Maya pouted.

"I will then Normal Summon Goofy!" (Level 4/LIGHT/Warrior/1500/1900)

"Whoa, won't this be an OTK?!" Vance asked Itou.

Itou nodded. "It would if both attacks go through."

"Goofy, attack! Shield Bash!" Goofy knocked his shield into Maya's torso. (Maya's LP: 4000 - 2500)

"Wait, wait a second! Noooooooo!" Maya screamed.

"There is no waiting in dueling. You must give it all you got!" Kuroki spoke. "Roxas, direct attack! Faith of Light!" Roxas summoned pillars of light and sent them towards Maya leaving an explosion. (Maya's LP: 2500 - 0)

Result: Kuroki Win!

"Rematch, right now!" Maya uttered. Kuroki sighed. He was tired and hungry as they were dueling.

"Fine, but we're doing this differently." Kuroki tapped on a button on his Duel Disk. "We're going to Action Duel!" Maya clapped.

"Fine with me! So let's do it!"

"Then, as monsters and duelists unite as one on the battlefield. A whole new revolution begins!" Kuroki yelled.

"Aaaaaaaction Duel!" Both Maya and Kuroki shouted in unison.

Kuroki vs Maya

LP: 4000

Rules: Action Duel/New Era Playstyle

"I'll go first," Kuroki said. "Now, I activate the Spell Card 'Drive Form' and use Sora as the catalyst with Donald as the support! Drive Fusion Summon! Level 6, 'Drive Form Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom'! (Level 6/LIGHT/Warrior/2100/1400/Fusion) Then, I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 4000

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 3

Maya

LP: 4000

Hand: 5

"My turn, draw!" Maya chuckled. "Now then, I activate the effect of 'Maingredient Carat' in my hand. I send it to the Graveyard to add 1 'Cooking Recipe' from my Deck to my hand. Then I activate it. When this card is activated, I can add 1 'Maingredient' monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll take 'Maingredient Be-'..."

"'Drive Form Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom' monster effect activates! When you activate a Spell or Trap Card, I can negate the activation and destroy it! Magic Spice!" Sora tossed his Keyblade in the air and light shone from it. The Spell Card Maya activated then exploded.

"Ehhh?! Noooooo!" Maya knelt down in defeat. "Wait… I activate 'Cooking Pot' from my hand! Then I activate the effect of 'Maingredient Carat' in my hand! I Special-'"

"Counter Trap open! 'Solemn Strike!' By paying 1500 LP, (Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 2500) I can negate the activation of a monster effect or a Special Summon and destroy it." Kuroki firmly stated.

"Wha?! That is unfair!" She growled angrily in response to Kuroki's card. "I will Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn then. And since a 'Maingredient' monster was sent to the Graveyard, I can place 1 Foodie Counter on 'Cooking Pot'." (FC: 1)

Turn 3

Kuroki

LP: 2500

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 4

Maya

LP: 4000

Hand: 1

Graveyard: 3

"My turn, draw!" Kuroki then took a card from his Graveyard. "Time for something new. I activate the effect of 'Drive Form' in my Graveyard. By banishing it and revealing 1 'Drive' monster from my Extra Deck, I can send the materials frim my Deck needed for its Summon. I'll take 'Drive Form Sora the Keyblade of Valor!' By using Sora as the catalyst and using Goofy as the support, I can Drive Fusion Summon! Come, 'Drive Form Sora the Keyblade of Valor'!" Kuroki sent another copy of Sora and a Goofy from his Deck to the Graveyard. "However, since 'Drive Form' was banished, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase this turn."

"Mwahahahaha! I activate the Trap Card, 'Bottomless Trap Hole' on your 'Drive Form Sora the Keyblade of Valor' monster there!" Maya cackled.

"Ugh… 'Drive Form Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom' monster effect activates. When a Spell or Trap Card is activated, I can negate it and destroy it. Magic Spice." Kuroki monotonously said.

"Ehhhh!?"

"Uh… don't be surprised."

Vance turned to Itou. "Is Maya a good duelist by any chance? She seemed to have not remembered Wisdom Sora's effect."

Itou shook his head. "She… she just can't retain what others tell her very well." Vance mouthed an 'oh' and turned away.

Maya then gritted her teeth. "Quick-Play Spell Card, 'Maingredient Deglaze'! I banish 1 'Maingredient' monster from my Graveyard and target 1 monster you control and destroy it. Then you take 200 damage for each Level it had. I'll target Valor Sora."

"Or she didn't misplay?" Itou rose his eyebrows in interest.

"Hmph, I activate the Counter Trap Card, 'Reflega'. When a Spell, Trap, or monster effect activates that targets 1 of my 'Keyblade' monster, I can pay 1000 LP and negate the activation and banish it. (Kuroki's LP: 2500 - 1500) Then, if I banish that card, both players must banish all cards with the same name as that card in their field and Deck." Maya took 2 of the 'Maingredient Deglaze' she had in her Deck and banished them. "With this, I Set 1 card and end my turn."

Turn 4

Kuroki

LP: 1500

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 6

Banished: 1

Maya

LP: 4000

Hand: 1

Graveyard: 3

Banished: 4

Maya drew her card. "I'll activate 'Dark Hole'!"

"Once again, I activate Wisdom Sora's effect. When a Spell or Trap card is activated, I can negate the activation and destroy it. Magic Spice!" Kuroki let his Sora do the work.

"Then I shall activate the Spell Card 'Raigeki'! Mwahahahahahaha! Your monsters are destroyed." The lightning bolt struck both Soras and destroyed them.

"Hmph."

Maya laughed as she managed to accomplish something. "I still have 4000 LP. You only have 1500! I'm going to win."

"Ugh..."

Turn 5

Kuroki

LP: 1500

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 8

Banished: 1

Maya

LP: 4000

Hand: 0

Graveyard: 5

Banished: 4

"I draw." Kuroki then grinned. "I activate the Trap Card 'Final Will of the Keyblade'! I pay LP until I have 100 left, then Special Summon any number of 'Keyblade' monsters from my Graveyard! I now Special Summon Wisdom Sora and Valor Sora!" (Kuroki's LP: 1500 - 100)

"Ahhhhhh! No!"

"Now that our FOOD is here, I will finish you off! Direct Attack!" (Maya's LP: 4000 - 1900 - 0)

Result: Kuroki Wins!

"Now let's eat!" Kuroki sat himself down and started eating his steak. "Yes! So delicious!" Maya limped over and sat down next to Itou. "I lost twice in a row…"

"Yes you did, Maya," replied Itou.

Kuroki consumed all of his steak and immediately shot up. "Alright, time to go find someone else to duel!" Then, he scurried off. The rest stared as he ran down the halls looking for his next duel.

"He's interesting…" Kintaro said.

"Kind of interesting," Itou added.

"Maybe interesting," Maya uttered. The boys looked at her. "What? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Nothing," Itou replied. "Nothing at all…"


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep Away! So They Say…

Chapter 5: Sleep Away! So They Say…

Kuroki slowed down to a walk as he heard a few screams coming from the ship deck. He turned around and sped up towards the scream. There, he saw a cloaked man dueling a frightened girl.

Turn ?

?

LP: 4000

Hand: 0

Graveyard: ?

Banished: ?

Girl

LP: 200

Hand: 0

Graveyard: ?

Banished: ?

"'R.E.M. Sleep Paralysis Sleeper', direct attack. Nightmare Paralysis." The sleeping human woke up and charged a dark ball of energy towards the defenseless girl. Kuroki was horrified as it hit her really hard. (Girl's LP: 200 - 0)

Result: ? Wins!

"Now, sleep and allow me to take what shall be mines." The mysterious man shifted his arm revealing a dark tattoo bearing a moon with arrows pointing every direction rimming it. Kuroki stood still witnessing the man forcefully pulling out a small orb of light from the girl as she fell down sleeping soundly. The man turned his attention to him soon afterwards.

"H-hey! What did you do to her?!" Kuroki asked.

"That is not of your concern," answered the cloaked male.

Kuroki checked on the girl. She was still alive and breathing but no matter what, she wouldn't awaken. "Give her what that thing was!" Kuroki demanded.

The man shrugged. "I don't have anything to give back. I am merely going to take what's rightfully mine in the end."

Kuroki clenched his teeth angrily. "Then, I'll forcefully take it back! If I duel you and win, give that thing back to her!"

"You mean this?" The man revealed the glowing orb once again. Kuroki nodded, acknowledging that it was what he had meant. "Maybe, if you beat me."

"Then I'll fight for it."

Out of the blue, Itou and the others walked in. "Huh? Are they going to duel?" Maya wondered.

"First off, who is that guy?" Vance questioned.

"However, if you lose, I'll be taking yours too." Said the man.

"What did he mean by that?" Itou stared warily. "Let's observe from behind here," Kintaro pointed behind a counter.

"Okay…" Vance replied. So, the group carefully snuck around the counter and watched silently.

"I won't lose…" Kuroki assured himself.

"DUEL!"

Kuroki vs ?

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

Turn 1

"Why don't you take the first move?" The man offered. Kuroki was suspicious but took it anyways.

"Then I'll go." Kuroki looked at his hand. He took his Spell Card 'Heart of Light' and activated it. "I pay half my LP to Special Summon 1 "Keyblade" monster from my Deck. I'll Special Summon 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer'! (Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 2000) Then, Sora's effect activates. When he is Special Summoned: I can add 1 'Keyblade' monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll take Goofy! Next I Normal Summon Donald and then activate his effect. When he is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 'Drive' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand. I'll add 'Drive Recovery'. I'll then activate 'Drive Form'. By using Sora as the catalyst and Goofy as the support, I can draw out the true power of Sora. Drive Fusion Summon! Level 7, Drive Form Sora the Keyblade Bearer! (Level 7/LIGHT/Warrior/2500/2100) Next, I activate his effect, I discard 1 card, then banish the top 2 cards of my Deck to destroy 1 other monster on the field. Then we both take damage equal to its ATK." Kuroki discarded a copy of 'Heart of Light' and then banished 'High Drive' and 'Drive Revert' and destroyed Donald. (Kuroki's LP: 2000 - 700. ?'s LP: 4000 - 2700)

"Hmph, pitiful damage. However, you are still at a disadvantage with LP." The man stated.

"So what? Since 'High Drive' was banished, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Keyblade' monster from my Graveyard. Come out, Sora, in Defense! I can then add 1 'Keyblade' monster due to his effect. I'll add 'Roxas the Keyblade of Destiny'. Then I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 700

Hand: 2

Graveyard: 5

Banished: 2

?

LP: 2700

Hand: 5

Graveyard: 0

"Draw," Kuroki shivered as the mysterious man's cold voice hit his ears. "I activate the Spell Card from my hand, 'R.E.M. Stage'. I Special Summon 1 'R.E.M. Sleeper' from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. From my Deck, come! Level 1, 'R.E.M Sleeper'! (Level 1/EARTH/Psychic/0/0) If it is Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster you control and negate its effects until the End Phase. I choose Valor Sora. Then my Sleeper gains ATK equal to your monster's ATK + 100! (Sleeper ATK: 0 - 2600) Battle! Now, attack his Valor Sora and destroy him!"

"No, it won't!" Kuroki exclaimed. "I activate the Trap Card, 'Activity Awareness'. If a monster I control is attacked or attacks, it cannot be destroyed by that battle!"

"But you still take the damage!" The mystery man cackled.

"Fine with me!" Kuroki felt a little dizzy from the psychological attack. (Kuroki's LP: 700 - 600)

"Hmph, I'll set 3 cards face-down and end my turn." The mystery man said.

Turn 3

Kuroki

LP: 600

Hand: 2

Graveyard: 6

Banished: 2

?

LP: 2700

Hand: 2

Graveyard: 1

"My turn, draw!" Kuroki looked at his hand. "I banish Donald in my Graveyard to Special Summon 'Roxas the Keyblade of Destiny' from my hand. (Level 6/LIGHT/Warrior/2500/1600) His monster effect activates!"

"Counter Trap activates! R.E.M. Night Terrors. When a monster effect is activated: I send 1 'R.E.M.' monster I control to the Graveyard to negate the activation and destroy it. So Sleeper, unleash the terror!" The man points at Roxas and laughs.

"Even if his effect is negated, he cannot be destroyed by card effects nor banished by them!"

"Heh, due to Sleeper's effect, if it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Set 1 'R.E.M.' Spell/Trap Card directly from my Deck. I'll Set 'R.E.M. Pills'."

Kuroki looked at his opponent's field. There were still three face-downs. He had to deal with them somehow but he had nothing. But he took his chances. "Battle! Roxas, direct attack! Pillars of Faith!" A bunch of lights with a weird shape at the top shone brightly and went directly for the man.

"Quick-Play Spell! 'N.R.E.M. Stage 3'! If I control no monsters, I can discard 1 'R.E.M.' Spell/Trap Card to Special Summon 1 'R.E.M. Sleeper' from my Graveyard. I discard 'R.E.M. Stage'. Now revive! And I also negate all your monsters effects for the rest of this turn, and change them to Defense Position."

"No way! He countered Kuroki's attack and made them useless all in one go!" Itou commented from the side.

"That guy has bad vibes…" Maya stated.

"No, really?" Vance stared at Maya stupefied.

"Yes." Maya retorted.

Vance facepalmed as she did not understand the snarky comment at all.

"I'll Set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Kuroki's heart was pounding.

Turn 4

Kuroki

LP: 600

Hand: 1

Graveyard: 5

Banished: 3

?

LP: 2700

Hand: 1

Graveyard: 2

"My turn." The man looked at his card and then activated it. "I activate 'Forceful Decision'! This Spell Card lets me destroy all monsters I control and then target 1 Effect Monster you control and forcefully activate its effects. I target Valor Sora!"

"Okay… let's see. I discard 1 card… the only card in my hand." That's when it hit him. He was going to lose this duel. Valor Sora would destroy a monster, then both of them would take damage. But there was still a way. Roxas. "Ha!"

"Hmph, I was expecting you to. Quick-Play Spell Card, 'N.R.E.M. Stage 2'. If you activate a monster effect, I can target 1 monster you control and Special Summon 1 'R.E.M. Sleeper' from my hand or Graveyard. Then I negate the effect and take control of your monster." Suddenly, Valor Sora was consumed by sleep and floating on the other field.

"No, Sora!"

"Hahaha! Now I activate my other face-down. R.E.M. Pills. I target 1 non-'R.E.M.' monster I control and make it Level 6. Then I can Set 1 'R.E.M.' Spell/Trap Card from my Deck. I'll Set another Night Terror. Furthermore, Sleeper effect activates! I target Roxas and negate its effects. (Sleeper ATK: 0 - 2600) Now, I tune my Level 1 Sleeper with the now Level 6 Drive Form Valor Sora. Defect others unto the world of sleep. Make all lose upon thy powers! Synchro Summon! Level 7, 'R.E.M. Sleep Paralysis Sleeper'!" (Level 7/EARTH/Psychic/0/0)

"Again, 0 ATK and 0 DEF? What is with this guy?" Maya wondered.

"Don't you see that they have devastating effects?" Itou asked Maya. "Even if they have low ATK value, they are literally keeping Kuroki's Deck in check. This guy is stopping him."

"Oh… wait then that means that Kuroki is at a disadvantage!"

"Yes…" sighed Itou.

"Furthermore, my Continuous Trap Card activates. 'R.E.M. Sleepwalkers'. If a monster you control has their effects negated, I can banish 2 'R.E.M.' Spell/Trap Cards and return it to the top of your Deck. I'll return Roxas." Roxas then started walking back in a motionless sleep vanishing back to Kuroki's deck. "I now activate from my hand, 'R.E.M. Stage' to Special Summon Sleeper from my Deck."

"Another one?!" Maya was astonished.

"He seems to be going in for the kill." Itou replied.

"Appear, Sleeper! Now negate Sora's effects and gain his ATK plus 100. (Sleeper ATK: 0 - 1900) Now, battle! Sleep Paralysis Sleeper! Attack Sora! At this moment, I can activate his effect to banish 1 'R.E.M.' Spell/Trap Card from my Graveyard and gain your monsters ATK + 100. Furthermore, once again, Sleepwalker's effect. I banish the last 2 'R.E.M.' Spell/Trap Cards to return your Sora to the top of your Deck! Replay! Direct attack, Sleepers!"

"Ahhh! I can't watch Kuroki lose!" Maya covered her eyes in fear. Itou watched closely as Kuroki was shaking.

"Come on Kuroki!" Itou yelled. Kuroki looked to his left seeing his newly found friends from behind a counter watching him duel for his life. He was happy but sad. What was he going to do? His opponent was too strong for him. "You got this, Kuroki!"

"I… I got this." Kuroki looked as the Sleepers launched themselves toward him. He was ready to make his final move.


	6. Chapter 6: Rest Until You Awaken

Chapter 6: Rest Until You Awaken

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, 'Hyper Healing'. If I were to take damage, I gain that damage instead, furthermore, I get to draw 1 card if that damage is above 1000." Kuroki drew a card and gained 1900 LP. (Kuroki's LP: 600 - 2500)

"Tch, then I shall attack you with the other Sleeper!" The man announced. (Kuroki's LP: 2500 - 600) Kuroki winced at his LP drop. "That ends my turn. Also, both my Sleepers have their ATK become normal again." (Sleeper's ATK: 1900 - 0. Sleep Paralysis Sleeper's ATK: 1900 - 0.)

Turn 5

Kuroki

LP: 600

Hand: 1

Graveyard: 5

Banished: 3

?

LP: 2700

Hand: 1

Graveyard: 0

Banished: 5

"My turn, draw!" Kuroki thought to himself very carefully. This was going to be the last turn that determined everything. There are two Set cards on the other's field. He has nothing but the two monsters he had beforehand. He had to do something correctly. He could use 'Drive Form' from the Graveyard, but then he can't go into his Battle Phase. Furthermore, the next turn means that his opponent would be able to get another Sleeper for sure. So he had one chance to make everything go right. Kuroki took the first monster he had. Roxas.

"Your fate is sealed. You have no ways out of this anymore. You are done for." The man proclaimed. But, Kuroki wasn't giving up. He had to win this for the sleeping victim. Who knows how many are at his mercy?!

"Just… just who are you?" Kuroki asked looking up.

"Hmph, a wanderer collecting dreams. Something you'll never see."

Kuroki didn't get it nor did he even know what he was talking about. It didn't matter. Kuroki was going to stop him.

"I banish Goofy from my Graveyard to Special Summon Roxas from my hand! And when he is-"

"Trap Card activate! Breakthrough Skill!"

"Oh no!" Maya yelled.

"Wha?!" Kuroki was stupefied. He couldn't believe it. No, he still had a chance. "I Normal Summon Sora! And with his effect I can Special Summon Drive Form Valor Sora from my Graveyard! Now, battle! Valor Sora, attack his regular Sleeper! Brave Blade!" (2500 vs 0)

"I activate my Trap Card, 'R.E.M. Insomnia'. I target 1 'R.E.M.' monster I control. I will target 'R.E.M. Sleeper' and have its ATK increase by Roxas's ATK because its effects are negated +100." (Sleeper's ATK: 0 - 2600) Valor Sora then crashed into it but survived. (Kuroki's LP: 600 - 500)

"Ngh, I attack with Roxas on your Sleep Paralysis Sleeper!" (2500 vs 0) Roxas then used his two Keyblades and sliced it in half. (? LP: 2700 - 200)

"If I take battle damage, I can discard this card from my hand. 'Monotonous Psycho'. (Level 1/LIGHT/Psychic/0/0) It increases my monster's ATK by the damage I take, then I target 1 monster you control and it gets to attack the monster I choose on my side. And you can't end the Battle Phase until it has attacked."

Kuroki was frightened as the 'R.E.M. Sleeper' gained so much ATK. He thought for sure he had it. "I'll choose your star card, Sora. And of course my only monster." (Sleeper's ATK: 2600 - 5100)

"I've lost…" Kuroki yelped in defeat. His Sora then jumped at the Sleeper as he couldn't help but attack anyways. Then Sora was pushed back and exploded. (Kuroki's LP: 500 - 0)

Result: ? Wins!

"This is the fate you have lost to. Sleep awaits, little one." The mysterious man cackles as he puts forth his hand that glows in a yellow light. Suddenly, Kuroki feels dizzy and nauseated.

"Tell me… who are you?" Kuroki mutters with the last of his strength. His "friends" look in horror as he collapses screaming for him to get back up.

"My name… is Gungnir."

"Wh-what did you do to him?!" Vance asked.

Gungnir looked at Vance as if he never did anything wrong. "I merely set him to sleep. His dreams will feed what I need."

"What?!" Itou was ready to punch the guy. "Give him back!"

Gungnir denied him. Then, he walked away and vanished into nothingness.

"Wait!" However, Itou and the group were already too late. Instead, they witnessed Kuroki's peaceful sleep on the Deck. They had to get him and the girl to safety.

It wasn't long until they were sitting silently, waiting for the doctor to diagnose Kuroki's condition. The empty noise was startling them. Itou stood up. Maya looked at him cautiously.

"I feel like I know what you are going to do," Maya mumbled. The rest looked at her in shock, excluding Itou who only glared harder.

Itou started walking away from the group who were waiting outside. Then, the door opened and Itou turned around. The doctor stook a deep breath and thoroughly eyed everyone present.

"I have good news and bad news," said the doctor. "The good news is, his conditions do not seem to be life threatening. The bad news is, we do not know what caused it."

Itou clenched his teeth. He couldn't stand it. Some guy just showed up and already placed his newly found rival into a deep sleep by winning a duel. He thought he would be the one to win against Kuroki, but it turned out otherwise. Kuroki lost to Gungnir. He had one choice.

"I'm going to duel Gungnir. He's going to return Kuroki, whether he wants to or not."

Maya, Vance, and Kintaro stared at him wide eyed as his statement hit their ears. They slowly stood up. "We're here to support you, so do your best." The doctor, confused at what was going on, simply asked.

"Who is this Gungnir? Are you all… okay?" He inquired. Maya shook her head.

"Oh don't worry about a thing. We'll be back later to check up on Kuroki. We just have some stuff to do right now."

"Ah, uh okay." The doctor excused himself from the group.

"Let's go." Itou commanded.


	7. Chapter 7: Itou vs Gungnir, the Reality

Chapter 7: Itou vs Gungnir, the Reality vs Dreams

Coming up to the Academy's docks, Itou wasted no time searching the ship. Students unloaded the ship single file ready to start their life on Star Dueling Academy. However, Itou had one thing to do first. Find Gungnir. Alongside him, Maya was running after him following his every step. Kintaro and Vance split up to find Gungnir quicker.

Maya stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm-I'm tired…" Itou paused in his tracks and faced Maya.

"Then you stay here and tell me if he shows up. I'll go ahead." Maya nods acknowledging what to do. So Itou ran off and came upon the place where Kuroki had his duel against Gungnir. He surveyed the surrounding area seeing nothing. He closed his eyes, imaging the smirk Gungnir had on his face when he won the duel.

"You were looking for me?" A man said. Itou turned to the voice jumping back startled. Itou nodded cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm here to duel for Kuroki," Itou said.

"Hmph, so you're saying you will put your life on the line for him? Fine, then so be it." Gungnir said nonchalantly. He walked back and readied his eerie duel disk.

Maya caught up wide-eyed seeing Gungnir. "Vance! Kintaro! Over here!" She called them over. They were at the edge of the ship carefully stepping side by side.

Itou nodded in assuring himself. "I'm going to make you pay. I'm taking him back! You're undoing what you did to him at the end of this duel!"

"And you'll lose your dreams if you lose to me."

Itou scoffed at that. "Duel!" They both yelled.

Itou vs Gungnir

Rules: New Era Playstyle

LP: 4000

Turn 1

"You take the first move, Gungnir." Itou commanded.

"Fine then." Gungnir set 1 card face-down then ended his turn. "That's all."

Turn 2

"Suspicious!" Maya called out.

"Of course it is," Vance rolled his eyes.

"My turn, draw!" Itou drew a card. "I activate the Spell Card, 'Cosmic Cyclone'! I pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell or Trap Card you control and banish it." (Itou's LP: 4000 - 3000)

"Quick-Play Spell Card, 'N.R.E.M. Stage 3'. If I control no monsters, by discarding 1 'R.E.M.' card from my hand to Special Summon 'R.E.M. Sleeper' from my hand or Graveyard in Defense Position. (LIGHT/Psychic/Tuner/0/0)" Gungnir said. "Appear!"

"Tch!" Itou snickered. "But its effects missed its timing. If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 'Reality Rupture Dayream'! If Summoned this way, I cannot Special Summon monsters from my Extra Deck this turn, except Link Monsters. Its effect now activates; if it is Special Summoned from my hand, I can add 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck to my hand, and then send 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck to my Graveyard. I add 'Reality Rupture Luciream' to my hand and send 'Reality Rupture Insignia' from my Deck to my Graveyard. I now Normal Summon Luciream. When it is Normal Summoned, I can discard 1 card to Special Summon 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck. Come, Recuream, to the rightmost column! Now, I use Recuream and Dayream as the Link Material to Link Summon, Link 2, 'Reality Rupture Dreahealream'! 'Reality Rupture' monsters this card points to can attack directly. Go! Luciream, direct attack! Lucid Reality! (Gungnir's LP: 4000 - 3400) Dreahealream, attack that monster!" Dreahealream swiped it with his hands and destroyed the Sleeper. "Quick-Play Spell Card, 'Dual Reality'! By tributing 1 Link 3 or lower Psychic Link Monster I control, I can Special Summon all of its Link Materials from my Graveyard. Come back! Dayream, Recuream. Dayream, direct attack! Daydream Strike!" (Gungnir's LP: 3400 - 3300)

"Oh yes! Keep it going!" Maya cheered.

"Agh! You'll regret it!" Gungnir shouted.

"Direct attack, Recuream! Recurring Nightmare! (Gungnir's LP: 3300 - 1800)"

"If that is all you got, then I am sorry, but it will be my-"

"My monster effect activates! Luciream lets me pick up a 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Graveyard to my hand when I deal battle damage! I'll add 'Reality Rupture Emptiream'! Its effect now activates. By discard this card and 2 other cards in my hand, I can Link Summon 1 Link Monster whose Link Rating is equal to the amount of cards I discarded using 'Reality Rupture' monsters I control. Link Summon, Link 3, my newest creation of reality, 'Reality Rupture Prophetiream'!" (DARK/Psychic/Link 3/1600)

"Pitiful, it isn't enough to defeat me!"

"That's what you think! Direct attack! Prophecy of Realities!" (Gungnir's LP: 1800 - 200)

"Hahaha… hahahahahaha!" Itou stared content as he lowered his guard. He had nothing to fear. Gungnir was done for. "You will lose this duel."

"Is that so? I end my turn."

"My turn-"

"During my End Phase, if 'Reality Rupture Insignia" was sent from my field or Deck to the Graveyard, you take 100 damage for each time I Link Summoned this turn."

"What?! That's… that's 2!"

"That'll be 200 damage to you."

"No…! Grgh! Fine, I lose this time. But next time I'll pay you back!" (Gungnir's LP: 200 - 0) Gungnir threw a small blue orb at Itou and he caught it with ease. It shined brightly blinding the group of friends. As soon as their vision cleared, Gungnir had escaped.

"This… I hope it fixes Kuroki's condition," Itou muttered.

Result: Itou wins!

Walking along the corridors of the ship, they enter the room where Kuroki is sleeping. Itou took out the tiny blue orb and thrust it outwards towards Kuroki.

"Let's hope it works," Maya mumbled anxiously.

"It will," Itou reaffirmed Maya.

"What if it doesn't?" Kintaro said. "I mean, that guy had something up his sleeves. He must've rigged that orb." The said orb shoned with luminescent light as the orb shattered and fell upon Kuroki like dust. While it seemed like nothing happened, Kintaro sighed. "I told you it wouldn't work."

"Ugh, maybe it won't," Itou looked over Kuroki's sleeping face. "I swear, if he doesn't wake up, I will throw Maya at him."

Maya's ears perked up. "W-wait! Why me?!"

Itou glared back. "Why not?" Then a small moan escaped Kuroki's mouth as his eyelids struggled to open.

"He's awake!" Vance proudly clapped his hands. As Itou helped Kuroki sit up in bed, Maya screamed in delight. She was excited that Kuroki was up and about now.

"Let's celebrate by dueling!" Maya exclaimed. Kuroki groaned looking up at Maya groggily, hoping he didn't hear what she had just said.

"What? Duel…? No… let me sleep," Kuroki grumbled as he shifted the blankets to cover his entire body.

Maya pouted. She wanted to duel and get her revenge against Kuroki already. Itou laughed. He thought to himself why he cared a lot for Kuroki. It felt nostalgic to him. Just like the times be remembered from before. Itou snapped out of it as Kuroki waved a hand in front of him.

"We're gonna be late if we don't go," Kuroki stated. Maya pushed Kuroki out of the way mumbling something along the lines of Kuroki being tired and wanting to go onto the island yet not actually dueling her. Itou gently lifted his head and softly curled his lips into a smile.


	8. Chapter 8: The Duel of Hope

Chapter 8: The Duel of Hope

Itou could remember the things from his past. He didn't know whether he himself could truly get over it. It was the one fateful day from years ago that he ran down the hill from the school he attended, ashamed he lost to the bullies he had proposed to beat in a duel to stop them from continuing their pranks on him. He cried and whimpered escaping the laughs that terrorized himself. He could still hear the faint mocks of the older boys inside his innocent mind, drowning him in sorrow.

Itou kept running away in the rain, without his favorite jacket he wore that his mother bought him for Christmas. It was a cold raining winter afternoon, dark and gloomy. The roars of the cars passing him gave him chills as it reminded him of the pain he had felt, losing as he was trying to stand up for himself. Suddenly, he bumped into another boy, who was waiting in the dark pouring storm.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Itou looked up to the voice as it shattered his inner thoughts. It was the boy, gently smiling upon him. "Are you hurt?" The boy asked once more.

Itou shook his head, denying that he himself was hurt by any cause. The him inside didn't want anyone to know. He wanted to face it alone and be the big boy his mom expected him to be. Then he heard them coming. Itou once again, shook his head and began to run. However, the boy stopped him.

"Wait! What's wrong?" He inquired. He looked at the mocking boys lounging about towards them and readied his duel disk. To Itou, it seemed the boy knew what was up. So he gave in.

"T-they're bullying me…" Itou weakly spoke.

"Then, I won't let them!"

"Oh look, it's the chicken and it seems he's hiding behind someone!" The group of troublesome boys cackled aloud. But the boy didn't falter.

"Stop picking on people!" The boy yelled.

"Haha! Maybe I won't if you beat me in a duel! But not like you can! I'm the Youth Championship of May City, Pit Boyn! Just run home, you punk and I won't hurt you."

The boy didn't care. "Well, I'm Ho-" Everything fell silent then as Itou covered his ears. He didn't want the boy to lose and get bullied like he did. But then he thought, who was this person?

"Ready yourself, you twerp. You're gonna lose and cry to your mommy!" The bully said.

"We'll see," The boy grinned. "Don"t worry, I'll do something about them." He looked at Itou earnestly. Itou had never seen such sincerity in his life then. But then he heard the fateful words.

"Duel!"

The Boy vs Pit

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

"I'll go first!" Pit drew his first card. "Just watch! You're gonna lose! I Normal Summon 'Eternal Surfer'. (WATER/Aqua/Level 4/1200/1600) I also Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

Pit

LP: 4000

Hand: 2

Field: 3

GY: 0

Turn 2

The boy drew his card. "I activate the Spell Card, 'Reinforcement of the Army'! With it, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my Deck to my hand! I'll add 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer'!" (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/1800/1500) I then Normal Summon it! His effect activates, when he is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 "Keyblade" monster from my hand or GY. From my hand, out comes Goofy! (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/1500/1900)

"Huh?! What kind of deck is that?!" Pit cackled aloud. "They look stupid."

"They may look stupid to you, but they are cool to me!" The boy then took a card from his hand and sent it to the GY. "Goofy's effect, by discarding a LIGHT monster, I can add 1 LIGHT monster with 1800 ATK or less from my Deck to my hand. I'll take Donald!" Pit started to look annoyed with the weird boy he was dueling against. "Battle! Goofy, attack 'Eternal Surfer'. Goofy Bash!" With the boy's command, Goofy used his shield and whacked the Eternal Surfer into the air, resulting in an explosion. (Pit's LP: 4000 - 3700)

"'Eternal Surfer's' effect! If he is destroyed by battle or card effects while he is in my possession, I can Special Summon 1 monster with 1500 ATK or less that has a different monster Type than it from my Deck! Come on, 'Eternal Fairies'!" (EARTH/Plant/Level 1/400/300) Pit leered at the determined boy. Itou knew what Pit was going to do.

"Watch out! He's going to Ritual Summon!" Itou called out to the boy. In response, the boy turned around smiling, unshaken. There wasn't a hint of fear.

"Shut up loser! He can't beat me anyways! If my Fairies are Special Summoned, they get to bring out another one of my monsters with 1500 ATK or less from my Deck. Eternal Wish! 'Eternal Shadow Slayer'. (DARK/Fiend/Level 6/900/2000) Now, if he is Special Summoned, I can Ritual Summon 1 'Eternal' Ritual Monster from my hand by Tributing monsters in my hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed 10. I Tribute itself, 'Eternal Fairies', and from my hand 'Eternal Phoenix' (FIRE/Winged Beast/Level 3/1400/300/Tuner). Ritual Summon! He, who is eternal has come! You, who will be beaten, will be gone! Level 7, 'Eternal Hollow Steed'. (DARK/Zombie/Level 7/2400/1900)"

"Ah! That thing…!" Itou screamed aloud. The boy stood his ground unfaltered, facing the large knight riding a dark horse spewing darkness from its mouth and eyes.

"I Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" The boy said.

Turn 3

The Boy

LP: 4000

Hand: 2

Field: 4

GY: 2

Pit

LP: 3700

Hand: 0

Field: 3

GY: 4

Pit drew his card from his Deck. "I activate my Spell Card from my hand, 'Eternal Banishment'. I banish 1 'Eternal' monster from my GY and then target 1 monster you control and 1 Spell/Trap Card you control, and destroy them. I'll target your Sora and that face-down on my right."

The boy looked at the targeted Trap Card. "...My 'Keyblade Chronicles'." Sora and the face-down vanished into darkness as Pit banished his 'Eternal Shadow Slayer'.

"Now, battle! Hollow Steed, Rush Lance!" The knight used his lance and pierced it through Goofy, destroying him. (The Boy's LP: 4000 - 3100) The Boy winced as he felt a slight pain in his stomach. "When my Steed destroys a monster by battle, I can Special Summon 1 'Eternal' monster from my GY! I Special Summon 'Eternal Fairies'! Since it was Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 'Eternal Surfer' from my Deck!"

"What?! No!" The Boy felt the danger coming. Itou tugged at his arm.

"Just stop the duel… you don't need to do this for me," Itou cried. But the boy wouldn't accept it.

"I won't! I'll beat him, I promise!" His smile shined through Itou.

"J-just who are you?" Itou asked.

"Haha, my name is Kuroki," he answered.

"Gr, are you forgetting you're in a duel?!" Pit growled. "Agh, whatever! I'm finishing you off soon enough! If 'Eternal Surfer' is Special Summoned, I can conduct a Fusion Summon using monsters I control or in my hand, including this card! Using 'Eternal Surfer' and 'Eternal Hollow Steed', I Fuse them together to make, 'Eternal Psy-Sky Knight'! (WIND/Psychic/Level 8/2800/1700) Furthermore, if Hollow Steed is sent from my field to the GY, I can destroy 1 monster I control to Special Summon it. I destroy Fairies! Revive! Now with Fairies effect, if it is destroyed by battle or card effects, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck with a different Type who has 1500 ATK or less."

"This is it, Kuroki. You've lost…," Itou mumbled falling to his knees.

"Not yet, I am not. I still have LP."

"Hmph, tough guy you think you are, you puny twerp. Watch when I make you beg for forgiveness!" Pit laughed mockingly. "I bring out 'Eternal Phoenix' from my Deck! Now, attack 'Eternal Psy-Sky Knight'! Psychic Blessing!"

"I activate my Trap Card from my GY! 'Keyblade Chronicles'! When an attack is declared, I can banish this card and make all battle damage I take from that 1 battle halved! Furthermore, after damage calculations, I Special Summon 1 'Keyblade' monster from my GY." The slashes sliced through Kuroki leaving him slightly tattered. (Kuroki's LP: 3100 - 1700) "Come, Sora!"

"Sky Knight's effect! Once per turn, when a monster is Special Summoned, I can pay 1000 LP to target that monster and banish it! (Pit: 3700 - 2700)"

"As if! I activate the Counter Trap Card, 'Reflega'. If a card effect is activated that targets a 'Keyblade' monster I control, I can pay 1000 LP to negate its activation and banish it!" Sky Knight was hit by the Reflega that shielded Sora and dissolved. (Kuroki's LP: 1700 - 700) "Now that Sora is Special Summoned, I can add 1 'Keyblade' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add 'Mickey the Keyblade King'."

"Tch, Hollow Steed, attack that Sora!" Sora was then flipped into the air with the knight's lance and destroyed. (Kuroki's LP: 700 - 100) "Now finish the job, Phoenix!"

"Uh huh… when a LIGHT monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon Mickey from my hand! (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 7/2550/2100) And if I do, I can target 1 monster in either player's GY, and revive it to my field. I'll take Sora!" Kuroki laughed with a great hope in his eyes.

"No! Fine, I'll end my turn."

Turn 4

Kuroki

LP: 100

Hand: 2

Field: 1

GY: 2

Banished: 1

Pit

LP: 2700

Hand: 0

Field: 4

GY: 4

Banished: 1

"Draw!" Kuroki looked at his hand and smiled. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, 'Light-Filled Darkness'. I banish 1 LIGHT or DARK monster from my hand and then target 1 face-up LIGHT or DARK monster I control. Its ATK is doubled, but during the End Phase, it is banished. I banish Donald and use it on Mickey! (ATK: 2550 - 5100)"

"N-no! I activate the Trap Card, 'Eternal Shield'. I destroy 1 'Eternal' monster I control so that this turn I cannot take damage!"

"Oh? I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, 'Locked Keyblade'. By banishing 1 face-up Keyblade monster I control," Sora then dissipated. "I can negate the effects of other cards on the field of 1 card type for the rest of this turn, choosing Monster, Spell, or Trap. I choose Traps."

"W-wait!" Pit struggled to hold himself still as he saw himself about to lose. "Phoenix effect… I Special Summon 'Eternal Messiah' in Defense Position…" (LIGHT/Fairy/Level 7/1500/2400)

"You're just delaying the inevitable. I said I was going to win. So I am going to win! And you'll stop bullying him and anyone else from today onwards!" Kuroki roared ferociously.

"Battle! Mickey, attack 'Eternal Hollow Steed'! Pearl of Light!"

(5100 - 2400 = 2700. Pit's LP: 2700 - 0)

Mickey shot out bursts of light around and covered the surroundings in white. As soon as it was over, Pit was already on his knees. Kuroki walked over to Pit.

Result: Kuroki wins!

"Now, will you stop bullying him?" Kuroki asked with a soft voice, soothing Pit's heart. Pit nodded lowly, sniffling that he lost as the Youth Champion of May City. "Good! Be friends from now on, okay?"

Pit nodded and walked over to the dazed Itou, surprised that Kuroki pulled a win. "Tch, l-let's be friends…"

Itou looked behind Pit seeing Kuroki waving goodbye as he walked off. However, Itou's world was brightened by just one duel. Kuroki ran towards the distant light as Itou snapped out of his dream.

Looking around, Itou felt slightly dazed. He was casually walking about the campus of the island Star Dueling Academy with Kuroki and others around him. He snickered at the thoughts he had. He had just reunited with the one person who had given him hope. And surely, he was going to keep it that way.


	9. Chapter 9: Undying Love

Chapter 9: Undying Love - The Figurative Heart of the Cards

Kuroki sat at the stadium inside the academy, waiting for everyone else to finally gather together for the latest announcements. That's when he saw Portman entering the stage.

"I'll thank you all for gladly taking parts in duels the two days that you were on the cruise trip here. And to congratulate you all, I shall choose the one who has piqued my interest, and host a mock duel! It'll be between, our 2nd year, Kishiki Okimura, and our newest 1st years, Kuroki Kudou! They shall handle the duel that will inspire you all! Please report back here tomorrow at 4 pm sharp. After classes begin and end of course."

Kuroki felt eyes leering and glaring at him. He could sense the tension between him and his peers who were most obviously jealous for some odd reason. Who was the guy he was supposed to duel tomorrow? He didn't know anyone by that name at all. In fact, he didn't know anyone's name but the few he met and hung out with on the trip. His feet took him up and led him towards the counseling center, where the students were to pick up their schedule and get their IDs, alongside their dorm room number.

"Name?" The secretary asked.

"Kuroki Kudou." He answered, looking around for anyone he may recognize.

"Here you go. There is your ID, dorm room key, and a telepad, given out by the Star School Administrative Committee. Your dorm room number is located on the back of the key, and if you have any questions, call the number on the bottom of the telepad and our staff will answer. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Hm, not at the moment. Thank you ma'am." Kuroki slightly bowed thanking her.

"You're welcome. Now have a great day. Next!"

Kuroki blindly walked around campus thinking of any ways of improving his deck. But then again, he needed a place to go before spreading out his cards. He looked around and opened up his telepad. Turning over his key, he was located in dorm F16. On his telepad, that had meant he was by the cliffside of the island, looking down at the beach. It was past a fork and a small branch of forestry. So Kuroki turned the direction of the dorm, following the now dirt path, directly away from the academy building.

Without thinking, he turned to his left as if on instinct. Looking through bushes and trees, there wasn't anything remotely worth mentioning. But Kuroki felt as if eyes were lurking on him. Slightly disgusted at the feeling, he paced himself faster down the dirt road. Soon enough, he reached the dorm. It was slightly run down, but it had 6 stories. Every floor had 4 rooms, meaning his must've been on the 4th floor.

Kuroki approached the normal looking door, feel much at ease since his walk from the academy. He hadn't seen much of Itou, Maya, Kintaro, and Vance today. But he was sure they would be watching his duel tomorrow.

'Just why did it have to be me? Is it because I beat Professor Portman himself?' Kuroki thought to himself. He scrounged his pocket for his dorm keys and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, the door swung back at him hitting him in the face head-on. The injured Kuroki stumbled backwards wondering what made the door swing back at himself. Then he realized that there was a body on the ground.

Kuroki screeched aloud, afraid that he had found a murdered body. But the body winced and moved over allowing the door to be opened fully. It was a guy, taller than Kuroki, with blue eyes and brown hair, flattened down, yet flowing everywhere like bed hair. He seemed to have been sleeping.

"Ahhhhh… are you the new student?" Kuroki was, first of all, surprised. He looked down at the guy, whom was oddly only in boxers.

'Who was this weirdo?' Kuroki grumbled to himself some words.

"Ah, let me introduce myself. My name is Ryuta O'Hara. I'm a second year here! Yay! I get a cute first year as a roommate!" Said Ryuta leapt up in the air, as tired as he was, excitedly as he spread his arms wide to hug the slightly frightened Kuroki. It wasn't comfortable to him.

Kuroki pushed himself away patting himself down and letting himself in. He tossed his bags on the seemingly comfy couch and turned to his new roommate. "Ahem, my name is-"

"Kuroki Kudou!" Ryuta happily yelled while flailing his arms around said boy.

Kuroki sighed and then thought about it. "Why do you know my name?! Heck, everyone seems to know my name before I know them!"

"Awwww. Little first year is mad. Haha. Well, I can answer for you, at least on my part."

"Please do."

"Well, I heard I was getting a first year as a roommate just last week. And since I haven't had a roommate since the beginning of my first year, I researched as much as I could by going through your files in the school database, your health records, and I even know your likes and dislikes. Like how you hate mushrooms."

"You're a creepy senpai!" Kuroki cried. "And that is in violation of my privacy!"

"Aw, don't be like that. I promise I'll give you your personal space."

"Good! And we better keep it that way."

Kuroki took out a small tin, containing his extra cards for his Keyblade Deck. His one and only Deck he has used. He searched around his cards looking through the Fusions, Synchros, Xyz, Pendulums, and even Links, which he somewhat despised before the New Era Playstyle rulings had been released.

"Oh, are you preparing for your duel tomorrow?" Ryuta asked. Kuroki hummed and nodded in response. "Ah, about that duel. You're probably going to have trouble against your opponent."

"Why do you say that?" Kuroki asked.

"Because the guy you are dueling uses a Romanticdere Deck." Kuroki eyed Ryuta.

"Come again?"

"You'll find out."

"As Yugi Muto once put it, you must have the heart of the cards. And with that, you can bring about miracles!" Ryuta's eyes sparkled in glittering happiness.

"Oh please. What matters now is consistency and power. Not miracles. We can't rely on the luck of the draw." Kuroki muttered.

"Haha, so you say. But I think you'll come to understand it, my underclassman." Ryuta rubbed Kuroki's hair around, making it ruffled.

"Hm, sure…"

A few seconds passed with awkward silence, while Kuroki stared at his cards and Ryuta happily watching Kuroki do his thing. Then Kuroki faced Ryuta. "Can you not? Like not look at me while I am focusing?"

"Ehhhhh? But I'm bored."

"If you're bored, go do something." Kuroki bit back his tongue before impulsively insulting his roommate.

Ryuta pouted and looked down laying on his still exposed stomach. He sighed, not knowing what to do at the moment. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind.

"Oh, Kuroki…" Ryuta whispered in his ears. In response, Kuroki pushed Ryuta away, swatting him like a fly.

"What is it?" Kuroki grumbled.

"Let's duel, for your practice, and as a congratulatory duel for getting in!" Ryuta couldn't help but smile, and so for Kuroki. A duel may help him set his deck for tomorrow, so he couldn't help but do the same as Ryuta.

"Fine… we can duel. On one condition." Kuroki grinned. Ryuta blinked. "You have to cook me something. I'll be hungry afterwards!" Ryuta chuckled.

"Sure!" Ryuta grabbed his deck and his duel disk, and proceeded to drag Kuroki outside with him as he already had his duel disk and deck on hand. Standing on a small field of grass, just behind the dorm facing the ocean, both boys inserted their Decks into the Deck slots. "You ready, underclassman?"

"Hmph, yeah." Kuroki cracked his knuckles preparing himself.

"Alright then, let's…"

"Duel!"

Kuroki vs Ryuta

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

"Since you're the underclassman, as the senpai here, you go first."

"Fine by me," Kuroki said. He looked at his starting hand. He had Sora already and 'Drive Form'. All he needed was Donald or Goofy in his hand. He took his 'High Drive' and activated it. "From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, 'High Drive'. I send 1 'Drive' card from my hand or field to the GY and then draw 2 cards. I'll send 'Drive Recovery' from my hand to the GY and then draw." He looked at his hand again. He drew Donald and 'Drive Revert'. "Okay… I'll activate the Spell Card 'Drive Form' from my hand to Drive Summon my Drive Form monsters from my Extra Deck using monsters I control and in my hand as materials."

"Oh? This is quite new for me. I've never seen such cards. Haha!" Ryuta laughed softly.

"Well, here's your first time. I will Fusion Summon. Using Sora as the catalyst with Donald as the power, Sora can reach a new form to fight. Blessed with the wisdom of light, may you bring down your judgement, Drive Fusion Summon! Level 6, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom'! (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 6/2100/1400) I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 4000

Hand: 0

Field: 3

GY: 4

"Hmmmm, now it's my turn. Draw!" Ryuta eyed his hands and pouted, making kissy faces to Kuroki. "You better be going easy on senpai! He's not in his best form right now."

Kuroki cocked his head. "I need to go all out or else, I am going to lose my duel against Kishiki Okimura tomorrow. So you need to do your best too."

"Awwww, but I don't wanna hurt my kouhai."

"What… was with the switch between… underclassman and kouhai?" But Kuroki could feel an immense atmosphere forming around Ryuta.

"I activate the Field Spell 'Crownstar Darkauditorium'. When it is activated, I can send 1 'Crownstar' monster from my hand to the GY, then send 1 'Crownstar' monster from my Deck to the GY. I'll send 'Crownstar Brocadrai' (DARK/Aqua/Level 3/1400/1500) from my hand and 'Crownstar Flannel' (DARK/Aqua/Level 4/1500/300) from my Deck to the GY."

"Crownstars huh? So it's going to be a lot of GY and shuffling, and then there's the burn. Though, now is not the time to activate Sora's effect." Kuroki mumbled to himself.

"If 'Flannel' is sent from my hand or Deck to the GY: I can Special Summon it. I now Normal Summon 'Crownstar Damaskian'. (DARK/Aqua/Level 4/1700/600) When he is Normal Summoned, I can discard 1 card to send 1 'Crownstar' monster from my Deck to the GY and add 1 'Crownstar' card from my Deck to my hand. I'll send Brocadrai and add 'Crownstar Encore'. I'll also chain Brocadrai's effect in my GY to it, and shuffle Flannel into my Deck to Special Summon it. Darkauditorium can send Brocadrai to your GY. Since a card was sent to your GY, Brocadrai inflicts 100 damage to you, and since Darkauditorium had it sent to your GY, it also inflicts 100 damage to you. (Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 3800) Also, because Brocadrai activated his effect, Damaskian inflicts 100 damage to you too! (Kuroki's LP: 3800 - 3700) Since Flannel was shuffled into my Deck, I can send 1 'Crownstar' monster from my Deck to the GY, except itself."

"Oh come on!"

"I send 'Crownstar Denima' (DARK/Aqua/Level 2/700/1700) to the GY. Darkauditorium! (Kuroki's LP: 3700 - 3600) Brocadrai! (Kuroki's LP: 3600 - 3500) Damaskian! (Kuroki's LP: 3500 - 3400)"

"Agh, this burn damage is annoying! Grah! I should have negated Darkauditorium!"

"Now I activate 'Crownstar Encore'!"

"I'll negate it with Sora's effect. When a Spell/Trap is activated: I can negate the activation and destroy it."

"Ah! Aw… but Damaskian's effect. Since a monster effect was activated, you take 100 more damage!" Ryuta winked at Kuroki.

"Ngh!" (Kuroki's LP: 3400 - 3300)

"I'll end my turn!"

Turn 3

Kuroki

LP: 3300

Hand: 0

Field: 3

GY: 6

Ryuta

LP: 4000

Hand: 1

Field: 3

GY: 2

"I'll draw!" Kuroki looked at his one card in hand. 'If I want to win, what can I do? The Brocadrai and Denima in my GY are there for some reason. But why? He must have something up his sleeve. Now calm down, me… it's just a practice duel.'


	10. Chapter 10: Ryuta's Set!

Chapter 10: Damaskian, Darkauditorium and Brocadrai: Ryuta's Set!

Turn 3

"Alright, I'll activate from my hand, the Spell Card, my second 'High Drive'! I send 1 'Drive' card from my hand or field to the GY, and draw 2 cards. I'll send 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom'!" Kuroki drew 2 more cards.

"Wow, a second 'High Drive'?" Ryuta chuckled.

"Yeah, and with this Sora's effect, if he is sent from the field to the GY. I can draw 1 card."

"Since a monster effect was activated, you take 100 damage from Damaskian. And since cards were sent to your GY, you take 100 damage for each from Brocadrai!" Kuroki winced as blasts of water sprayed onto him, drenching him. (Kuroki's LP: 3300 - 3000)

"Now, I activate the Field Spell Card 'Mark of Mastery'. While I control a 'Keyblade' monster, all effect damage dealt becomes halved. Now, once per turn, I can banish 1 Spell Card from my GY to add 1 Level 4 or lower 'Keyblade' monster from my Deck to my hand. I banish 'High Drive' to add Goofy. And with 'High Drive', because it was banished, I can Special Summon 1 'Sora - The Keyblade Bearer' from my GY. Since Sora was Special Summoned, I get to add 1 'Keyblade' monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll add Roxas!"

"Hehe, since a monster effect was activated, you take 100 damage."

"However, with 'Mark of Mastery', the damage is halved." The mysterious tower shined with magic as it pushed some of the water away. (Kuroki's LP: 3000 - 2950)

"Now, I activate the Spell Card 'Drive Form'! I will now Fusion Summon! With Sora as the catalyst and Goofy as the power, Sora can reach a new level of strength! Drive Fusion Summon. Level 7, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Valor'! (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 7/2500/1900)"

"You take 100 damage for each card sent to the GY!"

"Ngh, the damage is halved!" (Kuroki's LP: 2950 - 2850)

"Next, I activate Sora's effect. By discarding 1 card and banishing the top 2 cards of my Deck, I can destroy 1 other monster on the field and we both take damage equal to its ATK. But this Sora cannot attack this turn. But with my Field Spell, the damage is halved. I'll destroy Brocadrai! We both take 700 damage."

(Kuroki's LP: 2850 - 2150. Ryuta's LP: 4000 - 3300) "Since you activated a monster's effect, you take 50 damage." (Kuroki's LP: 2150 - 2100)

"I'll now activate my Set Trap Card. 'The Shallow Ritual'. Each player chooses 1 Spell/Trap Card in their GY and adds it to their hand. I'll choose 'Drive Form'."

"I'll take 'Crownstar Encore'."

"Now, I activate my other Set Quick-Play Spell, 'Light of the Keyblade'. By banishing 1 'Drive' card from my hand and 1 Spell/Trap I control, I can banish 2 cards you control, and you take 1000 damage. Say goodbye Damaskian, Darkauditorium."

Ryuta pouted. "You're not going easy on senpai here…" He acted as if he was going to cry but it didn't matter to Kuroki. He was going to win the duel to prove that he was strong enough to beat Kishiki. "Ah, Mark of Mastery halves all effect damage." Ryuta cheekily smiled. (Ryuta's LP: 3300 - 2800)

"Hmoh, I banish Donald from my GY to Special Summon 'Roxas - The Keyblade of Destiny' from my hand. Now, I direct attack with Roxas! Dual Arcanum!" Roxas charged both his Keyblades and rushed at Ryuta, swiftly hitting Ryuta many times relentlessly before falling back. (Ryuta's LP: 2800 - 300)

"Agh, I told you to take it easy on me…" Kuroki looked away, not caring. "My turn ends here. It's your turn."

Turn 4

Kuroki

LP: 2100

Hand: 0

Field: 1

GY: 10

Banished: 3

Ryuta

LP: 300

Hand: 2

Field: 0

GY: 5

Ryuta drew his card as calm as ever, with the hint of brightness shining off his cool smile. "Draw! I activate the Spell Card, 'Crownstar Rehearsal'. By revealing any number of other 'Crownstar' cards in my hand, I shuffle them into my Deck and draw cards equal to the amount shuffled into the Deck plus 1 more. I reveal, 'Crownstar Tartan' (DARK/Aqua/Level 1/500/200) and 'Crownstar Encore'. Now I shuffle, and draw." Kuroki was surprised. He knew what was up. Tartan would activate his effect to Special Summon a 'Crownstar' monster from his Deck since it was shuffled into the Deck, and then that Summoned monster would gain 1000 ATK. Ryuta drew 3 cards. "Tartan's effect activates. If he is shuffled into the Deck, I get to Special Summon 1 'Crownstar' monster except itself and it gains 1000 ATK. I Special Summon my third 'Crownstar Brocadrai' (DARK/Aqua/Level 3/1400/1500). Now it gains 1000 ATK. (1400 - 2400) I then activate another 'Crownstar Rehearsal' that I just drew. I shuffle Flannel and 'Crownstar Partnership' in my hand to my Deck, and draw 3 cards. 'Crownstar Partnership's' effect activates. If it is shuffled into my Deck, I get to draw 1 card." Ryuta smiled nonchalantly while drawing his next card. He looked at it and chuckled. "Oh boy, it looks like I might win this one!"

"Tch, what did you get?" Kuroki asked.

"Don't worry about it," replied Ryuta. "I now Normal Summon 'Crownstar Damaskian' and activate his effect. I ditch 1 card in order to send 1 'Crownstar' monster from my Deck to the GY, and add 1 'Crownstar' card from my Deck to my hand. I'll send Flannel and add 'Crownstar Darkauditorium'. I now activate Flannel's effect to Special Summon itself since it was sent to the GY from my hand or Deck. Are you ready? I activate the Field Spell, Darkauditorium!"

Kuroki's head popped a vain. He was already hating this duel as much as he loved to duel. "Come on…"

"Haha, time for a Link Summon. I use Damaskian, Flannel, and Brocadrai as Link Markers. Come, through the waters of the world. From the aura of songs, bring forth the vast beauty. Link Summon. Link 3, 'Crownstar Corduroy'. Also, I send the 3 monsters used to Link Summon to your GY and inflict 100 damage for each."

"As if… it'll be halved!" Kuroki puffed and choked on his breath as he was splashed by more water. (Kuroki's LP: 2100 - 1950) "I banish 'Crownstar Debut' from my GY."

"Wait, what? When did you? No, it was when you used Damaskian!" Kuroki gasped. Ryuta grinned.

"Yes! Now we both send 3 cards from the top of each our Deck to the GY." Ryuta pulled said 3 cards and so did Kuroki. He looked at them and frowned.

"I could have used those."

"Yeah? Well, since a 'Crownstar' monster was sent to the GY by this effect, I can Special Summon it. Come, 'Crownstar Damaskian'! To below Corduroy." Suddenly, Corduroy grew a bit bigger. (Corduroy's ATK: 2000 - 2400) I also send the other 'Crownstar' monster to your GY, and you take 100 damage for each."

"It's halved!" Kuroki said.

"I know that!" Ryuta made a sad face and went back to a happy face. (Kuroki's LP: 1950 - 1900) "Battle! Corduroy, attack Sora! Rising Splash!" Corduroy rose up his arms and backflipped onto Sora and kicked him out of the way. "At this moment, I activate 'Crownstar Tartan's' effect in my hand. I discard it to let my Corduroy gain 1000 ATK." Ryuta eyed Kuroki at his reaction. Kuroki felt slightly uneased.

"My Sora would lose then!" (Corduroy's ATK: 2400 - 3400)

"Yes, my kouhai! Yours would lose. And also, since a monster effect was activated. You take 100 damage."

"It is halved! For the last time, it's halved due to 'Mark of Mastery'!" (Kuroki's LP: 1900 - 1850)

"Hahaha, oh underclassmen. Darkauditorium!" Tartan then appeared and went inside Kuroki's GY. "You take another 50 then."

(Kuroki's LP: 1850 - 1800) "So battle continues then…" Kuroki grumbled.

Ryuta nodded. Corduroy spun in the air and kicked Sora to the side winning that battle. (Kuroki's LP: 1800 - 900) "Now the effect of my sent 'Hidden Second'. The Trap Card sent by Debut. If my monster dealt battle damage this turn, it gets to make a second attack once in a row."

"Wait, what?!" Sora was still there standing. "...Sora's effect makes him invulnerable to battle."

"Haha, and you have Roxas too. But it's the end!" Kuroki clenched his teeth. He was going to lose again. But he smiled.

"Well, I guess I lost but I learned something." Kuroki laughed as the incoming Corduroy attacked Sora once again.

"Yeah, is that so kouhai? That's good then."

"If I had that, I would make a comeback, but I don't have it in my GY." Kuroki stretched as Sora lost the fight against Corduroy once again. He stared at Ryuta. Ryuta began walking towards Kuroki slowly.

(3400 - 2500 = 900. Kuroki's LP: 900 - 0)

Result: Ryuta wins!

Kuroki scratched his head looking at Ryuta. "Heart of the cards huh? You really think that is what matters sometimes?" Kuroki asked. Ryuta nodded, confirming Kuroki. "Heh, if that is so, then you were pretty lucky with that last turn."

"So I was! I'm telling you, it's real. Even Yugi Muto has lived to prove it!" Ryuta laughed as he pulled Kuroki up. He stared into Kuroki's eyes as even Kuroki stared back. "Let's get cooking, shall we?"

"I am too?"

"Yes! Yes you are! You are helping me cook for us both."

"Eh?! But I lost…" Kuroki mumbled.

"So? I have to cook you your welcome meal!" Ryuta hugged Kuroki tightly.

Kuroki's ears perked up and he laughed. "You're so weird."


	11. Chapter 11: Yielding Romance

Chapter 11: Yielding Romance

Kuroki woke up in a dazed stance as he peered around his room. While wiping his eyes with one arm, his other searched for his phone and telepad. Feeling nothing on his nightstand next to his bed, he squinted over at said nightstand slightly annoyed that he may have lost his tech items. Kuroki jumped out of bed in a hurry and searched his room for his missing stuff. Yet, everywhere he looked, nothing was found. Kuroki slumped down, and dragged his feet across the carpet floor to his bedroom door, whining about something among the likes of his sleep and time. Then he realized. Today was tomorrow from yesterday, which meant he had a duel against the popular second year, Kishiki Okimura. He turned around to his desk and blinked. His deck was missing.

'Where are all my things?!' Kuroki thought to himself angrily. He slammed his bedroom door open in pursuit of whomever had taken his stuff. He entered the small living room looking to the right. Kuroki blinked. And once again, he blinked. And yet, once again, he blinked. He could not believe his eyes. Maya was in his assigned dorm room, dueling Ryuta on the table in a small scale board with Ryuta using Kuroki's deck. The boy could not be more furious than he already was. Slamming on the table, he poked Ryuta out of the way and grabbed his cards forcefully from the table and Ryuta's hand.

"Don't go through my shit!" Kuroki gritted his teeth, seething in fury. He spun around and ran into his bedroom. Holding his cards preciously, he mumbled to himself. Ryuta knocked on the door quietly, as Maya took her stuff and slowly walked out the front door.

"You okay in there, kouhai?" Ryuta whispered, knowing full well that Kuroki was just on the other side of the door.

Kuroki smacked the door in response, not caring what impression he gave. "You took my deck without my permission! Now where are my other stuff?!" Screamed Kuroki. Ryuta jumped back at the disheartened noise.

"Is that deck something personal to you?"

Kuroki scrunched his nose and looked in a different direction, needing to focus on another thing. "Just give me my phone and telepad…"

After some shuffling from Ryuta, he slipped the phone and telepad under the door. Kuroki grabbed them and turned the phone on inspecting the time listed. It was 9:23 AM. Then Ryuta spoke up. "I didn't take your phone. You just forgot it on the table last night after we ate dinner together."

Kuroki faced the door. He was slightly confused. So he had knocked out yesterday after they ate. Kuroki thought about it for a moment. 'Was I that tired?'

"You seemed really fatigued yesterday night," Ryuta said.

"S-so I did, huh," Kuroki unlocked the door and brought it opened, looking straight up at Ryuta. "M-my duel i-is in an hour. Come see me…" Kuroki walked past Ryuta with his deck and duel disk in hand.

"You're gonna walk out in that though? You're kind of bold." Not knowing what Ryuta meant, Kuroki looked down on himself, as he was still in boxers and a white tee. He cleared his throat and scuffled back into his room, closing it behind him to get dressed. "Hahaha, I'll meet you over there then. See ya!"

"Yeah, see you there." Kuroki opened drawers and took out navy blue socks and his school attire alongside a white jacket. "This'll do." He muttered to himself.

Running out of the dorm, he armed himself with his duel disk heading towards the academy building. Not seeing a sight of Ryuta and Maya from earlier, he thought they must've been at the stadium already. So Kuroki scurried on over. As he opened the entrance door into the building, he came upon a majestic looking boy dancing around the center of the main hall alone. Kuroki rubbed his eyes, checking if he was dreaming. And suddenly, the mysterious dancing male went down on his knees while magically springing flowers from his hand. The boy graciously proposed to Kuroki.

Kuroki, shocked at the suggestion, froze unable to speak. "Would you care to marry me?"

"W-what?!" Kuroki cried.

"Oh wait, you're a guy," The boy said. "My mistake. I'll be on my way now."

Kuroki hesitantly stared at the boy walking away into a hall on the right. Shaking his head in confusion, he continued his way into the building by going to the hall on his left. Kuroki intensely inspected each door for the "Stadium Hall" sign. "No… no… no… oh yes!" Kuroki clapped as he found the sign and the two large doors that was beside it. He opened the doors inwards and proceeded. Lights blinded him as he entered. There were voices cheering everywhere. But those weren't the cheers for him. It was for the popular second-year, Kishiki.

"Students! To honor the newest assets to the academy, let's begin our very first official duel of the year in this stadium. Welcome our second year, Kishiki Okimura!" Professor Portman smirked. More girls cried their hearts out for Kishiki as he walked in waving at each corner of the room, even stopping to wink at one girl in particular. He eyed Kuroki who was still standing by the second entrance of the Stadium Hall. "And, let's also welcome our first year, Kuroki Kudou." The cheers died down as it turned into screeches of threats and groans.

"That should have been me out there!"

"No fair! I wanted to duel Kishiki!"

Kuroki frowned as he was being called many names while he tread the steps up the stage. He inspected his opponent closely, from feet to head. It clicked in him. It was the guy from the Entrance Lobby, but he was wearing a different set of apparel than the one he had before. The two came face to face on the stage with Professor Portman using a microphone to speak to the whole academy. Kuroki looked around for his friends, and even Ryuta. But he couldn't see anyone. As he was about to turn back to Portman, he caught someone at the corner of his eye. Kuroki quickly looked over at that someone. No one around that person noticed he was there.

"Gungnir!" Kuroki quietly mumbled.

"Now, let us begin!" Portman announced, hopping off the stage leaving the two to duel.

"Hey, ready up!" Kishiki shouted, grabbing Kuroki's attention.

"Huh?! Oh, right!" Kuroki turned on his duel disk and so did Kishiki.

"Let's…"

"Duel!"

Kuroki vs Kishiki

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

"I shall start us off," said Kishiki. "I activate my monster effect in my hand. 'Romanticdere Tenkousei'. If it is in my hand, I can add 1 'Dokidoki Scene' Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand."

"What is this? A love story?!" Kuroki asked.

"Are you not interested in love?" Kishiki inquired.

"U-uh… I wouldn't say I am not…," Kuroki replied.

"Then, allow me to show you the essence of romance. It will shock you to see its true power. I add the Spell Card 'Dokidoki Scene - First Meeting'. Also, Tenkousei (LIGHT/Zombie/Level 1/500/800) is Special Summoned to your field." Kuroki was confused on the play. All he could see was a high school boy yawning his eyes out in front of him. He then looked up at the area he saw Gungnir standing. The cloaked man was still there looking down on the two. "Hey, pay attention will you?" Kishiki stated. "I now activate the Field Spell, 'Dokidoki Setting - Koukou'! As long as it is active, Set Spells and Traps cannot be destroyed by any card effects." A school building warped behind Kishiki while transforming the area around with cherry blossoms. "I set 1 card face-down, and also activate it!"

"Wait, what?! You can't just-" Kuroki scrambled for words, but came up empty.

"Yes I can. I can activate the Continuous Trap 'Dokidoki Scene - Confrontation' if I control a 'Dokidoki Scene' Field Spell. You choose an effect for me to use."

"Wait, what?! I don't get it. You're giving me a choice in your own effects?"

"Of course. That is how romance is born, through the choices of both parties."

"Huh? I still don't get it. Isn't it usually only one person to take the opportunity to pursue their love?"

"Hahaha, but if both sides do not comply with each other, then romance cannot bloom. Don't you see? This is why I am giving you the choice. To see how well you will accept my attempts at love." Kishiki's eyes gleamed with a vision of mutual romance.

"Whatever, I choose Level 1." Kuroki frowned.

"Oh, you have chosen the scene that will mark our first confrontation with each other. I Special Summon from my hand, the Level 1 'Romanticdere Ichinensei' (LIGHT/Zombie/500/800). Ichinensei effect. We each can search our Decks for 1 Level 1 or 2 monster and add it to our hands." Kuroki chose his card through the screen of the Duel Disk and added 'Young Sora'(LIGHT/Warrior/Level 2/400/0) to his hand. Kishiki added his 'Romanticdere Ninnensei'. (LIGHT/Zombie/Level 2/1000/800) "As with a confrontation, comes our first meeting!"

Kuroki stared at the newly activated Spell Card on Kishiki's field. "I choose 1 of the 3 effects available…"

"Yes, our first meeting has so many possibilities. Now, show me what you would do for me in our first meeting."

Kuroki remembered that this was the guy when he entered the entrance hall. Kishiki had mistaken him for a girl. And he wasn't sure what Kishiki wanted out of him since the 3 effects would all benefit him in some way. So he decided to answer with his own card in hand.

"I would gladly refuse to partake in any of your shenanigans right now. I activate the monster effect in my hand! The Level 4 monster 'Keyblade's Partner - Mulan'! (FIRE/Warrior/1400/800)"

"Of course you would deny me," Kishiki denounced Kuroki's choice.

 _I have to end this fast so I can follow Gungnir. Even so, Kishiki may prove to be a difficult opponent. At least, I am stopping one of his plays._ Kuroki sent Mulan to the GY to use her effect. "If you activate a card or effect that involves adding a card from your Deck to your hand: I can send this card to the GY and banish 1 LIGHT monster I control to negate that effect and destroy it." Tenkousei vanished within a void as the Spell Card Kishiki played faded.

Kishiki frowned. "Why would you deny love?!"

"I am not denying it! I am simply counterplaying you! So can you stop referencing love into Duel Monsters."

"Tch, I Normal Summon 'Ninnensei' from my hand. Now I perform a Link Summon using 'Ninnensei' and 'Ichinensei'! O heavens bring down the gift of love, shine above all with your brightness and sheer emotions. Link Summon! Link 2, 'Dramaticdere Shounensei'!" (LIGHT/Zombie/1900) Kishiki smirked, as he then tapped his Duel Disk, confirming another effect activation.

Maya, Itou, Vance, and Kintaro were watching from the sides together lined up in a row. "He doesn't seem to notice us," Maya said. "We've been calling out to him but Kuroki won't turn to us." She pouted. Itou tapped his foot sensing an ominous presence. He couldn't quite think of what could have been causing this inner feeling.

"Oh, what?! Again?" Maya shouted, disrupting Itou's focus.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look, Kishiki is taking back his cards from the GY," answered Maya. Itou stared intently.

"With Ninnensei's effect in my GY, I can add 1 'Romanticdere' monster and 1 'Dokidoki Scene' Spell/Trap from my GY to my hand, except itself. And you know what I'll take. Ichinensei and First Meeting!" Kishiki caught the cards as they quickly flew out of his GY. "Activate!" The Spell Card 'Dokidoki Scene - First Meeting' reappeared on Kishiki's field. "I'll also chain my Field Spell Koukou to it! If a 'Dokidoki Scene' Spell or Trap is activated, I can return 1 other 'Dokidoki Scene' Spell or Trap on the field to the hand. I now return Confrontation! Also, choose for First Meeting! Just think about what we can have together, a blooming romance! What else can you ever want?"

"Ngh, okay then. I choose to let you Special Summon." Kuroki felt his mouth twitching as he suddenly felt a little irritated about the situation. "Romance huh? Never really given it much thought."

Deeper inside Kuroki, he did yearn something. Was it to accomplish his dreams? To meet the love of his life? What did it even mean to him in the end? Or was it to have a taste for adventure?

"I will Special Summon Tenkousei in Defense! Here's another thing you need to know. Whenever a 'Dokidoki Scene' Spell or Trap is returned to the hand, it activates an effect. However, because Confrontation makes each of our LP 4000, there is no change in our current LP. (Kuroki's LP: 4000, Kishiki's LP: 4000) I then activate it again! Come Ninnensei, in Defense! And I set 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 4000

Hand: 5

Field: 0

GY: 1

Kishiki

LP: 4000

Hand: 1

Field: 6

GY: 2

"Draw!" Kuroki inspected the card he drew. His whole hand consisted of 'Sora - The Keyblade Bearer', 'Drive Form', 'Drive Recovery', 'Mystical Space Typhoon', 'Reinforcement of the Army', and 'Young Sora'. "I'll try to finish this quickly." He muttered to himself. He took a deep breath as he took his 'Reinforcement of the Army' and activated it. "I activate this! With it, I get 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my Deck to my hand. I add Goofy!"

"Going for your Drive Fusion Summon?" Kishiki laughed. "If you do, you can't attack with your Valor Sora, if he activates his effect. So then, what are you going to do?"

Kuroki chuckled. "Who said I only had Fusions in my Extra Deck?"

Kishiki was astounded. "But the reports read…!"

"Reports? Ah, you mean the files that the school makes on every student. As romantic as you are, you're just like someone I know. They like to pry into my privacy." Kuroki sighed. He was suspecting that many of the academy probably knew what he played by now. However, his Deck had variances.

"Hmph, whatever! You cannot win in this turn. Am I right? Romance doesn't just end-"

Kuroki then played another Spell Card, interrupting Kishiki mid sentence. "The Spell Card, 'Drive Form', activate! With Sora as the catalyst and Goofy as the power, he can reach a new hope that marks the midpoint of the journey! Drive… Synchro Summon! (4 + 4 = 8) Level 8, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Limits' (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 8/3000/2100)."

"What?! He can use another Summoming style? That's… that's rare!" Kishiki screamed.

"He can use Fusions and use Synchros?!" Maya shouted.

"It seems his Deck has more than meets the eyes. Interesting…" Itou's eyes glittered with interest. "I've never seen him play anything other than the Fusions so far."

"Maybe, he's serious about ending this quick?" Maya pondered, waiting for the next move to happen.

"Are you trying to end this as soon as possible?" Kishiki directly asked Kuroki.

"Yeah, I'm trying to end this quick!" Kuroki gritted his teeth. He was annoyed with Kishiki for the romance references and the fact that he needed to catch up to Gungnir, who was just up on the bleachers. "Battle! Limit Sora, attack Shounensei! Zantetsuken!"

"Not so fast! I activate-"

"Limit Sora's effect stops you from using effects during the Damage Step when a Keyblade monster attacks!" Sora flipped his Keyblade around and sliced through Shounensei in the blink of an eye. Shounensei fell to the ground dissipating away.

(Kishiki's LP: 4000 - 2900)

"Since I destroyed a monster by battle with Limit Sora, he lets me gain LP equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK." Kuroki smirked as if he had won the duel already. (Shounensei's ATK: 1900 / 2 = 950. Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 4950) "I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"You'll pay!" Kishiki growled angrily. "You'll pay for hurting my characters I have!"

Kuroki was surprised at the change in atmosphere around Kishiki. Still, he had 'Mystical Space Typhoon' Set which would allow him to stop 1 of the Spells and Traps Kishiki plays. And he needed to find Gungnir who had left. "Come at me, you little!" Kuroki taunted.

Turn 3

Kishiki

LP: 2900

Hand: 1

Field: 5

GY: 3

Kuroki

LP: 4950

Hand: 2

Field: 2

GY: 5


	12. Chapter 12: Irritable Love

Chapter 12: Irritable Love

Kishiki drew his next card as he started his turn. "Draw!" He smirked at the card he drew. "I activate the Spell Card, 'Monster Reborn'! I revive Shounensei in my GY!" The beautiful boy Kishiki had first Link Summoned revived onto his field as if nothing had happened.

"Oh come on," Kuroki said.

"I also Normal Summon 'Romanticdere Ichinensei', allow each of us to add 1 Level 1 or 2 monster from our Decks to our hand." Kishiki added a third Tenkousei from his Deck while Kuroki was having trouble deciding.

"I think I'll add 'Young Kairi' (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 1/0/500)." Kuroki had a way to finish the duel, but he still needed another couple of key cards.

"Oh, that is what you're adding? Well, I also activate the effect of my added Tenkousei. You should know its effect by now. I Special Summon it to your side of the field and then I get to add 1 'Dokidoki Scene' card from my Deck to my hand. Go! I add 'Love Letter'!" The girls in the audience screamed all over Kishiki.

The chants the girls made echoed louder and louder. "Kishiki-senpai! Fight on! Beat him!" They shouted loud.

Kuroki disliked the feeling and the piercing gazes he received from the females. He returned his attention towards Kishiki.

"I activate it!" A love letter appeared in Kishiki's hand. He kissed it lovingly and caressed the edges as if it was precious. "Ah, now choose the effect!"

"Tch, we'll both take that 1000 damage," Kuroki could feel the pressure of responding to the love letter. It was an odd feeling as it wasn't real at all. It was mainly surreal. (Kuroki's LP: 4950 - 3950, Kishiki's LP: 2900 - 1900)

"Now, Koukou's effect! I return Confrontation to my hand."

"Not if I can stop it. I reveal my Set card. Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your Koukou!" The gust of wind crashed through the school building Kishiki had on his field and crumbled it to pieces. Kishiki was furious in response.

"Grrr, why do you have to be this way?!"

Kuroki was taken aback. What did he mean? Wasn't this just a duel?

"Huh?"

"Don't act dumb! You did that on purpose!" Kishiki angrily yelled. The girls were in awe. They still supported Kishiki with all their might. At the same time, they were glaring down Kuroki for angering Kishiki.

Itou observed the girls around them. "What a rude crowd…"

"Shhhhh, Itou! What if they hear you?" Maya shushed Itou down. "And come on Kuroki. You can't lose this one."

"I know he isn't. He won't." Itou stated blankly. It was still met with a confident smile on his face.

Vance wondered what he meant that Itou knew. The outcome could go two ways. Either Kishiki would win or Kuroki would. Meanwhile, Kintaro searched his backpack for his own cards. "I know I have to duel him now! I'll go for it afterwards!"

"Nuh uh, I'll duel him Kintaro," Vance interrupted. "What makes you qualified to?"

"Because I'm bet-."

"Guys, shut up. Kishiki just activated his trap," Maya slapped both of the fighting boys stopping them in their small war.

Kishiki wickedly grinned. "Time to start! My Trap, 'Concede or Conspire' activates! Since a card I control was destroyed, you choose whether to take 1000 damage and destroy 1 card you control or make one of your monster's ATK become 0. Furthermore, after this effect resolves, you take 300 damage for each face-up Continuous Spells/Traps I control."

"What?! That's… tch, I'll choose to make my monster's ATK 0." (Limit Sora's ATK: 3000 - 0)

"Now take 600 points of damage too! (Kuroki's LP: 3950 - 3350) I now use Ichinensei, Tenkousei on my field, and Shounensei as Link Material. Link Markers set! Summoning Conditions met! Link Summon, Link-4… 'Dramaticdere Shoujosei'! (LIGHT/Zombie/2500/Markers: DR, D, DL, U) Now, I switch Ninnensei to Attack Position. Battle! I use Ninnensei to attack your Tenkousei! Second Year Strike!" Ninnensei pulled out a pencil and jabbed it into Tenkousei, dealing damage to Kuroki. (Kuroki's LP: 3350 - 2850) "Now Shoujosei. Attack that Sora! Blooming Slap!" Shoujosei ran up to Sora and smacked him across the face.

"Wha?!" Kuroki was astonished. (Kuroki's LP: 2850 - 350)

"That ends my turn!"

Turn 4

Kuroki

LP: 350

Hand: 3

Field: 0

GY: 7

Banished: 0

Kishiki

LP: 1900

Hand: 0

Field: 4

GY: 6

Banished: 1

Kuroki placed his hand on his own Deck. He whispered, "Please, give me strength." Kuroki drew his card and slowly glanced at it. "Maybe, just maybe with this, I can make my comeback!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kishiki wondered. "How can you make a comeback with that amount of LP? You have nothing on the field. Are you saying that your hand can turn this around?" Kuroki cackled. He felt the adrenaline rushing throughout his slim body.

"First, I activate the Spell Card, 'Drive Recovery' to add Sora and 'Drive Form' from my GY to my hand. Then I activate 'High Drive' to send the added 'Drive Form' to the GY and draw 2 cards."

"Are you stupid? Are you seriously ruining your only chance with 'Drive Form'?"

Maya tapped her foot thinking. "Yeah, why did he discard 'Drive Form'?"

"Because Maya, Kuroki isn't aiming to use it anymore during this Duel. He must have something else planned." Itou explained.

"Oh? I wonder what it could be?" Maya flung her long black hair around her neck staring at Kuroki. She was waiting in anticipation for his next move.

"Draw! And one more draw!" Kuroki flashed the two cards in his hand. "I activate the Normal Spell Card, 'Keyblade's Destiny'. I reveal, 'Young Sora', 'Young Kairi', and 'Young Riku' (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 2/400/0) in my hand. Once they are revealed, I can Special Summon each of them to my field by discarding 1 'Keyblade' monster." Kuroki inserted his Sora into the GY. "Now, here it comes!"

"Here what comes? They're just young children. They don't know anything with their puny ATK and DEF." Kishiki said.

"Heh, that's where you're wrong! Another effect of 'Keyblade's Destiny' activates. All of them increase their ATK by 200 for each 'Keyblade' monster in my GY. And if you've been looking, I have 3. So they each get a 600 ATK boost to them. Also, they can all attack directly this turn!"

"What?!" The girls supporting Kishiki shouted saying that they would always be by his side. "No… this is…"

"Possible! Now, direct attack! Young Sora, Riku, Kairi!"

(Kishiki's LP: 1900 - 900 - 0 - 0)

Result: Kuroki wins!

"Now, it's my turn around win! My comeback." Kuroki winked at Kishiki smiling. Kishiki groaned and fell onto his back, humiliated by defeat.

"How could my Romanticdere Deck lose?" Kishiki cried. As soon as Kuroki was going to answer, the girls started booing him for winning the Duel. Kuroki ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair that ran down to his neck from the back. Maya and his friends watched as he was looked down upon by Kishiki's fans.

Teachers and staff slowly silenced the room as Portman took his microphone in hand and announced the winner. Kuroki took the win. Then Kuroki remembered the thought of Gungnir. Gungnir was just in the room not that long ago. Kuroki took a 180 pivot and ran out the door in search of Gungnir, despite Portman's call for him to stay.

 _I wonder where he would be?_ Kuroki thought. _I just hope he hasn't gotten far._ Kuroki returned to the entrance hall where he first met Kishiki. Maya, Itou, Vance, and Kintaro reached him just in time before Kuroki was going to leave.

"Hey, Kuroki. What's wrong?" Itou asked.

Kuroki took a deep breath. "It's Gungnir. He's back," he replied. "I don't know why he's returned. I saw him up on the bleachers behind some students."

"What?!" Maya gasped, surprised that the guy who beat Kuroki had returned.

"So that's what I felt," Itou tapped his foot thinking it through. "He said something about taking back what was his. Do you remember that, Kuroki?"

Kuroki nodded, acknowledging that he did hear what Gungnir had stated. "But I wonder what?"

The five friends turned around towards one of the corridors, alert that someone had been listening to them. They heard loud footsteps running away. Kuroki immediately ran towards the sounds with the rest following suit. They pursued the noise until they reached the end of the hallway, meeting a cloaked man looking at the dead end. It was then sunset.

"You're Gungnir, aren't you?" Kuroki asked. The cloaked man flinched, and began slowly turning around.

Itou looked on, observing the design of the cloak. It had spark-like designs weaved into the cloaks, much different from Gungnir's simple robe. The cloaked man, whose face was hidden behind a black mask with no other discerning features, threw a sharp blade towards the window breaking it. He jumped out the window and plunged down into the forestry.

Vance and Kintaro cautiously stepped to the broken window. Looking down, they both didn't see anyone behind the brushes nor the trees.

"He escaped," Vance said.

"I don't think that was Gungnir," Itou stated. Kuroki was confused.

"What do you mean?" inquired Kuroki.

"Gungnir's robe was different than the one we just saw right now. Didn't you see it?"

"No, I didn't notice that. How can you be so sure?" Maya asked, contemplating an answer for herself.

"For all we know Itou, Gungnir could have easily changed wardrobe," Kintaro said.

Itou closed his eyes, imagining the frightening aura that Gungnir had when he had won his duel. He was sure that the man they just saw wasn't him at all. He sighed. Whether or not, there were still the possibilities that Gungnir could have concealed himself with another identity.

With a loud yell, the group were interrupted with Professor Portman approaching them. "Why would you all run from the match after it was just decided? Return there now." Portman commanded with a deep voice while towering over them. Compared to Itou whom was the tallest of the teens, Portman was at least a half a foot taller than the six feet Itou. Afraid for their lives, they took it for themselves to return to the dueling arena for the last of the assembly for the day.

A few minutes later, Kuroki was standing in the center of the stage next to the depressed looking Kishiki. Meanwhile, the rest were standing by the sidelines waiting for the assembly to end. Or rather, it was Portman's speech to end.

"And so ends today, on a great match up between Kuroki and Kishiki, I wish all of you to succeed and improve yourself from here on out. Find your inner strengths and move forward!" The audience cheered for themselves, while some of the girls were still grumbling that Kishiki had lost the exhibition match.

 _I still need to look out for Gungnir. Wherever he may be, I'll be there to stop him._ Kuroki internally promised himself. _But… who could that other guy be? Is it… really Gungnir? Or is it what Itou said?_


	13. Chapter 13: Fiery Fury, The Pyromanias!

Chapter 13: Fiery Fury, The Pyromaniacs vs Maya's New Battle Deck

The next day after the match between Kuroki and Kishiki ended, the five friends regrouped in front of Dorm F16 once classes ended. They had all agreed to meet to search for Gungnir, who Kuroki believed was still on the island somewhere. However, Maya told the boys she had to meet with the principal. She fiddled with her dark toned thumbs awaiting their answer.

"Eh, if you have to, then go on," Kuroki said. "We can just wait outside the principal's office for you." He smiled, assuring Maya that there wasn't any problem with them waiting and prolonging the start of their search for Gungnir.

Even though Kuroki said those words to Maya, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was going to drag them down. She wasn't the greatest duelist like Itou or Kuroki, or anything like Ryuta who had managed to beat Kuroki. _I hope I'm not letting them down_. Maya thought. She sighed heavily while starting her way towards the principal's office. Her friends were following her all the way. They approached the simple metallic-like doors that was the principal's office. His name was rendered in a plaque above them writing "Principal Addam". Maya knocked quietly, hoping the Principal Addam wouldn't notice. Much to her disappointment, he had heard her near silent knock.

"Come in," Principal Addams called. Maya took a deep breath and looked back at her friends. They each gave her a thumbs up for good luck.

"It shouldn't be anything too bad," Itou tried to convince Maya. Maya hoped so. But in her own heart, she knew what this was going to be about.

Maya stepped into the office and closed the doors behind her. The office was neatly arranged with 4 plants in each corner of the rooms, bookshelves that rose to the ceiling with books aligned in alphabetical order in them, and ladders to go up the bookshelves. She focused her attention to Principal Addam's desk. It had two comfy chairs sitting across Principal Addam's own with the desk separating the chairs onto their own sides. Maya approached the chiseled middle aged man. Despite Principal Addam's young charismatic appearance, he was at the age of 38. He still looked like he was in his mid 20s. Maya looked up at his piercing blue eyes, ones that held confidence and knowledge from his own studies and experiences. It looked like they've seen more than enough. The principal's hair was short and colored light gray. He had a lack of a beard and facial hair, but his chin was chiseled enough to show the age. He had a fit body inside the black dress suit he wore.

Principal Addam slightly smiled, cutting the tension Maya had in her and causing her to fumble around as she began to become comfortable. "Let's begin by talking about your parents, Maya," he began. Maya couldn't look him straight into the eyes anymore after the mention of her parents. "You've come here without the permission of your parents. You've decided to abandon their wishes just to attend Star Dueling Academy. You know that they don't want you to become a duelist. Even though you lived an affluent life at home, why did you decide to come here?"

Maya was about to speak when her mouth suddenly shut tight after a thought of her angry parents came to mind. She was worried about them. _I hope they're okay._ She sucked in a heap of breath to calm herself down. Her heart was beating way too fast for her to comprehend everything even though she knew everything. She just needed a way to comprehend her end decision that she made.

"Will you answer?" Principal Addam urged on. Maya bit her lip.

"I…" Maya stuttered. Principal Addam inspected all of Maya's movements. From her hands to her face, she was slightly trembling. "I just wanted… I just wanted to get out of that house." She whispered.

In response, Principal Addam nodded. "Why is that?"

She quivered under the pressure. "I wanted to… to prove that I can be… independent if I need to be. I just wanted to make a choice for myself."

"Oh," Principal Addams chuckled. "That's a fine answer."

"Even so… I know I suck at Duel Monsters, but I saw so many people outside having fun. Being homeschooled, I didn't get to go out much and make friends." Maya started to mumble, noticing that she wasn't fit to be there at Star Dueling Academy. "I know I'm not fit to be here. My duel record is terrible… I barely scrape any wins." She sniffled, holding back her tears. "I just wanted to prove myself and yet I can't even do what I want!" She managed to cry out.

"And yet, you still try and improve yourself," Principal Addam got up from his chair and walked to the large windows that exposed the entirety of the academy to his view. "Tell me, do you still want to be here?"

Maya was shocked at the question. _Of course I do. I have so many friends here. Itou, Kuroki, Vance, Kintaro, and even Ryuta._ "I-I do, Principal Addam."

"In that case, if you want to be eligible to stay here, win your next duel."

"W-what?" Maya's mouth was agape.

"And I know just the perfect opponent." Principal Addam clicked the button on his desk. The metallic doors opened followed by a crash. Maya turned around, witnessing the 4 boys had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Principal Addam laughed and clapped his hands. "Alright now, your opponent will be…"

"Me!" Kuroki said. "I'll be her opponent."

"No, choose me," Itou raised his hands.

Kintaro pushed them both off and did the same. "Nah, I'm perfect for the job."

Yet, Vance was quiet as he got up and brushed himself off.

"No, no. That wouldn't be fair. I know you boys will go easy on her. I need an opponent who won't hold back. I need the fullest potential out of all of you, including her." Principal Addam pointed his finger at the direction of the boys. "I'll choose you."

Kuroki looked to his left. Principal Addam chose Vance for the duel.

"That's fine with me. I've been looking for a chance to perfectly showcase my skills," Vance sternly stated.

"Hey, go easy on her," Kuroki spoke concerned for Maya.

"Easy? Why should I?"

Maya stepped forward brushing Kuroki off. "He's right, Kuroki." Maya glared into Vance's eyes. "I need to prove myself after all. That's what I want!"

Vance eyed Kuroki smirking. "See?" Kuroki turned away.

"Tch, fine."

Principal Addam clapped loudly, applauding Maya's will to fight. "Then let's settle this duel outside the academy buildings."

Outside on the courtyard, Itou, Kintaro, and Kuroki stepped to the side where there were wooden benches lined up before the grass. Meanwhile, Maya and Vance approached their different sides in the circular stone center of the courtyard. Principal Addam watched from the middle of the two readying their duel disks. The courtyard had some students walking about, but that didn't deter Maya's confidence within herself. She had a new deck to use, and she was going to put it to use.

"The Duel will be an Action Duel, but without a Field Spell. However, Action Cards will still be spread throughout the field of the courtyard. The rules will be the New Era Playstyle. Do you both understand?" Principal Addam announced with a powerful voice. Maya nodded and so did Vance.

"Alright then, Vance. Don't hold back," she commanded.

"I wasn't planning to," he shot back.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Maya started.

"Kicking the ground and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this Duel!" Vance continued.

"Behold! The evolution brought by the Arc Project Timeline!" The two chanted in sync. "Action…"

"DUEL!"

Maya vs Vance

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle, Action Duel (no Field Spell set in place)

A sphere of cards in the air dispersed each of the cards haphazardly around. "I'll take the first move!" Maya said. She ran to the south eastern patch of grass and did an acrobatic roll, picking up a card on the ground. Vance followed her. Maya smiled. "Action Magic! Surprise Box!"

Vance stopped as a large white box marked with a question mark appeared within smoke. He jumped backwards nearing Kuroki.

"With this Action Magic, I can Normal Summon 1 monster from my hand, but its ATK becomes 0," Maya explained. She showed the monster. 'Combat Battlizer'. (WATER/Warrior/Level 4/500/1800) (Combat Battlizer's ATK: 500 - 0) The box opened up revealing a man in a combat suit, armed with a pistol. "His effect activates, letting me add 1 'Battlizer' monster from my Deck to my hand. I'll take 'Shield Battlizer'! (EARTH/Rock/Level 4/100/2000)"

"Oh! Nice! Shield Battlizer can prevent destruction for 1 of Maya's monster," Kuroki said. Vance was unfazed as he kept approaching Maya.

"I now activate 'Polymerization'! I fuse 'Combat Battlizer' with 'Shield Battlizer' in my hand. Oh, in the depths of war, you bare your arms. Show everyone the valor of battles! Fusion Summon! Behold, the Level 7 'Battlizer Prince'! (DARK/Fiend/2500/2100) I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Maya was proud she was able to Fusion Summon correctly. She looked up at her fiendish prince clad in light armor, covered in darkness. It's red glaring eyes that stared straight into everyone's souls piqued Vance's energy to pump up. He felt as if he was on fire. The adrenaline rushed throughout his body.

"Ahh… Maya forgot his effect…" Itou mumbled disappointed. "And she even tossed 'Shield Battlizer'."

Turn 2

Maya

LP: 4000

Hand: 1

Field: 2 Set cards, Battlizer Prince

GY: Combat Battlizer, Shield Battlizer, Surprise Box

"My turn, draw!" Vance declared triumphantly. "I Normal Summon 'Pyromania Naz'! (FIRE/Pyro/Level 4/1600/200) When he is Normal Summoned, I can send 1 'Pyromania' Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck to the GY to add 1 'Pyromania' monster from my Deck to my hand. I send 'Pyromania Haraq' (FIRE/Pyro/Level 5/1900/1700) to add 'Pyromania Kalru'! (FIRE/Pyro/Level 4/1800/200) Now, since Haraq was sent to the GY from my Extra Deck, I get to Special Summon 1 'Pyromania' monster from my hand or GY. From my hand, comes Yazai! (FIRE/Pyro/Level 3/1200/200)"

"Whoa! That's already 2 monsters on board!" Kuroki screamed out.

"I wonder what he'll do with them though," Itou contemplated quietly.

Vance cracked his neck pulling another card from his hand confidently. He subsequently activated the card he pulled. "I'm not holding out! I use my Quick-Play Spell, 'Off Fusion'! By sending from my hand or field the Fusion Materials listed, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster in the GY."

"Wait what?!" Maya was surprised she was going against a Fusion user. She didn't plan for it to happen at all.

"I fuse Naz on my field and Kalru in my hand. Purge the world with the violent fires, succumb all to the hells of pyre! Fusion Summon! Level 5, 'Pyromania Haraq'! (FIRE/Pyro/Level 5/1900/1700) Yazai's effect activates! I discard 1 card." Vance showed 'Flurry of the Pyromania' and inserted it into his GY. "To target your 'Battlizer Prince' and destroy it!"

Maya yelped. "Eh?! N-not so fast, I use my face-down! 'De-Fusion'! I separate 'Battlizer Prince' into its materials." She placed the monsters back on the field into Attack Position and returned the Fusion into her Extra Deck.

Kintaro popped a vein, angered that Maya had just misplayed. "Why did you place them in attack?!"

Maya looked at Kintaro confused. She then realized after a brief second that she could have placed them in Defense Position. "Oops." She managed to utter.

"Hmph, I attack 'Combat Battlizer' with my Haraq! Haraq's effect activates! I banish 1 'Pyromania' monster from my GY and it gains half of that banished monster's ATK. I banish Kalru!" Vance pulled a grin onto his face. (Pyromania Haraq's ATK: 1900 - 2800, 2800 - 500 = 2300 damage.)

Maya scrambled for an action card but couldn't find any anywhere near her. So her monster took the incoming fireball. (Maya's LP: 4000 - 1700)

"Now it's Yazai's turn. She gains 100 ATK for each Pyro monster I control, which makes a 200 ATK increase. (Yazai's ATK: 1200 - 1400) Now attack that 'Shield Battlizer'! Flame Charm!" (Maya's LP: 1700 - 400)

"I-I'm not… ready to be here… aren't I?" Maya cried. "I'm not good at this like you all are." Rubbing her nose, Maya fell to her knees. Itou narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give up!" Itou cheered. He repeated it over and over. Eventually, Kintaro and Kuroki joined in.

"Don't… give… up?" Maya whispered to herself. _They're right. If I give up now, then that means I came here for nothing. I can't give up! I won't!_

"Are you gonna stand up?" Vance asked, gazing at Maya. She stared back at Vance wide-eyed, wondering why he was pushing her on even though she was her opponent.

 _I want to win. I have to win! I'll do what it takes to prove myself!_ Maya brushed her long purple bangs to the side. She stood up stronger.

"That's what I want to see," Vance told Maya. "I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Turn 3

Maya

LP: 500

Hand: 1

Field: 1 Set card

GY: De-Fusion, Polymerization, Combat Battlizer, Shield Battlizer

Vance

LP: 4000

Hand: 1

Field: 1 Set card, Pyromania Haraq, Yazai

GY: Off Fusion, Flurry of the Pyromania, Naz

Banished: Kalru

"It's my turn! Draw!" Maya closed her eyes and envisioned the card she'd need for the situation. She slowly opened them, barely squinting at the card she just drew. "It's here!"

"Huh?!" Everyone but Maya cocked their head confused.

"I just drew it! The Spell, 'Battlizer Formation', activates! I Fusion Summon by shuffling the 'Battlizer' monsters I control or in my GY into my Deck! I shuffle 'Combat Battlizer' and 'Shield Battlizer' to Fusion Summon 'Battlizer Prince' once again."

"Amazing," Vance whispered under his breath. He could tell Maya had improved a little since the duel against Kuroki. It was more than enough to say that she made the right choice leaving her home.

"Now! It's time! First off, my Set card activates! Mystical Space Typhoon."

Vance's Set card flipped up. "And so does mine. 'Sweltering Flames'. This Trap Card raises my FIRE monster's ATK by 500 and lowers all yours by 500. Furthermore, Pyro monsters this turn are not destroyed by battle."

(Haraq's ATK: 1900 - 2400, Yazai's ATK: 1400 - 1900, Prince's ATK: 2500 - 2000)

"Oh, damn. It's time for an Action Card then." Maya sprinted around in search of one. Vance jumped up to a tree and stood near the top, observing around. Maya couldn't find one at all so she decided another plan. "Battle! Prince, attack Haraq!"

"Are you stupid? Prince has less ATK! You're going to kill yourself at this rate!" (2000 vs 2400)

"No! Prince's effect activates! If it battles a Fusion Monster, I can shuffle 1 'Battlizer' card in my GY into my Deck and increase its ATK by 1000." (Prince's ATK: 2000 - 3000, shuffled 'Battlizer Formation')

"Tch! I banish Naz from my GY and increase Haraq's ATK by half its ATK." (Haraq's ATK: 2400 - 3200) "Now you're going to lose!"

"Keep it up Maya!" Itou supported Maya with all his might. She nodded waving back at him and focusing once more.

"I use the monster in my hand, 'Specialist Battlizer'. (FIRE/Spellcaster/Level 4/1200/1600) I discard it and target 1 'Battlizer' monster I control! It's ATK is doubled!" (Prince's ATK: 3000 - 6000)

"What the?! 6000 ATK!?" Vance looked astounded. Maya then spotted an Action Card by her feet. She picked it up and looked at it. Then, she smiled.

"That's not all! I use the Action Magic! Battle Up! It increases 1 monster's ATK by 700!" (Prince's ATK: 6000 - 6700)

Vance jumped off the tree and ran towards his right into a brush. But the attack landed before he could activate the Action Card he just got. "Because of 'Sweltering Flames', my Pyro monster is not destroyed by battle!" (6700 vs 3200)

"But you still take the damage!" Maya retorted.

(Vance's LP: 4000 - 500)

"If either of us takes damage this turn, 'Sweltering Flames' deals another 300 damage to us." (Maya's LP: 400 - 100, Vance's LP: 500 - 200)

"I end my turn! My monster's ATK returns to 2000 once 'Battle Up', Prince's, and 'Specialist Battlizer' effect ends."

"'Sweltering Flame' effect ends too, returning our monsters' ATK to normal." (Haraq's ATK: 2400 - 1900, Yazai's ATK: 1700 - 1200, Prince's ATK: 2000 - 2500)

"I end my turn." Maya was having so much fun, caught up in the intense battle. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced back at home. She remembered the everyday lifestyle she had, holed up in her room with nothing much to do. She'd merely watch from her window as students from a nearby school paas by her house, and sometimes even initiating a duel right at the park across from where she lived. It was lonely. Maya hated all of it. _I don't want to go back._

Turn 4

Maya

LP: 100

Hand: 0

Field: Battlizer Prince

GY: De-Fusion, Polymerization, Specialist Battlizer, Battle Up

Vance

LP: 200

Hand: 1

Field: Haraq, Yazai

GY: Flurry, Off Fusion, Sweltering Flames

Banished: Naz, Kalru

"My turn, draw!" Vance chuckled. "It's my win. I use the effect of Yazai, discarding this card I drew. Destroy Prince!" Maya swiped another Action Card near her and proceeded to activate it.

"Yes! My luck! Action Magic! 'Invisibility'! This turn, any effects that activate to destroy Prince cannot destroy him." Maya jumped up in a victorious pose, but it wasn't her win yet. She still had to beat Vance.

"Hmph, battle! Haraq, attack Prince!"

"Eh? Why would he do that?" Maya asked herself.

"Be careful, Maya," Itou called out to her. "He has an Action Card!"

It clicked in her head. He must've picked up…

"Action Magic! 'Battle Up'! It raises 1 monster's ATK by 700. (Haraq's ATK: 1900 - 2600) Now it has enough ATK."

"Not so fast! Prince's effect activates! I shuffle 'Specialist Battlizer' to increase its ATK by 1000 when it battles a Fusion Monster!" (Prince's ATK: 2500 - 3500)

Vance's mouth twitched. He was hesitant but he still used the last card in his hand. "As if, I use the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Fiery Pyre'. I Tribute 1 Pyro monster I control to increase my other Pyro monster's ATK by 1000! (Haraq's ATK: 2600 - 3600) Go!" Maya and Vance rushed to the next Action Card they saw. It happened to be the same one that both caught their eye. It was by Kuroki, Itou and Kintaro. Maya rushed herself as quick as possible, seeing the card just within her grasp. At the very last second, Vance swooped in and snatched it. He showed it to her being the Action Card 'Miracle'. Maya stood, shocked. Haraq finished his attack.

(Maya's LP: 100 - 0)

Result: Vance wins!

"I lost… So that means…" Maya started sadly.

Principal Addam walked up to Maya clapping. She looked at him frowning. "You may have lost, but you still deserve the victory of your improvement," Principal Addam announced. "I'll still let you stay as long as you yourself choose to."

Maya was on the verge of crying. She was being allowed to stay. "I do want to stay," Maya hugged Principal Addam tightly. "Thank you!" She mumbled into his chest. Vance looked on from the side. He smirked, happy he gave it his best and that Maya still gave him a good enough challenge despite her misplays.

Itou patted her back, trying to cheer her up. But while Maya's problems have been temporarily resolved, Kuroki knew her parents would one day come for her. It was a feeling he had inside. And there was also Gungnir. _I'll find you, sooner or later. You better be prepared Gungnir._


	14. Chapter 14: Past the Past

Chapter 14: Past the Past

Kuroki was watching his younger self holding hands with his dad walking down a street. His dad had a surprise for him once they got home. The shorter, much more immature Kuroki jumped and pranced around excited about the surprise. It was a great moment from what Kuroki remembered. Then, Kuroki and his father crossed a street, just a block away from home. Slowly, as if time had focused on one event and elongated it for just too long, a car honked loudly. The young Kuroki turned his head to the left, seeing the incoming car just a few yards away. Kuroki himself, who was watching it all happen, stood still, unable to move. He watched it replay over and over in his mind, in his dreams, in his nightmares. He saw. He remembered. He dropped. Unable to cope with the loss of his father who at the time used his body to cushion enough of the impact of the car, Kuroki cried to himself. Seeing the scene transition into a blank white hospital room, Kuroki blinked and turned his head up to see his younger sister and his mother in painful agony, mourning over the loss of the father figure in the household and her own husband. It was heavy. All the pain he had felt that day ranging from the physical crash, cuts, and broken bones he received to the emotional trauma that sunk his heart so deep into a depressive state, Kuroki couldn't even comprehend everything once he awoke. At least, the younger him awoke while the true him reliving the moment was struck with a paralyzing, quivering feeling he couldn't make out. It replayed over and over in the endless nightmare he kept waking from. _Kuroki…_ All of it was horrendously reminding him that it was his fault that day. It was him that killed his father. If he wasn't there, his father would be alive. If Kuroki didn't want to go out and get a new action figure of his favorite game Kingdom Hearts, his father would still be walking. _Kuroki…!_ A voice called out. While distant, it was heard. It crept up to the real Kuroki's ears, and the illusions fizzled. But they were still surreal to him. They were a perfect retelling of death of his father, of the dad who loved him so much, and the pain his younger sister and mother endured. And the reminder that Kuroki's emptiness still existed within himself lingered on. _Kuroki!_ He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't mourn in time. He had been in a coma for 2 weeks since the incident. He was nearly dead.

 _Kuroki! Wake up!_ As much as Kuroki wanted to wake up, he couldn't. He longed to see his dad again. Tears kept coming. They wouldn't stop at all. Kuroki kept crying as he stared at the scene that truly rerolled itself to play. The repetition pained him and pricked him more as it went on. He barely managed an utter. Despite his knowledge that it was all a dream, it was all true in his mind. And he knew it. No matter where he went, it would follow him.

 _Kuroki, please. It's just a nightmare!_

Kuroki slowly opened his eyes to the blurry image of Ryuta whom was by his side holding his head and caressing his hair. "Are you awake?" He asked Kuroki worried beyond any normal person would be.

Kuroki meekly nodded, doing his best to play it off as nothing. Inside himself, he knew that Ryuta knew what he was feeling. Kuroki rubbed his tears away and met Ryuta with a hug, burying his head into his chest, trembling beyond relief. Ryuta was speechless with Kuroki hugging him out of the blue. He felt the need to break the ice somehow.

"Um, you know I'm basically half-naked," Ryuta chuckled. Kuroki, flustered, lightly pushed Ryuta away and looked down. He scratched his head and rubbed his eyes with his arm again. Ryuta smiled. "Do you want to tell me why you were crying?" He poked Kuroki in the stomach.

Unfazed, Kuroki jabbed Ryuta. He looked away. Even in the dark, Ryuta could see the look on his face with the moonlight dimly shining in. Ryuta rubbed Kuroki's hair meticulously enough that even Kuroki couldn't refuse the comforting gesture.

"I get it. I get it. You don't have to tell me now Kuroki. But when you are ready, you can tell me anytime you want."

Kuroki nodded, acknowledging Ryuta's words. Yet again, he could still hear it once again. _Kuroki! Please wake up!_

"Wha-?" Kuroki muttered, tired. He looked up at Ryuta, or what used to be Ryuta. Instead, it was his mangled dead father, staring him straight in the eyes. His father maliciously grabbed him and shook him rapidly while groaning in dire pain. Kuroki froze.

"Wake up! Kuroki?" He heard Ryuta called out. Kuroki struggled to open his eyes and look at Ryuta. He was extremely exhausted and tired, sweat covering him all over. Ryuta had Kuroki in his arms atop the younger one's bed.

"Hnnn...," Kuroki managed to throw out from his dry mouth. He weakly removed himself from Ryuta's grasp. _That dream… again. It's been happening more frequently since… since I lost to Gungnir._ Kuroki closed his eyes and held his head thinking. Ryuta looked on, worried about him.

"Are you okay?" Ryuta asked. This time, Kuroki knew he was in the real world and not in his dreams, in his nightmares. He nodded to Ryuta's question in an attempt to assure Ryuta that nothing was amiss. Ryuta asked again. "You sure you're okay?"

Kuroki did his best to flash a smile and yet was almost trembling from the horrifying dreams he kept having. It was hard, but he still did it. Ryuta bought it enough to stop pestering him. So Ryuta went to his side of the room and laid down on his own bed, proceeding to resume his slumber. Kuroki instead went off to the bathroom to wash his face. He stared into the mirror with the moon lighting half his face from his nose to his mouth. Kuroki approached the window from where the moonlight crept in and took in the massive view from it. The vast ocean glimmered with the moon reflecting off it. It was an amazing view interrupted by the mere visions of his past the night he woke up from his coma. The window was cracked open that very night with the same view there. Kuroki turned his head down spotting two figures running into the forestry. He quickly ran into the room he shared with Ryuta and swiftly changed into blue jeans and a white sweater with a logo design of his ace monster, specially tailored by his mother.

Kuroki eyed the sleeping Ryuta. _Should I tell him where I'm going? No, that'd just worry him even more. I don't want that._ So, Kuroki ran out the door in search of the two figures in the forest. Unbeknownst to him, Ryuta had kept one eye slightly opened, observing his movements in the night.

Past the forest was a small field with flowers slowly swaying with the wind. Beyond that was the cliffside, covered by a few trees and brushes. Kuroki was sure the two people he saw had gone this direction.

"Duel!" He heard two voices, with one of them being recognizable. Kuroki turned towards the voices and ran after them.

After running through some brushes, Kuroki saw Itou and another person. _Who is Itou dueling?_ Kuroki watched on from the side as the boy wearing a zipped up jacket and some shorts smirked at Itou who was starting the duel off.

Itou vs ?

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

Turn 1

"I'll go first! I Special Summon 'Reality Rupture Dayream' from my hand. I can do this because I control no monsters." Itou started off with his usual play but the other was unfazed. Rather to what Kuroki seemed to understand, it was as if the guy expected it.

"Haha, I see you haven't changed at all. You're just going to lose," the unnamed guy said. Kuroki's ears perked up at his voice. He seemed to remember some similarities of it within the bounds of his memories, but he couldn't make out who it was. Itou seemed to know the person at hand as he clenched his teeth, bearing anger towards the other angrily.

"Shut up! You did so much to me! I… you… what do you think you're going to do to him?" Itou asked, not noticing that Kuroki was watching from the side hidden by the darkness of the night.

The other laughed it off hysterically. "Oh, I'm going to crush him for meddling with me on that day. And I'll do it with everything I got!"

"Stay away from him!" Itou lashed out at the guy in question. Kuroki's memories clicked within him. It was only a few months after the incident with his father, but it was a hazy moment as that day had gone on an errand for his mother while on vacation. Kuroki only remembered pieces of it, but it was enough to make out the voice. The boy Itou was facing now is Pit Boyn, the bully who had picked on another boy their own age.

 _So he goes here too huh?_ Kuroki thought.

"I activate 'Dayream's' effect to send 1 'Reality Rupture' card from my Deck to the GY and add 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck to my hand. I send 'Reality Rupture Haven' to the GY and add 'Reality Rupture Recuream' from my Deck to my hand. I now Normal Summon 'Reality Rupture Luciream' and activates its special effect. I discard 1 card to Special Summon from my Deck, 1 'Reality Rupture' monster with a different Level than it. So come! I discard 'Recuream' to Special Summon 'Recuream'! Link Markers, set! Arrowheads confirmed. Summoning conditons met! I put 'Luciream', 'Dayream', and 'Recuream' into the Link Markers and Link Summon! Link 3, 'Reality Rupture Prophetiream'!" (DARK/Psychic/1600/Link Markers: Left, Right, Up-Right) Itou was able to call out his Link 3 already.

"Eh? That's such a weakling compared to many other monsters," Pit poked fun at Itou. "You really want to protect him don't you? But how can you when you use such a weak Deck?"

"I will protect him! After all, he… he saved me from you that time!" Itou cried out. "So I'll repay him by defeating you. I won't allow you to get near him. You broke the promise you made with him as soon as he left. You went on and on, hurting me! I can't let you do that to anyone else, especially him! And I just know… something is wrong. I can feel something from your Deck… something bad. So I'll save you from that too!" Itou proclaimed.

Kuroki looked over to Pit's duel disk. _What's wrong with his Deck…?_ Kuroki didn't feel anything. Then he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around nearly yelping until a hand covered his mouth to immediately silence him. It was Ryuta.

"Shhhhhhh," he smiled. Right next to Ryuta was his favorite card, Sora, in spirit form. _What the?! Is that who I think it is?!_

"Is something wrong, Kuroki?" Ryuta asked quietly. Kuroki shook his head, denying anything that remotely resembled wrong.

In his mind, he could hear Sora speaking to him. _Where am I?_ Sora asked.

 _I thought you were just a video game character I so loved to use in my special Deck my dad made for me? How are you here?!_ Kuroki redirected back to Sora whom was floating right next to Ryuta.

 _I don't know… all I know was the last thing I was doing. I just got done with my Mar-_

 _So you don't even know how you got here?!_ Kuroki vaguely remembered about the world of Duel Spirits and how card spirits would become real if the duelist they were in possession of had a great bond with them. It was a rumor that had gone around that stated it ended once the 5Ds timeline had ended since that was the time the Duel Spirit World had closed. _I think I know what you are._ He told Sora.

 _Hm? What am I then?_ Sora crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

 _A Duel Spirit!_ Kuroki grinned. _And you're my Duel Spirit!_

Sora gave a weird look of concern and confusion. But Ryuta snapped Kuroki out his dazed state. "Hey, you were just staring off into nothing. You okay?" Ryuta once again asked.

Kuroki nodded, trying to convince Ryuta he was again since the time he had woken up. Meanwhile Itou and Pit were arguing in their Duel. "I've changed and I can prove it, Pit!"

"Then show me," replied Pit. "I have a new power, a godly power that will make you fall."

At the sound of that, Sora pointed to Pit's cards. Kuroki gave him a confused look, shrugging. _I can feel the darkness radiating off it._ Sora spoke inside Kuroki's mind.

 _What? You can feel what?_ Kuroki shook his head, wondering what Sora meant.

 _What I mean is that something is wrong with those… cards. Those are cards, right?_ Sora asked. Kuroki nodded, proving that Sora was right. _There's something in it that's emitting darkness._

 _Oh! Could it be… connected to Gungnir?_ Kuroki thought to himself.

 _I can hear you, you know?_ Sora folded his arms while tapping his foot in air.

 _I'm not gonna be alone from here on out, now am I?_ Kuroki silently sighed inside.

"Itou's making a move, Kuroki," Ryuta said.

Kuroki turned his attention to the Duel. "Now, I activate the Continuous Spell Card, 'Reality Rupture Haven'! With it, once per turn, I can discard 1 card to add 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck to my hand. I discard 'Recuream' to add 'Reality Rupture Nighream'. Then, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Turn 2

Itou

LP: 4000

Hand: Nighream

Field: RR Haven, RR Prophetiream, RR Nighream, 1 Set card

GY: RR Haven, RR Dayream, RR Luciream, RR, RR Recuream x2

Pit

LP: 4000

Hand: 5

Field: 0

GY: 0

"Haha, then it's my turn. Draw!" Pit drew his card so quick it created a powerful gust of wind that moved the brushes and trees. "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, 'Cathedral of Eternity'. Once per turn, I can reveal the bottom card of my Deck, and if it is an 'Eternal' monster, I can add it to my hand." An image displayed the bottom of his Deck revealing 'Eternity Messiah'. (LIGHT/Fairy/Level 7/1500/2400)

"Huh? So basically get to freely add a 'Eternal' monster if it is on the bottom of your Deck. That's unfair," Itou commented.

"Hmph, whether or not it is, I set 1 monster and 1 Set card and end my turn."

Turn 3

Itou

LP: 4000

Hand: Nighream

Field: Haven, Prophetiream, Nighream, 1 Set card

GY: Haven, Dayream, Luciream, Recuream x2

Pit

LP: 4000

Hand: 3 + Messiah

Field: 1 Set monster, 1 Set card, Cathedral

GY: 0

"You barely did anything!" Itou exclaimed, suspecting Pit had a plan to defeat Itou. "My turn, draw!" Itou stared at the card he drew. "I activate Haven's effect! I discard 1 card and then add 'Reality Rupture Channelream' (LIGHT/Psychic/Level 5/2000/1400). And if I control a face-up Link Monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand!"

"Oh? So you've grown a bit you puny worm," Pit smirked, confidence gleaming over his entire face.

"Now, it is time for me to expand myself to a larger world! If 'Channelream' is Special Summoned, I can target 1 other 'Reality Rupture' monster I control and change 'Channelream's' Level to that target's Level. I target Nighream. (Channelream's Level: 5 - 4)"

"He has 2 Level 4 monsters now. Could it be?" Kuroki gasped.

"It has to be an…" Ryuta's eyes glowed with anticipation. "Xyz Summon!"

"What's an Xyz Summon?" Sora asked Kuroki. Kuroki swatted him away.

"What're you still here for? Y-you shouldn't even be here!" Kuroki exclaimed, promptly annoyed by how the night has gone.

 _First, a nightmare… and now a Duel Spirit. What is going on?_ Kuroki pondered.

Sora pouted gliding down to Kuroki's side. "Even I don't know why I'm here," Sora muttered. Kuroki's eyes briefly looked over Sora's dejected ones. Kuroki wondered how his favorite card became a Duel Spirit.

 _Maybe if I do a little research I'll know then._

"I use my Level 4 'Channelream' and 'Nighream' to… Xyz Summon! O behold the nature of reality, dispel the dreams of vanity! Rank 4, 'Reality Rupture Sanctiream'. (LIGHT/Psychic/2500/1950) And I equip him with 'Reality Claw'. With 'Reality Claw', if the equipped monster deals damage to you, I draw 1 card. Furthermore, my monster cannot be targeted by your card effects." Itou had it prepared now.

"You're as pitiful as I would think you are. You believe you can protect those dear to you. Yet, all those times, you failed to. Just like when Kuroki lost to Gungnir." Pit poked the spots of Itou. "You were so angry at yourself that you let him lose and he had fallen into a short coma from it. So much, that you endangered yourself and your friends unknowingly by challenging Gungnir himself."

 _How does he…?_ Kuroki was surprised that Pit knew about Gungnir. Rather he was astonished that Pit knew he was in a coma. _What could it mean?_

"Gungnir?" Ryuta questioned. He turned to Kuroki almost in an angry manner. But it was leaning towards worried. "You were in a coma because of who?"

"Uh… I… oh look!" Kuroki pointed back towards the duel.

"No! You're wrong! I was able to bring him back. I didn't endanger anyone. I only put myself at risk!" Itou screamed out to Pit almost infuriatingly violent. "Battle! 'Prophetiream' attack that Set monster!"

The Set monster revealed itself as a surfer riding the waves. "You destroyed my 'Eternal Surfer'. (WATER/Aqua/Level 4/1200/1600) Since he is destroyed, his effect lets me Special Summon 'Eternal Phoenix' (FIRE/Winged Beast/Level 3/1400/300) from my Deck. Defense!"

"Go, 'Sanctiream'! Sanctity Light!"

A beam of light clashed with the phoenix's blast of fire resulting in a large explosion with the messiah losing. "Phoenix's effect. I Special Summon 'Eternal Messiah' from my hand."

"That's the end of my turn." Itou clenched his teeth. He did no damage at all and Pit still had stuff he could use. The next turn would definitely determine it.

Turn 4

Itou

LP: 4000

Hand: 0

Field: Reality Claw, Reality Rupture Haven, Prophetiream, Sancitream, 1 Set card

GY: Haven, Dayream, Luciream x2, Recuream x2, Nighream, Channelream

Pit

LP: 4000

Hand: 3

Field: Messiah, Cathedral of Eternity, 1 Set card

GY: Phoenix, Surfer

"Draw!" Pit impishly grinned as he saw the card he drew. "Ah, you're going to lose."

"How?" Itou inquired.

"You'll see," Pit responded. "I Normal Summon 'Eternal Fairies'. Then I activate my Set card, the Continuous Trap 'Beyond the Eternal Horizon' which targets my 'Fairies' and lets me Normal Summon from my hand 1 'Eternal' monster with a different Type than it. I Normal Summon 'Eternal Stone Herald'. Monsters Normal Summoned by this effect can attack directly. But are destroyed after damage calculations."

"That isn't good…" Kuroki said to Ryuta.

"Now, I activate the Spell Card, 'R.E.M. Stage!" Pit crazily laughed.

 _What?!_ Kuroki's eyes opened wide. There was no way that he could have had that card unless he knew Gungnir. There must've been a connection between him and Pit.

"R.E.M.?" Ryuta scratched his head. He had no idea what that card was.

"I Special Summon 'R.E.M. Sleeper' and with his effect, I negate 'Sanctiream's' effects and increase 'Sleeper's' ATK by that card's ATK plus 100 more." (Sleeper's ATK: 0 - 2600) Now, let's Synchro Summon using Sleeper and Messiah (1 + 7 = 8)! Come together and bare your fangs of power, unleash the ferocity of your claws! Synchro Summon! Level 8, 'Eternal Canine'!" (FIRE/Beast/1900/1800)

"Why?! Why are you using that card?!" Itou asked. "How do you know Gungnir?!"

"Hahaha! He's going to give me what I want! My redemption into the championships!" Pit cackled. "I just made a few sacrifices, that's all. You know, those useless lackeys I had by me."

"You… you let Gungnir use them…?" Itou was horrified. He couldn't comprehend the logic that Pit made.

"Ever since I lost to that guy back then, I… I lost it all. My role in the tournaments and the support my family gave broke away! He's gonna give me the power to take my revenge and get further in my life!"

"You're crazy!" shouted Itou. "He's definitely only using you! He doesn't care what happens to you."

"You don't know that. He's going to give me what I want. He's already given me a part of what I want. And that… is to crush you."

"What?!"

"Battle! 'Eternal Canine', attack 'Prophetiream'! Flame Pounce." The canine jumped onto Prophetiream and bit off its head making Prophetiream dissipate. "And not only that, he gains 300 ATK each time my canine battles with a monster. Furthermore, it can attack twice per Battle Phase, and it cannot be destroyed by battle."

"A monster that can't be destroyed in battle, and each time it battles, it gets stronger?!" Itou trembled. (Canine's ATK: 1900 - 2200, 2200 vs 1600. Itou's LP: 4000 - 3400)

"Once more, attack Sanctiream! Flame Pounce!" (Canine's ATK: 2200 - 2500, 2500 vs 2500) "Now, Fairies, attack! (Itou's LP: 3400 - 3000) You too, Stone Herald. (Itou's LP: 3000 - 1900) And since Stone Herald attacked directly, it is destroyed. And since it is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon another copy of my Fairies from my Deck. And since Fairies is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon another 'Eternal' monsters from my Deck. Come, Messiah. Finish him off!" (1500 + 400 = 1900 damage)

"I activate my Set card, 'Paradigm Shift'. If you control more monsters than I do, I draw 1 card, and if it is a Psychic monster, I can Special Summon it and 1 Psychic monster in my GY." Itou's heart raced.

"Hmph, try all you may. But your tricks won't work on me." Pit said.

"Draw!" Itou looked at his cards with hope. But he drew 'Reality Shift', a Field Spell.

"You're done for, Itou." (Itou's LP: 1900 - 0)

Result: Pit Wins!

"Itou!" Kuroki called out to Itou as he fell to his knees.

Pit stood by holding his head laughing out loud with his victory. "This… this is my power now! Don't you see how much better I've gotten?! I've improved because of him!"

"Pit, why side with Gungnir?!" Kuroki asked. Pit continued to laugh and soon disappeared into the night.

"I'll be back for you, Kuroki," Pit's voice echoed through the forest. "But instead of worrying about me. Why don't you worry about Itou? After all, he seems hurt."

Kuroki inspected Itou's condition. It was almost like his own. Itou's eyes looked baggy and he seemed as if he was going to fall asleep soon. He instructed Ryuta to come over and help Itou to the nurse's office.

Ryuta carried Itou on his back as Kuroki walked beside him. Silence filled the air since the duel had ended. Itou was fully asleep and Ryuta himself didn't know how to talk to Kuroki about what had happened. Neither did Kuroki feel what was right to say about what had happened. They got to the nurse's office with the nurse who was still up filing some paperwork.

Kuroki opened the door greeting her. "Hello, er Ms. Esperanza." Kuroki stared at the name tag she had on right on top of her left breast. "My friend Itou here collapsed. Can you help him?"

"Oh, this late at night?" The nurse questioned. She looked at Ryuta, then Kuroki, and back at Ryuta. "O'Hara, you've been in my office plenty of times."

Kuroki eyed Ryuta suspectingly. He walked in attempting to avoid the question. "I'm going to put Itou on this bed," Ryuta stated. He placed Itou on the middle bed and left him there to rest. "Uh, Esperanza-sensei."

"You mean Ms. Esperanza. That kind of honorific does not suit me." She narrowed her eyes on Ryuta. "You always skip class by coming into my office. You have some nerve to show up here again."

Ryuta backed away from her wrath. "I-I'm sorry…" Ryuta uttered, almost crying for Kuroki to help him. Kuroki could feel that his layback lifestyle had come to bite him. Instead, he ignored Ryuta's silent request for help and tended to Itou. Kuroki placed a blanket over him and positioned him to lay on the bed straight. Meanwhile, the nurse had finished chewing out Ryuta and came by to inspect Itou's condition.

Ms. Esperanza ran a few physical tests on Itou. After she finished writing down something, she called Kuroki and Ryuta over.

"I don't know what happened, but it seems like a Itou just had a massive amount of fatigue ran through him leaving him in this state. I think he just needs a good rest before he can leave. So, you two take it easy and go back to your dorms and sleep. It's almost 3 am." Ms Esperanza explained to the two boys.

Kuroki nodded deciding to leave Itou in her hands. So the two left the school building and headed over to their dorm room.

Ryuta wanted to bring up what the nightmares that Kuroki had but he didn't feel he could pry into it. He heard bits and pieces of his nightmare since Kuroki was sleep talking. _I wonder how I can bring it up to him._ Ryuta thought. Meanwhile Kuroki was silent. They were both walking past a small beach when Kuroki stopped and stared at the waters.

"Ryuta," he started. Ryuta gave his full attention to him. "Do you think it's ever someone's fault when something happens?"

Ryuta took a moment to think it through. _Is Kuroki asking me about what happened to Itou?_ Ryuta was sure that was what he was asking. After all, it was Pit's fault that Itou was in the condition he was in. "Yeah, I think so."

Kuroki inhaled deeply before letting out a heavy sigh. _So would it be my fault for that accident? I did ask my dad if we could go out that day._ _If I didn't, maybe… maybe he'd be here._ Kuroki looked back at Ryuta. "I see. Thanks for answering."

"Don't sweat it," joked Ryuta. "You can ask me anything anytime."

"Ah, okay," Kuroki walked past Ryuta. But he was stopped when Ryuta told him to look at the waters. He turned around to see the gleaming moonlight reflecting the ocean. It was a beautiful sight. One known as the Stardust Road written in the texts of the Vrains history books. One that he had read before. But it only reminded him of the day he woke up from that trauma.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ryuta asked smiling.

Kuroki nodded, acknowledging that such a sight was visually pleasing, but deep inside it was emotionally breaking. "Yeah, it is."

"I think this sight is based off of that one scenery in Den City. That place is kind of far but…"

"I know, Ryuta."

"Ah! Sorry if I was rambling," Ryuta scratched his head laughing in order to shake off the awkwardness.

"Let's… let's go home, Ryuta."


	15. Chapter 15: A Sticky Mess!

Chapter 15: A Sticky Mess! Silas, the Slime Duelist!

In class, Kuroki was paying attention to the lecture that Professor Portman had, barely able to keep up due to the lack of sleep he had the previous night. He blinked twice before peering over to the seat that Itou usually sat in, across the room, near the corner of the classroom which was right by the exit. Kuroki himself was seated in the center of the whole classroom. Maya, who sat next to him, tapped on his shoulders as he was nearly falling asleep.

Kuroki turned his attention to her almost falling out of chair due to his exhaustion from barely having any rest. "Where's Itou?" Maya whispered to him, hoping Professor Portman didn't catch her.

Kuroki cracked his neck and muttered, "In the nurse's office." Maya's eyes widened. Seeing as Professor Portman was staring at the class, Maya looked down on her notebook and acted as if she was jotting down a few lines of notes. Then she shifted the notebook towards Kuroki. He looked down and read the words silently.

 _Why is he in there?_ Maya asked.

Kuroki pulled the notebook towards him and started scribbling down a reply. He pushed it back to her.

 _Yesterday night, Itou dueled someone named Pit and lost. Not only that, Pit used 'R.E.M. Sleeper'._ Maya covered her mouth to prevent a loud gasp from escaping her. She looked up at the board and returned to the notebook again, continuing to write down her response.

 _So then why is he in the nurse's office?_ She wrote.

Kuroki peered over to Maya's notebook and immediately took it from her. He slowly wrote down in big letters _COMA_. It was enough to inform Maya of the situation.

As soon as the bell rang, Professor Portman cleaned the board. Before Maya and Kuroki could leave, Professor Portman called them over. The two stopped in their tracks to leave and turned to him waiting for what he had to say.

"I heard that Itou fell into a coma," Professor Portman said. Kuroki nodded, knowing full well what Professor Portman meant. "I just want to say that if you two need anything, just ask. I know you three are great friends and all. So if you have anything you want to get off your chest, please come and see me."

Kuroki looked at Maya, who shrugged. So he softly bowed. "Um, yes. Thank you, Professor Portman," Kuroki started. "I… I want to ask if there is anything you know about Pit Boyn." Professor Portman's eyes narrowed at Kuroki's own.

"What is it?"

"Do you know him by any chance?"

A pause crept into the conversation before Professor Portman reacted. "He's… he's gone missing for over a week. Why is it that you ask?"

"Because yesterday I saw him in the forest."

"I see. I think I last heard that he was hiding somewhere within the woods behind the academy building which leads down to an isolated beach."

"Oh? Okay, I'll go there and check."

Professor Portman patted Kuroki's shoulder. "Be careful. I wouldn't want another student to go missing."

"We will. Right, Maya?"

"Right! We'll take extra careful measures to keep us safe!" Maya said.

Professor Portman let the two go and they sprinted off into the back forest. The two looked around and observed their surroundings for any signs of someone. But they came up with nothing. The sun was blazing and shining through each nick and cranny of the trees as they could. Maya, the less athletic of the two, wiped off a bit of sweat from her forehead, gazing at Kuroki who seemed unaffected by the heat. She frowned as Kuroki seemed content with the blistering heat even under the safety of the forest trees.

"Just how are you even managing to keep walking when it's so musty?!" Maya complained.

Kuroki turned around scratching an itch on his shoulder. "I live in Archelago City with my mom, home to one of the most sweltering heat waves in all of the world's summers. So what do you expect?"

"Well, I'd expect you to at least break a sweat."

"Hm, if you think so, Maya," Kuroki replied nonchalantly. The silent Maya pouted as she held her Duel Disk in hand.

"I'm so gonna duel you and get my revenge!" She boasted her strength in her Deck and strategy, all the while making poses in attempts to make her look cooler. Kuroki shook his head in disbelief.

"You won't beat me, not with your skill level."

Maya gasped, shocked to hear what Kuroki said. "How dare you?!"

"I dare to."

"Ngh, anyways, you said you lived in Archelago City with your mom. What about your dad?" Kuroki's body tensed up at the mention of his dad. "Does he not live with you?"

"Uh, no, it's complicated." Kuroki winced. It wasn't a lie. He just wasn't telling the details. And as much as Kuroki hoped for another distraction to come through, it actually did happen. The two could hear an explosion in the distance, signaling to them that there was a Duel happening. They sprinted towards the direction of the sound and reached the small open coastline. To the right, they witnessed a guy Dueling another man in a cloak.

"What the?! Is that Gungnir?" Kuroki wondered.

"Already? Then who's the guy Dueling?" Maya asked.

"That's not Gungnir! It's one of his emissaries of dreams," the guy near them said.

? vs Emissary of Dream

Turn ?

?'s LP: 800

Emissary of Dream's LP: 1000

The "Emissary of Dreams" let loose a wicked laugh as the male next to them shouted his final attack. "'G/G/G Omega' (LIGHT/Aqua/Level 8/Fusion/1300/3000), direct attack! Omega Torrent!" (Emissary of Dream's LP: 1000 - 0) The thing faded into nothingness as it kept on cackling aloud. Silence began to seep through the air again.

Result: ? Wins!

"Hey there! My name is Silas Harper, it's great to meet you two!" Silas smiled without a care in the world. He wore the dress shirt of Star Dueling Academy but with his sleeves rolled up and a cardigan over it. His khaki slacks fitted him perfectly. Silas's hair had the right of it buzzed with the left looming over to the right, somewhat hiding the buzzed cut part of his orange and brown striped hair. Silas's red eyes peered into Kuroki's own.

"I'm Kuroki Kudou," Kuroki's mouth twitched.

"And I'm Maya Corlea," Maya answered, bowing respectfully.

"I see," Silas leered at Kuroki, inspecting him from top to bottom. "So what're you doing out here?"

As Kuroki was going to start explaining, Maya bumped into him and began for him. "Well, we're out here looking for Pit Boyn. Do you know him?"

Silas took a moment to think to see if the name clicked in his head, but he shrugged. "So I heard you say the name 'Gungnir', Kuroki. What business do you have with him?" Silas questioned.

To Kuroki, Silas was already giving off bad vibes. While Silas may have defeated the "Emissary of Dreams", something didn't sit right with him. It was the fact that Silas knew something about Gungnir. "Ah, uh, we're looking for-"

Silas, who was looming over the shorter Kuroki, stepped back as he tightened his glare on Kuroki. "I can sense it… his power has slightly imbued itself with you. You must be connected to him!" Kuroki was taken aback being accused of having sided with Gungnir. Silas jumped back further landing almost on the other side of the small beach. He activated his Duel Disk and prepared himself against Kuroki. The two facing Silas were confused.

"Ehhhhhhh?!" They both screamed. Silas then used another button on his Duel Disk which shot a laser beam that stuck into Kuroki's own Duel Disk. It forced his to open up and initiate a Duel.

"Duel!" Silas called out.

Kuroki vs Silas

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

"W-wait! What do you mean I have a bit of Gungnir inside me?!" Kuroki exclaimed.

"Yeah! He has nothing to do with that guy!" Maya backed Kuroki up, albeit afraid of what Silas was capable of.

"Hmph, spare me the lies! I can sense his presence inside of you. That itself is enough proof that you are aligned with him, just like those who have become the 'Emissaries of Dreams'," Silas drew his starting hand. "I'll get rid of you and use you to get closer to him. Haha, if I can capture you, he'll definitely come running if he really needs you. That's gotta be why his presence is stronger inside you than the rest of them."

Kuroki blinked, trying to wrap his brain around the logic Silas had. It seemed like Kuroki wasn't the only one hunting for Gungnir. This other person was too. "You've got it wrong! I also encountered Gungnir."

"And so have a few others, but I don't sense anything in them like in you. So give it up and make the first move. We'll see if this Duel can prove you're not on his side!" Silas yelled.

"But I'm not!"

"You sure? If you become desperate, I know what card you'll end up using."

"He must mean 'R.E.M. Sleeper', Kuroki," told Maya.

" _Now, I activate the Spell Card, 'R.E.M. Stage!" Pit crazily laughed._

" _Draw," Kuroki shivered as the Gungnir's cold voice hit his ears. "I activate the Spell Card from my hand, 'R.E.M. Stage'. I Special Summon 1 'R.E.M. Sleeper' from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. From my Deck, come! Level 1, 'R.E.M Sleeper'! (Level 1/EARTH/Psychic/0/0) If it is Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster you control and negate its effects until the End Phase. I choose Valor Sora. Then my Sleeper gains ATK equal to your monster's ATK + 100! (Sleeper ATK: 0 - 2600) Battle! Now, attack his Valor Sora and destroy him!"_

"I can tell you that I don't have it! Even if I did, I wouldn't even use it!" Kuroki proudly announced.

"We'll see about that," Silas grinned, confident he would win.

Kuroki drew his starting hand. "Tch, my turn." He looked over each of his cards and nodded, knowing what his game plan was. "I Normal Summon 'Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard' (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 4/1300/1100) in Attack Position. And when he is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 'Drive' Spell from my Deck to my hand. I choose 'Drive Form'. Now I activate it!"

"Hmmm? A 'Drive' card? Well, that's a trick I've never seen before." Silas mockingly stated. "We'll see how far it gets you."

"Whatever, I will Drive Fusion Summon! Using Donald on my field as the power, and Sora in my hand as the catalyst, he can reach a new form! Blessed with the wisdom of light, may you bring down your judgement, Drive Fusion Summon! Come, Level 6, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom'! (LIGHT/Warrior/2100/1400) And I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 4000

Hand: 1

Field: Wisdom Sora, 2 Set Spells/Traps

GY: 3

Silas

LP: 4000

Hand: 5

"Hehe, it's my turn. Draw!" Silas peeked at his card before placing it on his Duel Disk. "I can see through everything you've got! Now let me show the beginning of what my Deck can do. First off, I Normal Summon 'G/G Acidity' in Attack Position. (WATER/Aqua/Level 4/400/1600)" A big green slime ball appeared dripping small amounts of its acid on the ground, melting away the sand. "When it is Normal Summoned, just like your Donald, I can add 1 'G/G' Spell/Trap from my Deck to my hand. I take 'G/G Slip Goo'!"

"Heh? You think that'll stop me? Your monster is way too weak for my Sora."

"We'll see. I activate my Field Spell! 'G/G/G Torrent'." The Spell appeared on the field and sprouted large tornadoes of water that seemed to lift itself into the sky and surrounded the two and Maya. "When this is activated, I can discard 1 'G/G' card, and then draw 1. I discard 'G/G Luminescence'! Furthermore, all my 'G/G' monsters gain 400 ATK. (Acidity's ATK: 400 - 800) Battle!"

"Are you stupid? You're still trying to defeat my Sora? Your monster has way too weak of an ATK to even scratch him."

Silas chuckled and soon it became a storm of laughter. "Wanna test it out? Acidity, attack! Burning Slip!" Acidity rushed into Sora and went through. But it didn't stop moving. Kuroki could see it coming after him. Acidity's form shaped into a more humanoid form and rained down a few strikes of acid at Kuroki.

"What the? What's this?" Kuroki trembled at the amount of burns he had from the attack.

"Yeah, what gives?! Why didn't Acidity get destroyed by Sora?!" Maya bit her lip.

"'G/G Acidity' can attack a player directly without giving a care about what stands in their way. This means, even if you control monsters, they can attack you directly!" Silas explained. (Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 3200)

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora looked back at the hurt Kuroki.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! It's just Solid Vision. It only stings a little." Kuroki patted his arms from the small scrapes he had from the recent attack. "So what? Are you done?"

"Nope! I now activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'G/G Slip Goo', which was added by Acidity's effect. If I dealt battle damage with a 'G/G' monster, I can shuffle the monster that dealt that damage into my Deck and Special Summon 1 different one from my Deck afterwards. Furthermore, I then immediately Fusion Summon using it and 1 monster you control."

"Sora! Now! Magic Haste!" Kuroki called out.

"Gotcha!" Sora spinned his Keyblade behind him and pointed it up. A beam of light shined from the tip.

"If you activate a Spell/Trap, with this Sora's effect, I can negate the activation and destroy it!"

"Not so fast!" Silas replied.

"What?!"

"I activate the Equip Spell Card from my hand, 'G/G Cascade'. If you activate a monster effect, I can reveal this card in my hand, then target 1 'G/G' monster I control. I negate your activation and Equip this card to my target. So now, the chain resolves as it should for my favor."

"Tch, oh great."

"I shuffle 'G/G Acidity' into the Deck, which also destroys 'G/G Cascade', to Special Summon 'G/G Basicity'! (WATER/Aqua/Level 4/800/2000) Now I Fusion Summon using your Sora and my Basicity! With the substance of your goo, absorb the LIGHT of your opponent, fuse it together to create the magnificent being that shines it!" The blue ball of slime wrapped itself around Sora and compressed itself harshly on him. Then light blinded the surroundings showing a new monster on the field, with Basicity and Sora gone. "Fusion Summon! Descend, Level 8, 'G/G/G Omega'!" (LIGHT/Aqua/1300/3000)

"That's the monster he used to beat that Emissary of whatever!" Maya shouted, inspecting the large machination nearly dissolved in the slime. "It looks like…"

"That's 'Vylon Omega' in that thing. I see how he plays now. It's as if he can see right through us." Kuroki said. "Also, since you sent my Wisdom Sora to the GY, I get to draw 1 card."

"And it's because I can." Silas smirked. "Now, with Basicity having left the field to the GY, its effect allows me to Special Summon 1 'G/G' monster from my hand. Come, 'G/G Basicity', in the same column as his leftmost Set card."

"You don't have to… wait…"

"You understand what this means right? Since it's still my Battle Phase, I can still attack you directly. Go Omega, Compound. Omega Spark! Basicity Burn! And my Field Spell increases their ATK by 400! (Basicity's ATK: 800 - 1200, Omega's ATK: 1300 - 1700)"

"Oh boy…" Kuroki steadied himself for the two attacks. (Kuroki's LP: 3200 - 2000 - 300)

"Hahaha! And their effects activate when they deal battle damage. Basicity destroys that Set card of yours. Also, Omega gains 700 ATK and is switched to Defense Position. With that, I end my turn." (Omega's ATK: 1700 - 2400)

"I'll get you back for this!"

Turn 3

Kuroki

LP: 300

Hand: 2

Field: Set card

GY: 1 ?, Sora, Wisdom Sora, Drive Form, Donald

Silas

LP: 4000

Hand: 2

Field: Torrent, Omega, Basicity

GY: Luminescence, Slip Goo, Basicity, Cascade

"My turn, draw!" Kuroki took a good look at his cards. He had 'Drive Recovery', 'Reaction Command - Auto-Drive', and 'Drive Revert', the obvious combo he had was there. "I activate 'Drive Recovery' to add 'Drive Form' and 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' from my GY to my hand. But this turn, I cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except 'Drive Form' and 'Keyblade' monsters."

"You're going to make your comeback now?" Silas confidently stood and condescendingly denoted Kuroki. "I wonder if it's going to involve 'R.E.M. Sleeper' by any chance."

"Haha, that's where you're wrong."

"Huh?" Silas's face went blank. _No way he has any good plays. He must be bluffing. Then again, he did just use that card which prevents him from Special Summoning anything but the stated monsters. We'll see what he can do._

"This is my for sure kill! I Normal Summon Sora, and with his effect, I Special Summon Donald from my GY. Since Donald is Special Summoned, I can send 1 Spell Card from my Deck to my GY. I send 'Curaga'. Now, I activate 'Drive Form'! I will Drive Synchro Summon this time! With Sora as the catalyst and Donald as the power, he can reach a new hope that marks the midpoint of the journey! (Level 4 + 4 = 8) Go! Level 8, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Limits!" (LIGHT/Warrior/3000/2100)

"Whoa!" Silas was impressed. He liked seeing the variety in Kuroki's Deck and the versatility built in. "Let's see what you got then!" A screen popped up on Silas's duel disk showing the effects of Kuroki's summoned monster. "I see…"

"Hehe, now attack Omega!" Kuroki called. "Zantetsuken!"

"But they have the same ATK and DEF. It won't matter!"

"No, it will," Maya quietly mumbled to herself, excited that the Duel was heating up more.

"My Quick-Play Spell that I set last turn activates, 'Guard Break'! When a 'Keyblade' monster I control battles, it gains ATK equal to half your monster's DEF and deals double piercing battle damage this turn. But afterwards, my monster's ATK is set to half its original ATK." Kuroki explained.

Silas took a card from his hand and was about to activate it. Then he stopped. "My mons-" _Oh shoot! I can't due to that Limit Sora's effect._

(Limit Sora's ATK: 3000 - 4500, Silas's LP: 4000 - 1000)

"Yes! And since I dest-"

"Hmph, by banishing 'G/G Luminescence' from my GY, Omega is not destroyed. Meaning you cannot recover LP."

"Fine, then so be it! But I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card from my hand, 'Drive Revert'. I revert Sora into his previous state and bring them back. Reappear, Sora and Donald!" With a cloud of smoke, both Sora and Donald took their positions back on the field after a glimpse of light dissipated from Sora. "Now since Sora is Special Summoned, I can add 1 'Keyblade' card from my Deck to my hand! I add 'Mickey the Keyblade King'."

"So you have those two, and I have these two. You're not getting through this now."

"I have way, oh I have one."

"Then let's see it! Because all I see is your defeat!"

Kuroki thrusted his hand forward calling out his attack. "Go Donald. Attack 'G/G Basicity'! Donald Thunder!"

Silas jumped back and revealed a Trap card in his hand. "If a monster attacks another monster, I can discard this card to target my 'G/G' monster. Its ATK becomes doubled its original ATK!" (Basicity's ATK: 800 - 1600)

"Uh oh," Kuroki quickly tapped an icon in his GY. Donald's Thunder was redirected back at him with Basicity's goo and decimated him. (Kuroki's LP: 300 - 400)

"What?! But how?!"

"I activated the GY effect of my sent 'Curaga'. It lets me gain 100 LP for each card in the GY by banishing itself. So I gained 400 LP."

"Agh! I calculated all of this to this point! I'm not going to lose!"

"But you are! I activate the monster effect of 'Mickey the Keyblade King' in my hand! I Special Summon it and a Level 4 or lower monster from either of our GY. I think I'll choose 'G/G Basicity' in your GY." A small mouse-like humanoid sprung from light and used a pearl of light to revive the monster in Silas's GY. "And you should know that your Field Spell applies to ALL 'G/G' monsters on the field and not just your own."

"Tch, you're… right…!" Silas's face scrunched in humiliation.

(Basicity's ATK (Kuroki's): 800 - 1200) "Go, direct attack, Basicity!" The ball of blue slime rushed past Silas, eliminating the rest of his LP.

(Silas's LP: 1000 - 0)

Result: Kuroki wins!

"Haha! I take the win now!"

"Tch, to think I lost to you," Silas stood up from the ground he was kneeling down on.

"And I didn't use anything related to 'R.E.M.' or Gungnir. Does this prove enough?" Kuroki gently smiled and took Silas's hands into his own. "What do you say?"

"Fine, I was wrong about you…" Silas frowned. But soon enough, it lifted into a soft grin. "It was a short but fun duel. That was an amazing play you did there defeating me with my own monster."

Maya bumped into the two and threw her arms around them. "So now we're friends right?! Silas?"

Silas looked from Kuroki to Maya. "Hm…"

Maya eased in on him, staring intently. "Soooooooo?"

"That's way too fast in my opinion," Silas said.

"Eh?!" Maya groaned in defeat. "Oh…"

Silas laughed. "I'm kidding. It might make us more than just acquaintances. Now that I know there are others searching for Gungnir, I'll help you guys whenever I can. I'm a second-year attending here. Although, I actually transferred from a different school."

"Oh, is that so? Well, we'll ask you if we need anything," Kuroki thanked Silas.

"Just don't put too much on me! I crack under too much pressure," Silas showed a cheeky smile.

As he was about to walk away, he turned around to Kuroki. Kuroki began to walk the other direction with Maya, but Silas's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Yeah, Silas?"

Silas cleared his throat before speaking. "I just wanted to say that if you had lost that Duel… you would have been shocked to an unconscious state." Kuroki's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as he ran after the fleeing Silas. Maya rolled her eyes and followed suit.

"Geez, Kuroki…" Sora laid back on a tree as he gazed upon the three running. It reminded him a lot of his home. "To think there was a lot I could see here that would be the same back at the islands…" Sora closed his eyes and drifted away, back into the card that he possessed in Kuroki's Deck.

As soon as the chase was finished, Maya and Kuroki parted ways. Kuroki headed back to his room. He flung the door open and saw Ryuta crying his eyes out. Kuroki was suspicious.

"Why are you crying?" Kuroki asked Ryuta.

He sniffled in response. "B-because…"

"Because?" Kuroki inched closer to Ryuta's crying face.

"You… you're just so passionate in saving Itou. It moves my heart so much!"

"Huh…?"

"I heard from Professor Portman you went searching for Pit today after class. I'm so touched by your actions! You're usually so cold to me! But I knew that there was a good person hiding inside that facade of yours!" Ryuta wrapped his strong arms around Kuroki and bear hugged him. Kuroki, surprised, took action by headbutting him followed by a kick to the stomach.

"Is that all you were crying about?! Geez…" Kuroki scratched his head. Although he hated the way Ryuta treated him, it was nice at the same time. _I wonder why Ryuta is just like this to me._

Ryuta cleaned his tears from his face and brightly stood up to walk over to the kitchen to prepare some food for the two. "Now then, let's get started on dinner! And… you're going to be my special helper!"

"Uh… it's not special if I'm the only one here to help."

"Ah, who cares? Come on!" And Kuroki strapped a brown apron to his body and began helping on preparations for their dinner.

 _This reminds me… of helping Mom back home._ Kuroki clutched his chest and closed his eyes, reliving the memories of a couple years ago when he was assisting his mom on making dinner one night. He chuckled at the thought and looked at Ryuta. _It's nice to have someone to eat with like this._

Sora homed in on the cooking. _Oh yeah… my mom._ He thought to himself. _She must be worried sick about me_. Kuroki finished his tasks quickly and took a rest on the small couch they had. Meanwhile, Ryuta was baking a casserole in the oven and making some deep fried chicken, Korean styled.

Sitting alone, or almost alone as Sora was sitting next to Kuroki as a sentient spirit, he turned to him. _You and I both know we can hear each other's thoughts._

Sora nodded, agreeing. _I just want to find a way to go back._

 _And I just want to find a way to Gungnir. And I know why you're here._

 _Why is that?_ Sora greeted Kuroki's intense stare.

 _Because, you're my favorite card and you always have been. I've repeatedly played your games so I know almost everything about you._

 _So what does that have to do with me?_ Sora wasn't keen on the side talk.

 _What I mean is, you're just a work of fiction. Yet, here you are as a Duel Spirit. I think my childlike dream for you to be real came true._ Then it clicked. _My… childlike dreams._

 _Huh?_ Sora was confused. He didn't quite grasp all of it.

 _Gungnir, he made one of my dreams come… true._


	16. Chapter 16: Faced Against Kintaro

Chapter 16: Faced With The Bone-Chilling Kintaro, Possession Takes Place

In the dark grim morning, Kuroki woke with a major headache. He clutched his head as he slowly got off his bed, all the while peering over at the sleeping Ryuta. As quietly as possible, Kuroki lightly stepped into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. He hissed when the pain sharpened.

 _Everytime… this is happening more often than I thought. The nightmares are happening frequently._ Kuroki splashed some water on his face and steadied himself by placing his hands on the edge of the sink to hold himself up. He stared at the reflection gazing back at him. With his hands tensing, he took a deep breath to calm himself from his recurring nightmares.

"It's just a dream… just a dream," Kuroki muttered to himself. He left the bathroom after turning closing the faucet and headed towards the kitchen in search of water. Kuroki grabbed a blue cup and started filling it as he looked at his phone. The top read 3 new notifications. Kuroki set the water aside and flicked his finger to see what the notifications were. All of them were messages from his mother and sister.

 _I hope you're doing well there! Whenever you can, please give us a call._

 _Your sister and I are doing fine. We're holding the fort down here, so don't worry about a thing!_

 _Don't forget. Wherever you may be, I always love you._ The messages read. Kuroki's lips twitched into a heartwarming smile.

 _I love you too Mom._ Kuroki stifled a sniffle and a whimper and downed the cup of water to distract himself. His lips quivered at the thought of him missing his family back home. He rinsed the cup and put it in the cupboard and returned to the bedroom. Kuroki sat on his bed contemplating to take a walk outside. Finding that he wouldn't be able to sleep, he decided it would be better to stroll around to take his mind off of things, and his present migrain. However, before he left, he took his Duel Disk and a small bag with him just in case he encountered anyone he would either have to or want to duel with.

Kuroki jogged around and instantly basked in the morning sunlight that had just risen. He ran down a gravel path that led away from the main dirt paths usually used to commute to the academy. Continuing on the path, he found himself at a small field with rock mounds around. Kuroki took a moment to catch his breath as he had been jogging for well over a half hour. A small crack from a branch caught his attention and he saw Kintaro heavily walking across the field.

"Kintaro?" Kuroki called out, but to no avail, it didn't catch Kintaro's attention. So, Kuroki stood up and walked over to him and tapped on his shoulders. It still didn't grab Kintaro's attention. Instead, he went in front of Kintaro and worriedly inspected him. "Hey, Kintaro!" Silence only returned. Kuroki noticed something at the corner of his eyes. He turned around quickly to see Gungnir walking away. Kuroki was about to run after him but stopped when he knew it wasn't a good idea to leave Kintaro alone. He turned to Kintaro again to find Kintaro staring straight into his eyes with a foggy gaze.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora appeared and asked. "He's been like this for a while."

"So now you come out to tell me that. Thanks, Sora," Kuroki sarcastically remarked. Then, he felt a hand hold his wrist tightly. He redirected his attention to the feeling seeing that Kintaro was holding his arm abnormally firm. "Kintaro?! P-please let me go?"

Kintaro grunted as he pushed Kuroki down with an extraordinary force. He equipped a Duel Disk and started it. "Duel," uttered the darkening Kintaro.

Kuroki backed away as he used his own Duel Disk to defend himself. "Agh… what's his problem?!"

"He doesn't seem to recognize you Kuroki," Sora informed.

"Yes, I know that! But still, what's his problem?!" Kuroki got up and brushed off the dirt from his shorts. He turned on his Duel Disk and began the Duel.

"You sure about this?" Sora asked.

Kuroki nodded. "If it's a Duel he wants, then he's going to get one. Besides, like you said, something isn't right with him. After all, I just saw Gungnir!"

"Ho...ku...ro…" Kintaro's eyes shone a pure bloody red. As Kintaro moved, shockwaves emerged from him nearly cracking the rock mounds surrounding the three.

Kuroki looked at Sora and the two knew they were in this together. "Alright, Kintaro. Bring it on with all you got!"

"Duel!" The two Duelists shouted, albeit one voice feeling violent.

Kuroki vs Kintaro

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

"I'm… first!" Kintaro yelled.

"Okay… no need to be so… erm…" Kuroki winced at Kintaro's loud voice.

Kintaro lazily looked at his cards and affirmed them. "First, I Normal Summon 'Aegis of the Cryosphere' in Attack Position. (WATER/Fairy/Level 3/900/2000)"

"'Cryosphere'?" Kuroki narrowed his eyes at the blue shield-wielding angel covered in ice like a sculpture. "So this means I'm dealing with cards that can disable my monsters by placing them in Defense Position."

"That's bad right?" Sora asked to confirm.

Kuroki nodded. "He can effectively shut down my strategies if he plays right… just like Gungnir."

"But wouldn't that mean he would rely on you having monsters in the first place?" Sora inquired.

Kuroki blinked as he couldn't make a response. Instead, he merely nodded agreeing with Sora.

"Here it comes! Aegis's effect activates when she is Normal Summoned meaning I switch it to Defense Position in order to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower WATER or Fairy monster from my Deck. Come forth, 'Warden of the Cryosphere'!" (WATER/Fairy/Level 3/1400/1200) Kintaro called out his monster.

Kuroki could feel the chilliness from the icy gleams of the ice sculpture like fairies. It was both frightening and cold. But it didn't stop his determination to put an end to whatever took control of Kintaro, most likely due to Gungnir.

"Warden's effect also lets me add 1 WATER monster from my Deck to my hand. I add 'Descendant of the Cryosphere'. I Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Kintaro's eyes momentarily stared into Kuroki's own with no emotion within it. It was as if every feeling had left Kintaro.

"Just you wait Kintaro, I'm going to put a smile on that face of yours and win this Duel to save you," Kuroki stated.

Turn 2

Kuroki

LP: 4000

Hand: 5

Kintaro: 4000

Hand: 3

Field: Warden, Aegis, 2 Set cards

"How are you sure that you can save him by winning the Duel?" Sora gave Kuroki a puzzling look.

"To be honest, I don't know," Kuroki shrugged. "But I have to at least try something."

"Whatever floats you."

"Draw! I activate the Spell Card 'Drive Form'. With it I can Drive Fusion Summon! With Sora as the catalyst and Goofy as the power, Sora can reach a new level of strength! With a heart of valor and the strength of many, unleash the prowess hidden inside you! Drive Fusion Summon! Level 7, 'Drive Form Sora the Keyblade of Valor'! (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 7/2500/2000)" Sora appeared in a flash of light in flashy flame-designed clothing with red sparks of lightning running down his arms, wielding 2 Keyblades in hand.

"My Trap Card activates, 'Snowstorm Swept'. If I control a WATER monster and you Special Summon a monster, I can change it to Defense Position and then halve its DEF. Furthermore, you cannot Special Summon any more monsters for the rest of this turn." Kintaro responded coldly. (Valor Sora's DEF: 2000 → 1000)

Kuroki chuckled. "That's a small setback, but whatever. I activate his effect. By discarding 1 card and banishing the top 2 cards from the top of my Deck, I can destroy 1 monster on the field, except himself. And if I do, we take damage equal to its ATK! I discard 'Roxas the Keyblade of Destiny'. Now, destroy Warden! Over the Horizon!"

Sora swung his Keyblades in a circular motion upwards destroying the icicle encased fairy. (Kintaro's LP: 4000 - 2600, Kuroki's LP: 4000 - 2600)

"I Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn," Kuroki stated. "Come to your senses Kintaro!" Yet Kintaro didn't budge at all. He was still ice cold as ever.

Turn 3

Kuroki

LP: 2600

Hand: 0

Field: 2 Set cards, Valor Sora

GY: Drive Form, Sora, Goofy, Roxas

Banished: Reflega, Mirror Force

Kintaro

LP: 2600

Hand: 3

Field: Aegis, 1 Set card

GY: Warden, Snowstorm Swept

"Draw," Kintaro muttered. "I activate the monster effect… of the monster… I drew. 'Abyss of the Cryosphere'." (WATER/Fairy/Level 5/2100/800)

"Huh?" Kuroki was confused as to how it activated its effect.

"Because I drew it during my Draw Phase, I can reveal it until my Main Phase 1… to Special Summon 1 WATER monster from my GY." Kintaro flipped the card to reveal the artwork and the texts it held. "Abyssal Retrieval." He called out as monotonous as ever.

"Then that means you're reviving 'Warden of the Cryosphere'," Kuroki foresought.

Kintaro nodded, to which Kuroki noted he was correct. And as expected, 'Warden of the Cryosphere' revived to the field. Kintaro then took another card in his hand and placed it onto his field. "I Normal Summon 'Descendant of the Cryosphere'. With his effect… once per turn, I can send 1 'Cryosphere' monster from my Deck to the GY… and your Defense Position monster's DEF are halved." Kintaro showed 'Frost of the Cryosphere' (WATER/Fairy/Level 5/1900/2000). (Valor Sora's DEF: 1000 → 500)

"Even if Sora's DEF are lowered, it won't matter since you cannot deal damage to me if they are in Defense," Kuroki retorted with confidence.

"I activate 'Monster Reborn' to Special Summon my 'Frost' in the GY."

"Huh? Kintaro?" Kuroki cocked his head. He was absolutely sure that Kintaro knew his monster couldn't be destroyed by battle. _Is he going to try and destroy Sora? It's meaningless to even try._

"I tune my Level 3 'Descendant of the Cryosphere' with my Level 5 'Frost of the Cryosphere'. Let the glimmers of your shining particles flourish, descend from the sky and freeze the world with your blizzard storms. Synchro Summon… Level 8, 'The Cryosphere Hitro' (WATER/Fairy/2600/2500)," Kintaro chanted without any passion. His monster flew out of an icicle with wings spreading across the field. It's icy glare pierced through Sora's own stare.

"He just…" Sora stammered.

"I know! Don't worry, he can't destroy you, and my LP can't be touched if you're in Defense Position anyways," Kuroki reassured Sora.

"I switch 'Aegis' to Attack Position," Kintaro stopped and took a heavy breath before continuing again. "Attack 'Valor Sora', 'Hitro'. Awakened Hailstorm." Hitro mustered up ice particles and launched them towards Sora. "If a 'Cryosphere' monster I control battles... a Defense Position monster… it inflicts… double piercing battle damage."

"Kuroki! Wanna do something?! If you take this, you'll lose!" Sora freaked out.

"I got it! I activate my Trap Card, 'Dodge Roll Level MAX'! If I were to take damage this turn once, I can halve that damage and then Special Summon 1 'Keyblade' monster from my Deck whose ATK is equal to or lower than the damage I took!"

"Nice!" Sora gave a thumbs up before he headed straight into the battle.

However, Kintaro tapped his icon on his Duel Disk. "I activate the monster effect in my GY. 'Frost' banishes itself... and targets 1 Defense Position monster… on the field. Its effects are negated." Kintaro shakily held himself up as his "sleep" was catching up on him.

"He's negating Sora's effect!" Kuroki's eyes widened.

"Yes… I negate his effects. Now I can… destroy him," Kintaro looked up before his eyes wavered.

"It looks like Gungnir's control is weakening! My chance is close!" Kuroki clenched his fists and thrusted it outwards. "We're finishing this next turn Sora!"

Sora looked back as his Keyblade defended against the incoming icicles. He nodded in return.

(Kuroki's LP: 2600 → 500)

Light engulfed Sora and he vanished into Kuroki's GY. "Now since I took damage, I can Special Summon a new 'Keyblade' monster from my Deck. Come out, 'Xion the Keyblade Puppet of the XIV'!" (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 6/2000/1300)

"I end... my turn… ugh…" Kintaro gasped for air.

Turn 4

Kuroki

LP: 500

Hand: 0

Field: 1 Set card, Xion

GY: Valor Sora, Drive Form, Sora, Roxas, Goofy

Banished: Mirror Force, Reflega

Kintaro

LP: 2600

Field: 1 Set card, Hitro, Aegis

GY: Descendant, Warden, Snowstorm Swept

Banished: Frost

"Draw!" Kuroki looked at the card he had drawn. It was his Quick-Play Spell Card 'Light's Redemption'.

"Ngh…" Kintaro clutched his chest in pain.

 _I have to finish this Duel quickly!_ Kuroki tapped his GY. "I banish 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' from my GY to Special Summon 'Roxas the Keyblade of Destiny' from my GY! If he is Summoned this way, I can banish 1 more LIGHT monster with 1800 ATK or less from my GY to target 1 card on the field and shuffle it away! I target 'Hitro'!"

Kintaro squinted at Kuroki and he tapped his face-down card on the field. "Counter Trap… 'Disregarding Potential'. If you activate a card that targets mine… I can negate it by… banishing 1 card from my hand." Kintaro revealed the card that was banished. It was 'Abyss'.

"'Xion', attack 'Hitro'!" Kuroki declared.

"His ATK is… higher than yours…" Kintaro mumbled almost unnoticeably silent.

"Heh… well 'Xion's' effect activates. I banish 1 'Keyblade' monster from my Deck and banish the monster it is battling with! So 'Hitro' is now banished. For me, I banish 'Donald'!"

"Agh…!" Kintaro sluggishly held his arms up to defend himself from the winds 'Xion' emitted.

"'Roxas', attack 'Aegis'! Pillars of Faith!"

"My Trap… 'Disregarding Potential' activates… from my GY. By banishing it… I can turn 1 of my monster's to… Defense Position."

"But it's still destroyed!" Kuroki added. Roxas flung his two Keyblades towards the shield-like angel, and summoned pillars of light which flew through the angel resulting in a massive explosion. As Kintaro's field was cleared, Kuroki activated his last card in his hand. 'My Quick-Play Spell Card activates, 'Light's Redemption'! If I banished a Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster this turn, I can Special Summon it with its ATK doubled! Come here, 'Donald'! (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 4/1300/1100) Now, direct attack! Donald Thunder!" (Donald's ATK: 1300 → 2600)

Donald casted a spell which reigned down lightning upon Kintaro himself. Kintaro fell down in defeat and from the exhaustion he felt and laid peacefully.

(Kintaro's LP: 2600 → 0)

Result: Kuroki wins!

"Kintaro!" Kuroki went up to Kintaro and took him into his own arms. Kuroki shook him but to no avail couldn't wake him up. "Kintaro! Open your eyes! Come on!"

Kintaro was barely able to mumble a word. But the most audible thing Kuroki heard was a plea for help.

Kuroki nodded and thought if he could carry Kintaro back. However, Kuroki himself wasn't capable of doing so as Kintaro was taller and slightly heavier. Also, Kuroki wasn't necessarily as strong. "Okay… uh… I'll be back with help. Just stay here okay?"

Kintaro weakly nodded as Kuroki laid him back down. Kuroki took his bag and ran back towards his dorm which was nearly 20 minutes away. Then, daylight fully arised.

As Kuroki disappeared into the forest, Kintaro laid there with his eyes closed. Gungnir approached his limp body with an eager smile. Suddenly, Kintaro chuckled as he got up without a problem. "I've seen his tactics through his Deck now… up close. And now that you've observed more, it's time our deal went to the second phase… Gungnir," Kintaro grinned.

Gungnir stared through Kintaro's expression. "Don't worry… in due time, I'll give you what you want. But for now, keep on observing him and his friends until the time has come." Gungnir walked away into the dark forest and vanished without a trace.

Kintaro nodded and hummed. "Oh I will… I will." Kintaro looked up at the blue skies with a wicked smile. "Soon enough, Sora. We'll be together again."

Cards used this chapter:

Aegis of the Cryosphere  
WATER Fairy Level 3  
ATK: 900 DEF: 2000  
Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower WATER or Fairy-Type monster from your Deck.

Warden of the Cryosphere

WATER Fairy Level 3

ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 WATER monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Warden of the Cryosphere" once per turn. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster on the field; negate its effect and change it to Defense Position.

Descendant of the Cryosphere

WATER Fairy Level 3 Tuner

ATK: 300 DEF: 1800

Effect: Once per turn: You can send 1 "Cryosphere" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, halve the DEF all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls.

Abyss of the Cryosphere

WATER Fairy Level 5

ATK: 2100 DEF: 800

Effect: During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; its effects are negated. During your Draw Phase, if you draw this card: You can reveal it, and keep it revealed until the Main Phase; Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower WATER monster from your Graveyard.

Frost of the Cryosphere

WATER Fairy Level 5

ATK: 1900 DEF: 2000

Effect: During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; its effects are negated. During your Draw Phase, if you draw this card: You can reveal it, and keep it revealed until the Main Phase; Special Summon 1 of your banished Level 5 or lower WATER monsters.

The Cryosphere Hitro

WATER Fairy Level 8 Synchro

ATK: 2600 DEF: 2500

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If a monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; your opponent's Defense Position monster's effects are negated until the end of the next turn.

Snowstorm Swept

Normal Trap Card

Effect: When your opponent Special Summons a monster, while you control a WATER monster: Change it to Defense Position, and if you do, your opponent cannot Special Summon any other monsters for the rest of this turn.

Disregarding Potential

Counter Trap Card

Effect: When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a monster you control: Banish 1 monster from your hand; negate the activation, and if you do, banish it. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 monster you control; change it to Defense Position.

Sora - The Keyblade Bearer

LIGHT Warrior Level 4 Tuner

1800/1500

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Keyblade" card from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Keyblade" monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of "Sora - The Keyblade Bearer" once per turn.

Donald - The Keyblade Master Wizard

LIGHT Spellcaster Level 4

1300/1100

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Drive" Spell Card from your Deck to the GY. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Drive" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Donald - The Keyblade Master Wizard". This card can be treated as a Level 3 monster for the Summon of a "Drive Form" Synchro Monster.

Goofy - The Keyblade Guardian Knight

LIGHT Warrior Level 4

1500/1900

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: You can discard 1 LIGHT monster; add 1 LIGHT monster with 1800 ATK or less from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can shuffle 1 LIGHT monster in your hand into your Deck; Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1800 ATK or less from your Deck or GY. You can only use each effect of "Goofy - The Keyblade Guardian Knight" once per turn. This card can be treated as a Level 3 monster for the Summon of a "Drive Form" Synchro Monster.

Roxas - The Keyblade of Destiny

DARK Warrior Level 6

2500/1600

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY) by banishing 1 LIGHT monster with 1800 ATK or less from your GY. If Summoned this way: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; shuffle them into the Deck. You can only Special Summon "Roxas - The Keyblade of Destiny" once per turn this way. Cannot be destroyed or banished by card effects.

Xion - The Keyblade Puppet of the XIV

LIGHT Warrior Level 6

2000/1300

Effect: If you have a "Keyblade" monster in your GY, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: You can banish 1 "Keyblade" monster from your Deck; banish the monster this card is battling. At the start of your Draw Phase, if this card is in your GY: You can banish this card; add 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster with 1800 ATK from your Deck to your hand, instead of conducting your Draw Phase. You can only use this effect of "Xion - The Keyblade Puppet of the XIV" once per Duel.

Drive Form

Normal Spell Card

Effect: Reveal 1 "Drive Form" monster from your Extra Deck; send from your hand or field the materials listed on it to the GY, then Special Summon that revealed monster. (If it is an Xyz Monster, attach those monsters in the GY to it as materials. This Summon is treated as a Summon respective to their type of monster (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Link).) During your Standby Phase: You can banish this card from your GY, then reveal 1 "Drive Form" monster from your Extra Deck; send from your Deck to the GY the materials listed on it to the GY, then Special Summon that monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.

Light's Redemption

Quick-Play Spell Card

Effect: If you banished a Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster(s) this turn: Target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon it, and if you do, its ATK becomes doubled its original ATK, but banish it face-down at the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 'Light's Redemption" per turn.


	17. Chapter 17: A Secret Life Hidden Away

Chapter 17: A Secret Life Hidden Away

Kuroki was sitting beside Kintaro's resting body back in his dorm. Ryuta had woken up and found him missing, so Ryuta had gone around looking for him. So Kuroki didn't have to go too far to get the help he needed. Now, Ryuta had lifted Kintaro with ease and they brought him to their dorm room, where they now sat in awkward silence. Ryuta's eyes shifted from Kintaro to Kuroki, while Kuroki's shifted from the door to Ryuta's. Each time they made eye contact, it had just gotten weirder. As time slowly passed, Kuroki couldn't stand the silence any longer and began speaking.

"So, how's your morning?" Kuroki asked.

Ryuta inhaled deeply and muttered, "I was worried sick since you didn't tell me you were leaving so early."

"Ryuta. Like I said before, you don't have to worry about me," Kuroki raised his arms in attempt to show that he could defend himself.

"Ugh, not when some guy named Gungnir is after you," Ryuta stated firmly. "Maya told me everything, you know that?"

 _Damn that Maya._ Kuroki clicked his tongue in utter disappointment from Maya. He had expected her to keep the search for Gungnir quiet from Ryuta, as the said person was starting to grow overprotective of Kuroki. And to Kuroki, he disliked it. "Okay, so what if some guy named Gungnir probably wants something from me? Or that he's already beginning to. What does it matter to you anyways?" Kuroki questioned with a small bite to the words.

"It matters because it does!" Ryuta declared. "You're my kouhai. And as your senpai, I am to look out for you!" Kuroki dropped his head lower, not knowing what was going through Ryuta's head most of the time.

"Okay, but I can handle myself to some extent. I don't need you to do so. You should be worrying more about yourself than me," Kuroki said.

Ryuta shook his head. "I am going to because I can!" He shouted with every resolve.

Just as his small declaration ended, a knock banged on the door. Ryuta turned his head towards it and walked to the door. He looked inside the peephole and sighed loudly enough for Kuroki to hear it from across the room. Ryuta unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a girl that was still a little taller than Kuroki's 5 feet and 4 inches height. She was blonde wearing a dark blue shirt and a black blazer with black slacks. Her demeanor fitted with her piercing yellow eyes that matched her long blonde locks. She also had a few hair clips that held some of her hair to the right of her head. While slightly annoyed that almost everyone he met was taller than him, Kuroki waved at the guest.

"Sorry to interrupt there, but… RYUTA!" The girl suddenly yelled. "You are coming back to the idol life!"

Ryuta waved his hands in front of her and indirectly pointed at Kuroki, who was walking halfway across the room before he had heard the sentences. His eyes widened.

"Shhhhhhh…" Ryuta looked back and saw Kuroki staring at Ryuta intensely. "Ugh, since you already know now…"

"Know that you're an idol?" Kuroki finished for Ryuta. Ryuta nodded.

"I'm in… the idol group Starlites," Ryuta admitted. He glared back at Kara who was standing by herself assertively. "Oh Kara… you just blab your mouth too much…" He turned his eyes away from both of them.

"Starlites… I like their songs. I especially like their covers of my favorite songs from other artists," Kuroki gleamed. "But are you really in them? You don't seem like it."

Kara pushed Ryuta out of the way. "Despite his lazy looks right now and his unkempt hair, if you actually just brush him up a bit, he looks exactly like the member you know, Ryu Sugihara. At least, that's his stage name."

Ryuta came back into the picture by pushing Kara the same way. "Yeah, and I said I was taking a major break from the idol life." He clenched his teeth in anger.

"But I came to bring you back! It's already been over 1 and a half years since you took that break! It's about time for you to come back," Kara mentioned. Ryuta stomped on her foot and she yelped in pain and bent down to sooth her throbbing foot.

"No means no. I like the quiet and peace here and the duels I can get from here. I hate the loud cheerings from the girls and how abrasive they are in your personal space." Ryuta explained to Kara.

"Even so, as your manager, I demand you to come back," Kara commanded. "Even our boss says so, so you better do it."

Ryuta shook his head. "No!"

"Yes!" Kara shouted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"...Yes!"

Soon enough, it was stupid bickering between the two. Kuroki decided that it wouldn't be good if they were loud near Kintaro, so he pushed the two out. "Okay, so Kara is your manager, and you're the idol known as Ryu Sugihara, Ryuta…"

Ryuta and Kara nodded in unison. "That's right!" Kara gave a thumbs up.

"So then, why do you two feel so much like good friends?"

The two looked at each other and laughed. "We're childhood friends, Kuroki." Ryuta said. Kara looked at Ryuta.

"So that's his name!" Kara chuckled.

"What? You didn't ask for his name anyways!" Ryuta barked.

"Oh shut it. Go on about explaining our relationship Ryuta," Kara egged Ryuta on.

"Alright, whatever. Anyways, Kara might be 7 years older than me, but she took care of me while my parents worked when I was a child. Soon enough when I was 14, which was around 3 years ago, I got an interview to be an idol and I made it. There, Kara was working for the same company and by all the miracles, she was the manager of the idol group I was put in. And it annoys me to no end." He butted his head with Kara.

"Oh don't worry. It annoys me too that I have to take care of you AGAIN!" Kara growled. Kuroki split the two apart with his hands and shoved Duel Disks into their hands.

"By all means, settle your affairs with a fair Duel," Kuroki stated. "If you, Kara, want Ryuta back in the idol biz, win this Duel. You do have a Deck right?"

Kara nodded as she held out her Deck box. "I have one! I had it since we were kids and I beat Ryuta many times with it against his stupid 'Crownstar' Deck." She smiled gleefully.

"And I've gotten better over time too. You should know that you only beat me because I was 8 at the time. Now it's been 9 years. We'll see who improved the most!" Ryuta exclaimed.

"Oh we will!" Kara agreed. The trio walked to the front of the dorm building with Kuroki sitting down on a nearby steel chair with the other two standing across from each other. They both started their Duel Disks.

"So we know what happens if either of us wins right?" Kara asked to be sure.

"Yes, if I win, you won't ever bother me about idol biz again unless I want to go back." Ryuta narrowed his eyes.

"And if I win, you'll return to the life of an idol. Right, Ryu Sugihara?" Kara said. Ryuta nodded, agreeing on the conditions. "Then let's…"

"Duel!" They both declared.

Ryuta vs Kara

LP: 4000

Rules: New Era Playstyle

"I'll take the first turn," Ryuta announced to Kara. She nodded in response, allowing him to make the first move. "I activate the Field Spell 'Crownstar Darkauditorium'! With it, I can send 1 'Crownstar' monster from my hand to the GY to add 1 'Crownstar' monster from my Deck to my hand. I send 'Crownstar Flannel'. (DARK/Aqua/Level 4/1500/300) 'Flannel's' effect activates in the GY. If it is sent from my hand or Deck to the GY, I can Special Summon it in Attack Position. Furthermore, I add 'Crownstar Feltran' from my Deck to my hand."

"Ehhhh, so you have gotten better. I remember you always made mistakes, like using 'Darkauditorium' when you had nothing to send," Kara teased Ryuta. Kuroki imagined the thought of Ryuta actually making the mistake. However, he couldn't really believe it as he lost to Ryuta in their only Duel so far.

"Ah, and you'll see how well I've done because of it." Ryuta smirked. "I Normal Summon 'Crownstar Damaskian'. (DARK/Aqua/Level 4/1700/600) And you know his effect, right Kara?"

Kara nodded. "Of course! It lets you add 1 'Crownstar' card from your Deck to your hand. That's as simple as it gets."

"Well that's good that you still remember. Now then, I'll add this," Ryuta revealed the Trap 'Crownstar Idolization'. "I'll Set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Turn 2

"Hehe, time for me to start!" Kara said with a confident smile. "Draw!" Kara looked at each of her cards before pulling out 1 of them and revealing it from her hand. "I Normal Summon 'Magibattlover Ryuu' (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/1300/1000). By discarding 1 card, Ryuu lets me Normal Summon 1 'Magibattlover' monster from my hand!"

"Damaskian's eff activates! Each time a monster effect is activated, except its own, you take 100 damage after it resolves," Ryuta restated. (Kara's LP: 4000 → 3900)

"It's just a scratch! It's nothing to me Ryuta!" Kara clenched her teeth as Ryuta damaged her first. "With Ryuu's effect, I discard 'Scarlet Wish' to Normal Summon 'Magibattlover Yumoto' (Warrior/LIGHT/Level 4/1500/1200)."

Ryuta huffed. "And so with Yumoto's effect, you get to add 1 of your 'Love Making!' Spells from your Deck. Yeah, yeah, I know. Get it over with already." Ryuta ushered Kara to speed up. "But, I will also use my Set card 'Bottomless Trap Hole', destroying 'Yumoto' and banishing him.'

"Boo, you suck! So I'll use my Quick-Play Spell 'Accel Moderator', letting me save 'Yumoto' from that destruction and equipping this card to it as an Equip Card," Kara retorted. "'Yumoto's' effect activates!"

"Damaskian's effect." Ryuta crossed his arms with Damaskian already on the offensive. Damaskian shot out a surge of water which propelled through Kara, leaving her soaking wet. (Kara's LP: 3900 → 3800)

"Ew! Ugh! I really really hate you now, Ryuta!" Kara angrily muttered as she added 'Love Making' from her Deck to her hand. "Go, 'Love Making!'" As soon as the Spell was played, both of her monsters suddenly engulfed themselves in pretty lights. As the transformation continued, Kara's Yumoto was covered in red hearts and soon came out as a magical boy. Ryuu also did the same but with pink flames emitting from around him. "Take a good look, Ryuta! This is the essence of MAGICAL BOYS!"

"Ma-magical… boys?" Kuroki tilted his head, utterly silent.

"Ah, you don't know this but… Kara's absolutely in love with magical boys, if you couldn't tell," Ryuta explained. "Not only that… she even forced me to cosplay in them when we were little!"

"Yup! Look at these pics I took Kuroki!" Kara pulled out her phone and began swiping through photos until she came upon the one with Ryuta dressed in small white shorts and a suit-like shirt with small angel wings. Ryuta also had a ruby circlet crowned on his head as he looked miserable in them, with his face showing signs of crying. "Isn't he cute in them?"

"Shut up Kara! You forced me into them! I will seriously crush you and that Deck of yours," Ryuta growled with murderous intent.

Kuroki's eye twitched and he chuckled trying to shake off the shivers he felt from seeing the photo of Ryuta's cosplay. But the Duel continued, so he reverted back to himself in time to pay attention to the duel.

"Hehe, here is 'Magibattlover Scarlet' (Warrior/LIGHT/Level 7/2500/2000) and 'Magibattlover Vesta'! (Warrior/LIGHT/Level 8/2700/1900) And you know what happens when they're Summoned using the monsters that they are based on before transforming! Now 'Scarlet' can target 1 card you control and banish it, while 'Vesta' burns you for 400 damage for each card you control!" Kara cackled aloud, seeing as she felt she was going to win in the end.

"Tch, my Trap activates, 'Crownstar Idolization'! We both send the top 5 cards of our Decks to the GY and I get to draw 1 card for each 'Crownstar' monster I sent this way with a maximum of 2 draws." Kara scowled as she sent her five and Ryuta sent his. Kara sent her "Love Making!", "Magibattlover Yumoto", "Magibattlover Atsushi" (Warrior/LIGHT/Level 4/1400/1200), "Cute High School Defense Club", and "Magibattlover Io" (Warrior/LIGHT/Level 4/1600/1100). Meanwhile, Ryuta had sent "Crownstar Flannel", "Crownstar Brocadrai", "Twin Twisters", "Crownstar Debut", and "Crownstar Partnership". "I sent 'Brocadrai' and 'Flannel' which means I draw 2 cards!" Ryuta pulled the top 2 cards of his Deck and added them to his hand, with a bright smile on his face.

"Hmph, you may have given yourself some hand advantage, but that doesn't mean you're anywhere near getting rid of my LP," Kara sternly stated. "Vesta inflicts 400 damage to you for each card you control. You control 4, so you take 1600 damage. (Ryuta's LP: 4000 → 2400)"

"Ouch! Hot hot!" Ryuta wiped himself off as the flames danced around him, almost burning off a few strands of his hair. "That wasn't cool!"

"So? Scarlet banishes your Field Spell!"

With a flash of light and a few images of blazing red hearts, the auditorium, the Field Spell was set in, vanished. All that was left were Kara's monsters and Ryuta's own.

"'Damaskian's' effect inflicts 100 to you for each monster effect activated! (Kara's LP: 3800 → 3700 → 3600) Furthermore, Flannel's effect also activates too, letting me Special Summon himself, in Defense. Also, Brocadrai lets me Special Summon himself from the GY in Defense by shuffling 1 'Crownstar' monster I control into the Deck. I choose the 'Flannel' in Attack Position. Then, Damaskian inflicts another 100 for each." (Kara's LP: 3600 → 3500 → 3400)

"And you remember 'Accel Moderator' too, right? Well, since it was sent to the GY, I can target 1 monster I control and give it a 1000 ATK boost. I choose Scarlet! (Scarlet's ATK: 2500 → 3500)"

"If Ryuta doesn't have anything to protect himself with in the end, he'll lose this Duel and go back to the idol life." To Kuroki, oddly, it didn't sit well with him that if Ryuta lost, he would return to his old idol self. _I wonder what it would be like from here on without him?_ Kuroki let out a sigh. "Don't lose this, Ryuta." Kuroki mumbled to himself, mentally cheering on Ryuta to win.

"Kuroki!" Kuroki turned to the voice belonging to Ryuta, snapping him out of his own thoughts. "I'll be fine! This is nothing."

Kuroki was at a loss for words. But he nodded anyways.

"Do your best!" Kuroki loudly chanted. Ryuta returned it with a toothy grin and a thumbs up for good measure.

"Kara, that ATK boost won't do you any good," Ryuta smirked.

"Heh, and so I banish 'Scarlet's Wish' from my GY to draw 1 card, since I control 'Scarlet'. Now, battle!" Kara continued on. "'Scarlet', attack 'Damaskian'! Scarlet Sparkles!" The magical boy rose up into the air and shot a beam of light with red sparkles in it towards Damaskian, engulfing him in the light leaving nothing behind. (Ryuta's LP: 2400 → 600)

"Agh! My Trap in the GY activates, 'Crownstar Debut'! We both send the top 3 cards of our Deck to the GY, and I get to Special Summon 1 'Crownstar' monster from among them!" Ryuta declared. He then threw his 3 cards, "Crownstar Darkauditorium", "Crownstar Brocadrai", and "Crownstar Feltran" (Aqua/DARK/Level 4/1000/1600), into the air with him catching the card 'Feltran'. Kara sent her top 3 cards, revealing "Love Shower!", "Love Making!", and "Monster Reincarnation". "I Special Summon 'Crownstar Feltran' in Defense Position. Also, you take 100 damage for each card sent to your GY from 'Brocadrai'." (Kara's LP: 3400 → 3100)

"That was still a scratch, and I'll get rid of those annoying little Crownstars!" Kara roared. "'Vesta', attack 'Brocadrai'! Vesta Flames!" The fire burned Brocadrai away into dust.

"Is that all you got?" Ryuta taunted at Kara.

"Hmph! Just you wait! I activate the effects of both 'Love Making!' in my GY. By banishing themselves, I can Special Summon 1 'Magibattlover' monster from my GY."

"So Kara will swarm her field with more defenses. And she'll be able to trigger her Yumoto's effect," Kuroki commented.

"That's right, Kuroki. You catch on quickly," Kara complimented Kuroki. "Come out, 'Yumoto' and 'Io'! In Defense Position! Now with 'Yumoto's' effect, since I Special Summoned 'Io', I can Special Summon 'Ryuu' from my hand, the card I drew by 'Scarlet's Wish'."

"I was right. She now has a full field of monsters!" Kuroki gasped.

Ryuta laughed it off. "Ahhh, I'll be fine, Kuroki. I can get through this! Besides, for each card effect she used, 'Feltran's' effect inflicts 100 damage for each." (Kara's LP: 3100 → 2900)

"Then I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn, Ryuta. Make your move," Kara glared at Ryuta.

Turn 3

"My turn, draw!" Ryuta declared. "I activate the effect of 'Feltran' in my hand. I shuffle 'Tartan' in my hand to Special Summon itself."

"Not that it will work though," Kara replied.

"What?"

Kara then tapped on her face-down card. "I activate the Counter Trap, 'Solemn Judgment'. I pay half my LP to negate the activation of your monster effect and destroy it." (Kara's LP: 2900 → 1450)

"Tch! Since you used a card effect, you take 100 damage from 'Feltran' on my field." (Kara's LP: 1450 → 1350) Ryuta then looked through his Deck. "Since 'Tartan' was shuffled into the Deck, I can Special Summon 1 'Crownstar' monster from my Deck. I Special Summon 'Damaskian', and it gains 1000 ATK from 'Tartan's' effect."

"Oh shoot…" Kara muttered under her breath

"Now I Link Summon using my 3 monsters! 'Feltran', 'Flannel', and 'Damaskian', become the Link Markers. Link Summon! Link-3, 'Crownstar Corduroy' (Aqua/DARK/2200/DL, D, DR). Now, I Normal Summon 'Damaskian' from my hand! With it, I can add 'Tartan' from my Deck to my hand. Battle!"

"You can't finish me this round! It won't happen! Your monsters are too weak to beat mines," Kara pridefully said.

"Well, 'Corduroy' gains 400 ATK for each 'Crownstar' monster he points to, and he points to 'Damaskian'. (Corduroy's ATK: 2200 → 2600) Attack 'Vesta'! Rising Splash!"

"Are you really going to do this? Your monster is obviously-"

"No, you're wrong Kara!" Kuroki interrupted. "Don't you remember? He has 'Tartan' in his hand."

"He's right," Ryuta agreed. Kara gasped. "I activate the effect of 'Crownstar Tartan' in my hand. I discard him to give 'Corduroy' a 1000 ATK boost! Also, Damaskian deals 100 damage to you." (Corduroy's ATK: 2600 → 3600, Kara's LP: 1350 → 1250)

"Uh oh…" Kara quivered. Corduroy's attack hit Vesta directly. "But Vesta can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"Ha! But you still take the damage!" (Kara's LP: 1250 → 350) Kara held her ground while staring back at Ryuta harshly. "That's not all, since you took battle damage from a 'Crownstar' monster, you take another 100 damage." (Kara's LP: 350 → 250)

"Agh! So what? That's absolutely nothing! My monsters are in Defense Position, and your Damaskian has too low of an ATK to fight 'Scarlet' and 'Vesta'." Kara confidently claimed.

"You're too rash Kara. I activate 'Brocadrai's' effect in my GY, shuffling 'Corduroy' to my Deck. Now, since a monster effect was activated, 'Damaskian' inflicts 100 damage." (Kara's LP: 250 → 150) Ryuta giggled, knowing he had ensured his victory.

"N-no way… you still have another 'Brocadrai' in your GY! Not only that… if a card is sent to my GY now, I'll take 100 damage!"

"Yes, Ryuta! Finish this!" Kuroki screamed.

"Of course! 'Brocadrai', 'Damaskian', attack his 'Yumoto' and 'Io'!" Water surged through both of Kara's monsters and destroyed them. "And since a card was sent to your GY, 'Brocadrai' inflicts 100 damage for each!"

"No!" Kara panicked. (Kara's LP: 150 → 50 → 0)

Result: Ryuta wins!

"Agh! Fine, since you won, as promised, I won't ask you anymore about returning to Starlites," Kara pouted. "Ugh… I can't believe this…" She muttered under her breath.

"Thank you, Kara," Ryuta put his hand on his hip and stood, grinning as confident as ever. "Now leave us alone, will you?"

"Yes yes…" Kara slumped down. Ryuta jumped around, heading back towards the dorm. He then turned around to look at Kuroki.

"Come on, Kuroki. Let's prepare lunch!" Ryuta happily said.

Kuroki blinked as Ryuta pranced into the dorms. He turned to Kara. "So… what are you gonna do now?"

Kara sighed. "I guess I can't convince him to come back. So I'll just go back to managing Starlites without him in the idol group for now."

"Ah. Can I ask something?" Kuroki inquired.

"Go ahead," Kara replied.

"Why is Ryuta so protective over me?" Kuroki looked into Kara's eyes, looking for an answer he hoped would be as direct as possible.

After a moment of silence, Kara finally started saying a few words. "He's… he's very protective over anything he is enamored with."

"Enamored…" Kuroki blinked, almost not understanding what it meant. "I'm sorry, what do you mean…?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll probably figure it out soon enough!" Kara smiled. "And when the time comes, you'll probably know what to do."

Kuroki was stupefied. _Eh? What does she mean by that too?!_ His mind tried its very best to wrap around everything and absorb it all. In the end, he couldn't figure it out. Thinking about his Duel with Kishiki, he wondered if that was it. _Is it…?_ He looked down at the ground, trying to make out an answer to the question.

Kara giggled. "Don't worry about it too much!" She breathed in deeply and began her walk towards the docks. "I'll be going now. Maybe we'll meet again someday. And hopefully by then, Ryuta will have made up his mind."

"Huh? O-oh okay. Maybe he will make up his mind by then about Starlite," Kuroki laughed. Kara laughed too. _I guess he doesn't get what I mean by that._ Kara walked away solemnly, leaving a slightly confused Kuroki behind.

"Is it… love?" Kuroki stammered. He shook his head, shoving that thought away. "It can't be! Ah! I gotta help Ryuta with lunch!" Kuroki ran into the dorms, leaving behind a trail of dust, as Kintaro watched from the window of the shared dorm room he was in.

"So… Ryuta may prove to be a threat too, if he's that protective over him," Kintaro chuckled. At the sound of the door unlocking and opening, Kintaro immediately shifted back to the couch and laid down right before Ryuta could see him standing. _I think I can manage this job, watching and spying over these guys for Gungnir._


	18. Chapter 18: Neverending Regrets

Chapter 18: Neverending Regrets

Professor Portman looked out the window from his large room that he inhabited. The light bulb above dimly lit the room as he stared at a few archived documents in his hand. His eyes trailed the computerized text as his fingers lightly followed the words.

 _It's about time I took action for the students who fell to him. It's about time… I do what is right._ Portman stood up and stared out the window into the night sky. The moon gracefully shone a bright glistening white radiating the island in a blue hue. With the reflection of the moon in his eyes, he was determined to stop the man he had stuck inside his mind. _It's about time I brought you back, Yutaro Shiraishi._

"Stop… stop thinking about me… father. No, Professor Portman," a voice from behind viciously growled. Portman turned around to see a white cloaked male. It was Gungnir. "What you did to me… was unforgivable, and I am going to make you suffer for everything you've done."

Portman's eyes widened at the sight of Gungnir. "Yutaro-"

"Shut up!" Gungnir screamed. "That's not me anymore!"

"I'm sorry for what I've done… I really am," Portman pleaded. "So please stop this all."

"You put me to sleep for years on end just investing in the research over my dream powers. You shut me into a room with nothing! You didn't care about me! All you cared was the research that my powers brought!" Gungnir grinded his teeth, seething in anger. "And I'm about done with this world. Everyone… everyone will sleep soon, in eternal bliss."

Portman reached out for Gungnir. "I'm- forgive me! Don't hurt anyone else anymore!"

"As if you listened to me either," Gungnir looked away in spite, his face tightening. "You want me to stop? Bring Hokuro and the others to the shore. Now." Gungnir left without another word and soon vanished. Portman, now on his knees, sobbed. _I didn't think it'd come to this, but it has. Yutaro, my son, I'll save you from what I've done._ Portman dropped the documents which had stamped in big letters "MISSING". On it was the name "Yutaro Shiraishi".

Portman rushed towards the dormitories. He knocked loudly on Hokuro and Ryuta's room anxiously awaiting their presence. Hokuro, covered his ears, hoped for the knocks to relent. But nevertheless, Portman continued. Hokuro sluggishly threw himself off his bed and irately stomped his way over to the front door. Peeking into the eye hole, he saw his teacher, Professor Portman, haphazardly dressed in a suit. Hokuro unlocked the door and let his teacher in, much to his dismay that his sleep was disrupted.

Hokuro groaned. "What is it, teach?" He asked casually. He almost glared at Portman, until he did come to realize it would be rude to do so. Portman took a deep breath and faced Hokuro.

"I need your help," Portman begged. "Please wake up Maya and the others."

Hokuro cocked his head. "Huh?"

Soon enough, Hokuro did what he was told. With his luck, Maya, Vance, and Kintaro had arrived. Ryuta also woke up in the midst of all the confusion. Portman sat everyone down in the middle of Hokuro and Ryuta's dorm room as he began to explain the situation.

"Everyone," Portman gave a sullen expression. "I have something to tell you all." He gulped, thinking about taking everything back. He almost wanted to run and hide from his very own students due to his unending regret that was eating at him from the inside. His throat clogged and sweat ran down his neck. Portman tried his best to recompose himself.

"What is it, Professor Portman?" Maya asked, concerned.

"Ah, uh… about Gungnir," Portman began. Hokuro's eyes now stared into Portman's own. "I know he is out for you Hokuro. But you must know… you need to know more about him."

Hokuro let out a sigh. "Um, what's bothering you, Professor Portman?"

"I really do need to tell you all," Portman now had their entire attention. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Gungnir… is my son, Yutaro Shiraishi." Hokuro was surprised that the man he had been chasing was his teacher's very own son. "I did many things to him in the past, some that are unforgivable… and others, well… it could be said it was inhumane of me." Portman bit his lip.

"What did you do?" Maya inquired.

"Yeah, what was it that was THAT bad?" Vance added on.

"Yutaro grew up with an immense power relating to dreams. So, me being a Professor and all wanted to research more in depth of the capabilities of this power he had. It was magnificent. He had been able to materialize the things in his dreams… not only that, other people's dreams as well." Portman swallowed a large amount of saliva that was beginning to form in his mouth. He eyed everyone for their expressions. He was concerned that most of them would probably hate them. But it seemed as if they were okay with what he had said so far.

"That's… amazing," Hokuro turned away.

"But then, I had become consumed by my research and I started neglecting him. Soon enough, he refused to sleep, afraid of the nightmares he had. Although he wished to stop, I didn't want to. So… I…" Portman stopped.

"You forced him to sleep," Hokuro picked up for Portman.

Portman nodded. "I sedated him. And when it was too late, he had grown much older and escaped. Now he wants his revenge…"

"That's horrible! How could you do that?!" Vance yelled. "That was selfish of you! You basically abused your own son!"

"Hey! Vance!" Kintaro pushed down on Vance. "Calm down, will you?"

"But he's right," Hokuro muttered.

"He is," Portman closed his eyes, accepting Vance's words. "And I am a terrible father for letting him suffer that way." _You want me to stop? Bring Hokuro and the others to the shore. Now._ The words rang in his head.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Professor," Hokuro stood up. "After all, you're looking to help him aren't you?" He gently smiled.

Portman returned the smile and agreed. "He said to meet him at the beach with all of you."

Everyone nodded. "Then let's not keep him waiting," Hokuro said.

They all headed out of the dorm room and towards the shoreline under the moonlight. Walking on the cold sand, they observed the scenery in search for Gungnir. In a moment's flash, Gungnir came into place distorted until he full appeared. He stood across the small shore facing Portman.

Gungnir laughed. "You did as you were told, _father_ ," he painfully uttered. "Isn't it like history is repeating itself? You were told by the lead researcher to continue on with the experiments on me… and you did as you were commanded back then."

Portman's face scrunched in pain. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. It doesn't excuse the fact that you left me alone!" Gungnir shouted. "You want to stop me? Then stop me through a Duel."

Hokuro walked in front of Portman. "Professor, I'll take this," Hokuro said.

Portman shook his head, brushing Hokuro to the side lightly. "No… I have to do this." Portman stared at Gungnir attentively. "For my sake."

Hokuro stopped himself from saying any more. He felt as if he could understand what was going through Portman. _He must feel a great regret for letting it get this far._ Hokuro thought to himself. _Just as my own regret over…_ Hokuro watched as Portman paced forward with a Duel Disk on his left arm.

"I'll make sure you know what happened to me through and through," Gungnir stated.

"And I'll be sure to bring you back to who you were before," Portman looked on with sadness.

"Duel!"

 **Portman vs Gungnir**

 **LP: 4000  
Rules: New Era Playstyle**

"I'll go first, Yutaro," Portman softly spoke. Gungnir clicked his tongue in response to his name being called. "I activate the Spell 'Trickster Pass'."

Gungnir chuckled. "Same as ever, old man. You're still using that old Deck of yours even now. Have you even changed at all?"

Portman sighed, lowering his hand. "What is there to change when all I want to do is be forgiven by you, my son? Yutaro, please come back." Gungnir shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess you didn't hear me. I want my revenge and I'll do anything to get there. I'll be sure to let you see it all when you're sleeping," Gungnir's aura was ferocious, even making Hokuro fear him a little.

"Hm… you should know what my Spell does, correct? It lets me send 1 'Trickster' card from my hand to the GY to draw 2 cards." Portman revealed 'Trickster Kagayami' and sent it to the GY while drawing 2 more cards from his Deck. He looked at Gungnir with pleading eyes, in hopes that Gungnir would change his mind.

"Don't give me that look." Gungnir snarled. "You didn't even care about me. So why should I care about you?"

Hokuro frowned. He remembered how much his father loved him and how much he returned that love. It may have ended with his father dying from the car accident, but no matter what, in his heart, he knew that they cared for each other. Hokuro wondered if Gungnir, or Yutaro, would ever forgive Portman. He then thought to himself. _Will dad forgive me for getting him killed?_ He somberly looked at Gungnir. _Gungnir is the exact opposite of me. His dad, Portman, mistreated him as a child and used him for experiments only caring for results. While my dad… absolutely adored his family._

"Gungnir!" Hokuro called out. "Can't you just start over?"

Gungnir glared at Hokuro threw his mask. "Start over? I can't start over. He killed me when I was young. Took away my childhood, my life. He made me a subject of his own prosperity."

Portman's face scrunched in absolute pain. "I-I…"

"Hokuro, you don't seem to understand do you? Your nightmares, I caused them. I just looked through your faintest nightmares and brought them out. That's why you keep dreaming of your father dying." Gungnir explained. Hokuro gasped. Ryuta stepped in front of Hokuro.

"You're the one who's been doing this? Reminding him of his past through his dreams?" Ryuta yelled.

Gungnir cackled. "Yeah, I have. I envy him so much." He then turned to Hokuro. "Let me ask you this. Can you start over, before your father died in that car accident?" Hokuro's face turned pale.

"You can't. And that's why I can't either," Gungnir turned back to Portman who was silent. "Continue your turn, father." He spat out venomously.

"As you wish… Yutaro," Portman, determined to get through with Yutaro, resumed his turn. "Since you have 'Trickster Kagayami' in your GY, I Special Summon 'Trickster Shigami-no-Kami' from my hand in Attack Position! (DARK/Spellcaster/Level 3/1500/1500) And, I activate the effect of 'Trickster Kyukaze' in my hand. (WIND/Spellcaster/Level 3/1000/1000) I send the top card of my Deck to the GY. If it is a 'Trickster' card, I Special Summon 'Kyukaze'. If not, I banish the sent card and shuffle this card into my Deck instead."

Gungnir smirked as he lifted his head to glare straight into Portman's eyes. "A small trick like that isn't going to get you anywhere. Father, as you are right now, you cannot even think of beating me." Gungnir stated coldly.

Portman shook his head, brushing off his son's words. "I'll show you I can." Portman milled the top card of his Deck and sent it to the GY. Hokuro's breathing started to calm and he was able to focus on the Duel once again. With his friends by him, he knew they were all in support of Portman winning. But even to him, he wasn't sure if Portman could beat someone of Gungnir's caliber. "I sent 'Trickster Nakagami', which is now sent to your GY! (EARTH/Spellcaster/Level 3/1100/1100) So I Special Summon 'Kyukaze' from my hand. Now, I Normal Summon 'Trickster Honoo-ka' (FIRE/Spellcaster/Level 3/1200/1200) and activate the Field Spell 'Trickster Carnival' in my hand." A large amusement park filled with rides and a large ferris wheel rose from the ground and the dark skies turned bright with rainbows and clouds. There were small children running about and Portman's monsters were cheering for the children.

"So beautiful!" Maya commented. "It's like a kid's dream!"

Gungnir snickered. "So what now, eh?" Gungnir confidently asked.

"Now I Fusion Summon! Rather, Contact Fusion using 'Kyukaze' and 'Honoo-ka'! Appear, the malevolent trickster of soul. Unleash your trickery to fight your foe! Level 6, 'Trickster Embodiment of Soul'! (WATER/Spellcaster/2200/2200)" Portman declared almost majestically. Then, the two monsters used for the Contact Fusion appeared inside Gungnir's GY. "I now Set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Portman finished, smirking.

"That all? Alright then, I hope you don't regret any of your decisions," Gungnir warned Portman.

 **Turn 2**

"Draw!" Gungnir looked at the card he drew.

"Did he already draw a 'R.E.M." card?" Hokuro lifted his head and muttered.

"'R.E.M.? Hahaha, what a joke! As if I'd be playing that now," Gungnir then proceeded to start his turn. However, Portman interrupted.

"Hmph, first-!" Portman began.

"Yeah, yeah. I take 100 damage for each 'Trickster' card in my GY because of 'Kagayami'. I have 4 so I take a total of 400 damage. Pathetic!" Gungnir abruptly elucidated. (Gungnir's LP: 4000 → 3600)

"He didn't even flinch even though Portman got the first hit," Vance commented. "His heart is definitely determined to win. No, it's more like he knows he is."

Maya pouted and lightly punched Vance. "No way! We all know Portman gave Hokuro some trouble! He won't go down easily!" Maya argued.

Vance was going to open his mouth to say a few words but quickly shut it as he knew Maya wouldn't hear it. They turned back to the Duel and saw Gungnir taking a card from his hand.

"I Normal Summon 'Nanophile Ahlspear' from my hand! (DARK/Cyberse/Level 3/1800/400/Tuner) And it's effect activates allowing me to Special Summon 'Nanophile Goebendag' from my hand. (DARK/Cyberse/Level 4/2000/400)"

"What?! Why do his monsters have such high ATK?!" Ryuta said.

"Something's up, for sure," Kintaro let his head hang back as he enjoyed the show in front of him, almost letting out a smirk and a chuckle.

"His Deck is different… there's no way I can help Portman," Hokuro murmured, his heart painfully wracked with the memories of his father flooding into him like his dreams.

Gungnir then pulled another card in his hand and placed it into his Duel Disk. Up from the ground, a Spell appeared, 'Foreboding Ambush'. "With this Spell, if I control 2 or more monsters, I switch all monsters you control to Defense Position." With a blast of wind from Gungnir's two monsters, Portman's own monsters slowly hunched over turning into a tint of blue. "And during the End Phase this turn, you draw cards equal to the number of monsters switched by this effect."

Portman smirked, knowing that he would still have the lead due to a certain card in Gungnir's GY. "It's not going to go your way, Yutaro! Due to 'Kyukaze' in your GY, any Spell you activate are negated unless you have a Field Spell!"

"Fine," Gungnir plainly replied. "Battle! 'Ahlspear', attack 'Shigami-no-Kami'!" The spearhead dragon lunged at the robed spellcaster who tried his best to protect himself with his rod. But the lunge was too strong as it pierced through his body, reducing him to mere glimmers of light. (Portman's LP: 4000 → 3700)

"My Trap activates, 'Tricksterlusion'!" Portman revealed his face-down card. Standing tall, he selected 2 of his "Trickster" monsters in his Deck and showed them to Gungnir, who returned a low grunt. "When a 'Trickster' monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon 2 'Trickster' monsters from my hand or Deck. I choose 'Kagayami' and 'Mizuka' (WATER/Spellcaster/Level 3/1400/1400) in Defense Position."

"Shigami-no-Kami" vanished into Gungnir's GY as he declared another attack. "Go, 'Goebendag'. Sacrifice yourself under 'Trickster Embodiment of Soul'."

"Wait, huh?" Maya was confused. She peered around to see if anyone else had the same reaction, but they didn't. "Why would he?"

"He's going to kill his own monster to trigger its effect for a search," Ryuta stated. "Didn't you read?"

Maya squinted at the text inside "Goebendag's" card. She nodded as she finally understood the entire card. Maya let out a sound of surprise. By then, "Goebendag" tried to slice through "Embodiment of Soul", but Portman's monster counterattacked with a large water ball, resulting in "Goebendag" dissipating. (Gungnir's LP: 3600 → 3400)

"I activate the destroyed 'Goebendag' effect to add 'Ahlspear' from my Deck to my hand. Then I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn," Gungnir leaned back with his hands resting behind his head. "Heh, come at me with all you got."

"That's just a bluff, Portman! Don't fall for it!" Ryuta screamed to Portman. Portman returned the support with a gentle smile that got Ryuta and the others believing in him more.

"I won't!" Portman said. _But, from all I've known of Yutaro, he's never bluffed before. I should play this safe to win this Duel._

"My monster won't protect me — none of them will," Gungnir informed Portman. "That's how it is because only I can protect myself. You didn't and you can't just like my own monsters. So, give it your best shot and defeat me, Father."

 **Turn 3**

 **Portman**

 **LP: 3700**

 **Gungnir**

 **LP: 3400**

"Draw!" Portman inspected the card he drew. "I activate the effect of 'Kagayami' in your GY."

"Funny… I chain him to his own effect," Gungnir replied. "I banish the top 2 cards of my Deck face-down and shuffle them into your Deck." The top 2 cards of Gungnir's Deck disappeared and "Kagayami" in his GY flew over to Portman's own Deck. "With this, I take no damage since they are not in my GY. Furthermore, I also use 'Mizuka' in my GY to return my Set card to my hand and shuffle it into your Deck also. Oh, and almost forgot, I activate 'Nakagami' in my GY to shuffle the 'Kagayami' you control to also shuffle it into your Deck."

"Tch, whatever! You've just left yourself open," Portman told Gungnir.

"Did I? What if I have something?" Gungnir grinned under his mask while holding out his cards in his hand.

Ryuta glared at Gungnir, knowing he was merely bluffing. "Don't fall for it Portman-sensei," Ryuta advised.

"But he never bluffs-" Portman said.

Ryuta shook his head in response. "He is, believe me."

Gungnir tilted his head, antagonizing both Ryuta and Portman. Hokuro stood firm. "I… play safely Professor Portman," Hokuro suggested.

Portman nodded. "I will, Hokuro. And I'll win this."

Ryuta's face scrunched in disappointment. "Ugh… do your best Portman-sensei."

"I activate the card I drew, the Spell 'Trickster Parade Fusion'! Using 'Trickster Mizuka' and 'Trickster Embodiment of Soul' as the Fusion Materials, I Fusion Summon the Level 9 'Trickster Perseverance of Trickery' (DARK/Spellcaster/Level 9/3000/3000). O behold the symphony of tricks, unleash thy boldest and newest fury!" After witnessing Portman's newest monster arriving, Hokuro and the others cheered on, except Ryuta whom was still oddly suspicious about Gungnir's play.

"Hmph, now I cannot activate any card or effects when it attacks. Whatever! My LP won't go down to 0 and that is all that matters!" Gungnir announced pridefully.

"'Trickster Mizuka' is sent to your GY, however, I use 'Trickster Carnival' to switch her with 'Trickster Kagayami' in my GY." Portman took 'Mizuka' from his GY and shuffled it into his Deck while his Deck thrusted out 'Trickster Kagayami'. He grabbed it and flung it into Gungnir's GY. _He has 3 'Trickster' monsters in his GY, that being 'Kagayami', 'Shigami-no-Kami', and 'Kyukaze'. He'll only take 300 damage, insufficient to down him only to 100. I'll just have to last a turn._ "Battle! 'Trickster Perseverance of Trickery', attack Yutaro directly! Trick Bomb!"

"Agh!" The bomb landed near Gungnir and immediately exploded. (Gungnir's LP: 3400 → 400)

"Now, her effect activates! She banishes cards from the top of your Deck equal to the number of 'Trickster' monsters in your GY. You have 3, so you'll banish 3!" Gungnir's top 3 cards then flew out disappearing.

"I end my turn!" Portman said ferociously.

 **Turn 4**

 **Portman**

 **LP: 3700**

 **Gungnir**

 **LP: 400**

"My turn," Gungnir grimly stated. "Draw!"

"Your Standby Phase, 'Kagayami's' effect," Portman was poised.

"Haha," Gungnir chuckled mockingly as his LP decreased. (Gungnir's LP: 400 → 100)

The rest of the group were staring at each other blank, wondering why Gungnir was laughing, albeit his position in the Duel. Ryuta clenched his teeth. "This turn… it all ends this turn." He muttered.

"That's right! It does!" Gungnir stretched his arms high and then brought them back down. "I activate the Field Spell 'Nanophile Construct Database'." Suddenly, a large tower crashed through the ground of the amusement park which had many holographic screens running around it. The tower glowed a menacing red, considering that the Nanophile monsters were glowing blue. "Now that I have a Field Spell…"

"He can activate other Spells now…" Hokuro finished.

"Absolutely!" Gungnir thanked Hokuro. "I Normal Summon 'Ahlspear' to Special Summon 'Goebendag' from my GY!"

"That can't matter at all right? Right?!" Maya's teeth chattered nervously.

"His Field Spell…" Ryuta looked away, agonizing that this turn would be the last.

"I target and destroy the Special Summoned 'Goebendag' to add 'Goebendag' from my Deck to my hand. Then 'Goebendag's effect activates letting me add 'Nanophile Oxtong' (DARK/Cyberse/Level 1/1000/400) from my Deck to my hand!" Gungnir revealed the two cards he added. Then, he tossed a third card into the air which displayed itself floating. "The Ritual Spell, 'Nanophile Reboot', activates!" A red ring with 8 holes appeared in the sky.

"A Ritual Summon!?" Ryuta's mouth was agape. Almost everyone was in awe at the sight of the Ritual Spell activating, captivating their very eyes with the sheer details. Kintaro smirked, now confirming this was the final turn for Portman.

"Yes, a Ritual Summon. I Tribute 'Oxtong' in my hand, and 'Ahlspear', 'Goebendag'. (1 + 3 + 4 = 8)." The eight holes then filled with a bright blue light which connected to the center of the ring. "Unveil the data within you as you know each of your enemies, descend upon every one of them and reign forth your destruction! Ritual Summon! Level 8, 'Nanophile Remnant'!" (DARK/Cyberse/Level 8/2500/400) A large humanoid wrapped in a large black robe descended down from the ring as the ring itself dissipated, it's glow blue as the sky in daylight.

"It doesn't even have enough ATK!" Vance noticed. "What's the point?!"

"Heh, I activate the Spell in my GY, 'Foreboding Ambush'. By banishing itself and 1 other monster, being 'Kagayami', I can switch 1 monster you control into Defense Position. I choose 'Trickster Perseverance of Trickery'. Then, since you control a Defense Position monster, I Special Summon 'Nanophile Oxtong' from my hand." Gungnir crossed his arms, assuring he had won.

"Professor Portman…" Hokuro whispered, reaching out to Portman.

"Battle! 'Nanophile Remnant', attack his only monster. Last Deletion!" The blue humanoid jumped into the air and shot a light blue beam at Portman's remaining monster.

"Is he… trying to suicide?!" Maya asked.

"No…" Ryuta answered. "There's something up his sleeve."

"His effect activates, Portman." Gungnir slid off his mask, revealing his young face and his dark blue eyes. His lips curled into a mocking smirk. Snippets of his hair fell down to his eyes, unveiling a dark red and black hair, layered and swept to his right, with a bit covering his right eye. "He destroys all Defense Position monsters you control when he attacks!" Suddenly, the blue beam shifted into the ground and destroyed the amusement park, leaving behind a broken ruin of fun.

"Agh! That's not enough!" Portman exclaimed.

"Or is it? When a Defense Position monster you control is destroyed, you take damage equal to its DEF from 'Foreboding Ambush'," Gungnir explained as Portman's eyes widened at the last few words. (Portman's LP: 3700 → 700) "Oxtong… finish this Duel." The dragon with its short spearhead lunged at Portman, stabbing him through the chest. Then, everything started to fade back to reality. (Portman's LP: 700 → 0)

 **Result: Gungnir Wins!**

Portman fell to his knees as Gungnir approached him. "You can't save me… ever. Considering you couldn't do it before, what made you think you could now?" Portman slowly lifted his head up, gazing upon Gungnir's deadpan face, looking as if it was filled with hatred and despair.

Hokuro walked towards Gungnir. "There's no point in holding onto your hatred for your father," Hokuro managed to croak. "Just stop this madness. There's no need to cause any more pain." Gungnir, unmasked, narrowed his eyes at Hokuro.

"Maybe, but I want to achieve what I want to," Gungnir said as he turned away. "I've settled this with my father, and I know you want to settle things with me. Maybe, next time I'll play along with you." He grunted as he walked away, warping into something that Hokuro couldn't identify.

Setting their attention back to Portman, he was suddenly growing ill. His eyes fell heavy and his body was burning. Ryuta managed to carry him and so the group headed towards the academy building's nurse's office.

They entered inside, seeing Itou still in a comatose state and Ms. Esmeralda. Hokuro looked back seeing that Kintaro had vanished, but shrugged it off as he could have just gone back to his dorm after his own duel earlier.

Ms. Esmeralda jotted down a few more notes about Itou before turning her attention towards the intruding group. "What brings you-?" Her eyes jolted to the sleeping Professor Portman as she instructed for Ryuta to put him down on a bed. "Oh my god! What happened?" She inquired as she inspected his pulse and his body heat.

"He… it's the same as Itou," Ryuta answered, facing away.

Hokuro stood by the hallway waiting. Maya sat down next to Itou, comforting herself by letting her hands flow through Itou's unkempt hair. Vance took a seat on another bed, tired as it was late at night. Ryuta stood, hovering over Ms. Esmeralda's work. Suddenly, Hokuro heard a few running footsteps from down the hall. He leaned back and looked out to the hallway, seeing two figures leaving a classroom. It seemed to him that one was pursuing the other. As it was suspicious, he left the nurse's office silently and follow suit.

He reached outside the front entrance into the academy building, seeing the two cloaked figures turning up their Duel Disks for a Duel. Then, a low growl escaped from one of them, the one that was further and facing the building. The other was facing away.

"I'll finish off any pursuers of Gungnir for him. Even you, Nyxon Avata." The dark figure claimed.

"And I'll eliminate anyone who opposes our forces, including you and Gungnir, Asper Volkov," the brighter cloaked male stated.

"Heh, if you know my name, then you are surely well informed. Tell me. Who told you all this?"

"That's a secret, something I'd never give up especially against our enemy," Nyxon snorted.

"Hmph, then maybe you'll give it up in a Duel. I'll just set you off to sleep and then we'll easily grasp the answer from your dreams," Asper cackled.

"That's if you can," Nyxon confidently stood taller as he drew his top 5 cards.

"Hmph, then let's…"

"Duel!"

 **Nyxon vs Asper**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Rules: New Era Playstyle**


	19. Chapter 19: The Beast and the Reapers

**Chapter 19: The Beast and the Reapers**

 **(Opening Theme: Believe in Magic by Ryoga from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1)**

 **-5 second into music intro-**

 **Kuroki is sleeping against a tree near the edge of a cliff as light gleams down on him. The winds pick up and blows through making his hair wave.**

 **-Guitar picks up-**

 **Kuroki wakes up to find his friends appear one by one next to him in the order: Itou, Maya, Ryuta, Vance, and Kintaro who appears more towards the background, standing against another tree staring in a different direction, unlike the rest.**

 **-Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase-**

 **Kuroki picks up his Deck that is scattered on his desk with a face-up card showing his monster 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer'.**

 **-Sakebe! YOU GOTTA GO koe hariage-**

 **Kuroki grabs his bag and leaves but not before taking a look back at the sleeping Ryuta.**

 **-Utae! Sonzai o saa tokihanate-**

 **Maya picks up a fallen picture of his family, showing his mother and father whose faces are hidden behind a glare of light standing behind her. Her fingers tremble as she eyes her Deck on her bed.**

 **-GET AWAY! Kakageta genkai koeru made-**

 **Maya picks up her Deck and runs out of her dorm room as her family photo falls to the ground, next to a trash can.**

 **-2 seconds of music-**

 **Itou has his back turned against Pit as Pit's figure is larger than his.**

 **-Nandodemo TRY IT!-**

 **The scene changes as Kuroki's hands move across revealing his confrontation against Gungnir with his Duel Disk in hand. Portman stands behind Kuroki, facing the other way as his head is turned to look at Gungnir.**

 **-Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku sekai no naka de-**

 **Kuroki is distraught as he looks at Gungnir, his vision shifting the image from Gungnir to a car accident with his father's hand reaching out as blood spills. Ryuta then puts a hand on his shoulder and moves in front of him.**

 **-Kagirinaku tsunagatte yuku TIMELINE no nagare-**

 **Scene switches to Itou starting a Duel against Pit with Maya behind him supporting.**

 **-Tashika na koto nado nai-**

 **A brief moment shows two mysterious figures Dueling each other as one wearing a white robe glows red and the other wearing a dark gray robe glows blue.**

 **-Kono kodoku na jidai-**

 **It switches to a female-like figure with wings on a hoverboard standing behind Kuroki.**

 **-Mayowazu SET YOURSELF FREE-**

 **Kintaro is standing at a makeshift grave putting lillies down in clear blue skies with the Duel Academy in the distance.**

 **-CAUSE WE STILL BELIEVE IN MAGIC-**

 **A young child is hiding under blankets in a blank white room which can be seen through a window showing other people wearing white lab coats. Portman is looking in from the right side while the young child is sitting on the bed on the left side of the scene.**

 **-Bokura ga nokosu kiseki x2-**

 **Vance is standing in the middle of a schoolyard with Kishiki, Principal Addams, Dr. Esmeralda, Kara, and Silas who are all cheering on.**

 **-Bokura ga okosu kiseki o-**

 **Kuroki gets up from the spot he was sleeping on earlier and meets the sun with a determined gaze.**

 **-NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **Sora appears behind him giving him a small push as a Duel Spirit causing Kuroki to stumble forward a bit, then he smiles as he stares at the blue ocean sunset.**

 **-Akiramenai sa NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **It ends with Kuroki, Maya, Itou, Ryuta, and Vance staring off into the sunset, while Kintaro waits in the shadows with Gungnir, Pit, and another figure.**

"Who's to start?" Asper asked nonchalantly and relaxed. "You or me?"

"You can start first," Nyxon spouted distastefully.

Asper nodded, acknowledging Nyxon's approval. "Then I set 1 monster and 1 Spell/Trap face-down and end my turn."

"Eh…? That's… it?" Kuroki tapped his shoes to focus and think of what kind of Deck Asper would be playing. "Shaddolls…? Ghostrick? Worms…?!" He snapped out after the last Deck he had thought of. "No… he must be playing his own type of Deck."

 **Turn 2**

 **(OST: White Hot Fighting Spirit from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)**

"Hmph, you'll regret not doing anything," Nyxon said confidently, shifting his hand to draw a card from his Deck.

"I don't think I'll have any regrets," Asper replied, keeping a smirk plastered on his face. He motioned for Nyxon to start his turn.

"My turn, draw!" Nyxon inspected his entire hand and tapped on an airborne card. "I Normal Summon 'Shinigami Sumire'. (DARK/Warrior/Level 4/1450/600) Her effect allows me to Normal Summon 1 'Shinigami' monster from my hand in addition to my Normal Summon or Set. Come! 'Shinigami Titania'. (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 1/600/200/Tuner). Then, I activate the Spell Card 'Dark Hole'!"

"Oi oi, are you stupid or something? You should've done that beforehand!" Asper informed.

"He's right, that guy should've played it first before Summoning," Kuroki pondered on the action, unknowing of the plan that Nyxon had in his mind. "That's just like something Maya would do."

A small light formed inside darkness sucking everything in. All the monsters warped inside and vanished from the field, leaving nothing behind. At that very moment, Nyxon revealed a monster in his hand.

"I'm not stupid. I'm just making my play," Nyxon stated eagerly, a reminder to himself that he was planning to win. "I activate the monster effect in my hand, 'Maximum Magician'! (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 7/2500/2000) If a card I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can return every card destroyed by it to the field to their original positions and Special Summon this card."

"What?! That's…!" Asper's face filled with shock.

"Eh?!" Kuroki did his best to prevent himself from screaming in utter surprise by the powerful effect the monster had.

"Maximum Reversal!" Suddenly, the field shifted in a purple hue as a distorted clock wounded backwards. The 'Dark Hole' reappeared and every monster that was sucked inside came out of it as if nothing happened. Everything then resumed to their original positions, even Asper's face-down monster which was represented as a dark lantern with red glaring eyes.

Nyxon placed his monster onto the field, revealing a young white haired magician wearing a white suit with the pale blazer going far too long down his back as black stripes and thorn-like seamings were on the edges and rims of the magician's blazer. A bright aura surrounded the magician. Kuroki was reminded almost of a card he once had but lost. He took out his Deck and looked at his card that showed Sora. _There's Valor, Wisdom, Limit, Master… and Final Form. And there's one other that inherits his darkness._

Kuroki compared Sora's card with "Maximum Magician" finding that they held the same aura.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked from behind, scaring Kuroki making him jump a bit. "Oh…"

"I… I can feel as if there's something similar to Nyxon's card and yours," Kuroki began briefly. "But I can't seem to… touch on it."

"Hm, don't let it bother you that much. Besides, you have much more important things to deal with than me," Sora patted Kuroki's shoulder, attempting to distract him. "Oh, the Duel!"

"But I banish the top 5 cards of my Deck to activate his effect," Nyxon muttered. He took the top 5 cards of his Deck and tossed it into the air, resulting in each of the cards dissipating. "Then I Set 1 card face-down. Battle!" Asper prepared himself and got into a position to stand his ground. Kuroki waited in the darkness in anticipation on who to cheer for as neither were probably in his favor, but at least he had started leaning towards Nyxon who seemed to be against Gungnir and his group. "Maximum Magician, attack his Set monster. Maximum Drive!"

"Eh? Maximum D-Drive?!" Kuroki twitched as he heard the name of the attack. "Maximum Magician" hurled a ball of light into the air which dispersed beams of light that were to strike Asper's Set monster.

Asper smirked as he pressed on his Set Trap. "To think you were this naive!" Nyxon's face scrunched as Asper had activated his Trap Card. "I activate the Trap, 'Reversal Draw'!" Nyxon's face deadpanned as he heard the name.

Nyxon cocked his head with a small puff of air escaping his lips. "Doesn't that just… flip your monster into Attack Position and let you draw 2 cards?" Asper nodded happily, grinning at his small "victory". He flipped "Hypernating O-Okami" to face-up Attack Position and drew his 2 cards. (DARK/Beast/Level 4/2000/1500) Kuroki raised an eyebrow wondering why it's FLIP effect didn't activate. "Hmph, so you negated your own monster's effect too with that Trap to dodge its own effects," Nyxon added.

"Yes! That's absolutely right!" Asper exclaimed proudly while clapping. "And I know my monster will lose in this battle, but at least I get to draw!" (Asper's LP: 4000 → 3500) "Maximum Magician's" attack striked "Hypernating O-Okami" in the chest which created an explosion, leaving behind the victor (being "Maximum Magician"). "Then, 'O-Okami's' effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon it to your field in face-down Defense Position when it is destroyed by battle!"

"Tch, I attack you directly with Sumire," Nyxon declared.

"I activate the Trap effect in my GY, 'Reversal Draw', which by banishing itself, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Flip monster from my hand in either face-up Attack or face-down Defense Position. Appear, 'Hypernating A-Kuma'! (DARK/Beast/Level 3/1600/1200)"

"Hmph, stop Sumire!" Sumire halted her attack and returned to Nyxon's side. He glared at Asper menacingly. "I'll end my turn."

 **(OST ends)**

 **Turn 3**

"Eh… if you're only going to be able to hit me with this much, you're no match for Gungnir," Asper laughed ridiculing Nyxon. He clutched his stomach as he chuckled on, holding the pain inside from laughter. "You'll only descend into the world of dreams."

 **(OST: For Life from Persona 3 The Movie)**

"Whether it's the world of dreams or reality, I'll forge my own path with those that I trust," Nyxon stated.

"Oh, and who are those that you can trust hm?" Asper asked curiously.

Nyxon hitched a breath and clenched his teeth. "I can only trust _them_ ," he replied.

"Who's them?" Kuroki peered out more wondering what Nyxon said and who he had mentioned.

Asper shook his head in disapproval. He sighed. "You used to be with us, but why did you turn to _them_?"

"Because… they gave me a place of belonging… unlike you and Gungnir, all of you only had your intentions bent on ending the world because you didn't feel as if you belonged anywhere. So if you were rejected by everybody, you all were ready to end everything." Nyxon explained.

"So you betrayed us because you felt accepted by some other people? Preposterous! There's no way anyone in this defiled world can accept weirdos like us," Asper countered. "You're merely getting tricked."

"You don't know that. In fact, you don't even know what Gungnir is up to. You're just a blind follower."

 _Eh? So they know each other too… I wonder what had happened to these two?_ Kuroki clutched his chest deep in thoughts.

"And as I am a foolish follower, so are you Nyxon," Asper retorted. "You merely follow _them_ because they accept you. But you don't even know what their true intentions are."

 _Who is "them"!?_ Kuroki rushed out from the darkness to meet the two unknown men. His heart raced as he was standing right behind Nyxon. Sora was surprised as he just witnessed Kuroki jumping into their conversation.

"Ah, and the boy whom Gungnir is so caught up on appears! Why, what a wondrous night this is!" Asper snickered. Nyxon turned around to meet his gaze with Kuroki's own.

"Asper, you know what Gungnir is up to? Tell me!" Kuroki tightened his fists remembering the comatose Itou and Portman.

"All I will tell you is that it involves the union of dreams and reality, the past and the present," Asper's eyes lit up as he thought of it. "And I just can't wait."

"Tch, tell me!" Kuroki desperately screamed.

"Forget it, Kuroki, he won't tell you," Nyxon grumbled. "You must be wondering who we were talking about right? Well… they're the Reapers of Realities. Unlike the Emissaries of Dreams runned by Gungnir, we're striving to create a reality that can work for everyone, essentially a utopia." Kuroki scoffed.

"And how can I believe you? And how do you even know my name?!" Kuroki asked.

"Secret," Nyxon smirked looking back at Kuroki.

 **(OST ends)**

"Are we done with the chit chat? How about I crush you eh?" Asper cartoonishly chuckled.

"I'll tell you more later, once I win this Duel," Nyxon told Kuroki as he returned to the Duel. "Bring it Asper!"

"Now, my turn, draw!" Asper drew his card with mighty power.

 **(OST: An Exciting Duel from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

Kuroki changed his attention to Asper, now at least resolved to know he would side with. "What'll he do?" He wondered.

"I Set 1 monster face-down and pay 1000 LP to activate the Continuous Spell 'Hypernating Season'. (Asper's LP: 3500 → 2500) Furthermore, I activate my other Spell in my hand 'Hypernating Rage', which allows me to target 1 Set monster on each field and Flip Summon them," Asper explained.

"That would trigger the negative effects of the 'Hypernating' monsters, no?" Kuroki stared at Nyxon who was calm.

"Not entirely… it also negates his own monster's effects if it is a Flip monster," Nyxon corrected Kuroki with a monotone voice.

"That's right, and I Flip Summon your Set monster and the one I have," Asper revealed his Set monster "Hypernating A-Risu" (DARK/Beast/Level 2/1400/600) and Nyxon's Set monster "Hypernating O-Okami". "And you know what your monster does right?" Asper questioned Nyxon.

Nyxon nodded as each of his monster's ATK lowered by 1500. (O-Okami's ATK: 2000 → 500, Maximum Magician's ATK: 2500 → 1000, Sumire's ATK: 1450 → 0, Titania's ATK: 600 → 0) "And, 'Hypernating Rage's' last effect makes my monster gain ATK equal to its DEF." (A-Risu's ATK: 1400 → 2000)

 **(OST ends)**

"Tch, great…" Nyxon commented sarcastically. "Now I'll really feel some pain."

"Hahaha! Battle!" Asper announced.

 _You better have something Nyxon._ Kuroki innately worried for him. _Don't lose this._

"'A-Risu', attack 'O-Okami'. Swift Claw!" The dark squirrel lunged at the wolf with its claws ready. As it reached the wolf, it slashed downwards killing the wolf. (Nyxon's LP: 4000 → 2500) "And 'O-Okami's' effect Special Summons itself back to your field in face-down Defense Position."

Nyxon eyed as the monster reappeared on his field in its original position, represented by a lantern with red eyes. He then turned his focus onto 'A-Kuma'.

"Now, 'A-Kuma', attack 'Sumire'! Hibernating Slash!" The large bear with a dark aura charged at 'Sumire' with full force. "At this moment, my Continuous Spell 'Hypernating Season' activates. Once per turn, when a 'Hypernating' monster I control attacks, it gains 1000 ATK during that damage calculations only." (A-Kuma's ATK: 1600 → 2600)

"Uh, you're gonna lose if you take that hit, Nyxon!" Kuroki panicked.

"Don't worry," Nyxon assured Kuroki as he tapped on his Duel Disk. "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, 'Shinigami's Gift'. I target Sumire, and let her gain ATK and DEF equal to half of her original ATK and DEF until the end of this turn." (Sumire's ATK/DEF: 0/600 → 725/900)

"Heh, so you'll survive 1 more turn," Asper held his chin with one hand, observing the action. The large bear slammed down on 'Sumire', ultimately leading to her demise. (Nyxon's LP: 2500 → 625) "I'll Set 1 card face-down and end my turn. Go on, Nyxon," Asper impishly grinned.

 **Turn 4**

"At least you survived. Can you make a turnaround this turn?" Kuroki inquired to Nyxon.

Nyxon hummed, thinking of his plan. "Maybe. But we'll see what truly happens."

Nyxon drew his card and looked at his entire hand. He then took a card from his hand and played it.

 **(OST: Sea of Aspiration (Flow) from Fire Emblem Fates DLC Hidden Truths)**

"Ready yourself, Asper," Nyxon declared. Asper returned a glare and a grumble. "If I control a 'Shinigami' monster, I can Special Summon this 'Shinigami Minion' from my hand. (DARK/Fiend/Level 3/1500/0) Then, I use 'Titania's' effect to change her Level to become equal to 'Minion's'. (Titania's Level: 1 → 3) Now I Synchro Summon by Tuning my now Level 3 'Titania' with my Level 3 'Minion'. (3 + 3 = 6) O bestow upon the world with your reaper's darkness, taint the holy lights to ascertain our current futures! Synchro Summon, Level 6, 'Shinigami Deep Sleep'! (DARK/Fiend/Level 6/2500/500)"

"Agh, a Synchro Summon huh? You've really changed now," Asper muttered under his breath, hoping that Nyxon wouldn't hear. "I'll get through."

"Time for retribution," Nyxon began as he pointed at 'A-Kuma'. "When 'Shinigami Deep Sleep' is Synchro Summoned, I can target 1 Special Summoned monster you control and banish it. I choose 'A-Kuma'!" "A-Kuma" vanished into a void of darkness. "Then you take 800 damage." (Asper's LP: 2500 → 1700)

"Yes! Get him now Nyxon!" Kuroki cheered on.

"I also activate the effect of 'Maximum Magician' letting me reveal 1 Level 4 or lower monster in my hand. By banishing cards from the top of my Deck equal to its Level, I can Special Summon it." Nyxon revealed "Minimum Magician" (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 3/900/1900) and banished the top 3 cards of his Deck and Special Summoned it.

"Oh… looks like someone really wants to beat me," Asper's face scrunched into madness. He clenched his fist that wasn't holding any cards.

"Now, if 'Minimum Magician' is Special Summoned, I can return 1 monster I control to the hand. I return 'Maximum Magician'." Nyxon swiped it from his Duel Disk and placed it into his hand smiling. "Now I'm ready."

 _Nice, he should have enough to win this if Asper doesn't do anything… although I don't think Asper would just leave himself open like that. Oh well, if anything happens, he does have 'Maximum Magician'._ Kuroki inspected the possibilities that could happen. He just hoped it was the best possibility that would occur out of all of them.

"Battle!" Nyxon proclaimed. "'Deep Sleep', attack 'A-Risu'! Reaping Nightmare!" The cloaked female shinigami wielded her large oversized scythe with ease and swung at 'A-Risu'. But at the very moment, Asper bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Ahahahaha! Inconceivable! To think you would even think I'd let you easily wipe me out," Asper shouted in the midst of laughing.

"Huh?!" Both Nyxon and Kuroki gasped as Asper's Set Trap flipped.

"I activate the Trap, 'Hypernating in Secret'. I Set all 'Hypernating' monsters on the field and then banish cards on your field up to the number of monsters Set by this effect!" Nyxon's eyes widened.

"Crap!" Nyxon looked at 'Deep Sleep' knowing that that was the target.

"That's right, begone!" Asper declared. "A-Risu" flipped face-down, turning into the lantern while 'Deep Sleep' fell into a hole filled with murking darkness.

Nyxon turned away in regret of what he had just done. "'Minimum Magician', attack that face-down 'A-Risu'!"

"Oh? No no no, that's not how it goes!" Asper interrupted Nyxon. "I activate the effect of 'Hypernating in Secret' in my GY, allowing me to target 1 Set monster and Flip Summon it! I of course, choose your Set monster 'O-Okami'."

"Oh god!" Kuroki knew what was going to happen. "O-Okami" flipped face-up and then its effects activated lowering both it and 'Minimum Magician's' ATK by 1500. (Minimum Magician's ATK: 900 → 0, A-Kuma's ATK: 2000 → 500) Then, the attack continued. (A-Risu's DEF: 600, Nyxon's LP: 625 → 25)

"Ngh, but your monster's effect activates, forcing you to destroy 1 card you control," Nyxon painfully grunted.

"Hmph, then go away 'A-Risu'," the squirrel was consumed by dark flames by Asper's very command. He lowly smirked at Nyxon, who in turn scowled back.

 **(OST ends)**

"I Set 1 card face-down… and end my turn," Nyxon stated.

"My my, looks like we're almost at the end huh? I think I already know who's going to win," Asper playfully singed.

"You're wrong, because I already claimed my win," Nyxon chuckled. Asper frowned.

"We'll see about that, you reaper scum."

 _Do you Nyxon? Or is that merely a bluff? Whatever the case, you better just win this._ Kuroki mused.

 **(Ending Theme: Masayume Chasing from Fairy Tail OP 15 by BOA)**

 **-6 seconds of music-**

 **Kuroki is standing on the rooftop of Star Dueling Academy, watching a few birds fly by with friends: Itou, Maya, Ryuta, Vance, and Kintaro.**

 **-Oh whoa ohhh, yeah~!-**

 **The scene pans down to Kuroki's eyes, revealing Gungnir in one and the other the current victims of comatose being Itou and Portman showing one by one.**

 **-Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku-**

 **With another bird flying across the scene, it switches to a small child version of Kuroki chasing after his father who walks on before he fades away and switches to Gungnir, resulting in Kuroki's child self transforming into his current self.**

 **-Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda SMILE-**

 **Switches to a scene with dark foreboding background as Gungnir looks into a mirror that reveals Kuroki on the other side as Professor Portman watches from a distance. As the mirror cracks, it also shows Gungnir's child self inside a blank white room with his eyes empty.**

 **-Koboreta namida wa (DON'T CRY)-**

 **Rain pours down on Gungnir as he lets out a tear from his dark blue eyes while under his white cloak.**

 **-Kin demo gin demo nakute-**

 **Kuroki appears behind Gungnir and reaches out towards nothing holding a broken glass shard.**

 **-Arifureta namida (FALL FROM MY EYES) megami mo kizukanai-**

 **Maya hovers over Itou's sleeping body and cries while Ryuta is comforting her.**

 **-Masayume CHASING CHASING koero motto-**

 **Scene switches with a blinding light as Kuroki is back to back against Gungnir holding his Duel Disk.**

 **-Jibun shijou saikou no-**

 **Then it switches it Kintaro stepping towards Star Dueling Academy which is hovered by dark clouds with a card in hand.**

 **-Ima wo CHASING CHASING sou egaita-**

 **Scene shows Asper reaching out to Nyxon who is walking away with Asper in tears.**

 **-Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo (na na na na na na na oh!)-**

 **Silas and Kishiki survey the island from a boat with hordes of Emissary of Dreams heading there.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **A picture of Asper and Nyxon happy lays on a table ripped in half, separating the two. Then it floats away with a wind passing.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Next picture reveals Itou standing shyly behind Kuroki who is smiling, the picture in one piece.**

 **-Kakenukero HERO-**

 **Next picture shows Kuroki hugging his father and his mother but a sakura leaf covers his father's face, and some parts of the picture is wet.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **The next picture shows a young Yutaro holding Portman's hand with a hint of a grin.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **The next picture shows Maya sitting down on a chair with her father and mother standing nobly next to her, as her face is filled with boredom.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Last picture shows Kintaro with a female figure standing next to him with her face pressed against his lovingly as he smiles.**

 **-Moyase mune no hi wo-**

 **As the last picture fades away, Kuroki gets up from the ground to meet Gungnir who is standing atop of Star Dueling Academy now.**

 **-Rest of the music-**

 **Ends with a faint glow of Sora standing by Kuroki's side as they stare up at Gungnir sympathetically.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Bygone Memory

**Chapter 20: A Bygone Memory**

 **(Opening Theme: Believe in Magic by Ryoga from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1)**

 **-5 second into music intro-**

 **Kuroki is sleeping against a tree near the edge of a cliff as light gleams down on him. The winds pick up and blows through making his hair wave.**

 **-Guitar picks up-**

 **Kuroki wakes up to find his friends appear one by one next to him in the order: Itou, Maya, Ryuta, Vance, and Kintaro who appears more towards the background, standing against another tree staring in a different direction, unlike the rest.**

 **-Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase-**

 **Kuroki picks up his Deck that is scattered on his desk with a face-up card showing his monster 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer'.**

 **-Sakebe! YOU GOTTA GO koe hariage-**

 **Kuroki grabs his bag and leaves but not before taking a look back at the sleeping Ryuta.**

 **-Utae! Sonzai o saa tokihanate-**

 **Maya picks up a fallen picture of his family, showing his mother and father whose faces are hidden behind a glare of light standing behind her. Her fingers tremble as she eyes her Deck on her bed.**

 **-GET AWAY! Kakageta genkai koeru made-**

 **Maya picks up her Deck and runs out of her dorm room as her family photo falls to the ground, next to a trash can.**

 **-2 seconds of music-**

 **Itou has his back turned against Pit as Pit's figure is larger than his.**

 **-Nandodemo TRY IT!-**

 **The scene changes as Kuroki's hands move across revealing his confrontation against Gungnir with his Duel Disk in hand. Portman stands behind Kuroki, facing the other way as his head is turned to look at Gungnir.**

 **-Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku sekai no naka de-**

 **Kuroki is distraught as he looks at Gungnir, his vision shifting the image from Gungnir to a car accident with his father's hand reaching out as blood spills. Ryuta then puts a hand on his shoulder and moves in front of him.**

 **-Kagirinaku tsunagatte yuku TIMELINE no nagare-**

 **Scene switches to Itou starting a Duel against Pit with Maya behind him supporting.**

 **-Tashika na koto nado nai-**

 **A brief moment shows Asper and Nyxon Dueling each other.**

 **-Kono kodoku na jidai-**

 **It switches to a female-like figure with wings on a hoverboard standing behind Kuroki.**

 **-Mayowazu SET YOURSELF FREE-**

 **Kintaro is standing at a makeshift grave putting lillies down in clear blue skies with the Duel Academy in the distance.**

 **-CAUSE WE STILL BELIEVE IN MAGIC-**

 **A young child is hiding under blankets in a blank white room which can be seen through a window showing other people wearing white lab coats. Portman is looking in from the right side while the young child is sitting on the bed on the left side of the scene.**

 **-Bokura ga nokosu kiseki x2-**

 **Vance is standing in the middle of a schoolyard with Kishiki, Principal Addams, Dr. Esmeralda, Kara, and Silas who are all cheering on.**

 **-Bokura ga okosu kiseki o-**

 **Kuroki gets up from the spot he was sleeping on earlier and meets the sun with a determined gaze.**

 **-NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **Sora appears behind him giving him a small push as a Duel Spirit causing Kuroki to stumble forward a bit, then he smiles as he stares at the blue ocean sunset.**

 **-Akiramenai sa NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **It ends with Kuroki, Maya, Itou, Ryuta, and Vance staring off into the sunset, while Kintaro waits in the shadows with Gungnir, Pit, and another figure.**

 **Turn 5**

Nyxon breathed out slowly once his turn finally passed. Asper had an overly confident smirk all over his face, almost as if everything had gone as he had hoped, except for the fact that Nyxon dodged Asper's trap just on the brink of his skin. Oddly enough, Nyxon wasn't afraid nor worried at all at least to Kuroki.

Meanwhile, Asper started his turn. "Draw," he let out. "I think it's pretty simple for the way I'll end it."

Nyxon looked up, eyes wide and awaiting Asper's move. Kuroki knew how simple it would be for Nyxon to lose, if he didn't have anything to counter whatever Asper threw at him. But knowing the past turns, Nyxon always had a backup plan.

 **(OST: Assault from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX -unofficial soundtrack-)**

"I Normal Summon 'Hypernating O-Okami'. And since I control no other monsters, it is allowed to attack you." Asper notioned for "O-Okami" to attack Nyxon's own "O-Okami". (2000 vs 500)

"Don't think it'll be just that easy to beat me," Nyxon mentioned. "I activate my Trap, 'Damage to Zero'. If I control no monster with higher ATK value than any of yours, I take no damage this turn."

Asper's clenched his fists. However, Nyxon's "O-Okami" was still destroyed by the battle. Nyxon flicked a card from his hand into the air, showing "Maximum Magician".

"'Maximum Magician's' effect activates, by banishing the top 5 cards of my Deck, he allows me to Special Summon itself if a monster I control is destroyed by battle," Nyxon announced. Kuroki was surprised.

"Eh?! I thought it was only if a card you control was destroyed by a card effect?!" Kuroki questioned.

"Heh, it's if a card is destroyed by a card effect or if a monster is destroyed by battle. So, 'O-Okami' returns and my magician comes back to the field!" Nyxon cockily grinned as he banished the top 5 cards of his Deck.

Asper clicked his tongue as he revealed a Quick-Play Spell in his hand. "Tch, I'll get rid of that pesky magician then. My Quick-Play Spell activates, 'Emergency - Enraged Beast'. I Tribute 1 Beast monster I control to Special Summon 1 DARK "Enraged Beast" Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!" Asper's "O-Okami" turned into four balls of flame with two green hoops around it, representing itself as both a Tuner and a non-Tuner monster. "Burn with the fury of your beastly desires, devastate the entire land with your sleeping prowess! Emergency Synchro! Level 6, 'Enraged Beast - Akuma'!" (DARK/Beast/Level 6/2200/1700)

 **(OST ends)**

"Great… you now have something else I have to get through now," Nyxon grumbled.

"Ha, but that's not all, I still get to attack with it."

Nyxon frowned. "I won't take damage though due to 'Damage to Zero'."

Asper locked eyes with Nyxon. "Even so, your monsters can still be destroyed by battle."

Kuroki sighed feeling that this Duel was starting to become one-sided, at least on Asper's part. It didn't take much for him to know that Nyxon was probably right in thinking he would win. If Asper couldn't damage him this turn, then it would most likely be over by Nyxon's upcoming turn. Despite all that, Asper was still positive that he would win.

"'Enraged Beast - Akuma', attack 'Maximum Magician'," Asper commanded. It was at this point that Kuroki felt he was right about who would win. At least that was what he had thought until Asper activated an effect. "It's effect activates, letting me switch the ATK values of our monsters battling!" (Akuma's ATK: 2200 → 2500, Maximum Magician's ATK: 2500 → 2200)

"Oh boy," Nyxon breathed out. Kuroki had a change of thought now that Asper did have a solid monster that Nyxon would have to deal with, if he didn't have a "Raigeki" of sorts.

The attack continued and finally landed. "Maximum Magician" was blown to bits but the impact of the explosion seemed to circle around Nyxon, as if guarded by an invisible force.

"I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn, Nyxon," Asper scowled. He was annoyed that he couldn't take his rightful win this turn, but he would have to take it the next one that comes.

 **Turn 6**

 **(OST: Life Will Change Instrumental from Persona 5)**

"You seriously gotta let go of the past, Asper," Nyxon frowned almost depressingly as if reminiscing of the past. "You know that you and I have our differences, and those differences won't change. But our very own lives have. That's why I'll show you what part of me has… with this last turn."

"Shut up! Like hell is this the last turn!" Asper freakishly shouted. "I'm going to win!"

Nyxon shook his head. "No… I will."

Asper, taken aback, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. "Then bring it!"

Nyxon nodded. "My turn, draw!" He looked at the card in his hand and smiled. "Perfect." Kuroki eyed Nyxon's hopeful reaction at the card he just drew, inwardly smiling. Kuroki himself felt that the two were still good friends on the inside, despite their chosen sides being the complete opposite. He wondered if the two would ever return to their old days, just as he would want with his father. But his was no longer possible.

"Finish it, Nyxon!" Kuroki chanted.

"Hah! I activate the Spell Card, 'Costly Revival'. By halving my LP, I can Special Summon 1 of my banished monsters! (Nyxon's LP: 25 → 13) Revive, 'Renegade Magician'!" (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 1/300/400/Tuner) Nyxon called out his monster, a cloaked male in red with eyes burning a harsh blue, almost reflecting their very own auras.

"What?! When?!" Asper screamed.

"It was when I first Special Summoned 'Minimum Magician' with his own effect."

" _I also activate the effect of 'Maximum Magician' letting me reveal 1 Level 4 or lower monster in my hand. By banishing cards from the top of my Deck equal to its Level, I can Special Summon it." Nyxon revealed "Minimum Magician" (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 3/900/1900) and banished the top 3 cards of his Deck and Special Summoned it. One of the banished cards revealed "Renegade Magician"._

"It was at that time huh…?" Asper clicked his tongue in disgust.

"Heh, 'Renegade Magician', when Special Summoned, lets me pay half my LP to draw 1 card. (Nyxon's LP: 13 → 7) Now I will tune my Level 1 'Renegade Magician' with my Level 3 'Maximum Magician' and the Level 4 'Hypernating O-Okami' I control. Within the depths of time and space, I call out to thee, the messenger between the limits and the limitless! Synchro Summon! Level 8, 'Strider Magician'!" (LIGHT/Spellcaster/2800/2400) Nyxon proudly observed his Synchro Monster descend from the blue pillar of light with the green halos around it. On the other hand, Asper's eyes widened, due to never seeing Nyxon using anything other than the "Shinigamis" before until now.

 _Shoot… I had left my monster on his field for too long and he used it to his advantage! I should've known he had progressed. Yet… yet here I am… using the same thing I've always been using and Nyxon has changed. He's… moving on while I'm staying stagnant._ Asper felt a tear drop from his eyes. Unknowingly, he wiped it away not understanding why. "Tch."

Nyxon stoically walked a few steps toward Asper. "Time to end this," Nyxon proclaimed. "When 'Strider Magician' is Synchro Summoned, I can banish 1 monster you control. I choose 'Enraged Beast - Akuma'."

A blast of blue light from the edge of the magician's scepter flew towards Asper's monster but it seemed to be impervious to the attack. "Sorry, but Akuma is unaffected by your monster effects!"

"Fine, then I activate the Spell 'Oracle Heart'. I halve 1 monster's ATK that I control and destroy all other monster's on the field. (Strider Magician's ATK: 2800 → 1400) Now, destroy Akuma!" A crystal amber heart materialized from "Strider Magician's" aura and it shattered into many pieces that enveloped the entire field, except "Strider Magician". "Akuma" vanished.

"Agh! Damn!" Asper looked at his field seeing it clear except with his face-down card. _With this I can turn the Duel around._

"Battle! 'Strider Magician', attack directly! Striding Blaze Force!" Nyxon commanded.

Asper tapped on his face-down card immediately, revealing a Normal Trap "Beast Awakening". "This Trap activates letting me Special Summon 1 Beast monster from my GY but with its effects negated! Hahaha! Now you can't stop me!"

Nyxon smirked. "Heh, it didn't matter. No matter what you did, you're the one who will lose this turn."

"What! But how?" Asper asked annoyed.

Suddenly, "Strider Magician's" ATK went back to normal. (Strider Magician's ATK: 1400 → 2800) "Due to 'Oracle Heart', if you activate a Spell/Trap within 2 turns since its activation, the monster I chose for the ATK reduction is negated! Now, 'Strider Magician's' ATK is back to 2800!"

Asper fell to his knees. "No! No! No!" He cried helplessly. "But it isn't enough! Even if my monster is destroyed, I still have 1100 LP after!"

"We'll see about that. Go. Finish this!" The magician rose his scepter in hand and a discharge of light immediately ended the Duel. (2800 vs 2200, Asper's LP: 1700 → 1100)

"See?! Hahaha! With my next turn, I'll win!" Asper looked at the Trap in his GY, 'Beast Awakening', which would allow him to Special Summon Akuma from his GY without its effects being negated this time.

"Heh, when 'Strider Magician' destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK and I get to draw a card," Nyxon crossed his arms as the top card of his Deck flew into his arms. "Strider Magician" stood towering over Asper with another flash of light.

"Dammit…" Asper punched the ground.

"Half of 2200 is 1100, which means Nyxon wins!" Kuroki squealed. (Asper's LP: 1100 → 0)

 **Results: Nyxon wins!**

 **(OST ends)**

As Nyxon's monster vanished, Asper stood back up limping. He backed away slowly. "I… I'll be back," Asper spitted venomously as he fell back upon a distorted portal behind him, disappearing into nothingness.

Nyxon approached the area where Asper once was. "I hope you do… It was nice seeing you again after all," Nyxon mumbled under his breath before turning around to Kuroki.

"So… Asper is a part of the Emissaries of Dreams too," Kuroki uttered.

Nyxon turned his eyes away scratching the back of his head. "Yeah. So, I should explain to you about what's going on huh?"

Kuroki nodded. "Please do."

"Gungnir, or as you may know him as Yutaro, is attempting to revive history in order to attain his vision for the world," Nyxon said. "He wants to create a place where we'll all be asleep and be living in his utopia where pain and suffering are no longer a thing."

"Eh?" Kuroki was distraught as he thought Yutaro had wanted revenge. "But he told me-"

"It doesn't matter what he told you. That's his real goal. Revenge is only a part of it." Nyxon looked away. "And that's why I didn't want a part of it."

"Wait, why?" Kuroki inquired, deeply wondering what made Nyxon leave them.

"Well… Yutaro's powers aren't exactly perfect…" Nyxon began. "Despite being able to make dreams become real, so far he's only been able to pull either the strongest desires, memories, and figures out of people."

Kuroki stopped for a moment. _So my dreams… nightmares… Yutaro's been pulling at my greatest fears._ "I…"

"You've lost to him correct? Then you must also be suffering some side effects like insomnia and night terrors. He seems to be kind of ignorant about it but his powers has those side effects. When I saw him dive into my dreams, they started to become nightmares instead. I became scared because I thought he could help me. As it turns out, it was quite the opposite."

Kuroki looked into Nyxon's eyes, seeing some dark bags under. Even Kuroki himself could feel the stress of sleeplessness digging in him.

"I already know what he's going to do next," Nyxon added. Kuroki attentively listened. "He's going to summon past Duelists as tests to see if he can perfect his gift. We'll need to be ready for that."

Kuroki nodded. "I'll be ready when it comes."

Nyxon chuckled. "Good, and then we'll hope that everything goes well."

"Though, it got me thinking, living a carefree life without strife sounds nice… but when I think about it, the struggles I dealt with, the pain and the suffering, brought me to who I am today." Kuroki clutched his chest, almost feeling a panging there and his throat choking up.

"Huh?" Nyxon turned to Kuroki.

"My dad… he… he died in a car accident saving my life. While I was in a comatose state, he had died from the impact. I… I lived on knowing that I had caused his death and I was powerless to do anything about it. But it also made me realize that the family you have is something you just can't take for granted." Kuroki was almost sobbing.

"Definitely. I'm sure your dad is happy that he was able to save you."

"Yeah." Kuroki wiped a tear away, sniffling. "I think if you really don't know the pain of losing someone, when that time really calls for it, you wouldn't know how to cope. Wouldn't that be why we experience those feelings? After all, life is a cycle of death."

 _Life is a cycle of death. Not a bad stretch but… that's too simple too._ Nyxon thought to himself. "I think death is a personification to a means that lets you enjoy what you have and makes you appreciate everything you do have. Without it, life would be dull because we'd know there wouldn't be an end. So, life isn't simply a cycle of death, but more like a journey I would say. Discovering what you live for and who you are is the fulfillment of life. That way when you do face death, you know that your life had meaning to you."

Kuroki stood speechless, never thinking of it that way since his father's death. He stared down at the cement contemplating what his life did mean to him — what his purpose was.

"I need to go back," Nyxon said as he looked at his watch. "We'll meet again someday." Kuroki nodded in return as Nyxon walked off. Kuroki slowly waved.

Once Nyxon vanished into the distance, Kuroki looked back at Star Dueling Academy's main building, thinking of both Itou and Portman. "Right now, I need to stop Yutaro before he makes his mistake." He muttered to himself, inwardly creating a promise.

Kuroki returned to the nurse's office, seeing a Maya who had cried her heart out resting her head near Itou's comatose body while Esmeralda was finishing up the last of her paperwork. Ryuta sat by Professor Portman's bed and noticed Kuroki walking in.

"Where were you?" Ryuta asked lethargically.

"I took a breather outside," Kuroki answered, stopping there.

"Oh," Ryuta simply replied. "I think we should find Pit, and beat him in a Duel."

Kuroki hummed and stared at Ryuta. "What?"

"Maya told me that you once were in a coma and the way Itou had woken you up was through a Duel with the person who put you in one. So maybe, if we can get to Pit, we can wake up Itou. As for Portman-sensei, we'd have to beat Yutaro. What do you say?" Ryuta suggested.

"I…" Kuroki blinked thinking through the troubles so far. He was still afraid of Yutaro deep inside. He knew he would have to get over the fears of Yutaro's overwhelming strength.

"Well?" Ryuta stared at Kuroki, enough to make him uncomfortable even.

"Yeah, let's do it." Kuroki smiled. His heartbeat fastened.

 _Don't be scared. I'm with you._ The Duel Spirit of Kuroki appeared behind him. Sora walked in front of him and turned around. "No matter where you are or whatever happens, I'm always with you." Kuroki gently grinned and bobbed his head.

 _You're right. And I won't forget that._ Kuroki inwardly spoke to both himself and Sora. _I'll do my best just as my friends have._

 **(Ending Theme: Masayume Chasing from Fairy Tail OP 15 by BOA)**

 **-6 seconds of music-**

 **Kuroki is standing on the rooftop of Star Dueling Academy, watching a few birds fly by with friends: Itou, Maya, Ryuta, Vance, and Kintaro.**

 **-Oh whoa ohhh, yeah~!-**

 **The scene pans down to Kuroki's eyes, revealing Gungnir in one and the other the current victims of comatose being Itou and Portman showing one by one.**

 **-Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku-**

 **With another bird flying across the scene, it switches to a small child version of Kuroki chasing after his father who walks on before he fades away and switches to Gungnir, resulting in Kuroki's child self transforming into his current self.**

 **-Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda SMILE-**

 **Switches to a scene with dark foreboding background as Gungnir looks into a mirror that reveals Kuroki on the other side as Professor Portman watches from a distance. As the mirror cracks, it also shows Gungnir's child self inside a blank white room with his eyes empty.**

 **-Koboreta namida wa (DON'T CRY)-**

 **Rain pours down on Gungnir as he lets out a tear from his dark blue eyes while under his white cloak.**

 **-Kin demo gin demo nakute-**

 **Kuroki appears behind Gungnir and reaches out towards nothing holding a broken glass shard.**

 **-Arifureta namida (FALL FROM MY EYES) megami mo kizukanai-**

 **Maya hovers over Itou's sleeping body and cries while Ryuta is comforting her.**

 **-Masayume CHASING CHASING koero motto-**

 **Scene switches with a blinding light as Kuroki is back to back against Gungnir holding his Duel Disk.**

 **-Jibun shijou saikou no-**

 **Then it switches it Kintaro stepping towards Star Dueling Academy which is hovered by dark clouds with a card in hand.**

 **-Ima wo CHASING CHASING sou egaita-**

 **Scene shows Asper reaching out to Nyxon who is walking away with Asper in tears.**

 **-Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo (na na na na na na na oh!)-**

 **Silas and Kishiki survey the island from a boat with hordes of Emissary of Dreams heading there.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **A picture of Asper and Nyxon happy lays on a table ripped in half, separating the two. Then it floats away with a wind passing.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Next picture reveals Itou standing shyly behind Kuroki who is smiling, the picture in one piece.**

 **-Kakenukero HERO-**

 **Next picture shows Kuroki hugging his father and his mother but a sakura leaf covers his father's face, and some parts of the picture is wet.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **The next picture shows a young Yutaro holding Portman's hand with a hint of a grin.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **The next picture shows Maya sitting down on a chair with her father and mother standing nobly next to her, as her face is filled with boredom.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Last picture shows Kintaro with a female figure standing next to him with her face pressed against his lovingly as he smiles.**

 **-Moyase mune no hi wo-**

 **As the last picture fades away, Kuroki gets up from the ground to meet Gungnir who is standing atop of Star Dueling Academy now.**

 **-Rest of the music-**

 **Ends with a faint glow of Sora standing by Kuroki's side as they stare up at Gungnir sympathetically.**


	21. Chapter 20-1 Xover: A Newcomer Arrives

**Chapter 20.1 Xover: A Newcomer — Fukato**

 **(Opening Theme: Believe in Magic by Ryoga from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1)**

 **-5 second into music intro-**

 **Six stars blink away like a meteor shower as they head towards Kuroki as he stands on his dorm rooftop watching the night sky.**

 **-Guitar picks up-**

 **Six figures with 4 male silhouettes and a dog and duck silhouette form in the night sky.**

 **-Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase-**

 **Kuroki looks at a boy standing next to Sora as they both wave at him.**

 **-Sakebe! YOU GOTTA GO koe hariage-**

 **In Kuroki's eyes, it shows Itou and Portman in the nurse's room in a coma.**

 **-Utae! Sonzai o saa tokihanate-**

 **Maya and Ryuta stand by Kuroki's side, both distraught.**

 **-GET AWAY! Kakageta genkai koeru made-**

 **As Sora and the other boy approach, 4 others, 2 boys, Donald and Goofy, jump in the way forming a group huddle leaving Kuroki, Maya, and Ryuta slightly confused.**

 **-2 seconds of music-**

 **Yutaro rises from an empty white abyss, which the other half he rises into is darkness. He holds a lavender flower in his hand.**

 **-Nandodemo TRY IT!-**

 **Scene changes abruptly with a boy backing up Kuroki as he Duels both Itou and Portman teeming with darkness.**

 **-Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku sekai no naka de-**

 **A void opens up as they both fall in it with Yutaro inside. As Kuroki struggles, the boy summons a Keyblade and light shines from it dispelling the darkness.**

 **-Kagirinaku tsunagatte yuku TIMELINE no nagare-**

 **Yutaro, with his hood off, glares at them, holding a card within his hand which is his ace monster "Nanophile Remnant".**

 **-Tashika na koto nado nai-**

 **Asper looks up, standing next to Nyxon as he looks the opposite way down at his Deck.**

 **-Kono kodoku na jidai-**

 **Yutaro is standing next to the bedridden Portman, placing a candle down on the end table and sits down watching his father.**

 **-Mayowazu SET YOURSELF FREE-**

 **Kuroki and friends sit around a table conversing and eating food made by Ryuta as Ryuta sets down some more food.**

 **-CAUSE WE STILL BELIEVE IN MAGIC-**

 **Yutaro sits outside, looking on inside, his eyes seemingly depressed.**

 **-Bokura ga nokosu kiseki x2-**

 **Vance is standing in the middle of a schoolyard with Kishiki, Principal Addams, Dr. Esmeralda, Kara, and Silas who are all cheering on.**

 **-Bokura ga okosu kiseki o-**

 **The boy runs in front of Kuroki in the school courtyard as he flicks his "Sora the Keyblade Bearer" to Kuroki.**

 **-NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **Sora appears behind him giving him a small push as a Duel Spirit causing Kuroki to stumble forward a bit, then he smiles as he stares at the sunset which shadows the boy's face**

 **-Akiramenai sa NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **It ends with Kuroki running towards the boy with the rest of his friends running after, excluding Itou and Portman.**

Kuroki sat up in his bed the next morning, feeling groggy and disoriented from his lack of sleep once again. Feeling his limbs sore and stiff, he stretched and yawned, looking over to where Ryuta slept. Of course, Ryuta on the other hand was sleeping wonderfully and peacefully. As many of the nights he had tried sleeping, he had another nightmare of his father. He shook off the grogginess and headache he felt and walked over to his bathroom. He wondered if taking a stroll again could clear his mind.

After dowsing himself in more warm water, Kuroki walked out with wearing a short sleeved gray jacket with the zippers undone and a striped shirt of red and black. He let himself out of his dorm room with khaki shorts and red strap sandals.

Walking along the beach wondering how the sunrise looked so beautiful and tranquil reflecting on the sparkling blue waters had Kuroki befuddled. He could've sworn the last time he had seen this, it only reminded him of waking up in the hospital bed only to find out that his father had died. It _used_ to be an unsightly scene to him only filled with his cries of agony. But since the talk with Nyxon, he had grown calmer about the entire ordeal.

Kuroki sat next to a large boulder against the cliffs watching the sunrise come.

Meanwhile, above the skies in space, a boy with light orange eyes that had roughly blended with his sandy blonde hair, which was slightly messy and swept to the side, while the back of his hair reached down to his shoulders, was freaking inside a blocky ship of orange mess. He tugged at his dark gray shirt as he adjusted his open navy blue and black zip-up short sleeved jacket while piloting the ship. His slim figure almost struggled to move the spaceship away from another asteroid in the blue space. Afterwards, someone else bumped into him laughing as he took control over the orange eyed boy.

"Hey! Sen!" The orange boy cried as he swept his hand across his khaki shorts and fixed his black socks he wore under his dark gray sneakers. The other boy, Sen, with teal eyes and dark blue hair wearing a simple t-shirt and gray shorts with white socks and black shoes, shrugged. Another male came into the cockpit wearing a blue v-neck with a black sleeveless jacket and black jeans that were somewhat tight on him.

"Oi, stop messing around and put the Gummi Ship on auto-pilot, Sen, Fukato," the intruding boy said. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ugh, okay Yuuta," Fukato replied, exhausted. As Fukato left Sen to set the Gummi Ship on auto-pilot, he entered the small kitchen seeing his favorite video game character making some pancakes. "Wow, Sora, that smells great! What'd you add in this time?"

Sora, the spiky brown haired male, turned around to face Fukato. "This time it's cranberry."

"Oh?" Yuuta paused for a moment as he cut into his own share. He took a bite and felt the juices of the berry gushing sweetness that enhanced the pancakes overall mild flavor. Yuuta liked it a lot.

Fukato stood by the counter watching Sora make more batches as he had a plate of pancakes in hand eating. "Always delicious!" Sora managed to suppress a chuckle.

Soon, a duck and a dog came into the room. "Morning, Donald, Goofy!" Fukato waved over at them in the small kitchen and dining room.

"Good morning, Fukato, Sora, Yuuta," Goofy gave his signature laugh and toothy grin. He never failed to make the others smile in return.

Sen rushed inside the room freaked out, pushing Donald out of the way in the process. He was sweating and shaking. Fukato stared at him wondering what got him so riled up.

"T-there's…!" Sen was stuttering as he pointed the direction of the cockpit. Fukato eyed Sen carefully and swiftly moved into the cockpit with the rest following behind. Once they all reached there, they all saw a large gaping wormhole filled with light.

"What?!" Fukato's jaw ran agape as he sat himself down in the front chair messing with the controls.

"Ah! Get us out of here!" Sora yelled, holding his head scared. Donald's eyes went wide and was squabbling nonsense while Yuuta and Goofy attempted to help by going into the other two open seats and trying to turn the Gummi Ship around. However, it was too late and the wormhole warped them inside.

Fukato couldn't remember what had happened after that as his vision went blank.

As the sun rose on the beach, Kuroki's eyes fluttered open. He had taken a small nap to remedy his sleep deprivation. He looked up at the half-lit sky, seeing six stars blinking brightly, each a different color of the rainbow. Kuroki turned to his right seeing six washed up persons laying on the beach, six with two being a dog and a duck. One other being his one favorite card he had in his Deck.

Kuroki screamed, waking them up. "W-wha! I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming aren't I?!" From within himself, his Duel Spirit Sora appeared in front of him.

"Whoa! Why am I there?!" Spirit Sora asked. "How-?"

"I dunno!" Kuroki witness them getting up from the ground and then looking around. One of them looked around and locked his orange eyes onto Kuroki.

"Ungh… where are we?" The mysterious boy asked, approaching Kuroki as he rubbed his head in pain. "Uh… my name is… Fukato Arakawa if that helps you get comfortable."

It made Kuroki even more uncomfortable as he was unprepared to see his video game in the flesh. The words rang in his head.

 _Despite being able to make dreams become real, so far he's only been able to pull either the strongest desires, memories, and figures out of people._ Kuroki thought for a moment. _Could it be Yutaro's doing? But then, who are these three?_ He looked at the boy in front of him, Fukato, and the two others who weren't Sora, Donald, and Goofy. It was odd seeing them in front of him, but the other three was throwing him off.

"Hello? Do you know where we are?" Fukato asked, half pouting as his friends approached the confused boy. He finally felt a weight tugging on his left arm. He looked down seeing what it was. A Duel Disk. "Eh?" It had a similar color scheme of the Kingdom Key, gold on the rims and silver on the main palette with the strap or the bangle section being black.

Kuroki stared him down. "You're at Star Dueling Academy. Now who are you?"

"I-I told you, I'm Fukato Arakawa!" Fukato stepped back a bit as Kuroki drew closer to him.

"Uh huh, and who are those two?" Kuroki inquired as he pointed at Fukato's two friends who were nearing.

"That's…"

"Yuuta Kamiya."

"Sen Ikutsuki." They both answered, interrupting Fukato mid-sentence.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked up to Kuroki, stepping behind Fukato and in front of Yuuta and Sen, feeling the soft sand underneath their shoes, or in the other two cases, flippers and elongated boots.

"Uh, I'm Sora, he's Donald, and that's Goofy," Sora announced his presence.

Kuroki nodded and then shook his head out of his thoughts. "I know." He muttered, catching Fukato off-guard.

"You know?" Fukato asked.

"Ugh," Kuroki moved past the group and started walking away, seemingly annoyed and confused. "Yes I do." He turned and started backing away. "So what? Who are _you_?"

"We told you already," Fukato scratched his temple.

"Oh really? Well, we'll truly know in a Duel!" Kuroki exclaimed. "A Duel let's out the Duelist's true emotions. You have a Duel Disk too, so you do know how to use it right?!"

"Eh, well…" Fukato fumbled with the Duel Disk in hand. The rest looked over his shoulders wondrously. "Uh…" He tapped the button near the globe of the Duel Disk (which was in a shape of Mickey's ears) and the Duel Disk opened up. He then felt around his belt, seeing that he was oddly even wearing one, and opened a box on the right side of his waist taking out the Deck.

 _I want to see if this is the real deal. Perhaps if I duel him, I can find out more about him._ Kuroki thought to himself.

 _How did I get caught up in a Duel!? I haven't played Yu-Gi-Oh! in a few months! Let's hope I'm not rusty._ Fukato turned the top card of his Deck seeing what he could be playing. _Eh?! K-Keyblades?!_ He swiftly eyed the card seeing it was a portrait of Sora holding the Kingdom Key in hand. _And I guess the rules of this world doesn't permit me of summoning my Keyblade._ Fukato thrusted his right hand around seeing if his Keyblade would appear, but it didn't. He inserted the "Keyblade" Deck inside and started the Duel.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you," Kuroki glared Fukato down.

"Uh… please do?!" Fukato yelped. _Why a Duel of all things?!_

Yuuta and Sen sighed knowing now what this world truly was. "Good luck, Fukato." They both mockingly laughed. He glared daggers back at them which they turned away from and ignored. Fukato gritted his teeth. _Whatever! At least I'm not in some Shadow Game._

"Okay!"

"Hmph…" Kuroki started his Duel Disk. "Let's…"

"Duel!" They both announced.

 **Kuroki vs Fukato**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Rules: Master Rule 4**

"Eh?!" Kuroki stared down at his Duel Disk, lightly tapping the screen that popped out. "Did you?! What?! Why is it Master Rule 4?!"

Fukato groaned. He remembered that he innately hated Links because of how generic and powerful they were. "I don't know…" The field glowed with the two Extra Monsters Zones shining red with the rest being blue. The Pendulum Zones were absent.

"Tch! You go first then," Kuroki demanded as he drew his 5 cards.

 **(OST: Rival's Onslaught from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX -unofficial soundtrack-)**

Fukato nodded. "Yeah." He also drew his starting hand. He looked around and saw a useful Spell Card to activate. "I pay half my LP to activate…" (Fukato's LP: 4000 → 2000)

"To activate?" Yuuta questioned.

"The Spell Card, 'Heart of Light'," Fukato finished. Kuroki's jaw dropped seeing the card played. "With it-"

"You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Keyblade' monster from your Deck. Yes! BUT! How did you get that card?!" Kuroki screamed with all his might.

Fukato paused and reflected for a moment. "Uh… I remember just waking up with this?" He shrugged.

"That's… that's a load of bullshit!" Kuroki shakingly pointed at Fukato, his eyes trembling.

"Ahem," Sen cleared his throat as to break the tension. "Continue the Duel?"

"Right," Fukato answered. "I Special Summon the Level 4 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' from my Deck. (LIGHT/Warrior/1800/1500/Tuner) With him Special Summoned, I can add 1 'Keyblade' monster from my Deck to my hand. I add 'Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard'. (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 4/1300/1100)"

Sora approached Fukato from behind. "Hey, isn't that me? Or is that how this world works?"

"I guess it's how this world works," Fukato chuckled.

"Well that's weird! Is that why we can't use our weapons?!" Donald pointed out.

"Probably!" Goofy answered.

"Eh, finish this really quick Fukato. We got to go find ourselves our Gummi Ship!" Sen yelled out to Fukato. He sighed in compliance.

"I'll try," Fukato mumbled, looking through his cards.

"Will you hurry up?" Kuroki pouted.

"Yeah yeah! I Normal Summon the added 'Donald' and use his effect upon Normal Summon to add 'Drive Form' from my Deck to my hand. Then I activate it allowing me to Summon 1 'Drive Form' monster from my Extra Deck. I use 'Sora' and 'Donald' on my field and the 'Goofy' (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/1500/1900) in my hand as the materials." Fukato then paused once again.

 **(OST ends)**

"What is it this time?" Kuroki crossed his arms irritated.

"Uh, what's happening?" Sora asked Yuuta.

Yuuta snapped his fingers figuring out what Fukato was going to do. "He's gonna do a Summoning chant! That's right!"

Sen completely lost his composure and cackled. "Oh my god, is he really?!"

Fukato, flustered at this point, glared back at Sen again. He quieted down and mumbled a few apologies.

"Agh!" Fukato held his head and closed his eyes in frustration. Then his mind finally cranked out a Summoning chant. "With the balance of magic and strength at your hands, unleash your fury and dispel the tainted darkness that comes forth! Drive Xyz Summon! Rank 4, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Mastery'. (LIGHT/Warrior/2700/2600)" Sora glowed yellow and yellow sparks emitted from every section of his body. He had two Keyblades in hand, one spinning on his left hand, the Follow the Wind, as his other was being held in his right, the Kingdom Key.

"What?! Xyz Summon?!" Kuroki looked at his hand. It seemed like it would be trouble to get through.

"Yes! However, due to his effect, when he is Xyz Summoned, I must send cards from the top of my Deck to the GY equal to the number of monsters used for his Summon. I send 3." Fukato declared as he saw the 3 cards sent. They were 'Drive Revert', 'Once More', and 'Second Chance'. He then Set 2 cards. "I think I'll end my turn with this."

 **Turn 2**

 **(OST: Duel Target LOCK ON! From Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal)**

"Draw!" Kuroki inspected his hand. He knew it would be weird, but he had to anyways. "I pay half my LP to activate…"

"To activate?" Yuuta once again questioned.

"Oh god…" Kuroki slumped down as he inserted his card in. "Spell Card, 'Heart of Light'. Yadi yada. You know what it does." (Kuroki's LP: 4000 → 2000)

"Oh, so they're playing the same Deck," Yuuta commented, nodding as he was more interested in this.

"So who's winning?" Sora asked.

"No one yet," Sen replied.

Sora pouted in disappointment that Fukato wasn't at least on the winning side. "Well that sucks."

"We'll have to see it all play out first," Fukato smiled.

"Agh! I Special Summon 'Sora' from my Deck and you already know what he does so I don't care about explaining it!" Kuroki exclaimed. "I add 'Donald' and Normal Summon him too."

"Yes and you'll activate his effect to add a 'Drive' Spell from your Deck, but I activate the effect of 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Mastery'. I detach any number of materials from him, this being 2, and target that many cards on the field and banish them." Fukato explained nonchalantly. He was amazed that he was even able to even know how the Deck functioned. It also seemed that the Deck originally belonged to the person across from him, Kuroki.

Kuroki snapped his tongue and pulled a card from his hand in retaliation. "Not if I can help it! I activate the Quick-Play Spell 'Reaction Command: Auto-Drive', letting me Summon 1 'Drive Form' monster from my Extra Deck by banishing the materials required from my hand, field, and/or GY!" Kuroki showed the 'Sora' and 'Donald' on his field and they vanished from his hand. "With Sora as the catalyst and Goofy as the power, he can reach a new hope that marks the midpoint of the journey! Drive Synchro Summon! Level 8, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Limits'! (LIGHT/Warrior/3000/2100)"

Fukato hummed as he brightly watched Kuroki's own Sora jump down from the sky in his Kingdom Hearts 1 palette on his Kingdom Hearts 2 attire. He unconsciously clapped. "Oh crap! My targets are lost so 'Mastery Sora' resolves without effect."

"And that's not all, I also add 'Drive Revert' from my Deck to my hand," Kuroki finished. "Then, 'Limit Sora's' effect allows me to shuffle up to 3 of my banished 'Keyblade' monsters into my Deck." Kuroki held out his hand as his two cards materialized and immediately disappeared again but this time into the Deck.

"Okay?" Fukato cocked his head anticipating Kuroki's next move.

"Now I send the added 'Drive Revert' from my hand to the GY to activate the Spell Card 'High Drive', which allows me to draw 2 cards," Kuroki added on. "Battle!"

"Here it comes!" Yuuta yelled out.

"I attack 'Mastery Sora' with my 'Limit Sora'! Zan… tetsuken!" Kuroki's Sora slashed through Fukato's own Sora and like a flash of light, Fukato's Sora disappeared into darkness. (Fukato's LP: 2000 → 1700)

 **(OST ends)**

"Tch, I use 'Mastery Sora's' effect allowing me to add 1 'Keyblade' monster from my GY to my hand once he is sent from the field to the GY. I also chain the Trap, 'Auto-Life', allowing me to revive a destroyed monster to its owner's field. Come back, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Mastery'!" Fukato rose his hand calling his monster's return. As his chain resolved, he added '"Sora the Keyblade Bearer" from his GY and brought back his Xyz Monster.

"Okay… seems I got nowhere. I'll Set 3 cards face-down and end my turn," Kuroki grumbled.

"Wait! At the end of your turn, I discard 1 card to activate my Set Quick-Play Spell, 'Twin Twister'. I target 2 Spell or Traps you control and destroy them!" Fukato declared. He pointed at the two leftmost that he saw of the 3 Set Spells and Traps.

"Tch," was all Kuroki could spout as wind blew through his 2 Set cards.

 **Turn 3**

"Alright, my turn," Fukato drew his card to start. "I'll Normal Summon 'Sora' and activate his effect."

 **(OST: Asuka's Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OST)**

 _I'll wait for the right timing to stop him. After all, he still has a card in his hand and I can't tell what it is._ Kuroki thought to himself as he eyed his face-down card. _I have "Solemn Judgment". Just wait… just wait._

"I Special Summon 'Donald' from my GY. And since he is Special Summoned, I can send 1 Spell Card from my Deck to the GY," Fukato explained as he revealed 'Drive Revert' from his Deck and placed it into the GY section of his Duel Disk. "And then I also activate the GY effect of the sent 'Drive Revert' which lets me banish itself to add 1 'Drive' Spell Card from my GY to my hand. I'll take 'Drive Form' and activate it!"

 _Now!_ "I pay half my LP and activate the Counter Trap 'Solemn Judgment'," Kuroki declared. (Kuroki's LP: 2000 → 1000) "I negate the activation of your Spell Card and destroy it."

"Eh? That's just rude!" Fukato pouted as he stared at his only card left in hand, almost disappointed as he saw it.

"Wow, he got you good!" Sen laughed, holding his stomach.

Sora stared at Sen laughing and was morbidly disgusted how much the three could laugh at each other, insult each other, and still be friends towards one another. "Oh shut it!" Fukato retorted.

"I closed off your option to get out _your_ 'Drive Form' monsters. What will you do?" Kuroki pondered carefully watching Fukato's every move.

"Here's what I'll do. I'll activate the Equip Spell 'United We Stand' on 'Mastery Sora'. With it, he gains 800 ATK and DEF for each monster I control. There are 3, so that's a 2400 ATK and DEF boost! (Mastery Sora's ATK: 2700 → 5100) Battle!"

"Tch, okay…" Kuroki mumbled.

"'Mastery Sora', attack 'Limit Sora'!" Fukato firmly commanded.

Kuroki slid a card in his hand into his GY. "At this moment, I discard 'Keyblade's Summon - Mushu' (FIRE/Dragon/Level 2/1000/300) to activate his effect. For each monster you control, all of them lose 300 ATK and one of mine gains the amount lost."

"So I control 3 and that's-"

"900 total!" Kuroki smirked as his ears perked up a bit. (Donald's ATK: 1300 → 400, Sora's ATK: 1800 → 900, Mastery Sora's ATK: 5100 → 4200, Limit Sora's ATK: 3000 → 3900)

"However, your monster still has lesser ATK. So you'll still lose this battle." Limit Sora tried to fend off the incoming aerial attack sweep from the other Sora (Master Form) but the attack was too strong and Sora (Master Form) pierced his way through, resulting in Limit Sora losing. (Kuroki's LP: 1000 → 700) "Time for the finisher! All out attack!" Fukato's 'Sora' and 'Donald' rushed in.

"Not on my watch! I activate the GY effect of 'Mushu' which lets me halve all battle damage from direct attacks this turn by banishing himself. Guardian Flames!" A sphere of fire enveloped Kuroki making Fukato's monsters' attacks weaker. (Kuroki's LP: 700 → 250 → 50)

 **(OST ends)**

"Wow, he's crazy good," Yuuta said as he winked at Sen. Sen bursted out into another laughing fit.

"S-stop!" Sen was choking on air as he kept laughing, unable to take the Duel seriously. "Please! This is like very stupid!" Sora could feel his sweat dropping from his face as he looked at Sen both worried and slightly bewildered by the sudden laughing fits he was having. "This… this is just! Ahahaha!"

"Oh my god, just shut up Sen," Yuuta sighed.

"Yes, please?" Sora and Fukato asked in unison as politely as possible.

"O-okay! No more!" Sen cleared his throat and tried his best to keep himself composed. Kuroki was weirded out in shock.

"Ugh… I banish 'Auto-Life' from my GY and 2 other monsters, 1 in each of our GY," Fukato asserted as he grabbed his 'Goofy' alongside the Trap he banished. "I choose your 'Limit Sora' and banish them all and then gain LP equal to the total ATK of the monsters banished by this. 1500 and 3000 makes up to 4500. Quite a lot don't you think?" Fukato smiled. (Fukato's LP: 1700 → 6200)

"Wow… just wow," Kuroki muttered in awe at the increase in LP.

"With this, I'll end my turn. Furthermore, the ATK values of my monsters return to normal, or in the case of 'Mastery Sora', back to 5100." (Sora's ATK: 900 → 1800, Donald's ATK: 400 → 1300, Mastery Sora's ATK: 4200 → 5100)

 **Turn 4**

"Draw!" Kuroki began. "I activate the GY effect of 'Heart of Light', which I had activated on my turn before. I pay half my LP again to add 1 'Drive' card from my Deck to my hand." A card in his Deck pulled itself out and he grabbed it, revealing 'Desperate Drive'. (Kuroki's LP: 50 → 25)

"Huh?" Fukato peered at the card Kuroki just added to his hand. "Uh wha?"

"Hmph, you'll find out as soon as now," Kuroki chuckled almost evilly.

 **(OST: Worthy Rival from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal OST)**

"Uh no?! You can't just-"

"But I will! I'll discard 1 card to activate it right now even!" Kuroki exclaimed excitedly as he played 'Desperate Drive'. "Now, I send the materials required for a 'Drive Form' monster from my Deck to the GY and Summon it!" Kuroki revealed 'Sora' and 'Goofy' from his Deck and sent them to the GY and then pulled out a card from his Extra Deck slot of his Duel Disk. "With the heart of bravery you can soar through the sky, pulling through with your friends with your strength and might! Drive Fusion Summon! Level 7, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Valor'! (LIGHT/Warrior/2500/1900/Fusion) And by discarding 1 card and banishing the top 2 cards of my Deck, I can destroy 1 other monster on the field and inflict damage to you equal to its current ATK on the field. But 'Valor Sora' cannot attack this turn."

"Whoa, hey now! That's just a little too mean!" Fukato cried.

"So what? I can do it because I can! Destroy his 'Mastery Sora'!" Kuroki demanded as Valor Sora swiftly leapt through the air with the Kingdom Key and the Star Seeker in hand demolishing 'Mastery Sora' with a ground impact attack. "Brave Shot!" Red shockwaves rose from the ground throwing 'Mastery Sora' into the air. With a cloud of smoke, only 'Valor Sora' remained between the two. (Fukato's LP: 6200 → 1100)

 **(OST end)**

"My destroyed monster's effect activates letting me return him to my Extra Deck," Fukato bit his lips, seeing that he was losing the advantage in the Duel.

"I can't watch!" Goofy yelped as he covered his eyes. "It's too ruthless!"

"Gah! What do you mean Goofy? We don't know what that Kuroki person is capable of! If anything, we gotta root for Fukato to win so we can survive… I think," Donald slung his arm back over his shoulder wondering if he was correct.

"Even so!" Goofy used his hat to shield his eyes.

 **(OST: An Exciting Duel from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

"Now, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, 'Drive Revert' on 'Valor Sora', essentially letting me _defuse_ him into his materials. And since 'Sora' is Special Summoned, I add 'Donald' from my Deck to my hand and Normal Summon him!"

"Uh oh, here it comes… again!" Yuuta clenched his teeth seeing the amount of cards that were basically being replayed over and over had frustrated him. It was making him livid that they even had to use the same Decks too.

"I add 'Drive Form' and then use it also to fuse my 'Sora' and my 'Donald' for 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Mastery'. (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 6/2100/1400/Fusion) Battle!"

"Come at me!" Fukato used his Duel Disk to defend himself.

"I'll have you know, since 'Keyblade's Partner - Auron' was banished by 'Valor Sora's' effect, this turn, if you take any battle damage involving a 'Keyblade' monster I control, you take 300 more damage."

"Oi oi!" Sen's eyes were fully attentive to the Duel instead of laughing. "Wouldn't that add up to exactly Fukato's LP?"

"You're right," Yuuta agreed, nodding. "If he just attacks using his 'Wisdom Sora' towards 'Fukato's' Sora, that will result in 600 damage, leaving him at 500 LP left. Then all he has to do is use Goofy to attack Fukato's lone 'Donald' and win the Duel, since that'll deal 200 damage and another 300 from 'Auron'. And even if Fukato survives, that 'Wisdom Sora' has an effect that let's him negate the activation of a Spell/Trap once per turn."

"That's a really nasty card… just like 'Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En'!" Sen grinned. Yuuta rolled his eyes.

"More like 'Apoqliphort Towers'," Yuuta murmured.

"Go!" Both 'Wisdom Sora' and 'Goofy' attacked just as Yuuta had mentioned. 'Wisdom Sora' shot a blue ball of magic at Fukato's 'Sora' which ended in an explosion. (Fukato's LP: 1100 → 800 → 500) Then 'Goofy' used his shield to wack Fukato's 'Donald' on the head, making him disappear into shards of light. (Fukato's LP: 500 → 300)

"At this very moment, I activate the effect of the Quick-Play Spell I had sent much earlier during this Duel, 'Once More'!" Fukato yelled with all his might. With a bright flash of light from his GY, his LP remained at 100. (Fukato's LP: 300 → 100) "If I already took damage this turn and I would take damage that would reduce my LP to 0, I can negate that damage and make my LP become 100 instead! Furthermore, I take no damage for the rest of this turn!"

"What?!" Kuroki stood in awe. "Fine… I'll end my turn."

 **(OST end)**

 **Turn 5**

"This is the final turn, Kuroki," Fukato smiled confidently.

"How do you know that?" Kuroki asked nervously, feeling the same way.

"We both do, haha. Draw!" Fukato looked at his remaining card. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Reaction Command: Auto-Drive'!"

"As if, I'll negate it with 'Wisdom Sora's' effect. Magic Haste!" The Spell erupted into flames and vanished.

"Then I'll activate the GY effect of 'Heart of Light' in my GY too," Fukato grinned as Kuroki gasped. (Fukato's LP: 100 → 50) "I add 'Unlimited Drive' from my Deck to my hand. Then I also activate the GY effect of 'Drive Revert' in my GY."

 **(OST: Judai's Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

"Wait, what? Another one? Since when did you…" Kuroki was freaking out until he remembered the very first turn.

" _Agh!" Fukato held his head and closed his eyes in frustration. Then his mind finally cranked out a Summoning chant. "With the balance of magic and strength at your hands, unleash your fury and dispel the tainted darkness that comes forth! Drive Xyz Summon! Rank 4, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Mastery'. (LIGHT/Warrior/2700/2600)" Sora glowed yellow and yellow sparks emitted from every section of his body. He had two Keyblades in hand, one spinning on his left hand, the Follow the Wind, as his other was being held in his right, the Kingdom Key._

" _What?! Xyz Summon?!" Kuroki looked at his hand. It seemed like it would be trouble to get through._

" _Yes! However, due to his effect, when he is Xyz Summoned, I must send cards from the top of my Deck to the GY equal to the number of monsters used for his Summon. I send 3." Fukato declared as he saw the 3 cards sent. They were 'Drive Revert', 'Once More', and 'Second Chance'."_

"It was at that time…" Kuroki bit his tongue thinking about it.

"Alongside paying my LP to activate 'Ultimate Drive', I'll also add 'Reaction Command: Auto-Drive' from my GY and then activate it also! (Fukato's LP: 50 → 25) With 'Ultimate Drive', the next time I Summon a 'Drive Form' monster, I can use monsters on either player's field and GY as the materials!" Fukato formed light in his hand as he did another Drive Summon from the Extra Deck.

"Agh, no way!" Kuroki's 'Goofy' transformed into a glowing yellow Xyz Material as Fukato's 'Sora' and 'Donald' in his GY turned the same as they attached themselves onto 'Mastery Sora'. "Battle!"

"Ah! Shit!" Kuroki cursed.

"Master Strike!" Fukato chanted. 'Mastery Sora' deftly jumped through the air and formed an X with his Keyblades in tow, finishing off 'Wisdom Sora'. As everything faded away, Kuroki slumped down exhausted.

"How could I…" He whimpered. (Kuroki's LP: 25 → 0)

 **Result: Fukato wins!**

"You okay?" Fukato stepped to Kuroki, kneeling down to offer some help.

However, feeling an ominous presence, Fukato turned to the cliffs seeing a man cloaked in white. Kuroki saw him turn and did the same. "Yutaro?!" He screamed tiredly.

"No, that's…" Fukato growled as he held his hands as fists in front of him. His other friends stepped up beside him.

"That's First! From the Apostles of Light!" Sora finished seeing the roman numeral one on his shoulders. "What's he doing here?

First walked away into the dark forest. But it wasn't as if Fukato could follow since the cliff was high. He wasn't adept in jumping that high yet.

"Who's… that?" Kuroki breathed out before knocking out. _I feel as if I should… recognize that person._ His vision faded to black as the calls from Fukato and the others were drowning out.

 **(Ending Theme: Masayume Chasing from Fairy Tail OP 15 by BOA)**

 **-6 seconds of music-**

 **Kuroki is standing on the rooftop of Star Dueling Academy, watching a few birds fly by with friends: Itou, Maya, Ryuta, Vance, and Kintaro.**

 **-Oh whoa ohhh, yeah~!-**

 **The scene pans down to Kuroki's eyes, revealing Fukato and Sora in each eye.**

 **-Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku-**

 **With another bird flying across the scene, it switches to a small child version of Kuroki chasing after his father who walks on before he fades away and switches to Gungnir, resulting in Kuroki's child self transforming into his current self.**

 **-Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda SMILE-**

 **Fukato glares at a mirror seeing First on the other side, standing behind him.**

 **-Koboreta namida wa (DON'T CRY)-**

 **Rain pours down on Gungnir as he lets out a tear from his dark blue eyes while under his white cloak.**

 **-Kin demo gin demo nakute-**

 **Kuroki appears behind Gungnir and reaches out towards nothing holding a broken glass shard.**

 **-Arifureta namida (FALL FROM MY EYES) megami mo kizukanai-**

 **Maya hovers over Itou's sleeping body and cries while Ryuta is comforting her.**

 **-Masayume CHASING CHASING koero motto-**

 **Scene switches with a blinding light as Kuroki is holding his Duel Disk back to back against Gungnir with Fukato assisting**

 **-Jibun shijou saikou no-**

 **Then it switches to Yuuta and Sen chasing after First with Sora, Donald and Goofy fighting off Heartless that is surrounding them with Asper.**

 **-Ima wo CHASING CHASING sou egaita-**

 **Scene shows Asper reaching out to Nyxon who is walking away with Asper in tears.**

 **-Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo (na na na na na na na oh!)-**

 **Silas and Kishiki survey the island from a boat with hordes of Emissary of Dreams heading there alongside airborne Soldier Heartless.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **A picture of Asper and Nyxon happy lays on a table ripped in half, separating the two. Then it floats away with a wind passing.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Next picture reveals Itou standing shyly behind Kuroki who is smiling, the picture in one piece.**

 **-Kakenukero HERO-**

 **Next picture shows Kuroki hugging his father and his mother but a sakura leaf covers his father's face, and some parts of the picture is wet.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **The next picture shows a young Yutaro holding Portman's hand with a hint of a grin.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **The next picture shows Maya sitting down on a chair with her father and mother standing nobly next to her, as her face is filled with boredom.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Last picture shows Kuroki, Ryuta, and Maya enjoying some fun time with Fukato and his friends, like eating dinner and playing volleyball at the beachside.**

 **-Moyase mune no hi wo-**

 **As the last picture fades away, Kuroki gets up from the ground to meet Gungnir who is standing atop of Star Dueling Academy now.**

 **-Rest of the music-**

 **Ends with Kuroki and Fukato standing back to back, facing against their nemesis, Yutaro and First.**


	22. Chapter 20-2 Xover: Crossing Paths

**Chapter 20.2 Xover: Crossing Paths — Itou and Portman Emissaries**

 **(Opening Theme: Knew Day from Hai to Gensou no Grimgar OP)**

 **-Surikizudarake no kinou o kurikaeshite-**

 **Fukato, Yuuta, and Sen are standing in the midst of the Lanes Between looking around, atop of nothingness, with the space around them rippling like water.**

 **-Bokura wa hiraku kibou no asu o-**

 **With a glimpse of First, the three look into his direction before he vanishes into white lights, which shoots everywhere making stars appear, lighting the blue surrounding with small dots of light.**

 **-12 seconds of music-**

 **Kuroki looks out his window during the night to see six shooting stars in the skys. Within his eyes, he sees Yutaro.**

 **-Kono chippoke na ryoute ni nani ga nokotteru darou-**

 **Fukato holds out his Kingdom Key, alongside Yuuta and Sen holding out their respective staff and sword. A light then shoots down behind the tip of Fukato's Keyblade and he puts it down, seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy.**

 **-Aoi da koe wa sora e chitteitta-**

 **The six put their hands together in a circle and bring it up into the air together.**

 **-Te ni ireta genjitsu wa kusundete me no mae ga mienakunattemo-**

 **Kuroki stands in complete darkness as Yutaro appears from behind him looking over his shoulder. Another figure cloaked in white, First, appears too with a symbol of the roman numeral one on their right shoulder from the other side.**

 **-Issho nara nagaku tsudzuku kono michi o susundeyukeru-**

 **Kuroki reaches out to Ryuta and Maya but they vanish once he touches them. Light then pushes out the darkness.**

 **-Hokori ni mamireta kizuna ga tsunaideku-**

 **Fukato and Sora both hold a hand out for Kuroki as he accepts them both gratefully.**

 **-Kako to mirai senaka awase no bokura wa-**

 **Yuuta, Sen, Donald, and Goofy, await at the end of a path near Star Dueling Academy**

 **-Machigaidarake no kotae o kurikaeshite-**

 **First watches from a distance, looking over the seven, as Yutaro approaches him.**

 **-Hikari o motome te o nobasu yo-**

 **Once they are out of sight, he walks away in the other direction, seeing Yutaro and darkness envelopes the area.**

 **-Nandodatte-**

 **It shows Fukato and Kuroki enjoying a Duel against each other using their Keyblade Decks with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sen, Yuuta, Ryuta, and Maya watching from the side cheering.**

Seeing First walk away, Fukato called out to him. However, First ignored him and kept walking deeper into the forest beyond the cliff. Knowing that his voice no longer reached the desired person, Fukato turned around to the sleeping Kuroki laying on the sands of the beach.

"We should get him somewhere…," Sora suggested. Fukato nodded and was about to open his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by another voice, which was deeper.

"Hey!" They saw a brunette rushing towards them fiercely and almost violently. He was glaring each of them down. "Don't you dare touch my Kuroki!" He knocked Sora out of the way and kneeled down in front of Kuroki's sleeping body. Fukato felt his lips twitch at the sight, not because it was somewhat abnormal, but because this person seemed super obsessed over the unconscious teen.

"U-um… who are you?" Fukato asked.

The taller brown-haired male turned to Fukato scowling. He stood up holding Kuroki in a bridal position. "More like, who are you? And what were you planning on doing with my Kuroki?"

Fukato couldn't help but sigh while his lips uncontrollably twitched. Yuuta came between the two, and poked the tall male. "We just arrived here, so we don't know a damn thing. But mind you, we found him like this," Yuuta looked back at Fukato winking.

Fukato got the hint and played along attempting to deceive the guy. "Yeah! We did," Fukato backed Yuuta up.

Then, Sora butted in. "Uh, no we didn't-" His mouth was immediately covered by Sen, who chuckled and pulled Sora back towards where Donald and Goofy stood.

"The name's Fukato," Fukato introduced himself.

"I'm Yuuta."

"I'm Sen!"

"I'mph Showah!"

"Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy."

Once the six had introduced themselves, the nerves on the boy seemed to calm. "I'm Ryuta, Kuroki's beloved roommate," he pointed at himself, dropping Kuroki's leg by accident. Noticing this, he swiftly scooped Kuroki's legs back up and stared back at Fukato. "Uh… thanks then… if you were looking out for Kuroki," Ryuta turned away and lightly blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yeah. However, we have bigger issues at the moment," Fukato sternly stated. Ryuta eyed Fukato warily. "Let's bring Kuroki to a safer place first though." Ryuta nodded and led the way to the dorms, the sun finally fully arising while clouds started to move in. Fukato could feel a threat coming.

—

Kuroki felt his body floating in the midst of water. His eyes fluttered open feeling the cold winds blow over him, through his hair, and his clothes. He sat up forth and looked around seeing the deep blue sea reflecting the crimson sun in the sky — the clouds white as snow and the blue horizon mixing in it. The blazing heat caused his skin to sweat which trickled down his shirt. Kuroki stood up and turned around, wondering if anyone was there.

A young child wrapped in a blanket like it's a robe stood a few feet away from him. Kuroki swallowed his spit feeling the same fear he felt when he would see Yutaro. It melted his skin and ran his legs weak. The young child slowly turned away and began walking. Unknowingly, Kuroki trod the same steps and followed the boy. As he kept walking, each ripple tainted the blue waters with a red tint. And with each step, the crimson rays slowly painted into a nightly blue. By then, the child stopped in front of a door. Kuroki felt his heart racing.

 _This has to be… a dream… a nightmare… I gotta wake up!_ Kuroki breathed hectically. The child turned to him and looked up, having the piercing blue eyes glare straight through him and the dark red hair covering his face menacingly resembling Yutaro's aloof gaze. The door slammed open revealing a white light from inside. The younger version of Yutaro stepped aside inviting Kuroki inside. Kuroki didn't know what to expect — what he would see. He traipse inside the door, feeling the light becoming a stale warmth that oddly felt cool along his skin.

As Kuroki's vision readjusted, he saw himself in a laboratory room with computers and equipment. Through a glass panel in the concrete wall beside a blank white door stood an older Yutaro. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black checkered shorts. Kuroki approached the glass panel looking inside seeing a single strip of light above that lit the entire room with the white padded walls.

Suddenly, men in lab coats quickly filled the room and Professor Portman came up close to the glass panel right beside Kuroki. However, it seemed that none of them noticed him. Kuroki looked around seeing scientists turn on the computers. With clipboards in hand, they approached Professor Portman.

 _What's all this? Is this what Professor Portman was talking about?_ Kuroki thought to himself.

"Portman, we're ready to begin Experiment Procedure 21A," one of the female researchers stated.

Portman nodded, looking at Yutaro who was now sitting on the bed glaring through the glass panel. He was staring straight at Kuroki, and Kuroki himself knew that wasn't just a mere coincidence. Yutaro was here inside his dream.

"Start it up then, Dr. Arakawa," Portman instructed firmly. The blue haired lady nodded and started pressed a button on a console in front of the glass window. Suddenly, the room inside had a blue tint, hinting at a gas. Kuroki watched as Yutaro's eyes slowly closed as his body fell limp onto the bed. Once the scientists succeeded in sedating Yutaro, the gas was sucked out of the room and the blue haired lady, Dr. Arakawa, entered after. She inspected Yutaro's body thoroughly and then stood by the sides. Within her wrists, she spoke inside what looked like a watch.

"Yutaro… you're floating… floating in the middle of the sea, being watched by a red sun as its warmth envelopes your body," Dr. Arakawa said. Suddenly, the room inside had water on the ground and Kuroki could feel the touch of the glass panel become warmer.

 _No way. This feeling… it's weird._ Kuroki kept observing alongside Professor Portman who seemed content on the experiment.

Dr. Arakawa frowned and sighed, looking at Professor Portman. "Do we have to do this?" She asked nervously. Professor Portman nodded, silently commanding her to continue the experiment. "Okay." She sadly let her head hang as she continued. "You're now walking down the sea, as if the water means nothing. A door opens before you-" Suddenly, darkness enveloped the room and the screams of Yutaro could only be heard.

"Dr. Arakawa! Are you okay?!" Professor Portman yelled, worried. "What's happening inside?" He turned to one of the other researchers who had a scan on Yutaro's brain waves.

"I-It seems Yutaro is having a nightmare!" The male scientist said. "It's not looking good! His brain waves are outrageously out of control!"

"Stop the experiment! Wake him up! NOW!" Professor Portman ordered. Kuroki looked on inside, seeing only black smoke everywhere. He could hear muffling inside.

"Yu-... ro… use this… away!" Kuroki made a few of the words out.

"Bu-... about… Dr. Arakawa?" Kuroki heard Yutaro reply depressingly.

"Don't wo-... me… go!" She yelled. Suddenly, the door to the room was knocked down and Yutaro walked out, glaring at each and every one of them. A dark monster behind him grabbed a scientist by his shirt as it emerged from Yutaro's body. Yutaro commanded the monster to subdue everyone. The monster looked like his ace monster "Nanophile Remnant".

As Yutaro ran outside, the room faded into white. Circling around Kuroki, the younger Yutaro from before poked him from behind. He yelped in return and turned around seeing the boy. An image began playing, seemingly showing Kuroki Yutaro's memories.

—

Ryuta busted through his dormitory door with ease and sat Kuroki down on the couch. The others briefly joined him in the room right after. Ryuta turned to the six and glowered at them.

"Tell me what's going on this time," Ryuta demanded.

"T-this time?" Fukato stuttered as Ryuta glared. The room suddenly got cold for him as he felt himself shiver under Ryuta's wicked stare. "O-okay! Uh… where do I start?"

Sora nudged Fukato's waist as if to tell him something. "Start with First?"

Fukato nodded as he clutched the soft leathery chair he sat in. He stumbled for words to start with and finally began. "We came here looking for a guy who calls himself First." Although it wasn't a lie, that wasn't the real reason why they were there. "N-not that we wanted to! It was just that… he so happens to be here and we happened to collide into this wo-"

Donald slapped Fukato's mouth as if to shut him up about revealing the existence of other worlds. It didn't matter though as Ryuta crossed his legs and stared straight into Fukato's eyes. "You don't have to hide it. I know you, you, and you," Ryuta pointed at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Are Kuroki's favorite cards. But that's weird since you guys are meant to be cards." Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other shrugging. They didn't understand what Ryuta meant. Yuuta groaned.

"It's… it's complicated. Just know that we're not here to cause trouble. We're here to save people from said troubles," Yuuta stated, hoping Ryuta would believe him. Ryuta hummed and nodded.

"Well… I'll have to leave it to Kuroki if he wants to trust you guys. If he does, then I will too. If he doesn't, then I'll have to beat every one of you." Ryuta growled.

"P-please… don't do that," Fukato held his hand up to protect himself while he was twitching.

—

Kuroki witnessed through Yutaro's eyes Dr. Arakawa being tossed to the ground. Yutaro hid up in a tree. Another person came closer to Dr. Arakawa. On his nametag, it read 'Reita Houtarou'. He approached Dr. Arakawa and stepped on her beaten and limp body.

"So you were the one who let him escape," he grumbled angrily. "I can't let you go that easily… you'll have to pay for giving him the opportunity to escape." He unsheathed his gun from his belt and shot Dr. Arakawa in the chest. She cried heavily as she mumbled a name.

"K-Kin… taro…," Dr. Arakawa mumbled. Professor Portman looked away standing behind Reita.

"Say goodbye to your loved ones… Sora Arakawa," Reita scowled as he pointed the gun at her head. "It's a shame as you were one of the best researchers I had."

"K-Kintaro…" Dr. Arakawa cried as tears wept from her eyes. A final gunshot was heard and Yutaro turned away.

The image slowly dissipated as Kuroki looked down at Yutaro. Kuroki couldn't understand it all. He was trying to interpret each thing he saw and heard. The waters at his feet turned dark as the sun eclipsed. The only light shined from his own body and Yutaro's. With a blink of an eye, Yutaro's form returned to his original form with the white robe as Kuroki remembered it from seeing him before.

"Yutaro…" Kuroki whispered as he reached out to Yutaro. The winds whistled through again. Kuroki stared into Yutaro's shining blue eyes hidden behind red and black locks of hair. Yutaro stifled a tear and vanished leaving Kuroki alone in the darkness.

—

Kuroki woke up looking around the room seeing Ryuta staring down Fukato. He felt the soft blue blanket over him giving him a warm comfort. His eyes darted around the room, noticing everyone that he had recently met were sitting with Ryuta.

The sun's rays brightened the room through the cracks of the window curtains. Kuroki knew that it was at least sunrise now. He glanced towards where Ryuta was. Kuroki saw him talking to the boys he met. Taking a good look at Sora, he realized they weren't a dream at all. Everything that had happened today was real. He knew it all was.

Inside his head, he felt a pang and a voice calling from within.

 _You remember all that I've shown you right?_ The monotonous voice said. Kuroki took a moment to think about his dream. At that moment, Fukato called out to him.

"Hey, you're up!" Fukato smiled.

Ryuta stood from his seat and bent down to Kuroki feeling his head. "You okay?" Ryuta asked worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Kuroki replied but winced as his head was feeling groggy. A sharp pain followed with the same monotonous voice.

 _Come to the front of Star Dueling Academy. I'll be waiting._ It said as the pain subsided.

"Ungh, we gotta go… Ryuta," Kuroki looked up at Ryuta with fearsome eyes. "I need to know what happened… and I know he's there."

"Huh? Who? Where at?" Ryuta questioned. Fukato stood up and approached Kuroki. The others followed him. A large explosion rang through the island as it shook erratically. Fukato ran to the windows and opened the blinds. In the distance in front of Star Dueling Academy, stood a large black humanoid with a void in its chest, notably heart shaped. Fukato gasped as he turned around to Sen, Yuuta, Sora, Donald and Goofy and gestured them to come to the window to see the large Heartless.

"What?! Heartless here too?" Sora clenched his teeth. They opened the window and jumped out one by one. Ryuta screamed as the Fukato was the first to jump. As he got to the opened window, he saw them all gliding along the air towards the giant Heartless. Kuroki and Ryuta nodded to each other and innately agreed to follow.

Running through the woods, the two roommates saw random students running from the appearance of the giant monster. Many were panicking but the two braved through the woods and finally reached the front of Star Dueling Academy's main building. Just as they arrived, Fukato had a stick in hand and aimed it at the giant Heartless, releasing a fireball from thin air. It hit the giant in the head and the Heartless started to dissipate as it fell. Fukato dropped the stick and finally took a deep breath.

"We can't even summon our weapons to fight and there's Heartless roaming around," Fukato mumbled as Sora began closing their distance.

"Yeah, but at least we can still use magic," Sora replied. "But still, for Heartless to appear in a world where we can't wield our Keyblades, that's a major problem."

Fukato nodded. Sen approached the Fukato and Sora while Kuroki and Ryuta spied from the depths of the woods. "Hey, so what's the plan? Should we split up and try to find First?" He wondered.

Fukato hesitantly agreed. "You guys are the only ones who don't have our problem, so that might be best. It's just… don't die?" Fukato winced as he said it. He grumbled a few words and finally faced Sen.

"Don't worry," Sen said. "We'll find him and see what we can do. Just stick with Kuroki and Ryuta just in case."

"Alright then," Sora nodded and turned to Fukato as Sen ran with Yuuta, Donald and Goofy into the woods towards the beach.

Kuroki eyed Fukato warily. He felt a small hint of fear rising from his gut as he watched him converse with Sora. It was at that point he walked out of the woods mindlessly. Ryuta tried to pull him back but ultimately failed, leading to Kuroki marching towards the duo in front of Star Dueling Academy.

"I seriously don't know who you are, but I have a bad feeling about you," Kuroki poked his index finger into Fukato's chest, slightly bumping him back. Fukato cocked his head, not knowing why Kuroki was doing it.

"Hey, what bad feelings can you even get from me? I just got here!" Fukato pouted. Sora intervened, stepping in between the two boys.

"I've known him long enough that he doesn't have any bad intentions while he's here. So stop!" Sora interjected angrily. From the distance, a girl, who had silver hair and brown skin wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow topped with a blue sleeveless cardigan and paired with a blue, white, and black checkered short skirt with thigh high black socks and black loafers, came running up the concrete path towards Ryuta and Kuroki. It was Maya running to them. Kuroki faced away, about done butting heads with Fukato and Sora.

Maya was breathless as she finally reached the roommates. Fukato and Sora watched as she pulled her hair back from her face and spoke aloud. "Itou and Professor Portman are missing! What should I do?!" She started crying as her arms shook with fear.

Kuroki let out a deep sigh. "Calm down, Maya. Tell us what happened." Ryuta nodded, giving her a much needed ensuring smile.

Maya stammered for a bit before finally clearing her voice. "Well… I was just sitting and watching over Itou as I was tuning my Deck. When I dropped a card, I bent down to grab it. As I looked up, they were gone! Both Itou and Professor Portman had disappeared!" She cried even more and sniffled. Kuroki blinked not knowing what to say. The two aforementioned were in a comatose state and couldn't move. Even Ryuta thought it was abnormal. Kuroki turned to Fukato.

"What?" Fukato crossed his arms waiting for Kuroki to say something.

"Okay… uh. I'm sorry about what I said. And… I need your help. We're dealing with something weird and beyond even our comprehension," Kuroki mumbled quickly feeling his heartbeat rise as he was apologizing. He wasn't used to being apologetic. "It's just… it seems like you deal with the supernatural stuff. So… can you help us?"

Fukato muffled his groan and turned his head to Sora. Sora looked away thinking. The two stood for a good five seconds before facing Kuroki again. They both gently grinned and nodded their heads, accepting the plea for help.

"We'll help you," Fukato put out his hand for a handshake. Just as Kuroki was going to accept, Fukato swiftly pulled back. "On one condition." Kuroki stifled a tongue click.

"And what is this condition?" Kuroki asked.

"You take my cards here after," Fukato cheesily smiled.

Kuroki laughed. "Fine. That's a deal." Kuroki forced Fukato's hand out and he shook it harshly.

"Ah, it looks like you've come," the same monotonous voice from earlier stated. Kuroki turned to it followed by the other four.

"Yutaro!" Kuroki yelled.

Yutaro chuckled ominously. "How was it in my memories?"

Kuroki trembled remembering how Dr. Arakawa was shot and how ruthless Professor Portman was when they were experimenting on Yutaro. "So… it was as I thought. You showed me them. But why?!"

Yutaro shook his head and shrugged. "I just thought… it would be best you'd know. Maybe it would convince you that I was at least doing something righteous." He jumped down from the white pillar he stood on. He walked to the center of the pathway and turned to the group.

"But… even if you're doing something right," Kuroki started.

"Doesn't make you fully justified. You're still causing pain to people around you," Fukato finished. "Look at her… and look at yourself. I may not know you well enough nor have we talked." Fukato gestured to the crying Maya. Sora stepped forward.

"Whatever happened to you when you were younger… what you need now is to connect with people," Sora advised.

"Hmph, talk about outsiders," Yutaro spitted. "Whether or not I am here for revenge, all I want is to make a universe where no one has to get hurt anymore."

"Even so, pain is what makes us who we are!" Fukato stated. "You can't just strip us of one of our feelings. Pain makes us stronger."

"Only if you can overcome it!" Yutaro raged out. Kuroki quivered and shifted closer to Fukato. "This one will only last so long."

"T-then why?! Why do you make me dream of my dad every night?!" Kuroki screamed at Yutaro, shaking from every ounce of his body.

Yutaro's piercing eyes widened. He stepped back. "I… you…"

"You're surfacing the worst memories of my life…," Kuroki slowly approached the stumbled Yutaro. "You're making my life a living hell right now. I can't sleep… I keep remembering… and now… you've thrown my friend into a coma. You've dragged everyone into this because you wanted revenge!" Just as Kuroki was in front of Yutaro, Yutaro slapped him away brutally pushing him back.

"Hmph, didn't I tell you? I would do anything to see my revenge through," Yutaro growled. "And I'm not the only one." He hurled his fingers around and an image of the woman clad in a white lab coat appeared in Kuroki's mind. The nametag read "Dr. Arakawa".

"Arakawa…?" Kuroki tried his best to connect the name to anyone he knew. He turned back to Fukato, hazily recalling that his last name was Arakawa. _Who else has a name with Arakawa?!_

"It is someone you know… and he's always stood by your side up until now…" Yutaro muttered.

Fukato eyed Yutaro. "Huh? Arakawa? It can't be me right?" He shrugged unable to even register the name connecting with his. "That's just a coincidence… right?" Sora bobbed his head concurred.

Maya marched to Yutaro. "Yutaro… I-I have a feeling i-it was you," Maya stuttered. "You're the one...the one who took Itou and Professor Portman!"

Yutaro closed his eyes, not even denying the accusation. "What else do you plan to do to them, Yutaro?" Ryuta inquired further.

Clutching his chest, Yutaro spoke almost timidly. "I… something as a test." He snapped his fingers and within two portals filled with a dark void stepped out Itou and Professor Portman. Their eyes were glazed over with a sky blue hue as they dragged their feet next to Yutaro. Kuroki got up and backed away next to Kuroki. With another snap of Yutaro's fingers, the two started up their Duel Disks and a strange beam of light struck both Kuroki's and Fukato's wrists.

"What?!" Fukato yelped.

"Huh?!" Kuroki looked on as his Duel Disk started up by itself.

"Have fun…," Yutaro said unremorsefully as he walked away. Suddenly, a barrier of light surrounded them and Yutaro walked through leaving them behind trapped within.

"Duel." Both Itou and Portman said in unison.

"Looks like we don't have a choice!" Kuroki inserted his Deck in and Fukato did the same.

"Don't lose," Sora said, pointing at the strange light emitting from their arms.

"It looks like he rigged whoever to lose… to probably fall into a coma," Kuroki stated.

"As usual huh…" Maya muttered. She stared at Itou, seeing his body controlled by Yutaro. "Please win this, Kuroki." Kuroki nodded as he drew his five starting cards.

"Duel!" Kuroki and Fukato shouted.

 **Kuroki and Fukato vs Itou and Portman**

 **LP: 8000**

 **Rules: Tag Duel, New Era Playstyle**

 **(OST: Go Onizuka from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains Sound Duel 1)**

"I'll go first," Kuroki said. "I Normal Summon 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/1800/1500) and activate his effect letting me Special Summon 1 "Keyblade" monster from my hand or GY. I Special Summon another 'Sora' from my hand. Then the Special Summoned 'Sora' lets me add 1 'Keyblade' card from my Deck to my hand." Kuroki showed "Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard". (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 4/1300/1100) Kuroki setted 2 cards face-down. "With this, I end my turn." He turned to Fukato, who nodded in return. Maya grasped her hands together tightly hoping the two can pull through together.

"Don't lose… just don't lose…" Ryuta clenched his teeth in agony of the waiting.

 **Turn 2**

"My turn, draw!" Itou drew with incredible force. The force was enough to knock down Maya. Luckily, Ryuta caught her before she landed. "If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon 'Reality Rupture Dayream' from my hand. (LIGHT/Psychic/Level 1/100/300) However, I cannot Special Summon monsters from my Extra Deck except LIGHT and DARK monsters."

"'Reality Ruptures'?" Fukato cocked his head. "What kind of archetype is that?"

Kuroki turned to Fukato to briefly explain the Deck. "It's an archetype of LIGHT and DARK Psychics that swarm the field to Link Summon. However, I'm awfully sure he can do more than that now. His monsters have powerful effects that work well and synergize together. Just do your best to keep his strategies at bay!"

"Huh?! Uh, okay!" Fukato began focusing on the Duel more.

"Since 'Dayream' was Special Summoned from my hand, I can add 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck to my hand and then send 1 'Reality Rupture' card from my Deck to the GY," Itou explained. He took 'Reality Rupture Luciream' (DARK/Psychic/Level 2/600/1700) from his Deck and placed it in his hand while tossing a Continuous Spell 'Reality Rupture Haven' into the GY. He then placed the monster he added onto his Duel Disk. "I Normal Summon 'Luciream' and activate its effect. By discarding 1 card, I can Special Summon 1 'Reality Rupture' monster from my Deck." Itou's voice became more sinister as he spoke. It was chilling and filled with dread. "I Special Summon 'Reality Rupture Supressream'!" (DARK/Psychic/Level 6/2000/1800)

 **(OST ends)**

"That's a new monster! What else can he do now?" Kuroki was slightly afraid since Itou's skills were as good as his own. After all, Itou managed to end their first and only other Duel in a draw.

"Watch out!" Maya screamed pointing at "Reality Rupture Supressream". The humanoid with blue glowing striped veins that were pulsing suddenly rose its hand in the air. A dark energy started forming from it.

"Huh?"

"Since 'Supressream' was Special Summoned, he can make all monsters you currently control lose 500 ATK. (Sora 1's ATK: 1800 → 1300, Sora 2's ATK: 1800 → 1300) Now, the summoning conditions are met. I set 'Supressream', 'Dayream', and 'Luciream' into the Link Markers and Link Summon! Link-3, 'Reality Rupture Supream'!" (DARK/Psychic/Link 3/2200/Arrows: Up, Down-left, Down-right) A humanoid with dark purple glowing veins appeared from the Link Summoning portal with its respective arrows pointing around it.

"And a new Link Monster," Kuroki clenched his teeth waiting what powers the new monster had.

 **(OST: Borreload Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains Sound Duel 1)**

"'Supressream' Special Summons itself from the GY if it is used as a Link Material for a 'Reality Rupture' monster. Its effect activates! (Both Sora's ATK: 1300 → 800) Then, I also Special Summon 'Reality Rupture Channelream' (LIGHT/Psychic/Level 5/2000/1400) from my hand. It can be Special Summoned if I control a 'Reality Rupture' Link Monster. Now, once, while 'Supream' is on the field, I can target Spells and Traps on the field up to the number of 'Reality Rupture' monsters it points to, and destroy them. I target your 2 Set Spells and Traps." A blue aura marked Kuroki's 2 Spell/Trap Cards and they were blown up in the air by a powerful gust. Both the cards dissipated. "Not only that, but you take 400 damage for each card destroyed this way."

"Agh! Shoot…," Kuroki took a psychological blow from the Link Monster as his head was in chronic pain. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 8000 → 7200)

"Furthermore, 'Supream' can attack up to the number of 'Reality Rupture' monsters it points to on my field in addition to its attack, but those monsters cannot attack. So, with it pointing to 'Channelream' and 'Supressream', it can make 3 attacks this turn. Battle!" Itou cackled as his eyes burned a darkening red hue. "'Supream', attack his first 'Sora'!" Itou's monster charged a purple ball of energy and hurled it at Kuroki's "Sora". (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 7200 → 5800)

"You okay?" Fukato asked Kuroki as Kuroki fell to his knees.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine!" Kuroki slowly got back up as Maya tried her best to cheer him on. Ryuta did the same to give him adrenaline.

"Hmph, you'll fall in the end. Attack his other 'Sora'!" Itou commanded his monster. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 5800 → 4400)

"Hey! You're wide open! Come on and do something!" Sora kicked the ground yelling at both Kuroki and Fukato.

Kuroki's breath grew faster and more desperate with each second passing. He then tapped his GY as a Trap appeared from within.

"Now, attack directly, 'Supream'."

As the attack was called, the Trap appeared from the GY and out onto the field. "By banishing 'Keyblade Chronicles' from my GY, I can halve damage from this attack and then Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Keyblade' monster from my GY." Kuroki stood his ground as 'Sora' appeared again, but not until the attack was finished. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 4400 → 3300) "And with 'Sora' Special Summoned, I add 'Keyblade's Summon - Tinker Bell' from my Deck to my hand."

 **(OST ends)**

"Tch, I Set 3 cards face-down and end my turn," Itou's body relaxed a little but the fierce aura from his eyes still continued.

 **Turn 3**

"Guess it's my turn," Fukato drew his card. His mouth twitched as he looked at his hand. He had no plays whatsoever except to Set cards and pass. He wondered why now of all times his consistency had to deteriorate. He glanced over at Kuroki, who noticed this and looked back at him giving him a small eyebrow. Fukato chuckled as he inspected his hand again.

"Come on, do something," Kuroki pushed Fukato. "What's wrong?"

"Ah… uh… it's just that…," Fukato gulped before continuing. "I… I have a dead hand."

"A… a DEAD HAND?!" Kuroki, Maya, and Ryuta screamed at the top of their lungs. "NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" Fukato nodded in return embarrassed and frightful.

"What's a dead hand?" Sora asked.

Kuroki groaned as he let Ryuta explain. "It's… it's when you don't have any plays due to your hand not synergizing. In other words, he can't do anything with his current hand, therefore it's a dead hand." Ryuta sighed as he explained. "And to get one now of all times. It looks like Kuroki will have to carry him through this Duel."

"But if they lose…," Sora shook his head, throwing every thought of anything bad out.

"Let's just hope Kuroki can handle them both," Ryuta said.

—

Sen, Yuuta, Donald, and Goofy arrived at a shore. Quiet and peaceful, the waves crashed with the sands creating a tranquil noise. The sun grazed the beach with its blazing heat. Yuuta stepped into the water feeling its cold touch seep into his shoes.

"We've been wandering around with no sense of any direction, do you really think we can find First?" Yuuta asked.

"Well…," Donald began. "That's our only clue to getting out of here. We warped here through a portal of light and we know that First can materialize those."

"Yeah! Donald's right ya know," Goofy added on. "Besides, we're the only one with weapons, so we're the only one who stand a chance."

Sen walked along the sea kicking his feet into the sand. He looked around until his eyes spied a teenage boy in the corner of his eyes. The teenage boy's hair was a slick black as his eyes were a grayish crimson. The robe he wore was gray with red linings. He seemed depressed as he looked toward the ocean's horizon. The teen flicked his hair with his tanned hands, then he finally noticed Sen.

"Who… who are you?" The teen asked still looking towards the deep blue sea.

"Uh, I'm Sen Ikutsuki. What's your name?" Sen replied taking a step back as a precaution.

The raven haired boy turned his head and answered quietly. "My name is… Asper Volkov." His voice cracked as if unsure. He took a deep breath and finally turned his entire body to face Sen. Yuuta, Donald and Goofy approached from behind Sen.

"Okay… have you seen anyone in a white cloak? Preferably with the roman numeral 1 on his shoulder?" Yuuta questioned.

"No, but I do know someone of a similar appearance," Asper huffed under his breath.

Donald scratched his beak with his arm. "And who is that?" He quacked.

Asper eyed the duck. "Someone…"

Sen blinked seeing as Asper looked like he was troubled. "Um, hey. Is there something bugging you?" He walked closer and inspected Asper's downtrodden features. He seemed to be lacking sleep as his eyes were somewhat darkened and baggy.

Asper stopped as his eyes widened. He quivered remembering Nyxon before he had backed away into a portal. Asper remembered that he had failed to bring back Nyxon. "It's nothing. I was just left behind by someone I knew. I'm just a remnant of what was never there." Asper clenched his teeth recalling the words that Yutaro had given him.

 _Your resolve was weak. And so was your heart. The cracks in them are starting to reappear. It seems I was wrong of sending you to face Nyxon alone. I thought you could face your old friend but… I was mistaken. I have no need for anyone as weak hearted as you fighting blindly without resolve._

The words repeated itself over and over as Asper hovered his left hand over his right wrist. A green chain wrapped around it like a tattoo but it was moving. He was cursed with the inability to sleep and dream. His heart was restrained to the shore alone. He had nothing. Sen caught sight of the chains on Asper's arm.

"Hey! What… what is that?!" Sen yelled alarmingly as he grabbed ahold of Asper's arm. Asper kicked back and twisted his hand away, shielding himself from them.

"I-it's… it's my punishment for being weak," Asper answered weakly.

Goofy circled around and patted Asper's back. "You can't be punished by others for being weak. You can only punish yourself for that." Goofy remarked, earning a chuckle from Asper.

"I… I don't get it. What are you all trying to do? What's your point? What's the catch?" Asper said spiting Yutaro inwardly.

"There's no catch," Donald replied. "We only want to help those in need of it!" Sen and Yuuta smiled, both offering a hand to the shaking boy.

Asper blushed and looked away. "The person you're looking for… the one cloaked in white with the roman numeral 1. If you can find Yutaro, then you can find him. Last I saw, Yutaro was approached by someone of your description. So, I'm sure if you do find Yutaro, then it's gotta be that guy." Asper coughed as he stumbled back to the cliffside, resting against the dirt. "Now… you can go."

Donald and Goofy shook their heads. "We're not leaving until we can help you," Goofy announced. "Right guys?" Goofy turned his head back at Sen, Yuuta, and Donald for approval. Each of them nodded making Asper laugh and smile.

"T-thank you," Asper mumbled.

—

Fukato clicked his tongue as he Set 3 cards face-down. "I'll activate the Field Spell 'Dive Into the Heart' and end my turn with this." The surroundings began to fade to black as the ground shook. They stood upon a blank circular platform that resembled stained glass that was cracked.

 **Turn 4**

 **(OST: A Tense Duel from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

Portman quietly drew his card, beginning his turn. He blankly sifted through his hand and picked out the leftmost card. "I activate the Spell, 'Trickster Parade Fusion', allowing me to Fusion Summon 1 'Trickster' Fusion Monster using monsters from my hand and field as the Fusion Materials. I fuse 'Trickster Kaze-Tarou' and 'Trickster Honoo-ka' in my hand. The being devoid of emotions that dwells beneath the ground in its slumber… now awakens to the darkness! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 6, 'Trickster Detachment of Souls'! (DARK/Spellcaster/2000/2000)"

Kuroki gasped knowing that Portman's first monster that he summoned during their entrance exam duel was 'Trickster Embodiment of Souls'. He knew that Portman wasn't himself. Fukato put a hand on Kuroki's shoulder and he looked back saddened. Fukato gave him an assured look. Unknowingly, Kuroki stopped slumping and determination filled his eyes. The wind picked up as a dark orb appeared on their opponents' field forming a humanoid whose eyes resembled a doll. It glowed a eerie crimson that could've been blood.

"Now, I send 'Trickster Mizuka' from my hand to the GY to activate 'Trickster Pass'. This Spell lets me draw 2 cards." Portman declared. Suddenly, as each monster Portman sent to the GY appeared, they warped into darkness and forcefully entered Kuroki and Fukato's shared GY.

Portman drew his 2 cards as the Spell faded. Fukato stared at the opening of his GY feeling an immense darkness from within. "What's this?!" He yelled, turning from his GY to Kuroki.

"I-it's a special effect that Portman's monsters have! They get sent to our GY instead of his," Kuroki explained.

"And is that all?!"

"No! They have negative effects on us while they stay there. We can get rid of them but we can't do it on the same turn they are sent to the GY."

"Well, shoot. We'll just have to see what they do right?" Fukato inspected his GY and looked over each of their card effects as Portman continued his turn.

Portman glared at Fukato. "Are you sure you should look away from your opponent so easily?" The blonde looked up at Portman with a surprised look. "Hmph, I activate 'Trickster Detachment of Souls' effect. By sending 'Tricksterlusion' from my hand to the GY, I can inflict 200 damage to you for each 'Trickster' card in our GYs."

"Fukato!" Kuroki, Maya, Ryuta, and Sora called out.

"I got it!" He replied as he tapped one of his face-down cards. "I activate the Set Normal Trap, 'Rebirth Judgment'. I banish 1 card from my hand," Fukato revealed "Drive Form" as it dissipated from his hand. "In order to gain LP equal to the damage that would be dealt to me instead."

"Since there are 6… ('Mizuka', 'Honoo-ka', 'Kaze-Tarou', 'Tricksterlusion', 'Trickster Pass', 'Parade Fusion') that's 1200." Portman clenched his teeth, unlike the original Portman would. It was menacing, even putting Fukato off as he was frightened. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 3300 → 4500)

"T-that's not all! I also get to Special Summon 1 monster from my Deck whose ATK is equal to or less than the LP I gained. I Special Summon 'Blank Slate' in Defense Position." (LIGHT/Fairy/Level 2/0/0/Tuner)

"That thing is weak!" Itou cackled as he pointed at the orb of light, the inside hollow. "What can you do with it?!"

"I can do this! Since 'Blank Slate' was Special Summoned, I can draw 1 card." Fukato pulled the top card of his Deck and added it to his hand.

"You done?" Portman asked annoyed as the Trap Fukato had activated disappeared. "Hmph, I Normal Summon 'Trickster Kagayami' (DARK/Spellcaster/Level 3/1500/1500). Then, since you have a 'Trickster' monster in your GY, I can Special Summon 'Trickster Shigami-no-Kami' (DARK/Spellcaster/Level 3/1500/1500) from my hand." Portman grinned wickedly at Fukato and Kuroki. "Battle!"

 **(OST ends)**

"Oh no!" Maya cried.

"They'll be fine! They just have to hold out!" Ryuta said.

 **(OST: Hanoi Approaching from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains Sound Duel 1)**

"'Detachment of Souls', attack their 'Sora'!" Portman commanded. His humanoid doll picked up an axe and began charging at Kuroki's "Sora". (Detachment of Soul's ATK: 2200 vs Sora's ATK: 1800)

"Not on my watch," Fukato retorted. "I activate my Set Trap, 'Quaking Mirror Force'! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I change as many of your monsters to face-down Defense Position as possible. Furthermore, they cannot change their battle positions." A sandstorm swept through the darkness of the area and dirtied the stained glass floor as it pushed every monster Portman and Itou had to face-down Defense Position, represented by a dark orb glowing above the Set monsters, except Itou's Link Monster.

"Hmph, Link Monsters cannot change their battle positions, so it is unaffected by your 'Quaking Mirror Force'," Itou smirked with the small victory. "Do it, Portman."

Portman nodded and pointed at the "Sora" on the opposing field. Itou's monster charged a violet energy ball and hurled it over. Fukato swiftly grabbed a card in his hand and revealed it. "I activate the monster effect of 'Keyblade's Partner - Aladdin'. (EARTH/Warrior/Level 2/1200/500) With his effect, I negate the attack that targets a 'Keyblade' monster I control and inflict damage equal to the monster's ATK whose attack was negated." Portman's face scrunched as Kuroki and Fukato finally managed to deal some damage to their opponents' LP. (Itou/Portman's LP: 8000 → 5800)

"Grrr! I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn!" Portman's eyes raged and his voice roared shaking the ground.

 **(OST ends)**

 **Turn 5**

"Back to me now… draw!" Kuroki looked at the new card in his hand seeing "Drive Form". It was the main card he needed right now. His eyes lit up as he was going to make their comeback. "I activate the Spell I drew, 'Drive Form'!"

Portman immediately tapped a Set card on his field that had belonged to Itou. "I activate Itou's Counter Trap, 'Bend Reality'!"

 **(OST: A Battle Beyond Imagining from Arc-V Sound Duel 3)**

"What?!" Kuroki and Fukato shouted together as they froze in shock.

"By banishing a 'Reality Rupture' monster from our GY, this Trap negates the activation of a card effect of yours and banishes it until the next Standby Phase. Then, during that Standby Phase, the turn player gets to draw 1 card." Dayream, a small boy wearing an oversized hoodie and shorts covered with blue cracks, appeared from Portman and Itou's GY section of their Duel Disk and vanished in thin air. Kuroki's "Drive Form" had a distortion and electricity running through it as the Counter Trap Portman played shot a beam of light that pierced Kuroki's card. It bent the card in half and forced it to fade into the dark abyss below the stained glass.

"Fine, I Normal Summon 'Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard' (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 4/1300/1100). When he is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 'Drive' Spell from my Deck to my hand." Kuroki revealed "Reaction Command: Auto-Drive". "Then, I Set 1 card face-down."

"Huh?" Maya cocked her head, wondering why Kuroki would Set a card then before he even made any further plays.

"The 'Tricksters'!" Ryuta snapped his fingers figuring out Kuroki's plan.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Kuroki needs to get rid of the 'Tricksters' before they even do anything. They must be keeping them from doing certain actions. For example, the 'Kaze-Tarou' in their GY is preventing them from activating cards and effects in response to the opponent's Spells and Traps."

"Oh! I see! The restrictions placed from the 'Trickster' monsters in the GY are hindering what they can do," Maya followed up. Sora hummed and nodded, somewhat understanding the situation.

Kuroki began by tapping all 3 "Trickster" monsters in his GY. "I target and destroy 1 of my Set cards, return 'Donald' to my hand, and send 1 of my last Set card on the field to the GY to respectively return 'Kaze-Tarou', 'Honoo-ka', and 'Mizuka' to your Deck, Portman."

"'Honoo-ka' prevents banishing monsters! That's why he couldn't use 'Reaction Command: Auto-Drive'. He needs to banish the materials!" Maya explained.

The Set card Kuroki sent to the GY was "Drive Revert" and the Set card he had destroyed was "Steep Dive". "Since Fukato's 'Steep Dive' was destroyed by a card effect, I get to draw 1 card." Kuroki added the top card of his Deck to his hand and looked at it, smiling. "Perfect! I now activate the Quick-Play, 'Reaction Command: Auto-Drive'! It lets me banish the materials listed on a 'Drive Form' monster from my hand, field, or GY to Special Summon it. I fuse 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' on my field with 'Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard' in my hand. Release your inner knowledge and call forth the power of arcanas! Fusion Summon! Level 6, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom'!" (LIGHT/Spellcaster/2100/1400/Fusion)

 **(OST ends)**

Suddenly, a light glowed from the stained glass and an orb bloomed from the ground creating sparkles and trails of light as it floated to one of seven pillars that suddenly appeared with a glare. Itou and Portman looked at the seven pillars surrounding the circular field cautiously. They then turned back to the Duel glaring at Kuroki.

"What's this anyways?" Kuroki asked Fukato. However, Fukato shrugged not even knowing what the Field Spell could do. Fukato tapped his Field Spell icon.

"Oh! It seems to gain 1 'Dive Into the Heart' counter each time a 'Keyblade' monster is banished. Once it has seven, we win the Duel!" Fukato excitedly announced.

"I don't think we have the capability to banish a 'Keyblade' monster seven times. Besides, it only counts each time we do it, not for each monster," Kuroki muttered disappointed. "I'd rather not rely on that win condition for now." Fukato nodded, agreeing with Kuroki. "However, it seems that it forces every monster in Attack Position to attack, except LIGHT monsters." With the feeling of valor rushing through Kuroki's blood, he smirked. "I activate the Equip Spell 'Keychain: Star Seeker' on 'Wisdom Sora', giving him an 900 ATK boost." (Wisdom Sora's ATK: 2100 → 2900)Suddenly, the Kingdom Key in 'Wisdom Sora's' hand changed form into the Keyblade with the guard being two stars and the blade colored blue and decorated with more stars. The Keyblades teeth had a crescent moon with a star in the moon.

"Go, Kuroki!" Maya cheered him on.

 **(OST: Looming Monster from Arc-V Sound Duel 3)**

"Battle!" Kuroki exclaimed. "'Wisdom Sora', attack Itou's 'Reality Rupture Supream'! Magic Spice!" Sora held up the Star Seeker and shot out a blue bullet formed with magic at the floating monster.

"Not so fast!" Portman intervened. "I activate the Set Trap 'Mirror Force'!"

"As if!" Kuroki countered. "Don't forget, once per turn, when a Spell or Trap is activated, 'Wisdom Sora' can negate its activation and destroy it." He pointed at "Mirror Force". "Magic Haste!" The Trap Portman activated malfunctioned and exploded into pieces. The bullet pierced through Itou's "Reality Rupture Supream" resulting in another explosion. (Itou/Portman's LP: 5800 → 5000) "With the effect of 'Star Seeker' equipped to 'Wisdom Sora', he can attack twice. Now, attack the middle face-down!" Kuroki knew which one it was. The face-down he targeted was '"Trickster Detachment of Souls". "Furthermore, he can deal piercing battle damage due to 'Star Seeker'!"

Portman then revealed another of his face-down Traps, but this time, it was his own. "I activate my Set card, 'Trickster Optics', by paying 1000 LP. (Itou/Portman's LP: 5000 → 4000) When you declare an attack, I add 1 'Trickster' monster from my Deck to my hand, and then Fusion Summon using that monster and other 'Trickster' monsters on my field as Fusion Materials! I add 'Trickster Kagayami' and fuse him with my Set 'Shigami-no-Kami', 'Detachment of Souls', and the other copy of 'Kagayami' on my field! Revered by the world and its predecessors as the evil within, break away from the chains that bind you and unleash hell! Fusion Summon! Level 9, 'Trickster Reverence of Trickery'! (DARK/Spellcaster/2900/2900/Fusion)"

Kuroki and Fukato stood in awe watching the floating doll with its dark elf-like ears perked descend from the storming dark portal from above.

"Snap out of it!" Ryuta called out to the two.

Kuroki looked back and nodded at Ryuta, regaining the focus of the Duel. Portman chuckled as he eyed his newly summoned monster to Kuroki. "Don't think that is all. 'Optics' also changes the attack target to my new monster. Furthermore, when this one is Fusion Summoned, she gains 200 ATK for each Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon!"

"He used 4," Maya said.

"That's right! So she gains a total of 800 ATK!" (Reverence's ATK: 2900 → 3700) Portman cackled out loud with Itou joining him after. The Trap "Trickster Optics" then tossed out chains at Kuroki's "Wisdom Sora", binding him and forcing him to attack "Reverence of Trickery". With an explosion, Kuroki fell down to his knees feeling a part of him taking the damage too. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 4500 → 3700)

 **(OST ends)**

"You okay?" Fukato worriedly asked Kuroki. With a return of a nod, Kuroki got back on his foot and stood again.

"Since 'Wisdom Sora' was sent to the GY, I get to draw 1 card. I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Kuroki finished.

 **Turn 6**

"Draw!" Itou yelled. "During my Standby Phase, 'Bend Reality's' effect resolves and you add your card while I draw another card." Kuroki held out his hand as his 'Drive Form' reappeared in his hand while Itou drew his card. "I now activate the Spell, 'Effective Sleep'. I shuffle 1 monster I control into my Deck and then add 1 'R.E.M. Stage' from my Deck to my hand. I shuffle my Set monster 'Channelream'." Itou took the "R.E.M. Stage" from his Deck to his hand and showed it. "Then I Tribute my other Set monster and Tribute Summon 'Reality Rupture Supressream'. Now, I activate 'R.E.M. Stage!"

"Uh oh!" Kuroki gasped.

 **(OST: White Hot Fighting Spirit from Arc-V Sound Duel 2)**

"With it, I Special Summon 1 'R.E.M. Sleeper' from my hand or Deck! (LIGHT/Psychic/Level 1/0/0) Then, I tune my Level 1 'R.E.M. Sleeper' with my Level 6 'Reality Rupture Supressream'! From the depths of dreams, my realities of despair become hope. Forged through the hardship of pain and death, blast your way through with your gruesome powers! Synchro Summon! Level 7, 'R.E.M. Reality Rupture Sleeper'!" (DARK/Psychic/Level 7/0/0/Synchro)

"Why, Itou!?" Kuroki cried.

"Don't you see?! This power is what I need! Its power runs through my body! This is what Pit was talking about!" Itou's eyes glowed an immense blue, just like Yutaro's eyes.

"I'll get you back, I swear!"

"Heh, upon his Synchro Summon, all other card effects on the field cannot be activated until the end of the turn, except himself."

"What?!" Kuroki, Fukato, Maya, Ryuta, and Sora felt their jaws drop as the entire field was left shocked in electricity, holding everything in place.

"Battle! 'Reality Rupture Sleeper', attack their only monster, 'Blank Slate'!" Itou said. "During battle, I banish 2 'Reality Rupture' monsters from my GY, and my monster gains the total ATK of the two banished until the end of the turn!" Itou took "Supream" and "Supressream" from his GY and banished them. (2200 + 2000)

"Hmph, good thing this effect doesn't activate! Each time 'Blank Slate' battles, it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of the turn." Fukato shouted. (Blank Slate's ATK/DEF: 0 → 1000)

"Hmph, but 'Reality Rupture Sleeper' deals piercing battle damage," Itou retorted.

"However, 'Blank Slate' cannot be destroyed by battle!" Fukato shouted once more. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 3700 → 500)

"Then, when my monster deals damage, it inflicts 200 more damage for each card in your hand, Kuroki," Itou continued. Two sparks of lightning striked Kuroki in the chest. (Kuroki's LP: 500 → 100) "Now, during my End Phase, I can return 1 of my banished 'Reality Rupture' monster into my GY."

"At this moment… I activate the effects of both 'Kagayami' in my GY. I banish the top 2 cards of my Deck, face-down and shuffle them both back into your Deck, Itou." Kuroki said, breathing erratically.

 **(OST ends)**

"Tch, I end my turn then," Itou concluded. (Blank Slate's ATK/DEF: 1000 → 0, Reality Rupture Sleeper's ATK: 4200 → 0)

 **Turn 7**

"Now it's my turn again, draw!" Fukato stated. "I activate the Equip Spell 'Hidden Dimensional Gateway'. I target 1 of my Level 4 or lower banished monsters and Special Summon it. I Special Summon 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' and with his effect, add 'Donald' from my Deck to my hand. Then, I Normal Summon 'Donald' and add 'Drive Form' from my Deck to my hand."

"Go for it, Fukato," Kuroki encouraged Fukato.

Fukato nodded and activated "Drive Form". "I fuse 'Donald' with 'Sora' to make 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom' in Defense Position! Then, I Set 1 card face-down and end my turn. I'll leave it to you, Kuroki." Kuroki nodded in response.

 **Turn 8**

Portman stepped up and drew his card. "It's my turn now. I'll activate the Spell, 'R.E.M. Stage Accel'. I banish all my Spells from my GY to Special Summon 'R.E.M. Sleeper' from my Deck."

"Eh? But 'Wisdom Sora's' effect lets me negate and destroy a Spell or Trap once per turn," Fukato stated cockily. "So you won't benefit from it either way."

"Or will I?" Portman began. "Due to 'R.E.M. Stage Accel's' effect, your cards and effects cannot be activated in response to it."

"No way?!" Maya screeched.

 **(OST: A Looming Monster from Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Sound Duel 3)**

"Rise, 'R.E.M. Sleeper'!" A sleeping slim figure with dark eyes emerged from a black whirling void as if it was sleepwalking. "I tune my Level 1, 'R.E.M. Sleeper' with my Level 9 'Trickster Reverence of Trickery'! Amidst the corridors of dreams and illusions, you, the one destined to drown the world in its despair, shall be reborn into your new form! Synchro Summon! Level 10, 'R.E.M. Sleeping Trickery'!" (DARK/Psychic/3300/3300/Synchro)

The same sleeping slim figure appeared with strings attached to its fingers. It had its control over Portman's previous "Trickster Reverence of Trickery" just like a puppet. The sleeping body's eyes opened and turned a malicious bloody crimson. "Professor Portman… not you too," Kuroki turned his eyes away, avoiding Itou and Portman's cloudy gaze. He held his left arm with his right hand to keep himself calm.

"Just look… this is what my son gave me. He's giving me a chance to undo my mistakes."

As speechless as Kuroki was, he maintained a stoic facade. He wasn't going to let this bother him.

"When 'R.E.M. Sleeping Trickery' is Synchro Summoned, he negates all other current face-up cards on the field, except 'R.E.M.' cards. Then, for each, he gains 500 ATK." Each card and monster on Kuroki and Fukato's field turned gray as their "Wisdom Sora" slumped down to his knees. (Negated 'Dive Into the Heart', 'Wisdom Sora', and 'Blank Slate' "Battle! I attack 'Wisdom Sora' with 'Sleeping Trickery'." The sleeping boy pulled his fingers into a fist and then let them go. As he did, "Reverence of Trickery" lunged and stabbed "Wisdom Sora" in the chest with her right hand.

"First, I get to draw 1 card from 'Wisdom Sora' being sent to the GY," Fukato drew his card.

"Hm… I use 'Reality Rupture Sleeper' to attack 'Blank Slate'." Portman continued.

"From my hand, 'Keyblade's Partner - Riku's' effect activates. (DARK/Warrior/Level 4/1700/1700) I banish him to Special Summon 1 'Keyblade' monster from my GY, then I regain LP equal to half its ATK. Revive, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom' in Attack Position! Now, the attack target is changed to the Special Summoned monster. Isn't this a little deja vu?" (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 100 → 1150) Fukato snickered confidently as he watched Portman's face scowl.

"Don't think that's all, you brat. I banish 'Luciream' and 'Supream' from our GY to give 'Reality Rupture Sleeper' their total ATK value." (2200 + 600, Reality Rupture Sleeper's ATK: 0 → 2800) The monster charged a blue beam that struck "Wisdom Sora". (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 1150 → 450)

 **(OST ends)**

"Agh! Damn…" Fukato winced in pain.

"Now, during my End Phase, I use 'Reality Rupture Sleeper's' effect to return the banished 'Supream' to the GY. And with that, my turn is finished."

 **Turn 9**

"We can't keep up like this any longer…," Kuroki muttered facing Fukato. "We're at a huge disadvantage."

"You want to save your friends right?" Fukato asked Kuroki with a sincere smile plastered on his face. "Then you gotta give it your all. When my friends are in need, I'll always do what I can to save them."

"But-" Kuroki began to doubt himself seeing the position they were in. With little LP left and barely any cards to play, he didn't know if he could manage for another turn.

"Hey, don't forget our set cards. I know you left one for me, but I thought it would be best if you finished this."

Kuroki was wide-eyed. He tapped on the two Set cards. He saw the one he had left and hoped that Fukato would use, 'Monster Reborn'. Then he saw Kuroki's.

Ryuta, Maya and Sora were already cheering them on. Inside, Kuroki felt warm. He took a deep breath and drew his card. Everything was set.

"I activate the Set Spell, 'Monster Reborn'," Kuroki spoke.

"My monster 'Sleeping Trickery's' effect activates. During your turn, I can activate this and for the rest of the turn, you take 500 damage for each card that is sent to your GY." Portman cackled as he felt it was their assured victory.

Maya screamed in horror. "Noooooo! Kuroki! Fukato!"

"Fukato!" Sora shouted, quivering.

 **(OST: Revolver from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains Sound Duel 1)**

Silence fell for what seemed like minutes. Then, Kuroki chuckled as he flicked a card in his hand into the air. "I'll chain 'Keyblade's Partner - Tinker Bell'! I discard her to let me gain 600 LP for each 'Keyblade' monster in our GY. There's 6!"

"No way!" Itou and Portman stood shocked.

"So we gain a total of 3600 LP." (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 450 → 4050) As the cards started to resolve, "Wisdom Sora" reappeared on the field bright and renewed. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 4050 → 3550) "Then I'll discard 1 card to activate Fukato's Set Quick-Play, 'EX Call'!" Kuroki revealed his discarded card 'Drive Form'.

"What are you doing Kuroki?!" Maya was astounded. "That's your main card, 'Drive Form'!"

"Yeah! What are you going to do if you ditch it?!" Ryuta questioned.

"I'm going to end this! I'm going to bring them back and find my way to Yutaro's broken heart!" Kuroki exclaimed with hardened resolve. "With 'EX Call', I add 1 'EX' monster and 1 'EX Drive' from my Deck to my hand." He raised his hand to have 2 cards materialize in it from his Deck. Maya, Ryuta, and Sora were amazed at the light the 2 cards had. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 3550 → 3050 → 2550)

Itou laughed. "Bring us back? What do you mean by that? I'm perfectly fine that way I am now! I've found the true meaning of power and here it is! You should just sit down and accept what's coming!" He pointed at Kuroki who shook his head in return.

"No… what you did was take what was given to you. You had become weak just like Pit. You let him get to you. I'll prove you wrong that I can be strong — that we can become stronger than we once were!" Kuroki eyed Fukato and mouthed him a couple words. _Thank you._ With a nod, Fukato faced their opponents.

"He's right, Itou!" Maya shouted. "So please, snap out of it!"

"Portman-sensei! Didn't you want to bring back Yutaro from all this? If you wanted to move from your past, then face him again!" Ryuta hoped it would reach to Portman.

The two fell to their knees screaming in agony. "Stop! Stop it!" Itou cried.

"Itou… Portman…," Kuroki closed his eyes. With every breath he drew, he felt at ease. He knew he had to. "I activate the Ritual Spell, 'EX Drive'!"

"A-A Ritual Summon!" Maya clapped her hands on her cheeks in awe. "It's a RITUAL SUMMON!" She shrieked in delight.

"I Tribute my Level 2 'Blank Slate' and Level 6 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom'." An alchemic seal with blue linings formed beneath Kuroki. Two white flames appeared in the circles lining the rim of the seal representing "Blank Slate" and six more appeared in the rest representing "Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom". "Through time and space, through light and darkness, with the power of waking your heart forged its own path. Come and display your strength wielding your Keyblade! Ritual Summon! Level 8, 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX'!" (DARK/Warrior/Level 8/2500/2000) (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 2550 → 2050 → 1550 → 1050)

 **(OST ends)**

The alchemic seal burned into white flames as a large beam of light enveloped Kuroki. Kuroki's eyes turned a savage blue, similar to another pair that glowed within the bright pillar of light. As the pillar dissipated, the new form of Sora emerged with his clothes dark and blue. His right arm glowed an immense luminescent white with sparks flowing through the arm. The Keyblade he bore, the Kingdom Key, transformed its teeth into the same blue hue as the shaft was lighter on the color. The guard was a deep crimson with the handle also blue. Pale white flames emitted from the guards as "Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX" wield it.

"This is a new form! One we haven't seen!" Maya jumped in excitement and continued to cheer Kuroki on.

"You've done it now, Kuroki," Ryuta mumbled.

"Since 'Wisdom Sora' was sent to the GY, I get to draw 1 card," Kuroki drew his card as his hand had a blue static effect revolving around it. He smirked seeing the card he drew. "And, since 'Blank Slate' was Tributed, I get to draw another card. I equip 'Keychain: Star Seeker' to 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX'. Then I Set my remaining 2 cards in my hand." (EX Sora's ATK: 2500 → 3300)

"You really think you've won?!" Itou annoyingly inquired to Kuroki.

"I don't think I've won. I know I have."

"Huh?!"

 **(OST: Together We Ride (Fire Emblem) from Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Battle! 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX', attack their 'Reality Rupture Sleeper'!" Kuroki commanded. "Rising Aerial Finish!"

"At this moment, I activate 'Reality Rupture Sleeper's' effect, banishing 'Supream' and 'Dayream'!" Portman countered. (2200 + 100)

"Same here! I activate 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX's' effect. When he battles a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, he gains 200 ATK for each card I currently control until the end of the turn. I control, him, my 3 Spells and Traps, and the Field Spell. So he gains a total of 1000! Aerial Combo Boost!" (EX Sora's ATK: 3300 → 4300, 4300 vs 2300) "EX Sora" rushed at the glowing body "Reality Rupture Sleeper" and slashed at it ferociously. (Itou/Portman's LP: 4000 → 2000)

"Ugh! Heh, we still got LP! Once it's my tu-," Itou provoked Kuroki.

"Wrong! Didn't I say that this would be the last turn?" Kuroki snapped his fingers as he pointed at Itou and Portman's remaining monster. "It's time to set you two free."

"What? No, it can't be! It's that Equip Spell!" Portman directed his finger at Kuroki's Equip Spell "Keychain: Star Keeper".

"That's right, I had it on the field once before. Now, attack their last monster, Sora!" Kuroki once again commanded. "Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX" jumped into the air and slashed down on the puppet that was possessed by "R.E.M. Sleeper". "And don't you forget this Sora's effect. Aerial Combo Boost!" (EX Sora's ATK: 4300 → 5300)

"Agh, that's not enough!" Portman retorted.

"You're right, so that's why I banished 'Keyblade's Partner - Aladdin' from my GY. During damage calculations, I can banish him to make my battling monster gain 1500 ATK!" (EX Sora's ATK: 5300 → 6800, 6800 vs 4800)

"No! Nooooo!" Portman screamed at the top of his lung. "Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX" slashed once more through the monster's body causing light to expand out from the cracks of its body. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Yutaro emerged from Itou and Portman's body and came together as one behind the two.

"Tch," Yutaro smacked his lips in defeat. (Itou/Portman's LP: 2000 → 0)

 **(OST ends)**

 **Result: Kuroki and Fukato wins!**

Yutaro turned around towards the school and sprinted inside as if looking for safety. Kuroki reached out towards him only to stop in his tracks to catch Itou. Ryuta ran to Portman and stopped him from falling once his body had gone limp.

"You did it, Kuroki!" Maya walked next to Kuroki and patted his back. "You pulled it off!" She giggled and then looked over at Itou. Itou groaned and opened his eyes to the sight of Kuroki and Maya peering on top of him. Maya let out a relieved sigh and hugged him tightly. She began to cry while she was muttering all sorts of apologies over being unable to help him in any way. "I'm sorry Itou… I couldn't do anything!" She sniffled.

Itou weakly chuckled as he hugged her back. "It's okay… besides… I heard your voice and… it gave me hope," he hesitated as his lips quivered from fatigue. He turned to Kuroki. "Thank you… again, Kuroki. You saved me for the second time."

Kuroki cocked his head. _Second time…?_ "You're welcome. I'd do it anytime again."

Feeling out of place, Fukato looked around to see if anyone else was there. He saw Sen, Yuuta, Donald and Goofy running towards them. Sora ran up to them and Fukato followed suit.

"Find anything?" Sora asked.

"We did!" Goofy excitedly said. "We met a person named Asper telling us to find Yutaro. So maybe if we can catch him, we'll find First!" He chuckled like the goofball he always was.

Fukato and Sora nodded. "We saw him go in there just now." Fukato pointed at the building they stood near. It was the Star Dueling Academy main building.

Kuroki approached the six friends. "I'll help you. After all, I kind of owe you for helping me regain myself and my friends." Kuroki pointed back at Itou, Portman, Maya, and Ryuta. Every one of them nodded, letting Kuroki help them.

—

Yutaro ran into the arena building where he had seen Kuroki dueling Kishiki for the mock presentation duel. He saw First cloaked in white standing in the center of the stage. He approached the man in a angry demeanor.

"I did what you asked for. Now then, do you have what I need?" Yutaro growled.

"A deal's a deal, and I don't go back on my word," First replied nonchalantly. "Here." First handed Yutaro a white glowing orb. Yutaro absorbed it inside his hand feeling some immense build up inside him. The inexplicable force flowed through his entire body, giving him a rush he never felt before. With mere instinct, he looked towards one of the seats and snapped his fingers. Kishiki, from behind the seats, yelped as he felt a force warp his body in front of Yutaro.

"Heh, I see. So this can let me control my powers better," Yutaro chuckled. First nodded.

"Yes, but it also has a bit more than that…, but I'll let you figure that out when you can," First floated into the air and back near the roof. He sat on a ledge high above. "They'll be coming any minute now. Use your new powers to defeat them." Yutaro's Deck glowed as a few new cards appeared in the air and went inside the Deck. Kishiki gulped looking at Yutaro. Not giving Kishiki much attention, Yutaro raised his hands to Kishiki and a white aura flowed into him. Kishiki fell down to the floor and then sunk into a white abyss.

"I think I can put you to use later," Yutaro glanced at First suspiciously. Despite giving Yutaro the necessities to control his powers, he still felt off about First. However, he had to complete his last half of the deal. "Hmph, I'll do as you say then." He turned around to see Kuroki, Fukato, and their friends at the entrance of the stage. Fukato spotted First above on the ledge.

"First!" Fukato yelled out.

"Do it, Yutaro," First commanded him. Yutaro closed his hand into a fist and without any hesitation, teleported Kuroki and Fukato onto the stage with a barrier surrounding it. Yutaro then used a card that materialized in his hand and threw it to Fukato. The card turned into a beam that split in half hitting both Kuroki and Fukato, forcing their Duel Disks to open.

"What the?!" Fukato gasped as he looked back at First. "Why are we here First?!"

"You'll know far into the future why I've brought you here," First said. Suddenly, deep inside Fukato's mind, he heard a whisper with First's voice. _Just as you are a Wishmaker, the person standing next to you, the one you fought for, is one too. And since you've bested him, you know what that means._

Fukato gasped and eyed Kuroki, who was still facing Yutaro. _Kuroki is a Wishmaker… and I won against him._ The others yelled for the two to be careful and cheering them on. _That means… I can take his wish from him._ First laid back, overlooking each and every one of them. _But… what then?_ Fukato felt the aura coming off of Kuroki that meant he was a Wishmaker. _His wish… must be all this._ Yutaro started up his Duel Disk. _Just who is he really?_

 **(Ending Theme: Masayume Chasing from Fairy Tail OP 15 by BOA)**

 **-6 seconds of music-**

 **Kuroki is standing on the rooftop of Star Dueling Academy, watching a few birds fly by with friends: Itou, Maya, Ryuta, Vance, and Kintaro.**

 **-Oh whoa ohhh, yeah~!-**

 **The scene pans down to Kuroki's eyes, revealing Fukato and Sora in each eye.**

 **-Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku-**

 **With another bird flying across the scene, it switches to a small child version of Kuroki chasing after his father who walks on before he fades away and switches to Gungnir, resulting in Kuroki's child self transforming into his current self.**

 **-Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda SMILE-**

 **Fukato glares at a mirror seeing First on the other side, standing behind him.**

 **-Koboreta namida wa (DON'T CRY)-**

 **Rain pours down on Gungnir as he lets out a tear from his dark blue eyes while under his white cloak.**

 **-Kin demo gin demo nakute-**

 **Kuroki appears behind Gungnir and reaches out towards nothing holding a broken glass shard.**

 **-Arifureta namida (FALL FROM MY EYES) megami mo kizukanai-**

 **Maya hovers over Itou's sleeping body and cries while Ryuta is comforting her.**

 **-Masayume CHASING CHASING koero motto-**

 **Scene switches with a blinding light as Kuroki is holding his Duel Disk back to back against Gungnir with Fukato assisting**

 **-Jibun shijou saikou no-**

 **Then it switches to Yuuta and Sen chasing after First with Sora, Donald and Goofy fighting off Heartless that is surrounding them with Asper.**

 **-Ima wo CHASING CHASING sou egaita-**

 **Scene shows Asper reaching out to Nyxon who is walking away with Asper in tears.**

 **-Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo (na na na na na na na oh!)-**

 **Silas and Kishiki survey the island from a boat with hordes of Emissary of Dreams heading there alongside airborne Soldier Heartless.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **A picture of Asper and Nyxon happy lays on a table ripped in half, separating the two. Then it floats away with a wind passing.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Next picture reveals Itou standing shyly behind Kuroki who is smiling, the picture in one piece.**

 **-Kakenukero HERO-**

 **Next picture shows Kuroki hugging his father and his mother but a sakura leaf covers his father's face, and some parts of the picture is wet.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **The next picture shows a young Yutaro holding Portman's hand with a hint of a grin.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **The next picture shows Maya sitting down on a chair with her father and mother standing nobly next to her, as her face is filled with boredom.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Last picture shows Kuroki, Ryuta, and Maya enjoying some fun time with Fukato and his friends, like eating dinner and playing volleyball at the beachside.**

 **-Moyase mune no hi wo-**

 **As the last picture fades away, Kuroki gets up from the ground to meet Gungnir who is standing atop of Star Dueling Academy now.**

 **-Rest of the music-**

 **Ends with Kuroki and Fukato standing back to back, facing against their nemesis, Yutaro and First.**


	23. Chapter 20-3 Xover: A Wish Fulfilled

**Chapter 20.3 Xover: A Wish Fulfilled — The Past Forgotten**

 **(Opening Theme: Believe in Magic by Ryoga from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1)**

 **-5 second into music intro-**

 **Six stars blink away like a meteor shower as they head towards Kuroki as he stands on his dorm rooftop watching the night sky.**

 **-Guitar picks up-**

 **Six figures with 4 male silhouettes and a dog and duck silhouette form in the night sky.**

 **-Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase-**

 **Kuroki looks at a boy standing next to Sora as they both wave at him.**

 **-Sakebe! YOU GOTTA GO koe hariage-**

 **In Kuroki's eyes, it shows Itou and Portman in the nurse's room in a coma.**

 **-Utae! Sonzai o saa tokihanate-**

 **Maya and Ryuta stand by Kuroki's side, both distraught.**

 **-GET AWAY! Kakageta genkai koeru made-**

 **As Sora and the other boy approach, 4 others, 2 boys, Donald and Goofy, jump in the way forming a group huddle leaving Kuroki, Maya, and Ryuta slightly confused.**

 **-2 seconds of music-**

 **Yutaro rises from an empty white abyss, which the other half he rises into is darkness. He holds a lavender flower in his hand.**

 **-Nandodemo TRY IT!-**

 **Scene changes abruptly with a boy backing up Kuroki as he Duels both Itou and Portman teeming with darkness.**

 **-Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku sekai no naka de-**

 **A void opens up as they both fall in it with Yutaro inside. As Kuroki struggles, the boy summons a Keyblade and light shines from it dispelling the darkness.**

 **-Kagirinaku tsunagatte yuku TIMELINE no nagare-**

 **Yutaro, with his hood off, glares at them, holding a card within his hand which is his ace monster "Nanophile Remnant".**

 **-Tashika na koto nado nai-**

 **Asper looks up, standing next to Nyxon as he looks the opposite way down at his Deck.**

 **-Kono kodoku na jidai-**

 **Yutaro is standing next to the bedridden Portman, placing a candle down on the end table and sits down watching his father.**

 **-Mayowazu SET YOURSELF FREE-**

 **Kuroki and friends sit around a table conversing and eating food made by Ryuta as Ryuta sets down some more food.**

 **-CAUSE WE STILL BELIEVE IN MAGIC-**

 **Yutaro sits outside, looking on inside, his eyes seemingly depressed.**

 **-Bokura ga nokosu kiseki x2-**

 **Vance is standing in the middle of a schoolyard with Kishiki, Principal Addams, Dr. Esmeralda, Kara, and Silas who are all cheering on.**

 **-Bokura ga okosu kiseki o-**

 **The boy runs in front of Kuroki in the school courtyard as he flicks his "Sora the Keyblade Bearer" to Kuroki.**

 **-NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **Sora appears behind him giving him a small push as a Duel Spirit causing Kuroki to stumble forward a bit, then he smiles as he stares at the sunset which shadows the boy's face**

 **-Akiramenai sa NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **It ends with Kuroki running towards the boy with the rest of his friends running after, excluding Itou and Portman.**

"Duel!" Yutaro, Fukato, and Kuroki shouted. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind picked up within the Duel Arena and threw Kuroki and Fukato's friends onto the bleachers, each of them landing in a seat. Without another second to spare, First snapped his fingers and their friends couldn't move.

"Stay put and watch," First commanded Ryuta, Maya, Itou, Portman, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sen, and Yuuta.

 **Kuroki/Fukato vs Yutaro**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Rules: New Era Playstyle, 2 vs 1, shared fields**

 **Turn 1**

"I'll go first," Fukato said. He drew his card and looked at his hand. His heart pulsing quickly and his mind was a mess. He couldn't stop thinking about Kuroki and his possible relations to a Wishgranter. Fukato looked up at Yutaro, seeing the man smirking under his hood, his crimson eyes piercing through Fukato's own as if he had seen through him all.

Fukato inspected his hand wondering what he should do. He picked out "Sora the Keyblade Bearer" from among them. He slammed it on his Duel Disk and out appeared "Sora". (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/1800/1500/Tuner)

"I Normal Summon 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer' and use his effect to Special Summon 'Goofy the Keyblade Guardian Knight' from my hand. (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 4/1500/1900)" Fukato began his turn. He then took the monster card "Effect Veiler" and inserted it into his GY. "When Goofy is Special Summoned, I can discard 1 card and add 1 Level 6 or lower "Keyblade" monster from my Deck to my hand. I add 'Donald' (LIGHT/Spellcaster/Level 4/1300/1100). Then, I activate 'Drive Form'!" A yellow orb appeared in front of "Sora the Keyblade Bearer" which sucked in "Goofy" and the "Donald" in Fukato's hand. "Sora" then absorbed it allowing his body to shine with a great light. His clothes changed into a yellow flamed design as yellow statics emitted from his hands. "With the balance of magic and strength at your hands, unleash your fury and dispel the tainted darkness that comes forth! Drive Xyz Summon! Rank 4, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Mastery'." (LIGHT/Warrior/Rank 4/2700/2600/Xyz)

Sen and Yuuta cheered him on as Sora sat quietly, seeing the card version of him finish his transformation. Sora clenched his teeth not understanding the world around him. He felt there was a secret lurking behind everything here.

"That's great, Fukato!" Maya shouted.

"He's on good standing now since he has defenses up," Ryuta mentioned.

Fukato placed one card face-down into his Spell/Trap Zones. "With this, I end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

"What's wrong, Fukato?" Yutaro asked, antagonizing the younger boy while drawing his card. With his pupils glowing red, he eyed Fukato noticing the shaking in his arms. "Is it that you're afraid?"

Fukato's ears perked up. He lowly gasped and stepped back. "I… I'm not afraid…" Fukato turned his head to Kuroki who looked back at him worried. _He's a Wishmaker. That means he's like me, someone who made a wish to make their inner desires become reality. But why is it that I'm so scared that I had beat him?_ Fukato's eyes shifted towards his bare hands, which were beyond just shaking. He felt them becoming sweaty from his nerves absolutely paralyzing him. The anxiousness seeped deep into his skin. _Is it because I can take away all that he knows in one go?_ Fukato questioned himself. He didn't want to think that he could strip someone of their entire life, especially one where everything had become their reality.

With Fukato's breathing rapidly increasing, Kuroki called out to him. "Hey! You okay?" Kuroki put his hands on Fukato's shoulder in attempt to comfort him and snap him out of his daze. Fukato's eyes trailed from Kuroki's hand to his face and he barely nodded. "Good, because I need you in this." Kuroki warmly smiled.

"Hm… is it because of what Kuroki truly is?" Yutaro asked directly to Fukato. Fukato hesitated on answering.

"What do you mean by that, Yutaro?" Kuroki replied.

"Ahhh, it seems even you don't know. How tragic."

"Well, what I do know is that you've never forgiven your father, even when it's gotten this far," Kuroki countered. Yutaro cackled.

"Forgive him? Why should I? Besides, you won't even believe in what I want to do. How could I believe in you?"

"Because! Your father still loves you… just as much as my dad did to me. That's why… you should stop all this."

Fukato sensed the aura that Kuroki gave off. It was strong and filled to the brim with innate power. Whatever it was, Fukato knew it was at least related to his willpower. _Just as I'm afraid to take what's his, I'm afraid I'll lose what I have._ He looked at Yuuta and Sen, his very best friends. His mind reforming the memories of his past with the two.

 **(OST: Assault from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX unofficial soundtrack)**

"He can love me when this is all over," Yutaro simply stated turning his head to meet his gaze with Portman's. Portman reached out with his hands towards Yutaro only to be pulled back with force by First's magic. Yutaro returned his attention to the Duel, and Fukato did the same. "I'll start by Normal Summoning 'Nanophile Ahlspear' (DARK/Cyberse/Level 3/1800/400/Tuner) and activate its effect to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Nanophile' monster from my hand or GY. I Special Summon 'Oxtong' from my hand. (DARK/Cyberse/Level 1/1000/400) Then I activate 'Oxtong's' effect to Fusion Summon using my two monsters."

Fukato immediately tapped on his Xyz Monster. "Not so fast, I activate 'Mastery Sora's' effect. Detaching 2 materials, I can target that many cards on the field and banish them. I target your 'Oxtong' and 'Ahlspear'."

Yutaro quickly responded by playing a Quick-Play Spell. "I'll counter with 'Terrible Decision'. If you activate a card or effect during my turn, I choose 1 card in my hand and you must declare the card type of the chosen card. If you guess it right, I discard 1 card. Otherwise, your card's effect is negated and destroyed." Running his fingers over his cards in hand, Yutaro stopped at the middle card. He looked up at Fukato, who knew what he needed to do.

"I'll guess Spell!" Yutaro shook his head revealing a Trap 'Nanophile Loading' in his hand. A beam of darkness took over "Mastery Sora" leaving nothing behind. Fukato smacked his tongue in defeat. "Since 'Mastery Sora' was sent to the GY, I can add 1 'Keyblade' monster from my GY to my hand. I'll take 'Donald'."

The two monsters "Oxtong" and "Ahlspear" formed into blue and purple strips of light swirling around each other to form a single light, mixing the two colors together. "A weapon of superior range, the spear of the past shall pierce the heavens and bring upon a new reality! Fusion Summon! Level 7, 'Nanophile Kontos'!" (DARK/Cyberse/Level 7/2800/400/Fusion) A dark cybernetic humanoid with pulsing purple cracks on it pulled out a stick from its back which formed into a long stick almost twice the size of itself. One end pointing up had a metallic shaft that formed the spearhead which the edges glowed violet.

"Fusion?! He can Fusion Summon too?!" Itou screamed.

"Oh no!" Maya screamed, hiding her eyes behind her hand, letting one peek.

"Kuroki, Fukato!" Ryuta yelled.

"Battle! Kontos, direct attack!" Yutaro commanded his monster. "Kontos" charged, its body levitating off the ground and at Fukato.

"I activate my Trap, 'Back to the Front'! I Special Summon 'Sora' in Defense Position. And when he is Special Summoned, I add 'Goofy' from my Deck to my hand." Fukato showed the "Goofy" that he added as he shielded himself with his Duel Disk.

"Tch, get his 'Sora', Kontos," Yutaro commanded. "Right now, Kontos' effect makes it so that all your Defense Position monsters lose 500 DEF for each 'Nanophile' monster I currently control. I have 1." Yutaro smirked as "Kontos" redirected his charge at "Sora". (Sora's DEF: 1500 → 1000, Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 4000 → 2200) "I'll Set 3 cards and end my turn."

 **(OST ends)**

 **Turn 3**

"I'll draw!" Kuroki said.

"Fukato, I think I can finally understand what you're so afraid of," Yutaro said. "You're afraid of losing your friends there." He pointed at Sen and Yuuta sitting on the sidelines unable to do anything.

Fukato went wide-eyed. _He's… he's right… just as I don't want to take away Kuroki's friends from him, I don't want anyone to take away my friends from me. I just… don't want to hurt anyone._

"Focus, Fukato! Ignore him! Don't worry about us!" Sen yelled.

First sat back almost enjoying the scene. However, he eyed Sen and Yuuta almost cautiously. First closed his eyes and began to drift into his own mind until he felt another presence creeping up from behind him. Another white robed male stepped next to him bearing the roman numeral II.

"Ehhh, you came to see this? But why?" The other asked First.

First stared blankly from under his mask. "Because, this is where he finally gets to know… that he isn't the only Wishmaker out there." His lips slowly curled into a smile. "And… this also reminds me of something in the future, Second." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal scars embedded deep into his pale skin.

"Still torturing yourself huh? It's really time you gotta let go," the man referred to as Second said. He pulled First back and forced them to enter a portal of light.

As the portal started to fade, First whispered. "I'm sorry I led you here." With the final words, the portal closed, leaving behind no traces of the two.

Yuuta looked up at the metal beam that First had been standing on to watch. "He's gone!" Sen immediately jumped up and summoned his sword to try and break down the barrier keeping Kuroki and Fukato trapped. But to no avail, the barrier was strong.

"It's okay, we'll win," Kuroki confidently claimed. "I'll make sure of it."

Yuuta and Sen nodded in return and the rest of the friends ran up to the barrier behind Kuroki and Fukato.

"But I am right, aren't I, Fukato?" Yutaro asked. Fukato slowly nodded until he finally shook his head, attempting to deny the accusations that were correct. "Hmph, we'll see then."

 **(OST: An Exciting Duel from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OST)**

"Yutaro, I've made a promise that I'll save you. And that I will do… no matter what. I Normal Summon 'Sora' and activate his effect to Special Summon 'Goofy' from my GY. Then I use the Spell 'Keyblade's Call' to send 'Donald' from my Deck to the GY and to add 'Roxas the Keyblade of Destiny' (DARK/Warrior/Level 6/2500/1600) from my Deck to my hand. But I cannot Special Summon monsters this turn, except 'Keyblade' monsters."

Yutaro frowned seeing that he was at a big disadvantage. However, he still had his 3 Set Spells and Traps ready to defend himself.

"I'll use 'Drive Form' to fuse 'Sora' with 'Goofy' to Drive Fusion Summon 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Valor'! (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 7/2500/1900/Fusion) And I'll banish 'Sora' from my GY to Special Summon 'Roxas' from my hand and activate his effect, banishing 'Donald' from my GY to target your middle Set card and shuffle it into your Deck!" Kuroki declared pointing straight ahead. The Set card that he pointed at vanished into Yutaro's Deck who seemed undeterred. Kuroki felt uncomfortable that he wasn't at least worried, meaning the other two were more Traps that Kuroki would have to get rid of. But he didn't have any options to do so. "I'll activate 'Valor Sora's' effect, discarding my 'Riku the Keyblade of Dawn' (DARK/Warrior/Level 6/2500/400), and banishing the top 2 cards of my Deck to destroy your monster 'Kontos'."

Yutaro jumped back defensively and pressed on his left face-down Trap. "I activate the Trap 'Nanophile Projector'. If a card or effect is activated that would destroy my 'Nanophile' monster, I pay 1000 LP so that my monster isn't destroyed. (Yutaro's LP: 4000 → 3000) Then, for the rest of this turn, all damage I take is halved."

"Tch, battle! Since your 'Nanophile' monsters cannot be targeted by card effects nor for attacks, I can attack you directly with my monsters. Go, 'Valor Sora'! Over the Horizon!" "Valor Sora" slammed down on the ground creating a shockwave that striked Yutaro from below. (Yutaro's LP: 3000 → 1750) "Direct attack, 'Roxas'!"

"I activate my last Trap, 'Nanophile Loading'!" Yutaro declared.

"Oh no!" Maya pounded on the barrier.

"Kuroki!" Ryuta yelled.

"With it, if you attack me directly, I target the attacking monster, and 1 'Nanophile' card in my GY. I change your attacking monster to Defense Position, then during my next Draw Phase, I add the targeted card to my hand. I'll target 'Ahlspear'." Yutaro tapped on his GY which revealed his monster within. The Trap sprayed out some white sparkles of light which struck "Roxas" forcing him to take a defensive stance.

"Tsk, I'll Set 1 card face-down and end my turn," Kuroki ended while scowling.

 **Turn 4**

Yutaro smirked as he drew his card. "During my Draw Phase, I also add the 'Ahlspear' which was added by 'Nanophile Loading'. Then, I Normal Summon it."

"And you're going to use its effect to Special Summon 'Oxtong' from your GY," Kuroki bit his lips wondering what he could do.

"Precisely. And then I use 'Oxtong's' effect to Fusion Summon using itself and 'Nanophile Kontos'." Yutaro raised his hands up and brought them together. "Reform yourself piece by piece and build a new soul in which is infused with your strength! Fusion Summon! Level 10, 'Nanophile Harpoon'!" (DARK/Cyberse/Level 10/3300/400/Fusion) Cubes formed around the previous monster "Kontos" and changes its appearance while rendering its body pixelated. The cubes moved around the cybernetic humanoid and the purple glowing cracks grew even further. As the cubes stopped moving, they dispersed showing off the new monster within, "Nanophile Harpoon". The humanoid was taller and yield more muscle than the last. The spear it once had turned into a long stick with a quill-like end.

 **(OST ends)**

"Uh, you have something right, Kuroki?" Fukato asked Kuroki, looking at the new Fusion Monster Yutaro brought out.

"I think so," Kuroki replied.

Maya clutched her chest tightly silently calling for Kuroki. From behind her, Itou pat her back comforting her watching the Duel unfold.

"Hahaha, I shall show you the powers I've received from him," Yutaro said.

Fukato gasped. "By powers… you mean from First!" Fukato pointed at Yutaro antagonistically.

 **(OST: Borreload Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains Sound Duel 1)**

"Yes! Now, I activate 'Harpoon's' effect to target 1 monster you control and change it to Defense Position. Also, it loses 500 DEF. I choose 'Valor Sora'!" Yutaro commanded his monster. "Action Shutdown!"

"I activate-," Kuroki began.

Suddenly, Yutaro interrupted Kuroki mid-sentence. "Sorry, but when this effect is activated, you cannot activate any card or effects in response. So watch silently." He cackled. "Harpoon" threw its spear at 'Valor Sora' impaling him down to the ground. By sheer force, "Valor Sora" changed itself into a defensive position. (Valor Sora's DEF: 1900 → 1400) "Now, attack, 'Harpoon'. Trojan Trident!" "Harpoon" lifted another spear in its right arm and chucked it straight at "Valor Sora".

Kuroki tapped his face-down card immediately. "I activate the Trap, 'Drive Striker'. When a monster declares an attack, I can banish 1 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Mastery' from my GY to banish all monsters you control." Kuroki thrusted his palm out alongside the effect of 'Drive Striker', which sent a beam of light directly at "Harpoon".

"Once per turn, when a Spell or Trap is activated, 'Harpoon' can negate the activation of that card and destroy it by banishing 1 'Nanophile' monster from my GY!" Yutaro countered. "Reactive Shutdown!" The attack continued as the spear pierced "Valor Sora's" chest, causing him to disperse into light. (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 2200 → 300) "Then, 'Ahlspear' attacks your 'Roxas'." With an explosion, Yutaro crossed his arms standing proud as "Ahlspear" returned to his side.

"Agh! Yutaro!" Kuroki called out to him. "Please, remember the times you had spent with your father before everything! Remember his love towards you!"

Yutaro's face scrunched into a maddening scowl. He clutched his fists tightly seething in hatred. However, he stayed silent. Kuroki's face fell low. _I… I know why he showed me those dreams. Of course I do. His past… it isn't like mines. Filled with familial love. It was filled with hatred and abuse. Yet why am I still trying to reach out to him?_ Kuroki looked at Yutaro, seeing himself in some form inside. _It's because he's hurting just like I was when I lost my father, isn't it?_

"Kuroki!" Maya shouted. "Snap out of it! Don't get so lost in your thoughts." She pounded on the invisible barrier with her fists getting Kuroki out of his own head. Kuroki shook his head letting the thoughts pass by.

Yutaro glowered at Maya, then at Kuroki. "I banish 'Nanophile Oxtong' to activate the Quick-Play Spell, 'Nanophile Reload'. With it, I draw 2 cards, but this turn I cannot Special Summon monsters, except 'Nanophile' monsters." Yutaro added the top 2 cards of his Deck to his hand and inspected them. His glower slowly turned into a smirk. "I also activate 'Nanophile Shifting'. If I control a 'Nanophile' monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, or that is Ritual Summoned, I can banish all monsters in your GY."

Darkness poured into both Kuroki and Fukato's GY, sucking away each monster they had in there. With a flash of light, Kuroki's spirit, Sora, appeared beside him. "Agh! Kuroki!" A void formed itself behind Kuroki's spirit and slowly engulfed him. "Finish this quickly…!"

Kuroki looked in horror as his favorite card was sucked inside a dark void. He gradually nodded, promising to finish the Duel as fast as possible.

"I'll Set 1 card face-down and end my turn," Yutaro finished.

 **(OST ends)**

 **Turn 5**

"My turn, draw!" Fukato yelled. "I activate the Spell, 'Reinforcement of the Army' to add 'Sora' from my Deck to my hand. Then I Normal Summon him which allows me to use his effect to Special Summon 'Donald' from my hand. With 'Donald' Special Summoned, I send 'Drive Revert' from my Deck to the GY."

"Great!" Ryuta spurred Fukato on.

"How so?" Maya asked. "He doesn't have 'Drive Form' does he?"

Itou took a deep breath to relax his exhausted body. "He doesn't. However, with 'Drive Revert' in the GY, he can banish it to Set 1 'Drive' Spell from his GY. In this case, he's going to recover the 'Drive Form' in the GY."

"Oh! I see now!" Maya finally figured it out and learned the purpose of sending 'Drive Revert' to the GY. Itou smiled knowing full well that Fukato would try to end it this turn.

"Just as they say, I activate 'Drive Revert' from my GY, banishing it to Set 'Drive Form' in my GY to my field. Then I activate it! I send 'Sora' I control and 'Goofy' in my hand to the GY as the Synchro Materials. With Sora as the catalyst and Goofy as the power, he can reach a new hope that marks the midpoint of the journey! Drive Synchro Summon! Level 8, 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Limits'! (LIGHT/Warrior/Level 8/3000/2100/Synchro) When he is Synchro Summoned, I can shuffle 3 of my banished 'Keyblade' monsters into the Deck and draw 1 card."

"Not so fast, I activate the Trap, 'Breakthrough Skill', letting me negate your monster's effects," Yutaro replied nonchalantly. "Looks like you won't be recovering anything."

"Heh, even so, you're wide open. Your monsters can't protect you at all. They let us attack you directly! First, I Set 1 card. Now go Sora! Zantetsuken!" Fukato commanded.

 **(OST: Hanoi Approaching from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains Sound Duel)**

Suddenly, a bright flash of light emitted from Yutaro's Duel Disk. With a menacing voice, Yutaro shouted. "Who said I needed them to protect me? I can only protect myself!" Yutaro raised his arm with the Duel Disk and a Trap shot out from within his GY.

"What the?!" Fukato choked.

"'Nanophile Loading's' effect in my GY. I banish it and another copy of it from my hand, Deck, field, or GY." Yutaro stated with confidence filling his face. Abruptly stopping "Limit Sora's" attack, a pulse radiated from Yutaro's Duel Disk warping the Duel Arena into a blue hue. Fukato himself felt he couldn't move at all. Kuroki's breath dropped low and almost altogether halted. Maya, Ryuta, Itou, and Portman shot their eyes around but couldn't move their bodies at all. Yuuta and Sen tried their best to resist but everything had been frozen in time. With a ticking sound, a clock appeared between Fukato's view of Yutaro. The minute hand moved quickly, but the hour hand was stuck in place, like it was a loading screen.

 _What is this?!_ Fukato never felt as afraid as then, his heart palpitating with agonizing and paralyzing fear. Then, the clock shot out of wave which knocked Fukato back, slamming him into the barrier with great malicious force.

"'Nanophile Loading's' GY effect only works once per Duel, but it's very potent. Because you dared to attack me directly, I can immediately end your turn." Yutaro smiled smugly.

Fukato felt his Duel Disk lightly shocking him seeing the turn counter move on from his turn. He clicked his tongue as he didn't get to finish the Duel as he had hoped.

 **Turn 6**

"Draw!" Yutaro growled. "I'll activate the Continuous Spell, 'Nanophile Construct Memory'. It grants my 'Nanophile' monsters 300 ATK. (Ahlspear's ATK: 1800 → 2100, Harpoon's ATK: 3300 → 3600) Also, 'Harpoon's' effect activates targeting your 'Limit Sora'! Action Shutdown! (Limit Sora's DEF: 2100 → 1600) Then, I activate 'Breakthrough Skill's' effect in my GY to negate 'Limit Sora's' effect by banishing the card."

"Uh oh!" Fukato yelped, still leaning against the barrier.

"Attack him, 'Ahlspear'!" Yutaro ordered. "Ahlspear" jumped into the air flinging its spear in hand and dove to strike 'Limit Sora'.

"Fukato!" Sen and Yuuta yelled in unison.

"I activate Kuroki's Trap in the GY, 'Drive Striker'! By banishing it, I can change 1 monster I control to Attack Position and increase its ATK by 500! I choose 'Limit Sora'!" (Limit Sora's ATK: 3000 → 3500)

"Agh!" Yutaro fell to his knees. "Ahlspear" whiffed its attack as "Limit Sora" countered it with his Zantetsuken, slicing "Ahlspear" in half. (Yutaro's LP: 1750 → 350) "Attack, 'Harpoon'! Trojan Trident!" With a swing of its spear, it threw its spear into "Limit Sora's" chest dispersing him into light particles. "I'll end my turn." (Kuroki/Fukato's LP: 300 → 200)

 **(OST ends)**

 **Turn 7**

"This is it… I don't know if we can make it to the next turn," Kuroki said. Voices outside the barrier were drowning out. He felt he couldn't hear Maya or Ryuta's encouraging yells. He felt he couldn't hear Portman's heartfelt cries. Nor did he think he could feel Itou's courageous heart.

Lying against the barrier, Fukato saw that Kuroki was losing hope. "Don't give up! Come on!" Fukato cried out. "You still have a draw left! Use it!" Kuroki turned his eyes to the standing Fukato. His eyes teared up. Kuroki sniffled and wiped the tears away and faced Yutaro whose presence was bewildering Kuroki.

Kuroki placed his fingers on the top of his Deck. _Believe in me… Dad… Mom… Sis… Sora. Everyone!_ He closed his eyes and drew. "Draw!" Struggling to hold another weep in, he slowly opened his eyes to gaze upon the card he drew, "Reaction Command: Auto-Drive". He smiled, now knowing the path to victory — the path to Yutaro's frozen heart.

"Hm?" Yutaro cocked his head, wondering what Kuroki would do in this situation.

"My Set card, Kuroki," Fukato said.

Kuroki nodded. "First, I activate the card I drew, 'Reaction Command: Auto-Drive'."

"I banish 'Ahlspear' to activate 'Harpoon's' effect. Reactive Shutdown!" Yutaro cackled. "I bet that was your last card to use. Your last hope. But don't worry, I'll create a new one for you." Yutaro mocked Kuroki.

"Haha! Did you really think that was all I'd do?"

"What?" Yutaro questioned.

 **(OST: Revolver from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains Sound Duel 1)**

"That wasn't all I had. I still have cards… I still have my friends backing me up even til now. I activate the Trap Fukato Set his turn, 'Final Will of the Keyblade'!" Kuroki shouted. Yutaro stepped back seeing the light emerge from the card and covering around Kuroki as if protecting him.

"What's going on?" Yutaro looked around frantically seeing the light cover the area.

"By paying LP til I only have 100 left, I can Special Summon any number of 'Keyblade' monsters from my GY in Defense Position. I Special Summon 'Sora' and 'Donald'. With their effects upon Special Summon, I add 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX' from my Deck to my hand (DARK/Warrior/Level 8/2500/2000/Ritual) and send 'Drive Revert' from my Deck to the GY. Then, I banish 'Drive Revert' to Set 'Drive Form' and activate it! I fuse 'Sora' and 'Donald'! Drive Fusion Summon, Level 6 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom'!" Kuroki snickers seeing as he now has an advantage.

"Heh, I activate 'Nanophile Reloading' from my GY. I banish it and Set 1 'Nanophile' Trap from my Deck, and it can be activated this turn," Yutaro also snickered like Kuroki. "So what then?"

"What then? I Normal Summon 'Donald' to add 'EX Drive' from my Deck to my hand. And then, I activate 'EX Drive'! I Tribute the Level 4 'Donald' and Level 6 'Wisdom Sora'. (4 + 6 = 10)" A blue alchemic seal appeared underneath Kuroki whose eyes turned into a fiery blue. Bleached flames surrounded him counting 8 total representing 6 Levels from 'Drive Form - Sora the Keyblade of Wisdom' and 2 Levels from 'Donald the Keyblade Master Wizard'. The seal itself broke and shattered as it turned into a pillar of blue light still allowing for the outline of Kuroki's eyes to show from within.

"This again?!" Yutaro screamed.

"Through time and space, through light and darkness, with the power of waking your heart forged its own path. Come and display your strength wielding your Keyblade! Ritual Summon! Level 8, 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX'!" From the pillar of light, Sora shot out like a bullet and landed onto the ground in front of Kuroki. His clothes weren't the normal black, yellow and red. Instead it was blue with black flames. White sparks emitted from his arm as the Kingdom Key turned azure and dark. Yutaro stammered his words unable to speak properly. "Since 'Wisdom Sora' is sent to the GY, I draw 1 card. Then, I activate the card I drew, 'Mystical Space Typhoon'. I target your Set card."

Yutaro managed to tap his Set Trap. "I-I activate my Trap, 'Nanophile Backdrop'. I banish 'Harpoon' until the end of the turn in order to banish 2 cards you control." Kuroki watched as the two strips of darkness striked his Set Trap 'Reflega'. It then hurled around back at "EX Sora". Kuroki remained as calm as ever as the two beams of darkness moved through his Ritual Monster, not even scratching him.

"'Sora the Keyblade Bearer EX' is unaffected by all of your card effects."

Yutaro fell down to his knees defeated. "It can't be!"

"Attack him directly, Sora," Kuroki commanded. Yutaro's vision wavered as Sora charged his attack. He swiftly jumped and dove down at Yutaro. "Rising Aerial Finish!" In the blink of an eye, Sora slashed through Yutaro who dropped to the side.

(Yutaro's LP: 350 → 0)

 **Result: Kuroki and Fukato wins!**

Yutaro turned his head to see Kuroki approach as the barrier was lifted. "Haha… did you really think I'd play by the rules?" Yutaro laughed. "I'm not done… and I won't be until I get my revenge."

Kuroki smiled anyways. "Well, I'll be waiting to welcome you back home to where you belong."

Yutaro once again chuckled. "You… you're too naive. This is why… I can't trust you." Yutaro clenched his fist opening a portal beneath him, letting him fall through. Kuroki watched as he vanished.

 **(Ending Theme: Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku by Sana from Naruto Shippuden ED 33)**

 **-Hitori janai yo osoreru mono nante nai kara-**

Fukato walked to Kuroki and patted his back. "That was a great last turn. You did well!" He brought Kuroki closer by bringing his arm around Kuroki's shoulder and neck. "Listen, I know you'll save him. One way or another, someone like him just needs a light like yours to light the darkness in their heart. I know you have it in you." Kuroki chuckled.

 **-Ikou saa me o akete-**

"Yeah," Kuroki stated.

Itou, Ryuta, Maya, and Portman lined up with Yuuta and Sen on the side. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood behind Yuuta and Sen. "Don't you two forget you got us!" They all yelled.

 **-Butsukatteita hontou wa oitsukitakute-**

Kuroki looked at his friends and smiled. He went up to them. Ryuta immediately pulled them all into a group hug, leaving the outsiders to the side. Sen looked Fukato who was grinning and watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Remember us basically being like that?" Sen asked Fukato, who looked at him strangely. "What? When we defeated the Guard Armor back in Traverse Town!"

 **-Kizu tsukeatte tsunagitomeru kizuna hoshikute "gomen"-**

Fukato shrugged. "Whatever the case, I'm just happy we at least did something for them. Losing friends like that hurts you know." Fukato looked at Sen and Yuuta. "And losing you two would hurt me as well." He whispered, barely loud enough for Sen to hear.

"Ah! I heard that!" Yuuta yelled. "You do care about us that much!"

 **-Wasurenaide shinjite mattete-**

"Yeah, even if we're idiots, all three of us are as one!" Sen grinned cheekily.

"Well count us in too!" Sora shouted.

 **-Mukae ni ikunda-**

"Well, count me OUT! I for one am not an idiot!" Donald squawked loudly.

 **-Yuuki no tomoshibi terashidase yowasa o kizu datte itami datte wakeaeba heiki da-**

"Awww, Donald! Don't ruin the fun!" Goofy giggled. "Come on everyone. We got worlds to save so we should get going!"

"Yeah!" Fukato yelled.

 **-Kimi no senaka osu musunda yakusoku itsudatte hanaretatte-**

Kuroki managed to escape the group hug and chase the outsiders who were out the door and were at the entrance. Fukato, Sen, Yuuta, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the meddlers, looked at the crimson sky as a portal of light formed. From it, their Gummi Ship flew out and came down to get them.

 **-Shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru-**

Ryuta and the others managed to catch up and see the ship flying above. Gazing at it, Maya excitedly yelled out. "Wow!"

"Leaving already?" Kuroki asked somewhat down.

 **-Hetakuso nanda yo osoreshirazu hatenkou desho-**

Fukato bit his lips wanting to stay just for a bit longer. However, Donald slapped his back and crossed his arms shaking his head no. Fukato pouted. "Probably not. We got a lot of worlds out there in need of saving."

Kuroki's face sadden. Ryuta then asked. "Well, sure we got on a bad start but… maybe you guys can come visit sometime! I'd like to Duel you since you used the same Deck as Kuroki."

 **-Kiku mimi motazu teki o tsukuru seigi mo atte "hora ne"-**

Sen hummed. "Yeah, and maybe let us Duel too! Jeez, give us a Deck will ya!" He glared at Fukato.

"Hey! It's not my fault okay?!" Fukato cried. Even Yuuta was glaring at him.

"I'd like to try as well," Sora said, eyes piqued with interest.

 **-Wasurenaide zutto sono mama de-**

"I wanna Duel too!" Maya's cheery attitude lit up against Sen and Yuuta's glares.

"You always wanna Duel, Maya," both Itou and Kuroki said.

Maya gasped sarcastically. "How dare you!?" Kuroki and Itou laughed.

 **-Shiranakute ii yo-**

"Now now… Maya's Dueling capabilities still needs some work," Professor Portman butted in. "I'd suggest she take some supplementary lesson to improve her skills." He chuckled along with Kuroki and Itou.

"What?!" Maya was shocked at Professor Portman suggesting such a thing.

 **-Yuuki no ashioto mayoinaki tsuyosa ga kizu datte itami datte kakikeshita "heiki da"-**

"Oh boy, I wanna try as well!" Goofy raised his hands as he took Fukato's Duel Disk and tried putting on. "But uh, how do ya put this thingy on?" He scratched his head trying to figure out how to undo it in the first place.

Kuroki composed himself and looked at Fukato. "Promise us you'll come back to visit. I still gotta get my revenge on you for beating me at the beach."

 **-Kimi no senaka osu musunda yakusoku itsudatte hanaretatte-**

"Hmmm, only if Donald will let. Will you Donald?" Fukato asked.

Donald tapped his foot, frowning at Fukato. "Maybe… but only if you promise not to crash the ship every time you fly it!" Fukato screamed.

"What?! That's not even me!"

 **-Shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru-**

"Well, I guess that's a yes," Sora said for Fukato and Donald. Kuroki jumped in the air as if to celebrate that they'd come back. He reached out to Fukato with a hand.

 **-Kotoba no nai-**

"Yes, it's a promise," Fukato took Kuroki's hand and shook it.

 **-Yakusoku wa ima butsukariau koto mo hetta "wakatteta"-**

"Better be," Kuroki gripped Fukato's hand tightly just to ensure that he meant he was getting his revenge.

"And don't disappoint or else," Ryuta's eyes flared up.

 **-Kimi to boku wa majiwarazu ni-**

"I won't!" Fukato yelped.

"Come on, it's time to go!" Donald stated. Goofy got on the ship right as Donald commanded. Sen and Yuuta reluctantly followed inside.

 **-Wasurenai de zutto sono mama de-**

"Fukato, we gotta go," Sora tried to pull Fukato back but felt a resistance.

Fukato looked at Kuroki who backed away slowly to let them go.

 **-Aizu wa iranai-**

 _You won against him. Are you going to take his wish?_ Fukato heard inside his head. He shook his head. "I won't," he whispered.

"You won't what?" Kuroki eyed Fukato weirdly and brought himself closer again.

 **-Yuuki no tomoshibi terashidase bokura o kizu datte itami datte wakeaeba heiki da-**

"Nothing!" Fukato put his hands in front of him to assure nothing was wrong. "But um…" Fukato took his Deck out of his Deck box on his belt.

"Oh, right! That promise," Kuroki softly chuckled.

"Yeah, take good care of it. When I come back, I hope to use this again against you. That's a promise!" Fukato said.

 **-Kimi no senaka osu musunda yakusoku itsudatte hanaretatte-**

Kuroki nodded. "You'll definitely come back to visit, right?" Ryuta, Itou, Maya, and Professor Portman nodded as Kuroki finished asking.

 **-Shinjirareru kizuna wa mune ni nemutteru-**

Fukato stepped back into the ship. "Yeah, we'll come back to visit one day." With a bright light, the doors closed and the Gummi Ship started flying away.

Kuroki waved them goodbye until the ship could no longer be seen. He sighed. "Wonder how long though?" He closed his eyes palming Fukato's Deck in his hand.

—

Yutaro ran into a room that was slightly roughed up. It had dirty white padded walls with a single bed laying inside. He was heaving from overusing his powers during the Duel. Tired, he sat on the bed looking at an ID on the ground. He bent down and picked it up seeing the ID belonging to "Sora Arakawa". Yutaro saw a figure move behind the ID as he had it up looking directly straight at it. He moved his hands to the side, the ID blocking his view, to see a blue haired male teenager approach him.

"So when's our move again?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Hmph, our move is now… or never, Kintaro Arakawa."

—

Fukato sat in his room in the Gummi Ship, looking out a small circular window that separated him and the vacuum of space. He sighed thinking. _So Kuroki is a Wishmaker huh? But… as First said, he made a wish to forget his past. His true past. I wonder… I wonder what made him do it then?_

—

Kuroki sat at the beach, hours after Fukato and his friends had already left. Ryuta sat beside him and Maya and Itou sat on the other end. They all gazed at the bright stars above. Kuroki stood up as a comet flashed by. Suddenly, there was a bright meteor shower with the stars moving around.

"Just as they're venturing out there on their journey, we got ours to finish." Kuroki said. "Let's keep going until we get Yutaro to his senses… for Professor Portman… and for us."

Ryuta, Itou, and Maya agreed. They continued gazing at the meteor shower passing by until it was beginning to stop. Taking a deep breath, Kuroki made a wish as the very last light flashed. _Dad, keep me safe please. I want to save someone just as you saved me. So please… protect me wherever you are._


	24. Chapter 21: Transfer Student

**Chapter 21: Transfer Student - Tomoe Caelum**

 **(Opening Theme: Believe in Magic by Ryoga from Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains ED 1)**

 **-5 second into music intro-**

 **Kuroki is sleeping against a tree near the edge of a cliff as light gleams down on him. The winds pick up and blows through making his hair wave.**

 **-Guitar picks up-**

 **Kuroki wakes up to find his friends appear one by one next to him in the order: Itou, Maya, Ryuta, Vance, and Kintaro who appears more towards the background, standing against another tree staring in a different direction, unlike the rest.**

 **-Odore! Sono kakato de uchinarase-**

 **Kuroki picks up his Deck that is scattered on his desk with a face-up card showing his monster 'Sora the Keyblade Bearer'.**

 **-Sakebe! YOU GOTTA GO koe hariage-**

 **Kuroki grabs his bag and leaves but not before taking a look back at the sleeping Ryuta.**

 **-Utae! Sonzai o saa tokihanate-**

 **Maya picks up a fallen picture of his family, showing his mother and father whose faces are hidden behind a glare of light standing behind her. Her fingers tremble as she eyes her Deck on her bed.**

 **-GET AWAY! Kakageta genkai koeru made-**

 **Maya picks up her Deck and runs out of her dorm room as her family photo falls to the ground, next to a trash can.**

 **-2 seconds of music-**

 **Itou has his back turned against Pit as Pit's figure is larger than his.**

 **-Nandodemo TRY IT!-**

 **The scene changes as Kuroki's hands move across revealing his confrontation against Gungnir with his Duel Disk in hand. Portman stands behind Kuroki, facing the other way as his head is turned to look at Gungnir.**

 **-Hateshinaku hirogatte yuku sekai no naka de-**

 **Kuroki is distraught as he looks at Gungnir, his vision shifting the image from Gungnir to a car accident with his father's hand reaching out as blood spills. Ryuta then puts a hand on his shoulder and moves in front of him.**

 **-Kagirinaku tsunagatte yuku TIMELINE no nagare-**

 **Scene switches to Itou starting a Duel against Pit with Maya behind him supporting.**

 **-Tashika na koto nado nai-**

 **A brief moment shows Asper and Nyxon Dueling each other.**

 **-Kono kodoku na jidai-**

 **It switches to a female-like figure with wings on a hoverboard standing behind Kuroki.**

 **-Mayowazu SET YOURSELF FREE-**

 **Kintaro is standing at a makeshift grave putting lillies down in clear blue skies with the Duel Academy in the distance.**

 **-CAUSE WE STILL BELIEVE IN MAGIC-**

 **A young Gungnir is hiding under blankets in a blank white room which can be seen through a window showing other people wearing white lab coats. Portman is looking in from the right side while the young child is sitting on the bed on the left side of the scene.**

 **-Bokura ga nokosu kiseki x2-**

 **Vance is standing in the middle of a schoolyard with Kishiki, Principal Addams, Dr. Esmeralda, Kara, and Silas who are all cheering on.**

 **-Bokura ga okosu kiseki o-**

 **Kuroki gets up from the spot he was sleeping on earlier and meets the sun with a determined gaze.**

 **-NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **Sora appears behind him giving him a small push as a Duel Spirit causing Kuroki to stumble forward a bit, then he smiles as he stares at the blue ocean sunset.**

 **-Akiramenai sa NEVER GIVE UP NEVER!-**

 **It ends with Kuroki, Maya, Itou, Ryuta, and Vance staring off into the sunset, while Kintaro waits in the shadows with Gungnir, Pit, and another figure.**

The sun was out with its blazing heat shining down on the sand below. It had been a couple weeks that passed since Yutaro's last attack. Kuroki was out on the beach under an umbrella parasol enjoying the time of summer. Spring had just passed and he was going to enjoy the time he had with vacation. However, unlike most students, he didn't return to his hometown for one simple reason. He was assigned summer school which had meant his vacation was more of a chore rather than a time of relaxation. Surely enough, his recurring nightmares had ended, but the one thing it did ruin was his grades and studies.

Kuroki let out a sigh. He wondered why he couldn't leave with Itou and Ryuta for a tour around Paris that the school paid for. Although, he knew exactly why but he wasn't going to admit it. At the very least, there were 3 others with him. Maya, Vance, and Kintaro had to stay behind as well. All 4 of them failed their midterms and this was their punishment. _How wonderful…_ Kuroki thought to himself.

The shores abruptly washed away a few shells on the surface of the beach, interrupting Kuroki as he took a moment to relax. He stared at the blue sky from under his shelter from the bright sun that lit the world. He hadn't felt this much at peace since his trip to the beach with his old group of friends. Then, the thought brought Kuroki to a question that had burrowed in the back of his mind. "My old friends… wonder what they're doing now? It really has been a couple of months since I've seen Madelyn and Rain." Kuroki sat up from his spot and stared at the beach, mesmerized by the sight of the glistening light reflecting off the waters. Somehow, in some form, the sight reminded him and replayed a scene of he and his friends playing by the shore, Madelyn picking up seashells to decorate their sand castle. The idea of repeating these memories made Kuroki feel slightly lonely and amissed.

Suddenly, a loud honking completely took him by surprise and Kuroki yelped, jumping up to look at the docks. It seemed there was someone arriving. Then, Kuroki remembered what Professor Portman had told him earlier in the week.

" _Kuroki, since you and a few of the others won't be coming with us on the Paris trip. I have a request for you," Professor Portman pat Kuroki's shoulder as he made the request. Kuroki nodded, accepting whatever task Portman wanted to be done. "We're having a transfer student coming in the middle of summer vacation and I was hoping that you would introduce him and show him around the island. The teachers that are being left behind aren't too pleased that they have to stay."_

 _Kuroki hummed as he thought about it. He didn't fully understand why the teachers couldn't take about an hour of their time to give the new student a tour. But, as much as he knew, the teachers were looking forward to going on the trip just as much as he wanted to. From what he heard, the faculty office was at war with their own Dueling tournament for the 16 chaperones to lead the trip. Meanwhile, the ones who lost were forced and destined to stay behind in the heaps of the heat, working and teaching the students who were the 'problem children'._

 _Despite his hesitance, Kuroki nodded. "Sure, I can do that for you."_

" _Thanks."_

Kuroki sighed as he began walking over to the docks, given that whoever this new student was knew to find him as their guide for the day. He waited for the person to walk off the boat and onto the docks. Moments passed in silence as the only noise was from the boat swaying above the ocean and the crackling of the metal hull of the ship.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, a joyous male student jumped out from the boat's exit even though there wasn't even the plank to connect the dock to the ship for a safe departure. Kuroki took a step back from the student who just landed.

"Yo!" The transfer student said. "Are you my tour guide?" Kuroki awkwardly nodded as the guy in front of him was looking him up and down with a wide grin on his face. "My name is Tomoe Caelum. It's nice to meet you!" The jumpy student Tomoe greeted Kuroki.

Raising an eyebrow thinking to himself how eccentric this new person was, Kuroki extended an arm to shake. "Name's Kuroki Kudou." Tomoe gladly accepted the handshake. After a minute of just shaking hands awkwardly, Kuroki pulled away. "Um… let's get on with the tour, yeah?" Tomoe nodded, walking beside Kuroki and looking around at the vast island.

Kuroki took Tomoe to the first building he could think of, the male dorms. Coincidentally, Tomoe was moving into the room next to his and Ryuta's. Somehow, Kuroki felt it was like fate or something similar. As Tomoe entered his new room, Kuroki took a closer look at the newcomer. His hair was tousled and black from the roots then changed to blue at the tips. If Tomoe was facing him, some strands would fall between his eyes and near the tip of his nose. He wore the generic white button-up fitted for the students of Star Dueling Academy alongside a beige cardigan that was slightly oversized for him. Then for his pants he wore black jeans with a silver chain with a purple gemstone falling from the right side. Looking down to his feet, Tomoe wore some black slip on shoes with a white stripe at the edge near the ankle.

A groan interrupted Kuroki's observation on Tomoe. He looked to the right of the room finding Kintaro laying down on the couch. Tomoe came out from within what he claimed as his room and saw Kintaro sitting up to stare at the two intruders.

"What… are you doing here, Kuroki?" Kintaro stared at him, wondering what Kuroki was doing in his room. Then he turned to Tomoe and got the hint, even though there weren't any. "Oh… did I actually get a roommate?"

Tomoe, who was excited about the future he had at the school, nodded and took out his Deck. "Yes!"

"Yes," Kuroki said lowly while presenting Tomoe up front to meet Kintaro. "His name is Tomoe Caelum and he is your new roommate. Treat him… properly." Although to Kuroki, it felt like Kintaro didn't have that energy to do so. It would be more like Tomoe would be doing all the talking and Kintaro sitting there annoyed.

Kintaro let out a puff of air, definitely annoyed that the two had interrupted his nap. "Ugh… sure, I'll try. My name is Kintaro Arakawa." Tomoe happily grabbed Kintaro's hand and shook it.

"Yes, yes! It's nice to meet you. I hope we have a fun year together here and make a lot of memories!" Tomoe shouted, pulling the grumpy student along and out to the cliffside. Kuroki sighed and followed.

 _What is Tomoe doing?_ Kuroki reached where they were headed and saw Tomoe pulling Kintaro to one side, then walking over to the other. _Oh, so this is how he greets new people. Like Maya does. Only question is… what kind of Deck does he play?_

Tomoe waved over at Kintaro. "So, I usually like to start out with a Duel to greet each other! I hope we can learn about ourselves through this Duel! Please do your best!"

"Hmph, why am I being pulled into this?" Kintaro growled. "I never asked for this... " He searched his mind trying to remember the name. "...Tomoe!"

"Come on… please! I'm sure you'll enjoy our Duel." Tomoe smiled, making Kintaro repulse.

"Fine…" Kintaro said and then muttered to himself. "Just get this over with."

Kuroki stood at the side and blinked in between the two. "Kintaro, you don't have to if you don't want to. I still have to-"

"I said it's fine so it's fine. I just want to get this over with and go back to sleep. Besides, I'm sure Tomoe won't give up unless I give in." Tomoe gave a thumbs up at Kintaro's comment. Kuroki raised an eyebrow. It seemed Tomoe was very similar to Maya. He wondered if the two would make good friends with how similar they were.

"Alright, then let's...!" Tomoe yelled.

"Duel!" The two raised their hands opening up their Duel Disks.

 **Kintaro vs Tomoe**

 **LP: 4000**

 **Rule: New Era Playstyle**

Tomoe drew his 5 cards and then stared up at his opponent. "Since I'm new here, you may take the first move."

"Sure," Kintaro mumbled as he examined his hand. Chuckling, he began his turn. "First, I'll Normal Summon 'Aegis of the Cryosphere' (Level 3/900/2000). When Aegis is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower WATER Fairy monster from my Deck, then Aegis is changed to Defense Position. I Special Summon 'Warden of the Cryosphere' (Level 3/1400/1200). Because Warden was Special Summoned, I can add 'Crystal of the Cryosphere' (Level 5/2000/1500) to my hand. Then from my hand, if I control a 'Cryosphere' monster, I can Special Summon 'Maiden of the Cryosphere' (Level 3/1300/1000)."

Tomoe was amazed. His opponent had just brought out three monsters. Plus, the monsters had a blue crystallization effect on them that made them shine and look prismatic.

"I Set 2 cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

"Alright, it's my turn! Draw!" Tomoe looked at his hand and then placed a card onto the extra slot for the Field Spell. "I'll begin by activating the Field Spell, 'Nature Covenant Spring'!" Suddenly, the floor changed into sands and then there were puddles of water around. In the distance, there was a larger pool. Stones surrounded the three and the sky became night.

"Huh…?!" Kuroki had never seen anyone play something like this before. _What is this? Who are you, Tomoe?_

 **(Ending Theme: Masayume Chasing from Fairy Tail OP 15 by BOA)**

 **-6 seconds of music-**

 **Kuroki is standing on the rooftop of Star Dueling Academy, watching a few birds fly by with friends: Itou, Maya, Ryuta, Vance, and Kintaro.**

 **-Oh whoa ohhh, yeah~!-**

 **The scene pans down to Kuroki's eyes, revealing Gungnir in one and the other the current victims of comatose being Itou and Portman showing one by one.**

 **-Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku-**

 **With another bird flying across the scene, it switches to a small child version of Kuroki chasing after his father who walks on before he fades away and switches to Gungnir, resulting in Kuroki's child self transforming into his current self.**

 **-Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda SMILE-**

 **Switches to a scene with dark foreboding background as Gungnir looks into a mirror that reveals Kuroki on the other side as Professor Portman watches from a distance. As the mirror cracks, it also shows Gungnir's child self inside a blank white room with his eyes empty.**

 **-Koboreta namida wa (DON'T CRY)-**

 **Rain pours down on Gungnir as he lets out a tear from his dark blue eyes while under his white cloak.**

 **-Kin demo gin demo nakute-**

 **Kuroki appears behind Gungnir and reaches out towards nothing holding a broken glass shard.**

 **-Arifureta namida (FALL FROM MY EYES) megami mo kizukanai-**

 **Maya hovers over Itou's sleeping body and cries while Ryuta is comforting her.**

 **-Masayume CHASING CHASING koero motto-**

 **Scene switches with a blinding light as Kuroki is back to back against Gungnir holding his Duel Disk.**

 **-Jibun shijou saikou no-**

 **Then it switches it Kintaro stepping towards Star Dueling Academy which is hovered by dark clouds with a card in hand.**

 **-Ima wo CHASING CHASING sou egaita-**

 **Scene shows Asper reaching out to Nyxon who is walking away with Asper in tears.**

 **-Jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo (na na na na na na na oh!)-**

 **Silas and Kishiki survey the island from a boat with hordes of Emissary of Dreams heading there.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **A picture of Asper and Nyxon happy lays on a table ripped in half, separating the two. Then it floats away with a wind passing.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Next picture reveals Itou standing shyly behind Kuroki who is smiling, the picture in one piece.**

 **-Kakenukero HERO-**

 **Next picture shows Kuroki hugging his father and his mother but a sakura leaf covers his father's face, and some parts of the picture is wet.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **The next picture shows a young Yutaro holding Portman's hand with a hint of a grin. Next to it, another picture shows Kintaro with a female figure standing next to him with her face pressed against his lovingly as he smiles.**

 **-Na na na na na hey hey-**

 **The next picture shows Maya sitting down on a chair with her father and mother standing nobly next to her, as her face is filled with boredom.**

 **-Na na na na na na na Oh-**

 **Last picture shows Tomoe at a campfire with his family in the woods, roasting marshmallows and other treats.**

 **-Moyase mune no hi wo-**

 **As the last picture fades away, Kuroki gets up from the ground to meet Gungnir who is standing atop of Star Dueling Academy now.**

 **-Rest of the music-**

 **Ends with a faint glow of Sora standing by Kuroki's side as they stare up at Gungnir sympathetically.**

 **Cards used (Actually starting to do this again and should do it with every chapter with a Duel):**

 **Aegis of the Cryosphere**

 **WATER Fairy Level 3**

 **900/2000**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower WATER Fairy monster from your Deck.**

 **Maiden of the Cryosphere**

 **WATER Fairy Level 3**

 **1300/1000**

 **Effect: If you control a face-up "Cryosphere" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, while you control another face-up Defense Position monster: You can target 1 monster on the field; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, its DEF becomes 0.**

 **Warden of the Cryosphere**

 **WATER Fairy Level 3**

 **1400/1200  
Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 WATER monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Warden of the Cryosphere" once per turn. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 monster on the field; negate its effects, and if you do, change it to Defense Position.**

 **Crystal of the Cryosphere**

 **WATER Fairy Level 5**

 **2000/1500  
Effect: You can discard this card, then target 1 "Cryosphere" monster you control; its Level becomes 5. (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Cryosphere" monster you control; gain LP equal to its DEF. You can only use each effect of "Crystal of the Cryosphere" once per turn.**

 **Nature Covenant Spring**

 **Field Spell Card**

 **Effect: During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "Carvanant" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) "Carvanant" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects, also they are changed to Defense Position. Each time a Gemini Monster is Normal Summoned, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.**


End file.
